Esperanto:Solfege
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Spin-off de "Guardians", by Luciane Rangel "Voe, voe, passarinho... Você sabe que não pode escapar...".
1. Prólogo

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Prólogo: **_**O Mês sem Deus**_.

**Ano de 710. Período Nara.**

**Capital de Heijou-Kyo – Japão.**

"_Takaamaharan ni Kami tsumari masu..._" [1]

De olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, aquela figura pálida e esguia facilmente poderia ser confundida com um fantasma, com alguma coisa que inspirasse medo ou respeito. O que tirava imediatamente esta impressão eram as roupas; um gi, uma hakama e em seguida, as camadas sobrepostas de roupas brancas e imaculadas. O laço da hakama era vermelho como o sangue. [2] A cor inconfundível de uma sacerdotisa.

"_...Kamurogi kamuromi no Mikoto wo mochite..._"

O templo de Fuujin-Yama [3] era o mais famoso. O mais procurado. O mais falado.

Qualquer morador da capital já tentara ao menos uma vez. As preces e o poder dos deuses eram infalíveis. Quase como se eles realmente houvessem descido lá e tirado toda aquela dor. O próspero templo era uma luz de esperança para qualquer ser humano que desejasse parar de sofrer.

"_...Sumemioya kamu Izanagi no Mikoto..._"

Uma moça de longíssimos cabelos negros, sedosos e brilhantes, passava acompanhada de guardas de porte esplêndido. Cabisbaixa, ninguém conseguia ver seus olhos. Ela era a dona dos gi e kimonos sobrepostos, com os pulsos laçados firmemente por cordas e segurada nos dois ombros pelos homens sérios.

Ela era a tão falada moça da fita vermelha.

A conhecida Kutai-no-Mikoto. [4]

"_...Tsukushi no himuka no tachihana no odo no..._"

Fuujin-Yama era um templo imenso e xintoísta. Como de praxe, o local de orações, o local de velar corpos... Todos estavam espalhados na imensa área bruxuleante, situada no topo de uma vasta montanha. Os fiéis amontoavam-se de todo o lugar do continente, entretanto, apenas para um acontecimento especial: o _Mikoto no Matsuri_. O Festival da Miko.

Próximo do templo Fuujin-Yama, existia um pequeno orfanato. E as gentis jovens que mantinham-no tinham uma difícil missão: de quinze em quinze anos, as meninas a partir de sete anos deviam fazer uma pequena brincadeira. Deviam brincar de Kagome-Kagome. [5] E a pequenina que durasse mais tempo contra os 'demônios' seria a nova Kutai-no-Mikoto.

Uma Kutai-no-Mikoto tinha uma difícil responsabilidade.

Ela devia chorar pela dor e pelos pecados de todos.

"_...Ahagi hara ni misogi harai tamau toki ni..._"

Privada de qualquer espécie de contato humano, uma Kutai-no-Mikoto dedicava-se exclusivamente à sua missão como sacerdotisa de sofrer pelos fiéis.

E era o que ela estava fazendo agora, aquela menina de ombros frágeis.

Quando os guardas puseram-na no centro de um grande aglomerado de homens e mulheres, sentada num apoio de madeira, ela imediatamente endireitou a postura e pôs as mãos amarradas cruzadas no colo, como uma virgem sem mácula.

Logo, um sacerdote de máscara festiva [6] aproximou-se dela e estendeu sua mão. Uma suave música xintoísta soou pelos ares, enchendo o templo de um silêncio melodioso.

A delicada sacerdotisa de fita vermelha estendeu os pulsos e teve suas amarras retiradas. Mas logo, outras cordas amarraram seus pulsos e forçaram-na a erguer-se.

"_...Narimaseru haraidono ookami tachi..._"

O povo começou a gritar, emocionado, quando a miúda japonesa foi amarrada nos pulsos e tornozelos, e logo em seguida no pescoço. Um raio de desconforto passou pelo rosto delicado, mas tão logo sumiu.

Um sacerdote entoou palavras religiosas e o povo, mais uma vez, foi ao delírio.

E a pequena estava somente amarrada, esperando.

Eles ficaram muito tempo mostrando à todos que ela estava devidamente amarrada, devidamente pronta de corpo e alma para a missão que lhe foi imposta.

E por entre o amontoado de kimonos e gritos, duas outras sacerdotisa, também de longos e negros cabelos bem cuidados, apareceram uma com um estranho objeto metálico e a outra com uma espécie de balde, que carregava cuidadosamente longe do corpo.

"Que comece o Mikoto no Matsuri!"

"_...Moromoro no magagoto tsumi kegare wo..._"

O som de um farfalhar de tecido foi ouvido, e o corpo pálido e pouco púbere da sacerdotisa silenciosa foi descoberto. De seios pequenos e quadris estreitos, ela continuava firme, mesmo que alguma parte de si própria teimasse em temer o que viria a seguir.

E o estranho objeto metálico estalou no corpo dela.

A garota sentiu o corpo formigar numa dor ferrenha, e as entranhas debateram-se quando a fumaça e o cheiro de queimado invadiu suas narinas. Achou que seus joelhos iriam cair sem seu consentimento, mas os guardas que seguravam as amarras de seus pulsos e pescoço puxaram-nas, sufocando as veias e a traquéia.

Uma segunda vez ela sentiu aquele metal em brasa fervilhando na pele. E uma segunda vez ela gritou. As lágrimas vieram uma, duas, várias de uma vez só.

O cheiro de queimado continuava, e só então a pequena permitiu-se olhar para o próprio corpo e vê-lo tatuado de marcas.

Mas a garota permaneceu firme, mesmo com os emocionados gritos de todos que estavam tendo seu sofrimento lavado pela dor daquele corpo.

"_...Kashikomi kashikomi mo maosu..._"

Afinal, esse era o dever de uma Kutai-no-Mikoto.

**-----# I #-----**

"Sayo-no-Mikoto-sama..." [7]

Ela suspirou tão logo ouviu o título.

"É Sayo-dono."

"Mil perdões, Sayo-dono..."

"Taisho-san..." – a morena puxou-o mais perto de si e encostou a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Entretanto, no mesmo segundo, ele a afastou.

A garota fitou-o com os grandes olhos outrora encobertos com seus cabelos. Ao encarar o rapaz pela tênue luz das velas da cela, eles revelaram-se duas esferas negras como a mais preciosa das pedras de ônix. Surpresa, os lábios ficaram entreabertos, numa palavra muda, numa pergunta que jamais se fez.

"Não, Sayo-dono... A senhorita está ferida..."

"Então... Não vai me abraçar...?"

"Não agora, Sayo-dono..."

Envergonhada por ter tido seu carinho negado, a garota virou-se na direção oposta dele, escondendo o rosto nas mãos pálidas.

Ao redor deles, até parecia que aquelas bonecas dispostas todas de forma tão perfeita pareciam estar observando-os morbidamente, silentes, esperando qualquer outro alguém e contar tudo o que sabiam. No início, o rapaz se assustava com aquele lugar, mas a sacerdotisa vivia ali desde pequena, naquela sala especialmente projetada para ela. Já parecia acostumada com aqueles olhos inquietadores.

"Continue passando remédio no meu corpo, Taisho-san..." – pediu, vencida. – "Por favor, antes que alguém nos encontre..."

A miko fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente ao sentir as mãos do rapaz passearem pelas suas costas, o contato cálido que aquelas mãos gentis causavam na pele aveludada.

"...Até quando isso irá continuar, Sayo-dono?" – o rapaz de cabelos acastanhados perguntou. – "Não conheço muito bem os costumes do Mikoto no Matsuri, mas... Quando a senhorita irá parar de sofrer...?"

Mas Sayo lembrava-se bem de quando iria terminar.

Ainda tinha na memória o dia em que foi tirada do orfanato quando foi a última eliminada do Kagome-Kagome, e todas as situações e revelações que lhe foram feitas a partir daí. Tudo marcado a ferro e fogo na memória, como a dor alheia a ferro e fogo em seu próprio corpo.

"Apenas quando eu morrer, Taisho-san."

Taisho soltou uma exclamação breve, quem sabe o princípio de uma.

"As Kutai-no-Mikotos têm o sofrimento alheio marcado em todo seu corpo. E quando ele finalmente ocupa-as em todos os lugares, a Miko não pode mais se purificar. Ela deve ser morta para que outra Miko purifique os pecados do mundo."

"E-então eles vão..."

"Os sacerdotes vão realizar o Ritual do Estrangulamento [8] em mim."

De costas e cabeça baixa, tudo que a garota de cabelos negros viu foi seu próprio kimono cerimonial no chão, enquanto o rapaz que vinha vê-la escondido sempre passava o remédio em suas costas desnudas. Mas então, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver um par de braços e sentir o calor de um corpo logo ao seu lado.

Quando percebeu, Sayo viu Taisho abraçando-a ternamente, escondendo o rosto no ombro dela, incapaz de qualquer outra coisa senão respirar descompassado.

Na verdade, sinceramente, a garota já não se importava tanto. Houve um tempo em que ela desejou até fugir com ele para bem longe, para bem longe de Fuujin-Yama ou das obrigações como miko... Mas agora, ela sabia que nunca poderia fugir do seu destino: era um Kutai-no-Mikoto destinada a morrer afogada nos pecados dos outros, tatuado dolorosamente em seu corpo.

"Taisho-san...?"

"Pois não, Sayo-dono?!" – ele teve um sobressalto.

"Olhe pra mim...?"

De imediato, o rapaz viu-a virar-se para ele, e por outros breves momentos, ele pegou-se admirando o corpo pequenino e pouco púbere. Contendo as reações de seu próprio corpo diante daquilo, Taisho forçou-se a olhar seus olhos. E o que viu neles foi uma coisa só: um pedido silencioso.

"...Eu não vou durar mais do que seis rituais. Com muita sorte, sete." – e as lágrimas ameaçaram invadir seus olhos.

"Sayo-dono..." – murmurou.

"Eles vão realizar o Kagome-Kagome de novo... Amanhã mesmo..." – ela continuou, e esfregou os olhos para tentar secar as lágrimas. Em vão, pois novas caíram-lhe pelas bochechas. – "E escolherão a nova miko... E tudo de novo vai acontecer..."

"Não, Sayo-dono!... Eu só vou ficar com você! Nenhuma outra Kutai-no-Mikoto irá me interessar...!" – sem pensar, ele abraçou-a, esquecendo-se dos ferimentos dela.

"Eu vou morrer em breve, Taishou-san..."

Quietos, apenas ouvindo o crepitar das velas e o som de suas próprias respirações, ali ficaram a miko intocável e um dos guardas da área exclusiva dela. Por muito tempo, ele ficou ali, encostando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, passando a mão delicadamente pelas costas pálidas, enquanto sentia o corpo desnudo dela colar-se ao seu.

Se fosse possível, o rapaz achou que aquele corpo iria se quebrar, como se ele fosse a personificação de um vidro realmente frágil e quebradiço. E quando ele enfim lembrou-se de que não devia estar fazendo isso, que devia afastá-la, gentilmente tentou, mas ela não soltou seu pescoço.

"Taishou-san..."

"Pois não, Sayo-dono...?"

"Poderia me mostrar outra vez... As suas asas...?"

Os olhos castanhos dele arregalaram-se, surpresos, para logo voltarem ao normal. Entretanto, uma sobrancelha permaneceu arqueada.

"A-as asas...?"

"Por favor..."

Taisho engoliu em seco, incapaz de resistir àquele apelo inocente.

Inclinando-se, envolveu o corpo da miko, e ela ouviu um som parecido com o de um passarinho levantando vôo (ela adorava quando podia sair lá fora e via os pequeninos voarem o tempo todo procurando comida no pátio). E logo, abrindo os olhos, uma chuva de penas negras encheu o ambiente. Eram lindas penas, viçosas e quase que com vida própria.

E nas costas do rapaz, um par de gloriosas asas repousava. As mesmas baixaram um pouco, como se fossem uma espécie de capa protegendo os dois amantes.

Sayo sorriu, e lágrimas brotaram-lhe nos olhos outra vez.

"Eu amo suas asas, Taisho-san... Gostaria de morrer lembrando delas..."

"Assim espero... Sayo-dono..." – ele sussurrou.

[1] A oração xintoísta apresentada, conhecidíssima no Japão e dividida em duas partes, chama-se "_Norito_", e está no livro compilado _Hyakku Konjiki Monogatari_.

[2] De fato, até hoje o vermelho está associado com as atividades de virgem miko.

[3] É um templo fictício, baseado no Izumo-Taisha, o mais antigo e tradicional templo de todo Japão.

[4] Literalmente, "_Miko da Dor Corporal_".

[5] Kagome-Kagome é uma cantiga de roda infantil bastante antiga (e existente até hoje), onde uma criança, chamada de 'oni' (demônio) senta-se no meio e tapa os olhos, e outras crianças fazem uma roda em volta dela e cantam, rodando, e ao término da música, o 'oni' deve adivinhar o nome da pessoa que está atrás dele. Se acertar, essa pessoa será o novo 'oni', senão, deve continuar brincando de novo até acertar.

[6] As máscaras de festival e templos são aquelas em forma de raposa e outros animais japoneses folclóricos.

[7] "-no-Mikoto" é a terminação formal dirigida para uma miko.

[8] Ritual fictício, largamente baseado no game _Fatal Frame I_.


	2. Tom I & Tom II

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom I: **_**Maiko Isono**_.

"A-ah...!" – jogado contra a parede, ele só teve tempo de ouvir suas costas estralando, assustado. – "Maiko Isono! O que é isso...?"

"Como 'o que é isso'? Eu vou te bater, idiota!"

Para o desgosto (e ainda mais raiva, conseqüentemente) dela, ao invés dele agir como um homem e peitá-la, o rapaz até mais alto que ela simplesmente encolheu-se mais contra a parede onde estava detido.

"Ma-mas... O que eu fiz, Maiko Isono...?"

"PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM, MERDA!" – respirou fundo, evitando chamar a atenção de algum professor ou aluno que pudesse fofocar. – "Porra, me chama de Isono-san, tá ok?!"

_Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite. Ah, sei lá! Qualquer coisa aí!_

_Eu sou Maiko Isono. Tenho quase 16 anos e estou no segundo colegial._

_Desde ontem, as coisas começaram a ficar estranhamente mais bizarras que o normal pra mim. Começou com um sonho, e então, veio esse garoto..._

"S-sim! Mas, Isono-san, não faça isso!" – engoliu em seco.

"Seu... Seu bizarro!"

_Para entender o porquê dessa cena estar acontecendo, acho que precisamos também voltar no tempo..._

_Tudo começou, precisamente, ontem._

"Ah... Que canseira, cara..."

Estalando o pescoço tenso, uma menina de cabelos negros presos por um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e jogado displicentemente nos ombros suspirava, cansada.

Naquele dia em especial, o trabalho havia a matado. Uma das faxineiras ficou doente, e ela teve que cobrir duplamente sua falta, o que exigiu, além da habitual faxina do ambiente, levar o lixo e todas aquelas tarefas que mantém a higiene de um estabelecimento na ordem.

Tudo que ela desejava era chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho.

E quando chegou na porta de entrada do prédio, foi como se um rápido alívio se instalasse em si, dopando-a temporariamente de uma boa sensação. Nada como chegar em casa, achava. Nada como chegar depois de um dia extenuante de trabalho e estudo e simplesmente ir dormir. E amanhã, ameaçaria uma colega e pegaria a lição que deixou de fazer. Tudo simplesmente perfeito.

O problema, ela logo viu, foi que, quando chegou na porta do seu apartamento, ela pôs a chave no buraco da fechadura e girou. Ouviu o clique característico, mas ao empurrá-la, ela não abriu. Nem sequer cedeu.

E então, a morena ouviu o som de metal tilintando.

E soube, afinal, que o tio esqueceu que ela voltaria para casa de novo.

A garota girou a chave de novo e tentou, apenas para se conformar e ver que não era um engano seu. De fato, o homem passou a correntinha na porta. Mas, do lado de dentro, ela sentia o enjoado cheiro de álcool.

O homem devia ter bebido até desmaiar na cama de novo...

E como ficava a louça? A sala? Provavelmente, devia estar tudo tão sujo, escuro e abafado. Como ia ser?

E o seu quarto? Sua própria cama? O pijama e o banho?...

A jovem de uniforme escolar preto quis chamar seu tio e pedir para ele desacorrentar a porta. Mas, só então, lembrou-se do erro crasso que seria fazer isso. Quase como uma tentativa de suicídio.

Desistiu.

E ao fazer isso, virou-se de costas para a porta, encostando as mesmas na superfície amadeirada, e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. Arrumou a saia e deixou a pasta escolar ao seu lado, e ali ficou.

Ela esperava que alguém aparecesse no corredor e a visse.

Mas ninguém fazia isso. Os vizinhos eram quase todos velhos senhores, aposentados, ou simplesmente trabalhadores cansados demais para notarem uma colegial privada de seu próprio lar que iria dormir no corredor.

Logo hoje, que ela precisava desesperadamente trocar o curativo da briga...

Tomar um banho e ir dormir...

Ela tinha saudades dos pais. Queria que eles não tivessem morrido naquele acidente. Queria que eles não tivessem deixado apenas o irmão do pai, aquele homem nojento, como o único parente vivo e disponível. Queria, ao menos, ser maior de idade e poder fazer bem mais do que servir-lhe como escrava e saco de pancadas...

Ou, quem sabe, queria ter morrido também no mesmo acidente, ao invés de ter sido a única sobrevivente. Porque, desde aquele dia, sua vida tornou-se um inferno.

Órfã, só restou-lhe acompanhar Takuchi Isono na sua 'nova casa'. E só então, o tio que ela nunca tinha conhecido mostrou-se como era: o total oposto do irmão, seu pai. Takuchi era um vagabundo. Desempregado, vivia bebendo e assistindo TV, jogado em qualquer canto, como um inválido.

Quem pagava as despesas da casa e as latas e latas de cerveja que ele consumia era a garota e seu emprego. E quase não sobrava nada para ela guardar e ir embora logo dali.

De vez em quando, ela apanhava do tio...

Fazia todo o possível para não precisar chegar a esse ponto, claro, mas às vezes era inevitável e ela apanhava... E então, ela precisava teatrar. Como sempre.

Sua nova vida privou-a até de amigos.

Não havia ninguém para quem ligar e pedir para dormir lá.

Haveria de passar sua noite ali naquele corredor, com a saia amassando porque estava sentada no chão, sem nem uma escova para pentear os cabelos amanhã.

De que adiantava autocomiseração?

Iria só perder tempo precioso que poderia usar para dormir.

"_É quente... E tão gentil..._" [1]

A jovem de cabelos negros olhou para cima, repentinamente vendo-se em um espaço negro e infinito, como se fosse o nada.

Uma pequenina luz resplandeceu no 'céu' escuro.

E logo, várias outras pequenas luzes desceram, tornando-se uma chuva delicada de pontos luminosos. E quando a garota as olhou bem, viu que não eram apenas luzes: eram penas. Como as penas de pássaros. As mais viçosas e belas penas cor-de-rosa que ela já havia visto na vida.

"Esse lugar...?"

Quando tentou pegar uma na mão, ela tocou-lhe e quebrou, como se feita de vidro, transformando-se em uma chuva de pontinhos brilhantes. Foi a coisa mais surreal, e ainda sim, a mais bonita em que ela já tocou.

"_É um abraço gentil esse que estou recebendo..._"

As penas que caíam no 'chão' formavam ondas, como se ela estivesse pisando na água e as mesmas ficassem caindo e desenhando círculos e mais círculos o tempo todo.

"_Por isso... Eu irei recompensá-la._"

Só então, ela ouviu uma voz reverberando diretamente em seu interior. Um timbre triste e nostálgico, nem de homem e nem de mulher.

"_Maiko Isono... Me crie. Crie-me gentilmente, como esse seu abraço._"

_Mas... Eu não tô abraçando ninguém_, pensou, achando melhor permanecer apenas assim. Sinceramente, achou que tivesse fumado algo antes de dormir.

"...Será que isso é um sonho? Só assim pra saberem meu nome." – resmungou para si, o queixo apoiado na mão, numa pose pensativa.

"_Qual a forma que quer que eu tenha, Maiko Isono? Que forma quer me dar...?_"

Se fosse possível, nessas horas, as penas cor-de-rosa caíram em dobro na superfície ondulada e negra, como se estivessem tentando envolvê-la. Maiko sentiu-se aquecida naquele 'abraço' melhor do que qualquer outro que recebera na realidade.

De olhos fechados, a primeira imagem que passou-lhe pela cabeça foi a de sua mãe.

"...Eu quero redescobrir o significado de ser feliz."

Ela forçou-se bravamente para não chorar. Sempre que lembrava do sorriso da sua mãe, ficava extremamente frágil assim. Talvez por isso fazia tanto esforço diariamente para reprimir qualquer lembrança dos pais.

"Não quero mais sentir medo... Não quero mais chorar... Eu queria... Que alguém tirasse a minha solidão. Alguém que tirasse minha dor. Alguém que... Me fizesse feliz mais uma vez... Nem que seja apenas um sorriso... Nem que seja só por um segundo... Eu queria muito... Tudo isso..."

Um silêncio fez-se presente. E ele durou muito tempo.

"_Um nome?_"

"Hum...?"

"_Um nome é algo muito importante, Maiko Isono. O nome define indubitavelmente o poder da entidade nomeada._"

Um nome...

Perdida em recordações breves, ela lembrou-se repentinamente de um jogo que ela e a mãe faziam: o Jogo do Segredo.

Quando elas brincavam com os trabalhos do pai, ou às vezes até mesmo só perto da sala de trabalho dele, um ou outro acidente acontecia. E quando isso ocorria, as duas se olhavam e colocavam o indicador nos lábios, selando-o num pacto mútuo.

O jogo ridículo do silêncio que ela sempre gostou desde pequena...

Como era aquela situação ali, com ela fazendo com alguém totalmente estranho coisas que jamais achou fazer de novo.

"Você é o meu segredo." – a garota achou-se como uma dona escolhendo o nome de um cachorro. – "...Vai ser meu Himitsu." [2]

Maiko apenas pensou que aquele era um sonho feliz. Ou talvez estranho. Mas não importava. Não iria passar disso mesmo. Ninguém estava vendo-a chorar ou dizer aquelas coisas tão íntimas. Ninguém estava ali além dela.

"_Tudo bem. Eu entendi._" – mas então, a voz respondeu.

'_Só para ser um pouquinho feliz outra vez... E reviver aquele sorriso de verdade da minha infância... Apenas para..._', continuou imersa em seus pensamentos.

"_Volte, agora. Eu irei nascer só para você, Maiko Isono._"

"Hã?" – sonho bizarro, só podia dizer isso.

"_Eu irei até você..._"

"Coméquié?" – ainda mais confusa.

"_Sai daí. Está atrapalhando._"

"HÃ?!"

A garota abriu os olhos negros, e o que viu à sua frente não foi mais nenhuma chuva de penas rosas e brilhantes, nem mais o negro cálido do ambiente ou qualquer outra coisa: sentiu o frio da manhã e a faxineira que limpava os corredores cutucando-a com uma vassoura, como se estivesse vendo se estava viva.

"Quê...?" – olhou em volta. E só então, depois de uma boa olhada, reconheceu sua situação: ontem à noite, ficou presa do lado de fora e acabou dormindo ali. Esfregou os olhos sonolentos, procurando a pasta. – "Err... Q-que horas são, moça?"

"Oito e cinco. E agora saia daí, menina, que eu preciso limpar." – a senhora resmungou, como quem não liga para o que uma colegial faz dormindo fora de casa.

"OITO E CINCO?!"

Que se dane o sonho e o fato de estar com o uniforme todo amassado e os cabelos despenteados! Eram oito e cinco da manhã!

Se sua vida fosse um anime, provavelmente aquela cena seria a clássica: ela chegava esbaforida na sala e alguma colega meiga e perfeita iria recebê-la com um sorriso e desejaria 'bom dia'. Então, ela sorriria e desejaria 'bom dia' também. E provavelmente, as duas se sentariam em carteiras próximas e conversariam animadamente.

Infelizmente, sua vida estava longe de ser um anime...

Quando chegou, o máximo que ouviu foram murmúrios e alguns sussurros. Talvez estivessem falando de sua roupa amassada, do cabelo desarrumado ou qualquer outro defeito. Talvez, os curativos no rosto. Desde a briga de ontem não os trocava.

Aliás, estava também sem tomar banho e veio correndo...

Não era pra menos que ninguém vinha falar com ela! Se ela própria fosse uma estranha, não chegaria perto de uma menina tão deplorável!

Respirando fundo para buscar o ar perdido quando corria como doida pelas ruas, ela jogou displicentemente a pasta na classe e sentou-se, calando-se definitivamente.

Quando Maiko Isono não estava brigando apenas para fingir que os machucados que sofria em casa eram provocados na escola, ela era encontrada lendo Rimbaud, Goethe ou semelhantes, com um olhar ameaçador e bem longe de todos.

Ela nunca faria parte de qualquer tipo de círculo social.

A garota ameaçadora ficou lendo até que o professor chegasse. E quando o mesmo chegou na grandiosa sala, o silêncio foi absoluto. Ele pegou um giz e rabiscou alguns kanjis no quadro negro.

E todos os olhares da sala dirigiram-se para Maiko, brevemente.

'Himitsu Isono'.

A porta de correr da sala de aula abriu-se, e cabelos sedosos e loiros precipitaram-se, formando um harmonioso conjunto com o rapaz alto e de porte atlético que aparecera ali como um aparente aluno novo.

"Este é o Himitsu Isono, pessoal. É um aluno transferido para a nossa escola." – avisou o homem de óculos de aro grosso. – "Sejam amigos dele, por favor."

"Eu me chamo Himitsu. Muito prazer!" – sorriu.

Gritinhos de meninas e os cochichos dos garotos preencheram a sala depois da apresentação do novato. A morena até entendeu, em parte, o porquê das tietes imediatas: aquele garoto era lindo!

Tinha os cabelos mais sedosos que já vira em alguém. Loiros e um pouco compridos, mais ou menos até os ombros. Os olhos dele eram meio azuis, meio violetas... Impossível de se definir com muita clareza. Talvez dependessem de como se olhasse. A pele dele era branca e perfeita, assim como o corpo dele como um todo. Mesmo no uniforme discreto, nem parecia só um colegial!

"Veja só..." – a voz hesitante do professor a tirou de suas observações. – "Tem uma carteira vazia logo ao lado da Isono-san."

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se à carteira vazia e, em seguida, à própria garota.

E ela sentiu-se extremamente incomodada com isso.

O garoto loiro foi andando até ela, sempre com aquele sorriso solícito e gentil em seus lábios. As meninas viravam as cabeças como loucas, e sussurravam e davam gritinhos finos o tempo todo. Malditas tietes... Os garotos pareciam até meio invejosos daquele sucesso instantâneo do semi-deus em forma de adolescente.

_Isso não é bom!_, pensou Maiko.

Sua noção de realidade estava falhando.

Ontem, ela teve um sonho... Sonhou que uma voz misteriosa num ambiente escuro que chovia penas rosas de pássaros perguntou para ela como queria ser ajudada.

E então, ela pensou, só por brincadeira, num filme que viu há algum tempo e que encantou-a... E assim, quando viu outra vez a cara daquele aluno novo, ouviu seu nome e sobrenome e tudo o mais... Só então, ela percebeu que a realidade estava ou muito louca ou aquilo ainda era um sonho.

Só por brincadeira, ou talvez porque simplesmente a imagem a assaltou bem na hora, ela havia pensado no loiro Howl [3]... Só porque ela o achava realmente bonito... MAS AQUELE GAROTO HIMITSU ERA IGUAL AO HOWL!

_Não pode ser!_, continuou pensando. _Tá brincando!_ (Controlando o espírito tiete).

"Isono-san!" – uma voz chamou-a e acordou-a de novo do pesadelo. – "Isono-san!"

Mas, dessa vez, ela continuava na sala de aula. – "Quié?"

"O Himitsu-san... Ele é seu parente, né?"

"Hã? Ele..."

"Maiko Isono é a minha prima." – o rapaz sorriu e sentou-se ali bem na hora, interrompendo a conversa com a colega estranha. – "Bom dia, Maiko Isono."

"...Ah, é primo dela." – por um momento, tanto ela quanto as outras meninas pareceram um tanto quanto decepcionadas. Talvez por acharem que um rapaz tão gentil e bonito como ele pudesse ser parente da macaca violenta que era a morena.

"Maiko Isono-san!"

"Professor?" – ergueu-se da cadeira.

"O Himitsu-san ainda não tem os livros, pelo que me disse, então acompanhe a lição com ele, por favor."

Maiko fuzilou aquele protótipo besta e bizarro de Howl com os olhos. Fuzilou-o até o âmago de seu ser. E decidiu que iria tirar aquilo a limpo! Eram coincidências demais para uma só pessoa!

_...Enfim, foi mais ou menos assim que tudo ocorreu._

_E agora, voltamos à parte na qual paramos há algum tempo._

"Eu nunca tive nenhum primo chamado Himitsu! E disso eu sei muito bem, porque meu tio é solteiro e minha mãe não tem irmãos!"

Jogado contra a parede, a violenta Maiko tinha o indefeso Himitsu em suas mãos. As mesmas estavam loucas para dar um soco bem aplicado naquele rosto bonitinho igual ao do feiticeiro do movie animado. Como ele ousava!

"Quem diabos é você, seu bizarro?!"

"I-Isono-san...!" – fechou os olhos, protegendo-se como podia.

"FALA LOGO OU EU TE ARREBENTO, BONECA!" – o punho ameaçou dar na cara dele, mas parou antes de fazer qualquer coisa que a encrencasse.

Uma coisa era brigar com os valentões do último ano ou das outras classes suas. Mas outra coisa era brigar com um aluno novo e recém transferido, quando sua função é mostrar as dependências da escola para ele porque assim mandou o professor.

"E-eu vim aqui pela Isono-san..."

E ela parou tudo que estava fazendo. Inclusive de segurar a gola da camisa.

"Eu vim aqui trazer felicidade à Isono-san, do mesmo jeito que ela pediu!" – e, quando disse isso, Himitsu encarou-a com seus olhos azuis profundos.

_...E a partir daí, eu soube que estava numa enrascada._

_Onde foi que eu me meti, cara?_

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom II: **_**Himitsu Isono**_.

Quem visse um rapaz alto e loiro e uma garota japonesa de rosto com um curativo e os dois de uniforme escolar às onze horas na rua, logo pensaria que eram dois pervertidos, fugitivos de casa ou qualquer coisa assim...

O problema era que Himitsu era um total idiota: ele não sabia onde ficava a casa do tio Takuchi, que era onde a garota também morava.

E, por conta disso, teve de bancar a babá dele no seu trabalho.

Ela o mandou sentar-se em algum lugar da loja de conveniência e ficar lá. Ele sentou-se perto das revistas e ficou folheando-as, com o consentimento da chefe de Maiko (que, por sinal, achou aquele primo a coisa mais tentadora do mundo). E, para piorar ainda mais a sua vida, ao término do trabalho, a mulher até pediu para que o rapaz aparecesse mais vezes, porque **vários clientes** vieram comprar coisas apenas para disfarçar que estavam de olho no rapaz que mais parecia um modelo!

O dia de Maiko não podia ser pior! Ela só queria chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho! Isso, se a correntinha não estivesse na porta de novo.

Os dois vieram sem maiores palavras, mas em todo momento que podia, ela o fuzilava odiosamente com os olhos, retesando e assustando-o com aquele olhar assassino carregado especialmente para ele.

_Pois é. Eu sou Maiko Isono, quase 16 anos e no segundo colegial._

_Ontem, eu sonhei algo muito estranho, e no dia seguinte, esse rapaz que é a réplica perfeita desse meu sonho apareceu na minha vida, alegando um parentesco comigo que eu nunca ouvi falar!_

_E o pior: qualquer certidão ou coisa assim prova que, realmente, é como se eu tivesse um tio que eu nunca vi!_

_Não sei o que acontece, mas eu não vou cair na desse maluco. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo e o quê é ele de verdade. Isso só pode ser um sonho, sério! Esse Himitsu-meu-primo não pode ser real!..._

Sua surpresa foi ver que, enquanto divagava silenciosamente, a porta do apartamento abriu-se milagrosamente, como se o tio estivesse até esperando alguém.

"Himi-chan!"

"Titio!..."

Poderia haver uma cena mais assustadora do que aquela? Seu tio, aquele bêbado inútil, estava arrumado! Quer dizer... Estava apresentável, pelo menos! E a casa... A CASA! Ela estava totalmente arrumada! Sem cervejas, sem cheiro de álcool, sem nenhuma louça para lavar... O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?!

"Estávamos te esperando! Como está o problema com seus pais?"

"Eles estão resolvendo o divórcio, titio." – Himitsu sorriu. – "Por enquanto, se não se importar, eu realmente terei de ficar aqui..."

"Sem problemas, Himi-chan. Fique aqui o tempo que precisar." – e então, a garota sentiu uma forte pressão em suas costas, como se alguém a tivesse beliscado ou lhe dado um discreto, mas muito forte, tapa. – "Não é, Maiko-chan?"

E assim, a garota soube que, por mais que aquilo fosse um sonho ou o que quer que fosse, haviam coisas que jamais mudariam.

"Sim, é verdade, titio!" – sorriu radiante. – "Fique à vontade, Himitsu-chan!"

Deixando o corpo mergulhar naquela água, por mais que um ou dois cortes ardessem, Maiko sentiu como se estivesse no paraíso. Era simplesmente perfeito quando podia ter um tempo para um banho relaxante e morno de banheira. Tudo bem que ela era velha e muito sem-graça, mas era uma banheira.

Ontem ela nem pôde dormir em casa, então estava se sentindo um trapo. Depois de fingir toda uma cena para Himitsu não desconfiar da verdadeira natureza daquela relação entre ela e o tio, a garota alegou que precisava de um banho antes do jantar e foi o que fez. E só ali, naquela água e naquele vapor que preenchia todo o pequeno banheiro, é que ela enfim pensou em paz.

O que diabos era aquele rapaz?

Naquele seu sonho, ela havia lembrado meio sem querer do personagem Howl, e aquele garoto era muitíssimo parecido mesmo com ele! Ela havia pedido alguém gentil, alguém que ficasse com ela. E Himitsu, de fato, disse que veio apenas por ela. E se mostrava sempre solícito e bonzinho com todos, mas principalmente com ela.

E, o que é pior... O próprio nome dele. Himitsu não é nome de gente! É só uma palavra que ela pensou como nome, porque era para aquele sonho ser o seu 'segredo', um sonho feliz e estranho.

Mas não era para nada daquilo se realizar!

"Mas que droga! O que diabos é aquele menino...?!" – esfregou o rosto molhado, tentando achar alguma resposta naquele ato.

Ah... A água estava bem quente. Até parecia que ela tinha vida.

"...Isono-san!"

"AH!" – a garota afundou-se imediatamente quando viu o que estava segurando: a mão de Himitsu. – "O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, TARADO?!" – berrou, quase que possuída.

Entretanto, o loiro não pareceu se incomodar com aquele grito. Ao invés disso, só pareceu apertar a mão dela ainda mais.

"Isono-san está mal... Tá doendo algum lugar...?"

A garota passou de pálida para escarlate em tempo recorde.

"Sai daqui, Himitsu!" – ela rosnou.

"Mas a Isono-san pareceu-me triste desde que entramos em casa. Dói alguma coisa? Tá tudo bem mesmo?"

_PORRA, ESSE CARA NÃO SAI DAQUI!_, em pensamento, estava mais do que irritada. _EU TÔ PELADA, ALÔ?!_

"Me chame de 'Maiko-chan', Himitsu. Cê não ouviu o titio, não?"

"Mas..." – baixou os olhos, tristonho. – "...A Isono-san não parece gostar quando eu a chamo disso. É quase como se eu a estivesse forçando de alguma maneira. Prefiro chamá-la de Isono-san, já que foi assim que você me permitiu chamar!" – ele sorriu radiante, ainda com a mão molhada dela nas suas.

A morena viu-se sem ação quando ouviu aquilo.

E, por um breve momento, esqueceu-se de que estava nua e pôs sua outra mão sobre a dele, dando um breve sorriso.

"Eu deixo você me chamar de Maiko-chan, tá? Não está me forçando a nada."

"...E-eu posso mesmo?" – era quase como se ele fosse uma criança que é permitida ir sozinha ao colégio pela primeira vez. – "Posso chamá-la mesmo de Maiko-chan?!"

"Claro que pode. Nem precisava me pedir." – suspirou.

"Muitíssimo obrigado, Maiko-chan!..."

Himitsu parecia uma criança nessas horas, isso ela já havia notado na escola. Mas aquilo ela não conhecia: aquele lado simplista dele. Por mais que parecesse um idiota, nunca imaginou que, só por ela deixar chamá-la de uma forma mais íntima por livre e espontânea vontade, ele estava quase chorando de emoção.

Ela própria sentiu as próprias bochechas esquentarem ao ver aquele perfil do rapaz, tão radiante e quase que servil. Aquilo era real?...

"Himitsu... Eu tô no banho, só pra te lembrar..." – acabando, entretanto, com tudo.

"Ah!" – ele ergueu-se de imediato. – "Perdão, Maiko-chan! Mas achei que seu problema precisava da minha total urgência. Desculpe incomodá-la, já estou saindo!"

E, de fato, ele saiu imediatamente após dizer isso, largando a mão dela.

...O que era uma pena. Ela era tão quente que a japonesa desejou, por um momento, permanecer daquele jeito para sempre.

_GAH! O QUE QUE EU TÔ PENSANDO?!_, vermelha, remexeu-se ainda mais na água quando pensou nisso.

Depois do banho dela, o loiro foi para o mesmo, e enquanto isso, ela devia ficar ajudando o tio a fazer um jantar caprichado para comemorar a vinda de Himitsu Isono àquela casa.

"Maiko-chan..." – o tio chamou.

"S-sim?" – ela retesou-se no mesmo instante.

"...Espero sinceramente que você não faça nada que comprometa nenhum de nós enquanto o Himi-chan estiver aqui."

E, quando ele virou-se para olhá-la, ela viu que ele não estava brincando.

Takuchi estava sério. E quando ele ficava com aquele rosto, geralmente, ela empalidecia e pensava 'socorro, mamãe'. Pura e simplesmente. Porque ela sabia que ele iria espancá-la mais uma vez e que não poderia fazer nada enquanto não arranjasse algum lugar para morar sozinha. Não podia morar na rua.

Mas, naquele instante, a pessoa que ela chamou na mente não foi sua mãe, nem tampouco o pai. Ironicamente, ela pediu ajuda à Himitsu, o garoto alto e estranho que dizia-se ser seu primo, mas que ela sabia que não era.

Ele havia até mesmo 'enfeitiçado' seu tio... Mas haviam coisas que nunca mudariam, nem mesmo com mágica. E uma delas era aquele ódio irrestrito que o homem tinha pela única sobrevivente que matou o irmão favorito.

Maiko achou seriamente que ele iria chegar perto dela e bater em seu rosto, ou chutá-la no estômago como ele fazia às vezes. Ela ficou tensa, esperando o golpe.

"Maiko-chan! Titio! Eu quero ajudar!" – entretanto, como providência divina, o rapaz chegou na cozinha antes. – "Me permitam pôr os pratos ou ajudar com a janta! Não gostaria de ficar sem fazer nada..."

Mudando totalmente de personalidade, o homem sorriu-lhe.

"Oh, tem certeza, Himi-chan? Não precisa forçar-se, você é uma visita."

"Não, titio, eu vou morar aqui e preciso ajudar desde já! Insisto!" – sorriu mais ainda, parecendo mesmo uma criança.

Mas enquanto eles tratavam daqueles 'negócios', a morena viu-se aliviada, mentalmente agradecendo aquele estranho rapaz muitas e muitas vezes. Ele a salvou. Ele chegou antes que o tio perdesse a paciência.

"Maiko-chan..." – ele chegou perto dela, e a mesma sentiu o cheiro de sabonete vindo dele. Ainda tinha na pele o calor da água do chuveiro (ela sabia porque ouviu o som do mesmo). Mais uma vez, a garota viu-se quase que sem ar. – "...Não se preocupe, eu vou fazê-la feliz. É só para isso que existo." – sussurrou e sorriu-lhe.

O coração de Maiko palpitou.

Quem diabos era aquele garoto que parecia sempre saber quando ela estava com medo ou correndo perigo?...

"AIE! TAMOS ATRASADOS!"

E com aquele berro, iniciou-se mais um dia.

Devido à festa de recepção de Himitsu, que durou até tarde, ela havia lavado a louça com a ajuda dele e todos tinham ido dormir tarde. E por conta disso, obviamente, ela não teria conseguido acordar cedo depois de toda aquela agitação de ontem. As costas ainda doíam por ter dormido encostada na porta.

Devido ao atraso, aquele era um dia típico de sua vida: ela sequer tomava café-da-manhã, vestia-se como um raio e saía correndo. Mas agora, tinha de esperar Himitsu, que era seu colega de classe e, ao contrário dela, lerdo e extremamente perdido para encontrar suas próprias vestes.

"Aw... Awawa... Onde está a minha camisa...?!" – perguntava-se, desesperado. – "A Maiko-chan está com pressa! Onde está a camisa?..."

"Tá aqui, seu bagunceiro!" – ela jogou a camisa que encontrou no banheiro. – "Seu cabeça de vento! Não se deixa camisa de escola no banheiro!" – quando ele ia pô-la sem prévio aviso, ela berrou. – "NÃO SE COLOCA ROUPA SEM PASSAR, AINDA MAIS QUANDO ELA AMANHECEU NO BANHEIRO, IDIOTA!"

Himitsu se encolheu com o grito. – "S-sim, senhorita..."

"Dá isso aqui logo! Eu passo pra você!"

O rapaz loiro deu-lhe a camisa do colégio e a morena pegou-a, deixando que suas mãos se tocassem brevemente. Ela o encarou e ele a ela, e assim ficou, até que um reconhecimento de sua mente disse que eles iriam ficar realmente ferrados se chegassem tarde. Ainda mais ele, como aluno novo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela jogou-lhe a camisa. – "Vai logo, idiota! Veste isso e vamos embora!"

"Sim!..."

Maiko ficou batendo o pé, impaciente, olhando o relógio da cozinha o tempo todo e vendo que já era oito e dez!

"Agora ferrou! VAMBORA, HIMITSU!"

"Vamos!" – ele apareceu pronto, do mesmo jeito que estava ontem na sala.

"Droga, não vamos chegar a tempo!..." – enquanto dizia isso, trancava a porta do apartamento e já corria de novo, com ele acompanhando-a.

"Me permite fazer algo para irmos mais rápido?"

"Tem dinheiro pra tá...!"

No instante seguinte, lá estava ela: via o corredor do prédio parecer estranhamente mais longínquo, mais baixo, até, e seu próprio corpo pareceu ficar tão mais leve. Os pés nem quase tocavam o chão. Mas... Ei! Ela não estava mesmo tocando o chão!

"HIMITSU, ME SOLTE!" – e só então viu que ele havia-a pego no colo.

"Confie em mim, Maiko-chan." – ele encarou-a e sorriu tranqüilamente. – "Apenas relaxe e se segure firme, tá?"

"O que vai..."

Ela mal pôde acabar a frase: o rapaz saiu correndo em disparada, numa velocidade que nem ela, em todos seus anos áureos de educação física, era capaz de adquirir.

Numa primeira vista, Himitsu Isono parecia um idiota. Um total panaca que se encolhe quando ameaçado de um soco por uma menina mais baixa que ele e que vivia sorrindo e se socializando com todo mundo. Mas então, de repente, ele se mostrava simpatético (e patético também), com um sério complexo servil e... Sabia correr como ninguém!

"AH! CUIDADO O SINAL!" – berrou, esperneando nos braços dele.

"Não se preocupe, apenas confie em mim!" – ele continuou calmo.

Sinceramente, aquela foi a primeira vez que a garota achou que fosse morrer de fato. Só ouviu buzinas, algumas exclamações de pedestres que viram a cena, curiosos, e por fim, só lembrava de ouvir seu próprio coração aos pulos, condição que permaneceu estável até chegar aos portões do colégio.

Quando desceu dos braços dele, todo o encanto inicial havia sumido. Agora só sobrava uma arfante Maiko que praticamente queria beijar o chão e agradecer Kami-sama por achar-se viva.

"Wai~! Chegamos bem a tempo, Maiko-chan!" – ele comemorou. – "Vamos lá!"

É sério: ela preferia nem dormir mais a confiar em Himitsu Isono de novo para levá-la até a escola caso perdessem a hora...

Depois de um bando de aulas chatas, o recreio veio.

Para ser sincera, a garota mal lembrava direito do que havia estudado. Pela primeira vez na sua carreira escolar, viu-se inteiramente distraída: pensava em sua mãe e na gentileza dela. No pai, e naquele sorriso que ela dizia que queria que estivesse no 'marido' dela, quando crescesse. Lembrava-se da antiga casa, dos dias felizes...

E por fim, sempre pegava-se pensando neste meio tempo em Himitsu. Ele era gentil demais. Solícito demais para uma pessoa normal. E além disso, ele era igual ao seu sonho, dizia até mesmo que havia 'apenas nascido para ela' (o que sempre corava-a só de lembrar. Que tipo de sem-vergonha era ele?!). Tudo isso era novo demais para ela absorver com facilidade.

Estava encontrando sinceros obstáculos.

"Ah, eu só achei melonpan [4] lá, então presumi que você gostasse."

Maiko viu-se interrompida mais uma vez em seus pensamentos por Himitsu, que estendeu-a o pão macio e quentinho. Tudo que ela precisava naquele princípio de frio. Com um sorriso, ele também deu-a um chocolate quente.

"...Obrigada. E você, não vai comer?" – desconfiada.

"Não. Prefiro ficar apenas observando a Maiko-chan." – ainda mais radiante.

Fazendo o possível para parecer que não estava corando com o comentário sem vergonha daquele rapaz, ela deu uma mordida no doce e fechou os olhos.

"Himitsu... Você disse que veio apenas para mim, não é...?"

O loiro pareceu estranhamente calar-se depois dessa pergunta.

"Então... Quem te disse isso? Quem te disse que eu sou 'Maiko Isono', que você devia viver por mim...? Quem são seus pais, que eu nunca vi? De onde você veio? Qual sua memória mais antiga? Hum?..."

Himitsu continuou em silêncio, de lábios entreabertos, incapaz de conseguir responder aquela pergunta. Parecia realmente surpreso.

"E então, Himitsu?" – encarou-o no fundo dos olhos.

E, de repente, os anos de experiência como uma 'marginal' fizeram-na ouvir um som se aproximando deles. Ela chegou a achar que fosse algum estudante, e já estava pronta para botar os cachorros nele.

Mas não foi isso que viu...

Sua vida, mais uma vez, mudou bizarramente de um minuto para o outro.

Aquilo não era um estudante. Nem sequer era um humano. Era só qualquer coisa parecida com um inseto...

De seu ombro, vertia um líquido de aparência gosmenta e verde. Sangue, talvez?

Maiko conteve um grito, e Himitsu automaticamente pôs-se à frente dela. A criatura era mais ou menos do tamanho dela, de um corpo esguio e ombros largos. Seu tom era esverdeado muito escuro e seus olhos brilhavam como faróis de carro. Quando abriu a boca, mostrou-se dono de dentes tão escuros quanto a pele, e as garras eram enormes e ameaçadoras.

"O... O que é isso...?!"

O ser parecia com pressa, ferido e muito assustado, pelo que seus movimentos deixavam transparecer. Entretanto, quando os viu, foi como um parasita encurralado que vê um novo corpo para usar. No caso, sabe-se lá o que queria aquela criatura.

E a segunda cena mais anormal do dia foi aquela: aquele serzinho soltou uma espécie de... Rajada de energia?! Isso era possível?! Maiko era acostumada com socos certeiros, pontapés e todo o tipo de coisa corporal do tipo. Mas nunca havia visto, senão em seriados animados, uma coisa daquelas.

Só o que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar.

Mas então, ao ver que não foi acertada nem nada, abriu os olhos, curiosa. E o que viu foi Himitsu abraçando-a, protegendo-a com suas costas viradas para o monstro bizarro. E uma chuva de penas cor-de-rosa caíam aos pés da japonesa.

Nas costas do loiro, estava um par de asas garbosas e num tom rosa pálido, quase que branco, que tremeluzia com a luz do sol e brilhava como vidro.

Aquelas asas... As penas... Igualzinho ao sonho!

"Vo... Você está bem, Maiko-chan?!" – ele perguntou.

"O que é você, Himitsu...?!" – ela perguntou-se, assombrada, até esquecendo temporariamente aquele monstro ferido.

"Ô Irieko, vem pra cá! O youkai [5] veio se esconder aqui!"

Uma terceira voz, nem do loiro e nem da garota, foi ouvida claramente.

E logo em seguida, uma figura masculina apareceu. Em suas mãos, um arco com uma flecha já preparada, mostrando o culpado pelo ombro ferido daquele ser.

Entretanto, quando ele viu aquele rapaz de asas pálidas abraçando a estudante que derrubou o pão doce no chão com o susto, ele parou tudo.

"Mas hein? Um outro anjo aqui?"

_E quando eu achei que iriam acabar todas as bizarrices..._

_...Eu descobri que elas só estavam começando._

[1] Essas são referências CLAMPianas clássicas. Fãs, uni-vos! XD

[2] Significa, literalmente, 'Segredo' em japonês. Vale lembrar que o nome dele é escrito com os kanjis (秘密), quando no dia-a-dia japonês, essa palavra é uma das escritas normalmente com kana apenas (ひみつ).

[3] O feiticeiro Howl, do filme "O Castelo Animado" ("Howl's Moving Castle", no original) de Hayao Miyazaki.

[4] Melonpan é um doce japonês bastante apreciado nas escolas.

[5] 'Youkai' é uma classe de monstros japoneses que varia dos ogros à esperta raposa ou a Mulher-das-Neves. Geralmente, têm algum tipo de poder espiritual e seu encontro com humanos costuma ser sinônimo de perigo.


	3. Tom III & Tom IV

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom III: **_**Najato Hajaya**_.

"Mas hein...? Tem outro anjo aqui?"

Maiko viu toda a sua vida até ontem pela cabeça: só uma estudante normal que perdera os pais há poucos anos. Tinha só 15 (quase 16!) anos, estudava no segundo colegial, trabalhava até tarde da noite depois das aulas (e por isso não fazia nenhuma atividade extracurricular) e simplesmente teatrava que era uma menina má para se proteger do mundo externo...

E, a partir de ontem, tudo mudou: ela conheceu Himitsu Isono, seu pseudo primo, um lindo rapaz loiro e alto que era tão servil quanto um plebeu da Idade Média. Era idiota, gentil demais, com cara de bobo, e ainda sim... Ele a fazia esquecer da dor. Mas ele era estranho. Era um intruso, algo desconhecido. E, agora a pouco, quando um monstro estranho e random estava prestes a atacá-la, ele protegeu-a.

Até aí, não seria assim tão assustador. Mas o que ele usou para proteger a ambos é que foi a coisa estranha: ele libertou um par de asas rosadas de suas costas, e uma chuva de penas rodeava-os, num belo, porém estranho espetáculo.

Como o sonho que ela teve.

_Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo... Mas sinceramente... Foda-se!_

_Só pára o mundo um pouco que eu quero descer!_

"Ô Irieko! Vem logo pra cá!"

Himitsu, por um instante, viu o sol sumir, literalmente, para ele.

Num salto humanamente impossível, uma silhueta pulou o muro que separava os Colégios 1 e 2 do complexo Kusari. E, com a graça de um felino, parou bem ali atrás deles, de frente para o youkai.

Os dois puderam ver uma jovem de uniforme do colégio ao lado. Apesar de pertencerem à mesma rede de ensino, os uniformes diferenciavam-se em algumas coisas. No caso deles, o uniforme feminino do colégio 1 era azul e o do colégio 2 era preto. E outros detalhes que não mereciam serem mencionados.

Quando a chamada 'Irieko' virou-se para olhá-los, ela teve de vê-los não de lado, mas de frente, e o motivo os dois descobriram então: um enorme tapa-olho negro e estilizado de algo que parecia couro cobria o seu olho esquerdo.

Os cabelos da jovem eram verdes. VERDES! Maiko via isso em cosplayers, e sinceramente achou que ela também fosse uma.

Mas, oh ironia! As asas dela também eram verdes.

PERAÍ! AS ASAS DELA?!

Sim! De fato, a tal 'Irieko' que andava com o estranho de arco-e-flecha tinha asas iguais às de Himitsu! Entretanto, elas eram verdes e pálidas.

"Ah!... As asas!" – a japonesa exclamou, realmente surpresa.

"Eu já encurralei o monstro com a flecha. Vai e acaba com ele, Irieko."

"Tá certo."

Foi tudo tão rápido que os dois sequer tiveram tempo de processar direito: a tal 'Irieko' estendeu as asas esverdeadas e das mesmas desprenderam-se em torno de seis ou sete penas brilhantes. Elas voaram tão rápido, como mísseis, na direção do youkai que nem sequer Himitsu teve tempo de acompanhá-las com os olhos.

O monstro esverdeado deu um berro profundo e que ecoou muito tempo nos ouvidos da japonesa. Mas então, ele simplesmente sumiu no ar como fumaça.

"O nível desse youkai é muito baixo." – ela disse.

"Isso significa que a barreira está, obviamente, fraca o suficiente para que tipos como essa porcaria atravessem."

"EI!" – uma voz estridente fez-se ouvir.

Então, os dois viraram-se, sérios, para Himitsu e Maiko.

"Olha só. Tem um anjo aqui, cara!" – o garoto pôs a flecha não-usada na aljava que levava nas costas e foi até eles. – "Ó, já pode guardar as asas. Nós já matamos esse youkai que tentou roubar a energia de vocês."

De fato, quando ele disse isso, Maiko percebeu que as asas majestosas de Himitsu simplesmente sumiram. E então, ela voltou-se, irritada, para os estranhos.

"Quem diabos são vocês, criaturas?!" – rosnou.

O rapaz de uniforme colegial masculino do outro colégio olhou-a bem antes de arquear a sobrancelha e dar um meio sorriso, como se estivesse simpatizando com a menina abraçada pelo loiro e de olhar assassino.

"Nós? Nós somos os incríveis..."

Ele iria continuar, mas o sinal para voltarem para a sala tocou de imediato.

"...A-ah, Maiko-chan consegue ficar de pé?" – no mesmo instante, Himitsu ergueu-se e ajudou-a a se erguer, limpando a sujeira da roupa dela, nem mais ligando para a seriedade da situação.

"Eu... Eu consigo..." – sem palavras.

"Ó, nós temos que voltar agora. Faz o seguinte, vocês dois: nos encontrem amanhã que só temos aula de manhã depois das mesmas na frente da Livraria Tonkotsu, tá?"

"Claro. Estaremos lá!" – sorriu Himitsu. – "E muito obrigado por salvarem a Maiko-chan e eu."

"...De nada." – Irieko respondeu, guardando suas asas. Não passou de um clarão maldito e, quando tudo voltou ao normal, ela já tinha as costas de uma humana normal, e o pior: sem um rasgo de roupa nem nada.- "Vamos, Na-chan."

"Não se esqueçam, viu? Livraria Tonkotsu, depois da aula!" – ele também deu um salto pela grade, como a moça de cabelos verdes, e os dois saíram correndo.

Ao ver-se sozinha de novo, Maiko virou-se e encarou Himitsu.

"Você..." – fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"Eu?" – inocentemente.

"COMO OUSA DIZER 'CONCORDO' SEM NEM ME CONSULTAR?!" – segurou-o pela gola da camisa, sem nem deixá-lo reagir. – "QUANDO PENSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É TÃO INÚTIL, LOGO ME PROVA O CONTRÁRIO DE NOVO!"

"Ah! Pe-perdão, Maiko-chan! Por favor, me solte...!" – tonto.

"NÃO, NÃO TE SOLTO! VOU TE BATER ATÉ REDUZIR ESSA SUA CABEÇA DE ABÓBORA QUE SÓ PENSA MERDAS A PATÊ!"

E então, a briga continuou até que eles voltassem para a sala. E provavelmente continuaria por muito tempo...

"Francamente! Esse Himitsu só pensa bobagens!..."

Resmungando isso sozinha, a garota joga-se em sua cama. Depois de mais um dia no qual ela teve de levar (por pressão externa) o 'primo' a tiracolo para o trabalho na loja, eles voltaram um pouco mais cedo do que ontem. E então, depois de ter feito a lição e tomado banho, a garota pegou-se pensando nos dois misteriosos que viu hoje de manhã.

Eles usavam o uniforme do Colégio 2 do Kusari. Estiveram sempre ali ao lado, e antes daquilo, a garota nunca os havia notado.

Um deles tinha uma aljava e um arco. Provavelmente, quem fez aquele machucado no ombro do tal 'youkai' foi ele. E aquela garota de cabelos longos e verdes acabou num minuto com o que sobrou dele. Eles eram bons. Quase como aqueles lobos solitários de filmes de ação, que são fodões e praticamente invencíveis.

Não, Maiko não queria pensar nisso. Tinha outras coisas em mente.

Como iria se comportar? Ela ia se encontrar (por culpa do loiro idiota!) com dois estranhos, envolvidos num mundo estranho que acabou envolvendo o dela junto. Desde que Himitsu chegou em sua vida, já teve problemas o suficiente. Mas então, veio mais aquele.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentando lembrar dos rostos dos estranhos.

O garoto tinha olhos e cabelos negros, como ela. A pele era um pouco mais escura, mas eram parecidos nessas características. Ele tinha, também, um corpo bem desenvolvido como o de Himitsu, quase como se tivesse sido treinado em alguma coisa. E aquela menina o chamou de 'Na-chan'... O que significava que, em algum lugar do seu nome, tinha 'Na'.

Aquela menina também era bizarra; aliás, conseguia ser mais do que o guri. E o que era aquele tapa-olho? Aquilo dava-lhe medo só de lembrar. Ela parecia aquelas psicopatas de filme B.

"Maiko-chaaaan~!" – que, aliás, devia ser a cara que a japonesa estava fazendo quando ouviu a voz do loiro diretamente do seu quarto.

"Quié, Himitsu? Cê já fez o suficiente por hoje..." – encarou-o de canto de olho.

O rapaz pareceu tristonho, e baixou a cabeça, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama dela. – "A Maiko-chan tá brava comigo ainda...?"

"Claro que tô!" – resmungou. – "Você não me conta nada! Não me respondeu a pergunta que te fiz de manhã, abriu umas asas estranhas, fez negócios com um bando de gente pirada!... Você só me mete em confusões! Desde que veio pra minha vida, só tem me envolvido em porcarias!"

Himitsu pareceu atônito ao ouvir aquilo.

"...Então a Maiko-chan... Não está feliz...?"

"Feliz?! Como eu estaria feliz com um cara estranho que fica escondendo tudo de mim?! Eu nem sei se o seu nome é mesmo esse, Himitsu!..."

_O meu peito dói... Porra, ele tá doendo pra caramba agora..._

_Que diabos é isso?..._

O que será que era aquilo? A morena sempre leu em romancezinhos tolos e outros livros do tipo que 'o coração das donzelas dói ao ser ferido'. Mas o que diabos aquele menino tinha para feri-la bem ali?

"Eu te amo, Maiko-chan!..." – ela ouviu-o dizer.

E aquelas três palavras pararam tudo na anatomia dela.

Ela pegou-se encarando aqueles orbes azuis, ponderando realmente se aquilo era mentira ou verdade. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Maiko nunca havia visto tanta sinceridade em um par de olhos antes.

Himitsu não estava mentindo quando disse isso.

...Mas como podia?

Ele só a ouvia gritar e berrar. Ninguém poderia se apaixonar por uma macaca violenta que só sabe ganhar advertências. Ninguém jamais poderia amar uma garota sem graça como ela, que fazia questão de pisar em quem a quisesse bem.

Ela não tinha nenhum amigo... Quase 16 anos e nenhum amigo ou namorado.

Então... Como podia Himitsu, que a conheceu ontem, dizer sinceramente que estava apaixonado por ela? Que iria fazê-la feliz? Que nasceu apenas para ela?

Isso não podia ser verdade.

Alguém assim não podia existir.

"Maiko-chan é minha 'Deusa'. Ela fez o 'humano' que há em mim. Eu nunca vou olhar para mais ninguém que não seja a Maiko-chan! Nunca irei fazer ninguém mais feliz além da Maiko-chan...!" – ele continuou, decidido a não parar até que ela entendesse. – "Eu farei de tudo por você, Maiko-chan. Eu te amo."

Os cabelos soltos da garota nunca pareceram-lhe tão pesados antes.

Aliás, todo seu corpo pareceu insuportavelmente pesado, privado de qualquer reação mais básica como respirar, entreabrir os lábios em surpresa ou até mesmo falar.

"...Mas eu não sei nada sobre você, Himitsu." – ela sussurrou. – "Não sei quem é você, o que está fazendo aqui... Nem porque me escolheu..."

Ela quis chorar. Quis desesperadamente chorar.

Porque, no fundo do coração, uma parte dela também quis dizer que aceitava-o e todas as conseqüências que viessem. Ela desejou fazer parte daquele feliz conto-de-fadas.

Ela desejou...

"Por favor, amanhã temos aula, Himitsu. Vá dormir."

"Mas... Maiko-chan...!"

"Eu estou te pedindo... Vá dormir, Himitsu... Me deixe sozinha." – sussurrou ainda mais forçadamente, como se estivesse tirando forças do âmago do ser para isso. – "Por favor..."

Evidentemente, os dois sabiam que ele jamais negaria um pedido dela.

"...Sim. Eu vou dormir." – ele ergueu-se, respirando fundo. – "Mas isso não muda o fato que a Maiko-chan é minha 'Deusa'. Que ela é única para mim."

"Saia daqui!..." – gemeu, transtornada.

E até que ela não ouviu o som da porta do seu quarto ser fechada, ela não relaxou o corpo. Para falar a verdade, também não relaxou nada depois que ele estava fora.

O loiro era... Como uma criança.

Ele demonstrava suas emoções tão sinceramente. Ele simplesmente dizia como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo que amava ou odiava.´

Era como uma criança...

E aquela sinceridade a exauria.

Principalmente porque ele mexia tanto com ela que Maiko desejava partilhar daquilo. Ela sempre soube, desde o primeiro momento, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, que aquele rapaz podia fazê-la feliz, se quisesse.

Ele tinha tudo para fazê-lo. Tudo.

Até mesmo seu coração.

Mas, mesmo assim... Ele apareceu na sua vida do nada. Ela sonhou com ele (ou com seu 'nascimento'?). Ela viu suas asas... Ela viu o mundo do qual ele parecia fazer parte. E não era um mundo normal.

Ela sequer sabia se ele 'existia' de fato...

Himitsu podia saber tudo dela... Mas Maiko não sabia nada dele.

Absolutamente nada. E isso a assustava sem medida.

E por isso, quando acordou naquela manhã, ela estava decidida a pedir respostas ao garoto de aljava. Porque ele parecia dar-se extremamente bem com a moça dos cabelos verdes (aquilo era natural?). Por isso, naquela manhã, quando chegou na escola, ela fingiu ser uma total desconhecida para Himitsu.

Deixou-o enturmar-se com o resto do pessoal (e as malditas tietes sempre em cima), deixou-o viver a vida que ele queria, não aquela dedicada apenas para ela, como se fosse uma rainha.

Maiko já teve o suficiente da servidão do loiro. Não queria mais aquilo.

Por isso, naquela manhã, ela sentou-se sozinha no recreio e não encontrou o garoto 'Na' ou a cosplayer de tapa-olho. Ela esteve sozinha todo o tempo, naquela reflexão auto-imposta.

E, na hora da saída, sinceramente, ela queria ter feito a mesma coisa.

Mas uma mão agarrou-a primeiro.

"Oie!~"

Surpresa, ela virou-se para dar de cara com quem imaginou que fosse: o tal Na-chan e a cosplayer. E, para sua surpresa, eles já tinham Himitsu cativo.

O rapaz estava vestido, apesar da fala e aparência desleixada, de uma forma bastante tradicional: uma variante de roupas chinesas. Já a garota, a tal 'Irieko', vestia-se mais bizarramente do que se estivesse de uniforme escolar: usava um vestido espalhafatoso e altamente gothic-loli. Naquele momento, a morena sentiu-se a pessoa mais normal do mundo se comparada à eles.

"Você ia fugir da gente, né?" – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Maiko olhou de relance para Himitsu antes de responder. – "Não ia, não! Eu só esqueci que vocês ainda pretendiam levar isso a sério."

Quando deu por si, a garota estava sentada com Himitsu e os dois estranhos num barzinho, esperando um milkshake e vendo aquele casal de estranhos debaterem sobre o menu do lugar.

"...O que são vocês, moça?" – ela perguntou à queima-roupa.

A 'moça' em questão ergueu os olhos castanhos para ela e olhou-a seriamente, sem esboçar uma só reação diante da questão.

"Eu devo?"

"Ela tem um também, Iri-chan."

A 'cosplayer' suspirou. – "Eu sei muito pouco do que somos, senhorita Isono. Não saberia dizer nada além de saber que temos asas que servem para atacar e voar e que nascemos com uma missão altamente definida, bem como com altas prioridades."

A morena olhou mais uma vez de soslaio para Himitsu, que parecia deveras interessado naquela revelação.

"Você também sentiu, né? Você aí, o 'Himitsu'." – o rapaz moreno falou com ele, que virou-se e fez um breve 'hã'. – "Você sentiu que devia procurar alguém e que tinha uma grande missão. Foi por isso que achou a Maiko Isono aqui, não é?"

De fato, a cara que o loiro fez, pensativo, foi como se estivesse claramente admitindo que sofreu algo mais ou menos assim.

"Quem são todos vocês, senhores? Eu realmente não entendo..." – ela apertou os punhos, sentindo-se inútil por estar cercada de pessoas nas quais sequer podia confiar.

"Ela é a minha assistente e 'anjo particular' Irieko. E eu sou Najato Hajaya, caçador de youkais. Não há nada mais para saber além disso, há?"

_Na verdade... Eu achava que quanto mais me aprofundava nesse mundo bizarro..._

_Mais eu sentia que havia cometido o pior erro da minha vida._

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom IV: **_**Irieko**_.

"O que que você acha desse aqui?" – o garoto perguntava, sorrindo. – "Não acha meio... Cheio demais?" – aproveitando, fez gestos obscenos para ilustrar o discurso.

_Não acredito que tô fazendo isso..._

"Talvez porque isso seja um DVD hentai [1], né não?" – gota enorme.

_...Eu acho até que devia me internar por loucura._

"Nah, é por isso que essa parte da loja parecia tão estranha." – ele continuou rindo, saindo da ala das animações eróticas daquele estabelecimento. – "Olha só... Até a moça tá nos olhando meio estranho.

De fato, uma atendente arqueava discretamente uma sobrancelha, na mais pura descrença por ver um 'casal' de adolescentes olhando DVDs hentai.

_Como eu pude aceitar essa proposta, droga?!_

_Dessa vez, o Himitsu sequer abriu a boca! A culpa foi minha mesmo!..._

Suspirando, ela deixou o lugar com ele logo atrás.

_Provavelmente, a cena deva estar muito estranha, já que não estão a par das novidades desde aquele dia, né?_

_Então... Depois daquilo, nós soubemos que o Najato Hajaya, esse mané que tá andando comigo, é um caçador de youkais de verdade, e que a Irieko apareceu na vida dele do mesmo jeito que o Himitsu na minha..._

_Além disso, como ele estuda logo no Colégio nº 2, nós nos vemos todo o recreio, praticamente. O Najato é bem anti-social nas aulas que nem eu, mas faz parte de um clube depois da aula, o clube de Kyuudo. [2]_

"Escuta... Najato..."

"Oi?" – quando ele se virava e encarava-a daquele jeito, Maiko até sentia-se meio incomodada; os olhos dele mudavam da seriedade à calmaria muito rápido.

"Aquela coisa sobre que você disse sobre a Irieko... É verdade mesmo...?" – sem-graça de tocar no assunto.

"Sobre ela ser a minha namorada? É sim." – respondeu, calmamente.

"E por que você escolheu ela...?"

"Ué, porque eu a amo." – e Maiko teve muita inveja dele quando disse isso. Queria que tudo fosse assim tão simples para ela quanto era para ele. – "Mas por que a pergunta agora, hein, Ma-chan?"

_Ignorem esse apelido que ele me deu._

_Simplesmente a namorada bizarra dele começou a me chamar de 'Ma-chan' porque era parecido com 'Na-chan' e ficou assim..._

_Himitsu ousou me chamar só uma vez de 'Ma-chan', mas eu o proibi de continuar._

_Basta só uma (ou duas?) pessoa me chamando assim..._

"...Como tudo pode ser tão fácil para você?" – sussurrou. – "Não tem vezes nas quais você se assusta, que fica se perguntando o que diabos é aquela pessoa à sua frente... Nunca passou isso pela cabeça?"

"Ma-chan, me diga uma coisa..." – ele pareceu sério. – "...Em quantas batalhas o Himitsu já se envolveu? Contra qualquer tipo de inimigo. Qualquer um mesmo."

Em quantas batalhas?

A morena parou de imediato de andar quando ouviu isso.

Porque pegou-se pensando: de fato, quantas espécies de batalha o loiro enfrentou? Talvez... Apenas uma. Contra aquele youkai feioso, que rapidamente foi derrotado pela própria Irieko, que parecia muito mais confiante e experiente.

"Acho que só em uma..." – disse, enfim.

"Ele é um bebê. Quase não tem memórias próprias." – respondeu.

"Um... Bebê...?"

Najato suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. E então, sem pensar direito, pegou na mão da garota e puxou-a pela rua.

"Vamos tomar um sorvete? Eu falo bem melhor quando não tô com calor."

Maiko quis dizer '_ME SOLTE, IDIOTA!_', mas berrar e socá-lo em pleno movimento de Akihabara [3] não lhe pareceu uma atitude inteligente.

Ela sempre quis saber de onde vinha aquela impressão.

Desde que conheceu o rapaz, ele e suas roupas um tanto tradicionais, ela sempre quis saber como ele conheceu Irieko, como havia se apaixonado por ela, porque estava ali, porque ele a ganhou como ela ganhou Himitsu... Sempre haviam muitas perguntas que ela imaginava não poderem ser respondidas.

Porque, algumas vezes, ele sorria e mudava de assunto.

Como se aquilo, de alguma forma, lhe fosse doloroso.

E, entretanto, ele sempre estava acompanhando-a no recreio ou quando podia. Apesar dele e a outra estudarem no outro colégio do complexo Kusari, de alguma forma, eles se davam bem.

Talvez porque ele também estivesse numa situação semelhante à dela.

E, por isso, Maiko não precisava fingir para ele.

"Tó. Você gosta de suco de laranja?" – um copo apareceu bem diante de suas vistas e, surpresa, ela viu o garoto atrás dela oferecendo-lhe uma bebida gelada.

"Pode deixar, não tenho problema com isso, não." – agradeceu, sorvendo um pouco do conteúdo refrescante.

Sentando-se ao lado dela, eles ficaram apenas observando as pessoas irem e virem. Akihabara, ainda mais no fim-de-semana, era incrivelmente movimentada.

E o rapaz havia-a arrastado ali para ver algumas novidades no que dizia respeito a alguns jogos (basicamente, ele disse que, de acordo com as narrações, tinha um videogame em casa e queria mais jogos para passar o tempo... Tendo uma namorada de muito tempo, como não haveriam maneiras divertidas de se matar o tédio? Ele só podia ser é muito idiota de vir no sol quente procurar jogos no bairro de nerds e ela ainda mais idiota por acompanhá-lo nisso!).

Eles ficaram mais um pouco em silêncio. Ela fazia desenhos com as gotículas de água do copo de plástico, esperando alguma reação, procurando algo para falar, mas nada vinha. Até que ele respirou fundo.

"...Sabe, quando eu pensei na Irieko, eu tinha começado a ver um anime. E pensei na C.C. [4], que era uma garota desse desenho... A Irieko me veio igual à ela..." – suspirou, com um semi-sorriso, como se fosse-lhe uma lembrança feliz. – "Eu lembro que ela até tinha uma roupa parecida. Tomei um susto!"

"Mesmo...?" – imaginar a cena fez Maiko rir um pouco. – "Eu também passei por isso... Mas na hora me lembrei do Howl..."

"O carinha do Castelo Animado?" – ele também sorriu.

"Esse mesmo." – meio envergonhada.

"Por isso eu parecia conhecê-lo de algum lugar! Ah, olha pelo lado bom: se ele fosse pra algum Comiket [5] da vida, poderia até receber o prêmio de melhor cosplay!"

Os dois pararam de narrar aquelas coisas absurdas apenas para rirem de suas próprias situações. A japonesa tinha a impressão de que era quase a mesma coisa de estar falando de algum animal de estimação.

"...Eu não sei se isso é certo, mas... Pelo que andei percebendo... Quanto mais batalhas eles lutam... Quanto mais vezes estendem suas asas e compreendem o próprio mundo... Mais eles vão deixando de ser seres puros... Mais eles deixam de ser 'animais de estimação', para lembrarem de suas próprias essências... Mas, ainda sim... Eles têm uma missão. Himitsu tem a mesma missão que todos os outros."

"Mas que diabos de missão é essa?!"

Najato bebeu mais um pouco de seu suco, e tudo que ela ouviu, além dos passos e vozes dos estranhos em Akihabara, foi o som do líquido descendo pela garganta dele.

De verdade, ela não sabia que missão era essa.

Sempre achou o rapaz loiro estranho, aparecendo do nada e tratando-a como a mais especial das rainhas. Simplesmente não entendia.

"...Eles nasceram para fazerem seus 'Deuses' felizes. Apenas isso."

E, quando ouviu isso, o coração de Maiko pareceu quebrar-se.

"Por isso, acredito que, quando você fica triste e tudo o mais, como esteve até agora há pouco... É como se todo o esforço do Himitsu estivesse sendo em vão."

Ele encarou-a no fundo dos olhos acastanhados.

"...E assim, eu tô dando uma ajudinha pra ele. Nem eu te agüentava ver assim. Ouvi lendas da garota que tinha um punho com a força de uma manada descontrolada, mas não lendas sobre a idiota de cabeça baixa."

Maiko baixou a cabeça de novo, incapaz de ir contra aquelas palavras.

"Apenas acredite nele, viu? Aproveite e pare de pensar tanto nisso. Pode crer, ele vai fazer tudo por você. Eu já testei esse sistema." – encarou-a com um sorriso maroto, podendo tanto estar dizendo algo pervo quanto não pervo.

_...Só acreditar nele, é?_

Era muito fácil para Najato falar.

Ele havia tido muito tempo para se acostumar com a loli de tapa-olho bizarro. E, por mais que isso parecesse não fazer diferença, fazia. Ele convivia com ela muito mais, já sabia dos segredos dela muito mais... Até parecia querer esconder alguma coisa dela. Talvez para que ela não se sentisse triste, talvez para ajudar Himitsu.

O fato é que Maiko não conseguia assim tão fácil.

Desde que os pais morreram, algo nela também morreu. E ela não conseguia mais conviver pacificamente com as dúvidas como antes.

...Se Himitsu chegasse um pouco mais cedo na vida dela, teria podido encontrar alguma doçura. Podia ter se dado muito melhor em fazê-la ainda mais feliz.

Mas agora, as coisas eram diferentes.

Ela era uma criança perdida. Precisava da desconfiança. Precisava muito dela para sobreviver. E toda a aura de mistério que cercava a mais simples ação de Himitsu trazia-a a sensação de que ela não devia se sentir atraída com isso.

Como um imã para problemas.

Ainda sim, quando ele sorria radiante e pedia-a para ir descansar mais cedo, como fez hoje, ela não conseguia acreditar que ele era um humano. E então, lembrava-se das majestosas asas róseas que ele exibiu na escola para ela.

Nunca mais as viu desde então, mas sempre lembrava delas. Do calor delas.

_Sinto saudades... Mãe..._

De fato, o que ela não daria para ter um colo de mãe de novo...

Estendendo a mão para fora da cama, deixou-a parada no ar, até que sentiu-a sustentada por alguma coisa. Sobressaltada, abriu os olhos, vendo o loiro ajoelhado logo ali, já de pijama.

"Hi-Himitsu...?!" – tomou um susto, retesando-se ainda mais. – "Que diabos você faz aqui...?!"

"Maiko-chan parece triste de novo..." – ele murmurou. – "Eu até compreendo que você não queira falar comigo, porque me pediu para não fazer isso de novo... Mas a Maiko-chan está muito triste... E eu... Eu fiquei preocupado..."

Tomando novamente a mão dela nas suas, a garota sentiu-se corar. As mãos dele eram cálidas e firmes. Mãos de alguém muito gentil.

"...Eu tô bem, Himitsu. Sempre estive." – resmungou.

"Sei que não posso mais dizer à Maiko-chan que a amo..." – falou baixinho. – "Mas eu... Posso me preocupar com você?..."

A morena podia ouvir Najato falar em sua cabeça.

'_A sua tristeza é a tristeza do Himitsu. Ele vive exclusivamente por você enquanto o lamento da inocência não chegar, Ma-chan_'. E ela não havia gostado nada de ouvir aquilo. Nada mesmo. '_Ele_ _seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você, acredite._'

'_Eu farei de tudo por você! Eu te amo, Maiko-chan!..._', ele disse.

Como podia? Como ele conseguia servi-la, mesmo depois de tudo que ela dizia?

Ela sempre achou que, se bancasse a tsundere [6], ninguém viria atrás dela. Ela ficaria segura daquele jeito. Ser sozinha era melhor do que sofrer nas mãos de alguém que viesse a gostar... Era como reviver o amor que sentiu pelos pais, abruptamente tirados dela, e reviver também todo o horror que tornou-se sua vida.

Ela sempre achou que se ficasse daquele jeito, que se aprendesse a brigar e se impusesse aos demais... Ela nunca mais seria perturbada. Tudo ficaria bem, com todos falando dela pelas costas, mas ao menos, ninguém da Polícia viria prender seu tio, ela não precisaria ficar em um lar adotivo...

Mas que diabos! Himitsu não se intimidava. Ele se encolheu da primeira vez em que ela o pôs na parede, mas depois, foi como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Ele sempre a perdoou. Sempre fez de tudo por ela.

Tanto que, agora, faziam dias que ela, exatamente, não lavava a louça. Tudo o que antes era seu trabalho, agora era o loiro quem fazia. E com uma destreza ímpar, sempre agradando-a no meio do serviço com o que podia. E por pedido dele, sempre a acompanhando no caminho do trabalho (apesar de que, desde aquela pequena 'briga', nenhum deles tenha se falado de fato... Ele passava muito tempo com Irieko, ao menos...). Era um insuportável! Um maldito idiota!

Será que não via que ela estava-o agredindo?

Que estava pondo todo o esforço dele em animá-la no lixo a cada segundo? Será que ele não via que ela não ligava?!

"Maiko-chan permite que eu me preocupe com ela?..."

_Isso dói..._

_Meu coração... Está doendo..._

"Hi... Himitsu... Você lavou a louça direitinho...? O 'titio' já está dormindo...?" – ela perguntou, numa voz extremamente baixa.

"Ma... Maiko-chan, por que está chorando...?!" – ele se precipitou sobre ela, tocando-lhe o rosto.

Maldito toque. Mil vezes maldito.

_...É como se alguém tivesse pisoteado ele._

_Tá doendo muito, droga..._

_Alguém me ajude... Por favor, alguém me salve..._

Forçando-se para não soluçar e conter aquele choro, ela tocou-o para afastá-lo de perto dela. Mas esse foi o seu erro.

Ao tocá-lo, foi como se todo seu mundo tivesse vindo a baixo.

_...Alguém me salve das palavras dele._

_Eu não posso agüentá-las..._

_Elas doem muito..._

E ela fez um esforço realmente grande para não chorar como uma garotinha.

Ainda sentia por entre os dedos os fios sedosos do cabelo loiro dele. Eram tão macios ao toque quanto a pele.

"...Himitsu?"

"O que foi, Maiko-chan?" – ele perguntou, ainda segurando a outra mão dela nas suas, com a feição mais preocupada que ela já o havia visto fazer.

"Me abrace. Eu quero que você me faça feliz. Eu aceito isso..." – declarou, deixando que uma lágrima incômoda escorresse pelo rosto. – "Por isso... Por favor, me abrace só um pouquinho..."

Por um momento, Maiko achou que as palavras de Najato faziam sentido.

Himitsu estava ali apenas por ela...

Ela intensificou o abraço, tentando desesperadamente lembrar da sensação de como era abraçar sua mãe ou seu pai, no passado.

Mas tudo que ela conseguiu foi esquecer que existia um mundo à sua volta quando sentiu os braços tão quentes dela envolverem-na delicadamente.

"Eu senti um 'outro' com você."

Suas asas abriram-se majestosamente por entre o cantar das cigarras, fundindo-se divinamente com o profundo negrume daquela noite.

"Na-chan, sai daí!" – a garota gritou. – "Ele não é um youkai comum!"

Mas o garoto cuja testa sangrava não pareceu ouvir os apelos da mulher de asas esverdeadas nas costas. Ele simplesmente preparou uma nova flecha naquele arco ricamente decorado e apontou para as duas figuras.

Pela luz pálida da lua, um par de gêmeos de penetrantes olhos negros o fitou.

"Onde está o 'outro' que vive com vocês?"

"I... Irieko, não diga nada sobre aqueles dois você também...!" – ele pediu, mirando num daqueles dois. – "Não diga nada para **esse** meio-youkai!"

A jovem de cabelos verdes estendeu suas asas, então, e logo, se tivesse tempo de contar, saberia que dezesseis penas soltaram-se de suas asas, apontando para os dois vestidos de preto como facas afiadas.

"...Dezesseis penas? Nada mal, senhorita."

Um dos gêmeos, então, também estendeu suas asas.

Uma chuva de penas negras e verdes confundiu-se naquele cenário com cheiro de grama e banhado do argênteo brilho lunar.

"Mas acredito que meu irmão gêmeo e eu ainda temos a vantagem." – haviam trinta e seis penas apontadas para Irieko.

A mesma engoliu em seco.

[1] Hentai é a designação para uma animação ou desenho erótico.

[2] Kyuudo é a arte tradicional de arco-e-flecha japonesa, com aqueles kimonos específicos e todos os equipamentos de arqueiro.

[3] Akihabara é o bairro dos eletrônicos e mangás. As últimas novidades de ambas as coisas estão sempre neste lugar.

[4] C.C. é a protagonista feminina principal do anime _Code Geass_.

[5] Essa é a maior e mais famosa conferência de revistas, realizada em Tokyo duas vezes por ano.

[6] Termo designando uma menina de trejeitos tipicamente masculinos.


	4. Tom V & Tom VI

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom V: **_**O Caminho do Sangue**_.

"...Não veio hoje também."

Maiko voltou a morder, pensativa, o melonpan que Himitsu comprara. Já era o segundo dia em que nem Najato ou a anjo Irieko apareciam para incomodá-los no recreio. A morena chegou a ir até a outra escola e pedir se 'o senhor Hajaya estava nas atividades do clube', e um dos arqueiros de kyuudo disse-lhe que não o viu naquele dia e que nem havia ligado para avisar que faltaria.

"O que será que aconteceu com eles...?" – o loiro perguntava-se, também comendo um dos pães doces da sacola.

A verdade é que a garota ficava olhando a cerca que separava uma escola da outra, e ficava imaginando-o correr até eles com aqueles saltos de filme de kung-fu que ele sempre dava. Mas não... Nem ontem nem hoje ele veio roubar lanche.

"Não sei... Se ainda soubéssemos onde eles moram, ainda podíamos fazer uma visita, né?" – suspirou.

"A Maiko-chan tem trabalho de novo, hoje?"

"Claro, né Himitsu. Eu só fico de folga no Domingo!"

"Vou acompanhá-la de novo, posso?" – sorriu.

"...Claro que pode. Você sempre vai, de qualquer maneira." – uma gota surgiu no canto de sua cabeça ao lembrar que a chefia dela já o considerava até a melhor mercadoria da loja. Ouviu-a até comentando com as outras meninas (e a própria Maiko) em pô-lo leiloado pelo melhor preço, ficar rica e ir morar nas Bahamas.

Ela parou quando viu-o remexer as sacolas, procurando alguma coisa.

"Ah... Maiko-chan já soube da parte da nossa turma na Feira Cultural?" – perguntou, enquanto procurava.

"A Feira Cultural? Aquela porcaria? Nem ouvi se o professor falou algo." – resmungou, entediada. Odiava do fundo da alma essas invenções.

"Se não me engano, ficamos de falar sobre a Irlanda..." – ele continuou.

"A Irlanda? O lugarzinho do trevo-de-quatro-folhas e dos anões verdes toscos?!"

"...É? É o país dos trevos?!" – ele parecia emocionado.

"Claro que não, né imbecil! Eu só tô falando o que eu acho!" – jogou o pão que estava comendo sobre ele, e o mesmo caiu sobre o colo do loiro. – "Pra isso a gente tem que pesquisar! Agora passa esse melonpan pra cá!" – rosnou.

"S-sim senhorita...!" – entregou-lhe prontamente.

"...Mas eu tô doida pra saber do Najato. O carinha do Kyuudo disse que eles provavelmente ficarão com a Índia..." – imagem mental do garoto vestido de algum deus hindu bizarro. – "Vou dar boas risadas nesse dia." – cara assustadora.

Em comparação com os outros dias, esses ali tinham sido bastante tranqüilos.

Maiko havia desistido de ficar com receio de Himitsu por achá-lo uma possível ameaça. As palavras do moreno fizeram sentido para ela.

Tanto fazia o que aquele rapaz era ou deixava de ser. Ela o conheceu como Himitsu, como aquele idiota chamado Himitsu Isono, e era dele que gostava. Com amor ou sem ele, era simples assim (ela chegou até a se sentir idiota por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber algo dessa clareza).

"Ah! Parece que o sinal tocou." – ele sorriu.

"É, mas já? Por que os intervalos sempre terminam tão cedo...?"

Himitsu ergueu-se prontamente do gramado e limpou a camisa do uniforme. E em seguida, estendeu a mão para ela, ainda sentada.

"Vamos, Maiko-chan?"

Se fosse possível, naquela pose de cavaleiro encantado, com aquela luz do sol batendo em sua silhueta e formando uma pequena área de sombras, com alguns pedaços de luz fugindo de seu alcance e com aquele cabelo sedoso e loiro que mais parecia um metal precioso... Ela realmente achou-o um anjo naquele momento.

Vermelha, precisou de muito auto-controle para não gaguejar na frente dele.

"...Vamos sim." – deixou-o pegar sua mão.

Com a aglomeração de estudantes deixando a escola, pelo entardecer, a garota Isono também foi andando com seu primo logo ao seu lado.

Ela ouvia as garotas dando gritinhos escondidos e dando muitos 'tchau' para o rapaz. E ele acenava para todas inocentemente, provavelmente nem imaginando que estava arrasando corações inconscientemente com aquele simples ato (malditas tietes! Elas não tinham mais o que fazer da vida?!).

Pondo a mão na cabeça para evitar de explodir e socar alguém ali mesmo, ela suspirou pesadamente, profundamente, apenas para procurar qualquer calma que pudesse achar em si mesma.

"Vambora, Himitsu!" – falou, entredentes, cravando as unhas no seu braço quando finalmente não pôde mais esperar.

"Mata ashitaAaaiii...!" – gemeu quando sentiu o braço dela apertá-lo. – "Ma-Maiko-chan... Está doendo... O-o que aconteceu...? Ai, ai!..."

Arrastando-o, ela sequer dignava-se a responder aqueles protestos.

E quando viu-se devidamente afastada de qualquer influência feminina que pudesse incomodá-los, ela virou-se e ficou encarando-o, vermelha de raiva (e talvez de vergonha).

"Pára de conversar com essas meninas." – resmungou.

"Hã?" – foi tão baixo que ele não pareceu ter ouvido.

"Eu disse que **não quero** que você converse com essas **meninas**!" – frisou bem cada palavra, e em cada separação de sílaba, apertava mais o seu braço.

"Ma... Mas elas só me deram tchau, e..."

"Pra você pode ter sido só um tchau! Pra elas, é como uma permissão de coito! Só pode conversar comigo e com a Irieko, ouviu bem?! Não o quero nem mais dando tchau pra elas!" – olhar ameaçador.

"Sim." – ele sorriu, como se nem ligasse para aquilo tudo. – "Se a Maiko-chan está me proibindo de falar com as meninas, eu não falo mais com nenhuma delas."

"Aí estão vocês! Não me ouviram, caramba?!"

Quando viraram-se, viram atrás de si o próprio Najato.

Ele estava vestido com uma daquelas roupas que sempre usava, meio tradicionais, meio chinesas, qualquer coisa assim. Mas seu rosto estava horrível: estava pálido e parecia estar sem dormir há mais de 24h.

"Ha... Hajaya-san?" – o loiro parecia o mais surpreso.

"Que você tá fazendo aqui, Najato? Por que não veio pra aula?!" – ela também sequer conseguia articular perguntas.

"Venham comigo, rápido! Lá em casa eu explico tudo." – e sem esperar, o moreno já estava arrastando os dois, um em cada braço. Parecia realmente com pressa.

"...Lá em casa?!"

A primeira coisa que Maiko Isono sentiu quando entrou naquele apartamento foi um forte cheiro de medicamento. As cortinas estavam fechadas e só havia a pouca luz que passava pelo tecido e as frestas da janela para iluminarem todo o ambiente. Era o mais digno de um filme de terror que ela já viu.

Quando os três entraram, Najato trancou a porta e largou as chaves na mesa. E logo, estava correndo para o corredor, fazendo um sinal para os visitantes acompanharem-no.

Himitsu olhava para todas as coisas, encantado e até assustado.

E Maiko não lhe tirava a razão, porque aquela casa era a casa mais 'solteira' que ela já viu na vida: parecia até a dela, antes do loiro ir para lá.

Havia roupas, tanto íntimas (!) quanto normais, atiradas em qualquer lugar que os olhos alcançassem. A aljava do garoto estava displicentemente jogada no sofá, e o arco também, ali no chão, perto do outro objeto. Quanto mais a morena atravessava aquele corredor escuro, mais o cheiro de remédio parecia aumentar.

"Venham cá, nós estamos aqui." – ouviu Najato dizer.

Ela foi até a porta que estava aberta, no fim do corredor, e percebeu que era o quarto dele (e da cosplayer?).

E por falar nela, ali estava!

Mas era uma cena ainda mais surpreendente: Irieko estava deitada na cama, com Najato segurando sua mão logo ao lado, sentado numa cadeira.

Pela pouca luz que invadia o lugar, ela viu que aquele parecia, de longe, o lugar mais arrumado da casa. E haviam faixas brancas cobrindo todo o corpo dela. Só então Maiko viu que a garota Irieko, aquele anjo de asas verdes e que parecia tão invencível, estava totalmente acabada, parecendo ter acabado de sair de uma guerra.

Haviam pontos vermelhos em toda a extensão das bandagens e gazes, e aquele cheiro inebriante de medicação a deixava entontecida.

"...O que aconteceu com a senhorita Irieko?!" – Himitsu logo perguntou, cautelosamente entrando no quarto.

"Credo! O que vocês andaram fazendo?"

"Fomos atacados."

Maiko engoliu em seco. De imediato, veio-lhe à cabeça o dia em que aquele monstro verde tentou atacá-los, Himitsu mostrando suas asas... E Najato aparecendo com Irieko, e aquelas suas asas verdes desintegrando o monstro.

Se eles, que pareciam tão experientes, foram atacados... O que diabos era o que conseguiu deixar aquela garota séria de tapa-olho numa situação tão agonizante?

"Quem atacou vocês e deixou-a assim...?!"

"Era um garoto. Não parecia ser mais velho que a gente não. Ele tinha um gêmeo... Esse gêmeo estendeu asas totalmente negras." – narrava, apertando mais aquela mão inerte a cada flash de lembrança. – "Irieko e eu tentamos detê-lo... Mas ele tinha uma força infinitamente superior... E aqueles dois... Aquele meio-youkai... Ele fez isso com ela..."

"Que horror..." – o loiro olhava a garota desmaiada, realmente assustado.

"...Ele estava sabendo de vocês também." – Najato avisou.

"Como?"

"Aquele moleque sabia de vocês. Ele perguntou sobre o 'outro' que estava conosco, e na hora eu soube que ele estava falando de vocês."

Maiko até achou que estava participando de alguma pegadinha e chegou a desejar procurar câmeras, que eles começassem a rir e que tudo aquilo fosse só brincadeira.

Mas não... Ninguém se mexeu, ninguém disse nada.

E ela soube, de alguma forma, que estava em perigo de verdade. E se ela ou Himitsu acabasse assim como Irieko? Que horror seria! Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha só de imaginar-se naquela situação.

"Isso significa que Maiko-chan está em perigo?" – ela ouviu Himitsu perguntar.

"...De certa forma, é isso mesmo." – o outro optou por não mentir.

"E como eu faço para não deixar isso acontecer?" – a pergunta foi quase instantânea, colada na resposta.

Najato ficou pensativo, como quem procura alguma resposta para dar.

Por fim, puxou a cadeira um pouco mais para trás e indicou-lhes o canto da cama, pedindo com o gesto para que sentassem.

"Acredito que eu deva contar uma história antes de começar."

_Uma história? Nós queremos sair dessa vida!_, pensou a morena, irada.

Sem maiores escolhas, os dois se sentaram, tensos, e Najato cruzou os braços, como quem procura palavras para começar algo realmente longo.

"Humm... Só pra saber... Vocês nunca ouviram falar dos Guardiões, né?"

"Guardiões?" – para Maiko, isso era título de filme. – "Não..."

"O que são 'Guardiões'?" – para Himitsu, a coisa era ainda mais grave.

Com uma gota, o moreno tentou refazer a narração (é, afinal, não era para qualquer 'civil' ficar sabendo disso... Só era meio decepcionante...).

"Não há exatamente uma origem definida para quando surgiram os Guardiões. Mas se tem uma noção de que os primeiros deles foram japoneses. Aliás, há registros de que, nas primeiras gerações, era o Juunishi [1] quem definia a estrela desses guerreiros. Deve ser mais ou menos quando começaram a se misturar com ocidentais que o Outoujuuni [2] passou a ser o determinante de poderes. De qualquer forma, obviamente, essa forma de reconhecimento continuou até hoje..."

Ele olhou de relance para os dois, e percebeu-os totalmente vidrados na história, mas com uma interrogação mental clara.

E de repente, começou a lembrar do seu próprio pai lhe dando aquelas aulas.

"Foi meio nessa época que eles começaram a inventar formas de se reconhecerem. E então, nasceram os Juunikubi [3], que nada mais é do que um colar com o signo correspondente entalhado. Se não me engano também, ela foi feita com uma pedra especial e muito antiga, parecida com Cristal... Simbolizava a união eterna dessas pessoas."

Pigarreando, continuou. – "E enfim, graças a isso nasceram os Guardiões, que são uma geração de guerreiros cuja missão é lacrar uma barreira que separa o mundo youkai do mundo humano. Parece simples, mas é muito complicado fazer isso! Você é treinado desde pequeno pra lutar contra os youkais e treina sua energia e tudo o mais pra isso! É bem difícil, não é qualquer um que pode!"

Maiko percebeu que Najato parecia animado falando disso, como se de fato gostasse daquela vida que levava. Ela o achou extremamente doido, e ainda sim, a cara animada de criança que ele fez foi muito bonitinha (não que estivesse apaixonada...).

"Então, você é um desses tais 'Guardiões' que lutam com essas coisas?" – (Me sinto uma protagonista de anime super-sentai que descobre gente com poderes mágicos...).

"Eu, Guardião? Nãããoo! Seria muito pra mim, eu não sou isso, não!" – ele fez uma negativa com a mão, com um rosto de quem se divertiu com aquela pergunta.

"Então que diabos você é?!" – e ela se irritou ao ver ele rindo da sua cara.

"Eu sou um... 'Reserva'?" – pensativo.

"Quer parar de ficar com esse rosto pensativo enquanto responde a **minha** pergunta?! Cê não sabe não, é?!" – ainda mais raiva.

"Maiko-chan, não se altere!..." – Himitsu segurava-a (com esforço) para que ela não quebrasse a cara daquele projeto de herói.

"É que é assim, ó..." – Najato começou de novo. – "Nos primórdios, antes de começarem a se identificar com Juunikubi, qualquer um da família podia ser Guardião. Não era incomum um irmão aparecer num dia, o outro no outro e assim por diante... Aí, depois que a linha de sucessão ficou clara, não havia utilidade para os outros treinados para a mesma missão. E aí, criou-se as chamadas 'Soku-ya Zoku' [4], os Clãs das Famílias de Suporte."

"Ah... Como os sacrifícios de guerra...?" – Himitsu arriscou a perguntar, graças aos conhecimentos da aula de História.

"É algo bem na linha. Os Soku-ya cuidavam da massa de youkais, ajudavam a limpar a área para facilitar o lacramento das barreiras e impediam a todo custo que os Guardiões morressem, dando suas próprias vidas para isso, se fosse o caso." – ele continuou absorto na própria narração. – "Aí, enfim, o tempo passou e estamos aqui. A minha família, os Hajaya, são uma Soku-ya Zoku da família Amatsuki."

"Você 'limpa a área' para os Amatsuki, então? Que nem um cão de exército?!" – ela não sabia se sentia pena ou vontade de rir.

"Não precisa ofender também, sua idiota!" – ele encarou-a torto, mas logo voltou à sua pose superior na cadeira, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e forçando-se a continuar pelo bem de Himitsu, que estava escutando tão quietinho (pelo menos...). – "Mas o atual guardião não tem mais o sobrenome 'Amatsuki'... A _ojou-sama_ [5] Kazumi se casou e adotou o sobrenome do marido, Toshihiko. Eu sirvo ao herdeiro, que por sinal, é o de Sagitário, o _ou-gimi_ [6] Hayato." – sorriso light.

"Ah... Então você, não importa, limpa a barra para o tal Toshihiko?"

"Não só pra ele, pra todos os outros Guardiões também. Afinal, desde pequeno eu fui treinado para obedecer a Ichizoku [7], seja ela qual for."

Maiko baixou a cabeça, tentando absorver toda aquela história que o rapaz Hajaya acabou de contar. Família principal? Youkais? Barreira? Guardiões? Família secundária? Aquilo parecia enredo de filme! Era totalmente confuso, e ela ainda tinha muita dificuldade de compreender onde entrava o mundo normal naquilo tudo.

Mas só quando teve uma repentina dúvida lhe assaltando, é que parou tudo. – "Ah! Mas você não contou o que eu e o Himitsu temos a ver com isso!"

"É! A história foi simplesmente linda..." – de fato, os olhos dele ainda brilhavam. – "Mas não sei onde nos toca tudo isso!..."

"O que eu estou querendo dizer com tudo isso é que os riscos, que não são poucos, podem valer a pena se você quiser realmente ajudar a Ma-chan, Himitsu." – de braços cruzados, o garoto olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis do loiro. – "Se você adquirir experiência nesse mundo, como a Irieko adquiriu, é provável que você comece a lembrar de sua própria essência, que comece a ficar forte o bastante para impedir que aquele meio-youkai que atacou a Irieko, por exemplo, ataque a Maiko ou você."

O loiro pareceu ficar tão surpreso quanto a própria japonesa.

Adquirir experiência naquele mundo bizarro feito de youkais e tradições? Isso mais parecia uma sentença de morte para uma pessoa normal! Ela, que ainda mal conseguia entender o que era tudo aquilo, de repente via-se tentada a responder por Himitsu e dizer que ele não iria se envolver em nada daquilo.

Mas o próprio loiro falou antes dela.

"E-eu aceito! Eu quero lembrar como a senhorita Irieko e parar de fazer a Maiko-chan ter dúvidas sobre mim e protegê-la desses seres." – declarou, sério. – "Eu quero que o senhor me ajude a combater esses tais 'youkais', Hajaya-san."

"Então, isso nos faz companheiros de jornada, né?"

Najato ergueu-se e foi até Himitsu, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – "Será um prazer trabalhar com você."

"Igualmente, Hajaya-san!" – ele sorriu, radiante.

O japonês pôs a mão nos lábios, então, e deu uma tossida. Até aí tudo bem, mas de repente, houve um ataque de tosse, e ele sentou-se na cadeira, como quem perde o equilíbrio. Quando conseguiu conter um pouco aquele acesso, ele tirou a mão da boca, e os cantos da mesma estavam manchados de sangue.

"Najato, a sua mão...!" – Maiko apontou.

Ele tentou vê-la, mas tão rápido quanto começou a tosse, desmaiou.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom VI: **_**A Parede que Não se Rompe**_.

Najato abriu os olhos fracamente, ouvindo um par de vozes de sua casa.

"Sim. Sim. A Maiko não vai poder ir trabalhar hoje." – essa era a do rapaz Himitsu, sem dúvida. – "Sim. Ela disse que ligará mais tarde, quando puder levantar. Ah, que é isso! Não. Não, tudo bem. Sim, eu avisarei. Pode deixar, irei fazer isso. Muitíssimo obrigado. Sim, até logo."

Aguçando ainda mais seus ouvidos, ele ouviu alguma coisa sendo frita. Era Maiko quem estava na cozinha?

"Terminou aí, Himitsu?!" – ouviu-a perguntar.

"Sim! A sua 'chefia' disse que a Maiko-chan não precisa se preocupar, que você é super esforçada e ela está preocupada, mandando melhoras, e pra você voltar só quando melhorar de verdade. Nada de ficar aí se desgastando à toa." – repetiu tudo o que ouviu.

"Certo... Obrigada por isso, Himitsu."

Remexendo-se na cama, sentiu um forte aroma de remédios. E então, virando-se, soube o porquê disso: ali estava Irieko.

Provavelmente aqueles dois puseram-no na mesma cama que ela e deixaram-no dormir. Já estava noite, e ele via isso porque não sentia mais uma única luz do sol tocar no seu quarto ou nas cortinas. E um delicioso cheiro de comida preenchia aquele lugar que, de repente, ficou tão solitário com a gothic-loli desmaiada.

"...Você não tomou seus remédios, tomou?" – de olhos fechados, ela perguntou.

"Irieko! Que susto me deu, droga!" – pôs a mão no coração, realmente assustado com aquela fala repentina. – "Quando você acordou?!"

"Não faz muito. Mas não mude de assunto, Na-chan, eu quem perguntei alguma coisa primeiro." – virando-se para ele, segurou sua mão e apertou-a na dela. – "Você não tomou os remédios enquanto estive desmaiada, né?"

Ele deu um meio sorriso, fechando os olhos.

E então, encostou a testa dele na sua. – "Não. Eu fiquei tão preocupado que não pensei em nada que não fosse a sua melhora."

"Pára com isso, Na-chan. Vai tomar os seus remédios..." – pediu.

"Agora já é tarde, Iri-chan. Eu já tive outro acesso."

"Por isso está aqui?" – continuou com a mão dele na sua, pondo-a de encontro ao seu rosto, como um gato buscando o contato do dono. – "Seu tolo. Não pode ficar fazendo isso."

"Desculpe. Da próxima, eu furo o traseiro daquele moleque." – resmunga.

Irieko não conseguiu se segurar, e riu. – "Isso soou tão mal, sabia?"

"...Pra que eu precisaria de outro, né?" – com um sorriso safado, ele até já parecia curado, porque apoiou-se no cotovelo e beijou-a, divertido.

"Não me envergonhe na frente das crianças." – ela riu.

"Como é?" – e, por reflexo, olhando para a porta, ele notou Maiko e Himitsu parados ali, boquiabertos.

De fato, tudo o que Maiko teve tempo de fazer foi de tapar a boca de Himitsu, para que ele não falasse qualquer coisa (apesar do que queria mesmo ter tapado era os olhos).

"Ah. Que cheiro é esse?!" – ele ergueu-se como se sequer tivesse tossido sangue até desmaiar. – "Não me diz que é saata andagi [8] ou eu morro!"

"...Achamos que você queria saata andagi, mas já vi que está ocupado comendo outra coisa." – virou-se e tocou no loiro para que ela o acompanhasse.

"Pára de frescura! Eu e a Iri-chan estávamos só nos divertindo!" – roubou, sorridente, o prato de bolinhos fritos dela.

'_Só se divertindo...?_', perguntou-se a japonesa. Se, por acaso, eles tivessem demorado um pouco mais, teriam visto uma cena nada inocente.

"Os senhores moram sozinhos?"

"Aham!" – sentou-se na cama, respondendo de boca cheia. – "Minha família tá em Nagoya. Eu vim sozinho aqui porque era o mais apto pra lidar com a situação da barreira, pra ajudar os Guardiões e tal."

O rosto de Najato não pareceu feliz ao dizer aquilo, mas ele não falou mais nada.

"De qualquer forma..." – Irieko também se sentou. – "...Vá tomar seus remédios."

"Ah, eu não quero tomar aquelas porcarias. Elas me dão náuseas."

"Não discuta e vá!" – ela bradou.

"Acho que você não devia se levantar. Aliás, os dois... Eu não sei o que era o tal 'meio-youkai' que atacou vocês, mas isso foi muito perigoso. Podiam ter morrido, os dois." – Maiko avisou, achando-se quase que uma responsável no meio de crianças.

"Besteira!" – ele disse, light.

Caminhando até a sala, ele ligou a luz (que casa mais escura!) e deixou a sala iluminar-se, doendo seus olhos um pouco. Mas logo, chegou até a TV e ligou-a, dizendo a si mesmo para descansar antes de fazer a lição e mais alguma ronda para patrulhar youkais fazendo coisas estranhas na cidade.

Na TV, uma notícia sobre uma das famosas reservas florestais locais e o repentino incêndio numa parte dela. A repórter dizia que o fogo havia sido apagado, mas que ainda haviam pequenos focos de incêndio em alguns lugares.

Entediado, ele trocou de canal.

"Já que você tá aí até me respondendo agora..." – Maiko apareceu, com Himitsu logo atrás dela. – "...Eu vou deixar os bolinhos fritos lá com a Irieko (que tá aproveitando bem mais que você). Temos de ir, agora. Nosso tio vai ficar preocupado." – grande mentira, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

"Melhoras para o senhor, Hajaya-san." – sorriu o rapaz.

"Tá bom. Eu vou comer uns, pode deixar. Só o cheiro já me deixou faminto!" – ele sorriu ainda mais. – "Ah, Himitsu! Vamos começar amanhã?!"

"Sim! Amanhã!" – respondeu, animado.

E depois de toda a cena até eles finalmente deixarem a casa do rapaz moreno (o que incluía um aviso de Maiko para ele e Irieko dormirem bastante e ela pôr curativos mais discretos no rosto amanhã), os dois saíram.

Ao ver-se sozinho em casa com a outra, de novo, ele foi até o quarto e sentou-se na beira da cama, encarando-a profundamente.

"...Eu tive outro ataque."

"Sim, percebi." – ela respondeu, com farelos de saata andagi na boca.

"Se isso continuar assim... Meus pais terão de mandar meu irmão mais novo..." – respirou descompassado. – "Mas eu não posso fraquejar antes de mostrar que eu não sou um peso... Eu não posso me deixar vencer por esse..."

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, as pálidas mãos de Irieko colocaram-se em sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos delicadamente.

"Eu estarei com você em todos os momentos. Inclusive esse." – ela respondeu. – "Você não é só um objeto, como os Hajaya pensam. Não é mesmo."

Najato sorriu de leve, reconfortado.

Mas as palavras do pai dele, no dia em que deixou Nagoya, por algum motivo, dançaram em sua mente sem parar.

"Não acha admirável, Maiko-chan?"

"O que?"

A garota desviou os olhos da pesquisa em seu computador sobre a Irlanda para olhar para Himitsu quando ele perguntou aquilo. Depois de terminadas as tarefas de casa deles, a garota deixou-o se sentar ali atrás e ficar brincando com o seu cabelo. O loiro adorou a oferta e estava até agora tentando fazer uma trança perfeita.

"A relação da senhorita Irieko com o Hajaya-san."

"Aqueles dois pervos? Que parte deles achou **admirável**?!" – ela soergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que o loiro dizia.

"Ah, a senhorita Irieko é tão fria, mas quando está com o senhor Hajaya, é tão gentil. Ela se preocupa bastante com ele... E ele também parece gostar muito dela. Eu fiquei notando isso. Acho essas coisas muito admiráveis."

Voltando a olhar para a tela do computador, ela soltou um longo suspiro.

"...É. Eu achei fofo."

E, corando, virou-se para Himitsu. – "Mas não fala isso pra ninguém, entendeu?!"

Maiko não pôde deixar de pensar mais uma vez nas palavras do rapaz. Amanhã, o loiro iria acompanhá-lo numa tal de 'ronda'. Ele disse que isso serviria, caso encontrassem algum youkai do lado humano da barreira, para começar a angariar experiência em Himitsu. E seria bom para que ele começasse a lembrar de alguma coisa.

Meneando a cabeça, porém, tentou afastar aquilo da cabeça.

"Olha só! O Boyle nasceu na Irlanda!" – tentou imprimir animação naquela descoberta, apesar de continuar pensando nos perigos daquela proposta.

"O moço da lei de Boyle-Mariotte?!" – ele pareceu animado.

"É! Eu nem imaginava isso." – continuou rindo. – "Olha só! Parece que o futebol também é bem popular na Irlanda. Devemos usar isso?"

"Seria bom falar com a representante de classe, né?"

"É. Vou anotar isso e levar amanhã."

'_Amanhã'_ passou a ser uma palavra ruim no seu dicionário. Quanto mais os minutos se passavam, menos faltava para que Himitsu começasse a se aventurar naquele mundo perigoso que quase matou Najato hoje.

E... Se o preço disso fosse a essência dele de volta... Será que Maiko queria mesmo que ele lembrasse e lhe contasse porque nasceu para ela?

"...Himitsu?"

"Sim?" – ele sorriu, ainda mexendo em seus cabelos.

"Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim, né?" – ela pediu, de olhos fechados, corando instantaneamente ao pensar no que poderia dizer.

"Sim! Eu faço qualquer coisa pela Maiko-chan!" – afirmou pela enésima vez.

"Qualquer coisa mesmo?"

"Tudo o que ela me pedir."

Maldição. As respostas dele não tinham um pingo de hesitação.

"Então... Eu ordeno que você me faça uma coisa." – soltou-se das mãos dele e virou-se, ficando de frente para seu rosto.

"Ah? Que coisa a Maiko-chan quer que eu faça?" – permaneceu inquebrantável, ali com aquele sorriso de criança.

A primeira coisa que ela quis pedir foi... Um beijo.

De fato, era algo no qual ela estava pensando com bastante freqüência já fazia um tempo. E só de ficar encarando-o ali, naquela sua pose imaculada, ela teve vontade mesmo de inclinar-se e pedir que ele correspondesse o beijo roubado dela. Mas afastou o pensamento no mesmo instante, julgando-se indigna para pedir aquilo.

E mesmo assim, quando ele se aproximou mais dela, inocentemente, apenas para escutá-la falar com ele, ela se sentiu no paraíso.

_Odeio você, Himitsu..._

_Você é lindo demais, droga._

"Eu ordeno que me deixe brincar com o seu cabelo também." – pediu, corando mais uma vez ao ver-se ousada a esse ponto.

"Maiko-chan quer mexer no meu cabelo?" – ele pareceu adorar a idéia. – "Sim! Fique à vontade, pode brincar com ele."

Virando-se de costas para ela, ele exibiu os ombros fortes e os cabelos loiros e sedosos que caíam até um pouco abaixo do pescoço.

Tocando hesitante numa mecha do cabelo, ela sentiu a leveza deles.

E, por algum motivo, ela desejou desesperadamente esquecer tudo aquilo e poder abraçá-lo, descansar o rosto naquelas costas e sentir o cheiro bom que se desprendia dos cabelos ainda úmidos.

"...Que droga." – suspirou. – "Eu desisto."

"O que foi, Maiko-chan? Não quer brincar com os me..."

Maiko o calou. Da pior (ou melhor?) forma que havia para calá-lo: ela o beijou. E, sinceramente, não soube dizer porque fez isso. E, da mesma forma, ela não contentou-se apenas com aqueles segundos inebriantes: ela precisou puxá-lo para si, derrubá-lo no chão e mais uma vez beijá-lo, apenas para provar a si mesma e à ele que estavam ali, que ele era tentador demais e que ela não tinha mais vontade de fingir.

E quando finalmente terminou, erguendo-se e secando a boca, ao contrário do que pensou, não se arrependeu. Apenas sentiu uma desesperadora vontade de fazer tudo aquilo de novo. Algo que mexeu com suas entranhas.

"Ma... Maiko-chan...?!" – ele parecia mais do que surpreso.

"Isso é para você aprender, Himitsu, que eu sou sua 'Deusa'! E da próxima, se não me agarrar também, eu vou te bater." – ainda estava vermelha, é claro, mas achou aquele rosto de garotinho violentado dele a coisa mais fofa. – "Agora, esqueça o que eu disse e continue fazendo aquela trança em mim, sim...?"

Muito mais vermelho do que qualquer tomate, Himitsu aproximou-se mais dela, de olhar baixo, e voltou a mexer nos cabelos negros da garota.

E do lado de fora, uma silhueta entreabriu os lábios em um sorriso.

De braços cruzados e roupa negra, a pele pálida quase refletia com a luz da lua cheia do céu. E ela ficou ali muito tempo a vê-los naquele clima de paz.

"Mashiro-kun!..."

Ao ouvir alguém chamando-o, a sombra virou-se para a direção da voz, reconhecendo-a prontamente; era a de seu gêmeo, que aterrissava e guardava aquelas majestosas asas negras, deixando algumas penas caírem aos pés do outro.

"Shiho-kun... Você demorou." – deu um meio sorriso, apoiando o rosto novamente naquela parte gélida do tronco da grande árvore na qual estava.

"Estive ocupado." – e ele sentou-se ao lado do irmão e pegou na sua mão. Os dois ficaram calados, observando a movimentação daquele quarto em específico. – "Aquele não é... O anjo das asas rosas...? O nosso 'outro' que estava com Iriel?"

"...Ele mesmo." – o tal Mashiro sorriu, divertido. – "Eu espero podermos ter um doce reencontro logo... Sehriel."

[1] Forma como é chamada a Astrologia Chinesa. Os doze signos do horóscopo chinês (como Cão, Rato, Boi e etc) fazem parte dele.

[2] Forma como é conhecia a Astrologia Ocidental no Japão. Os doze signos solares classicamente conhecidos pela civilização ocidental (Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer e etc) são integrantes dele.

[3] Literalmente, 'Colar dos Doze'.

[4] Literalmente, 'Clã da Família de Apoio'. Traduzido aproximadamente para 'Famílias de Suporte'.

[5] É um termo respeitoso que designa a filha de uma família de alta classe. Se traduzido, seria mais ou menos algo como 'milady'.

[6] Uma das formas de se falar 'vossa alteza', 'príncipe'.

[7] Literalmente, 'Primeira Família'.

[8] É um bolinho frito típico da região de Okinawa.


	5. Tom VII & Tom VIII

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom VII: **_**Desencontro**_.

"Trinta e quatro... Trinta e cinco..."

_Sabe quando a pressão do ar parece aumentar umas 10 atmosferas? Acho que é mais ou menos isso que acontece comigo nesses dias._

_...Ele tá contando o dinheiro, como sempre._

_Depois que faz isso, ele pega boa parte do mesmo e usa pra ele._

"Noventa e um... Noventa e dois..."

_O resto serve para pagar as contas, basicamente..._

_A coisa chata é que meu tio insiste em contar alto o suficiente para que eu ouça. É como se ele estivesse medindo meu valor nessas notas._

_Eu odeio isso._

_Odeio quando ele começa a contar._

"...Maiko, Maiko."

A mesma, ao ouvir seu nome naquele tom único de Takuchi Isono sendo repetido nada menos do que duas vezes, sentiu toda sua espinha contrair-se.

"O que é isso, querida?"

E então, ele mostrou-a o dinheiro, jogado em cima da mesa.

"...É o meu salário."

Maiko baixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Aquele tom era uma coisa só: problemas. Ela sabia muito bem disso. E mesmo assim, não soube como responder de outra forma. Aquele era o fruto de seu esforço, era tudo que conseguia com tão pouco tempo disponível para trabalho.

Depois que se formasse, sem dúvidas arrumaria um emprego pela parte da manhã e tarde também... Sem dúvidas. Mas até lá, era só isso.

"O seu salário...?" – a voz dele, parecendo tão calma, só a fez alarmar-se mais.

A japonesa encolheu-se.

"...Por favor, não faça isso. Himitsu pode voltar."

Mas ele parecia alheio aos seus apelos. Apenas se aproximava mais, ainda com aquele sorriso torto nos lábios bêbados.

"Ele não vai voltar. Me ligou dizendo que iria passar a noite fora."

Foi como uma sentença de morte para Maiko.

_Himitsu... Se estiver me ouvindo... Por favor, Himitsu..._

_Papai, mamãe... Qualquer um..._

_Me ajudem. É só isso que peço. Por favor, me ajudem..._

"Como ousa voltar para casa só com essa mixaria?! Mal vai dar para pagar as contas!" – bradou, batendo o punho violentamente na mesa, fazendo a garota retesar-se ainda mais. – "Quer nos matar de fome, é isso?!"

'_É claro que vai dar para as contas... Não vai dar para a sua bebedeira, seu porco!_', devolveu, mas tudo isso não passou de um pensamento.

"...Por favor, tio. Eu tenho aula amanhã." – tentou mais uma vez.

"Da próxima, aprenda a não ficar doente antes de receber o salário!"

Maiko sentiu o primeiro impacto. Doeu como o diabo. E veio o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto... Ela teve de perder os sentidos para parar de contar.

**Ano de 1290. Final do século XIII.**

**Cumberland – Inglaterra.**

Atravessando os pesados portões do castelo, uma figura pálida se avistava. Os guardas revezavam-se em suas inclinações, os servos em suas reverências.

Os selvagens e longos cabelos castanhos dançavam ao sabor do vento, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais frágil, por mais que quem o conhecesse direito soubesse que aquele rosto crispava-se em raiva com a facilidade do fogo em uma floresta e que aquelas mãos não tinham nenhum traço de piedade ao golpear com uma espada.

Indo pelo salão do castelo, o rapaz não mais via a enormidade dele.

Tudo que ele via era um futuro negro e incerto.

'_Serás o novo Conde, Richard. Teu pai ficaria orgulhoso, e tu sabes bem disso._'

As vestes ainda estavam marcadas de sangue quando ele soube daquilo. Sua própria consciência, ainda enevoada.

Mas só muito tempo depois, naquele cavalgar frenético que antecedia seu lar, o rapaz deu-se conta do que o esperava.

Só então ele percebeu o erro crasso...

...Não podia. Era uma criança. Simplesmente não podia.

Sentando-se na cama que seu pai ocupava naquele castelo, como quem tivesse seu mundo destroçado, ele chamou uma criada. E, passando a mão pelos cabelos, ordenou que trancassem aquele mesmo quarto, assim que se livrassem de qualquer coisa que lembrasse o antigo Conde.

Ele desejou que pudessem também arrancar seu coração.

Mas isso já era impossível.

E então, de pé naquele vai-e-vem das criadas, abarrotadas de coisas do antigo Conde dali, o pai daquele rapaz alto de olhos tão tristes, uma delas se destacou das demais.

De longos e lisos cabelos ruivos e olhos acastanhados, mais parecendo uma delicada tonalidade do cabelo, ela levava os pertences pessoais do Conde para bem longe do jovem herdeiro. Mas seus olhos atreveram-se a rapidamente olhar aquele homem, logo em seguida voltando, envergonhada, a cumprir as tarefas.

"Eleanor!"

Todas as criadas ergueram-se, mas tão logo baixaram os olhos, continuando o serviço. Quando aquele rapaz falava naquele tom de voz, era um acordo tácito entre as mulheres nunca se meterem naquilo.

"Se-senhor...?!" – a criada ruiva respondeu, assustada.

"Todas que não forem a Eleanor, saiam deste quarto agora." – declarou.

Uma das moças, talvez a mais audaciosa delas por ter-lhe dirigido a palavra, ainda tentou interceder pela pobre garota. – "Ma-mas, senhor, e quanto ao quart..."

"Eu disse que quero **só** a Eleanor aqui. Sumam todas as outras."

Tão rápido quanto entraram, as mulheres, tensas, algumas dirigindo olhares piedosos à ruiva que ficou parada no mesmo lugar, saíram. E logo, aquele quarto mergulhou no silêncio de morte a que estava confinado antes.

"...Eleanor."

"Meu senhor..."

Ele sentou-se na cama, tirando parte de sua armadura e deixando que aqueles cabelos castanhos tão preciosos deslizassem mais uma vez pelos músculos bem feitos.

"Não há mais ninguém aqui, Eleanor."

A ruiva pareceu ponderar por breves momentos. Mas parecia que havia decidido-se muito rápido, pois logo encurtava a distância entre os dois, com passos hesitantes.

"...Richard." – ela sussurrou, corando.

Ela o abraçou tão logo aproximou-se dele. E o jovem Richard também a envolveu com toda a força que podia, não pensando que talvez pudesse machucá-la com aquele desespero que o consumia naquele carinho.

Por outro lado, a criada Eleanor não pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário, sentindo aquela angústia em seu senhor, envolveu-o ainda mais, da forma mais delicada e maternal que ele jamais recebera em um abraço.

"...Ele morreu, Eleanor. Meu pai morreu."

"Sim. As notícias sobre sua morte chegaram muito rápido aqui."

"Não quero ser Conde. Não quero este castelo."

Eleanor deixou que as quentes lágrimas de seu senhor caíssem em suas roupas puídas, manchando-as com toda aquela dor que ele vertia.

As mãos pálidas dela faziam um suave carinho em seus cabelos, mas ela sabia que não era o suficiente. Seu mestre e senhor estava sofrendo. Seu Richard estava sofrendo.

"Eu não posso fazer muito pelo senhor, Richard." – ela afastou-se um pouco, tocando-lhe o rosto. – "Tudo o que eu posso fazer... É entregar-lhe tudo que possuo, é dedicar minha vida a você. Eu não posso evitar que se torne o novo Conde."

Sim, ela tinha razão. Eleanor nunca poderia evitar aquilo.

Nem sequer ser sua esposa de verdade.

"...Só quero que continue me abraçando. É mais do que preciso nesse momento."

A ruiva sentiu-se feliz. Ninguém mais além dela poderia jamais saber daquilo; do quanto seu senhor era frágil e gentil. Aquele sorriso, aquela entrega genuína, aquelas lágrimas, aquelas mãos que deslizavam pelo seu corpo e distribuía o prazer inebriante... Tudo aquilo era só dela. Ninguém mais poderia tê-lo daquele jeito.

Ela o abraçou. E quando ele tirou as mãos das suas costas, algo em si soube exatamente o que ele queria ver.

Eleanor estendeu as asas majestosas. E milhares de penas delicadas e brilhando em um rosa pálido como os botões da primavera caíram na cama, nos pertences restantes, no chão e até na alma do cavaleiro.

"...Eu a amo, minha Eleanor. Eu a amo muito." – ele sussurrou. E amava-a com intensidade redobrada quando ela mostrava-lhe aquele par de asas apenas para ele. Aquele segredo somente dos dois.

**Tokyo – Japão.**

A cada passo que dava, sua maior vontade era desviar da rota da escola e poder visitar mais uma vez aquele apartamento sujo e escuro que tinha cheiro de remédio forte na primeira vez que entrou. Najato disse que Himitsu precisava saber de algumas coisas, e que os primeiros dias eram sempre os mais difíceis e, portanto, ficaria sob a supervisão 24h dele. Maiko sentiu um aperto no peito quando soube disso, mas não pôde dizer não. Só o fato do loiro saber que Irieko ainda estava mal por causa dos ataques que recebeu fazia-o querer mais e mais ser suficientemente confiável para proteger a japonesa.

Maiko não gostava disso. Não mesmo.

Para ela, tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse... Por exemplo, um estudante normal. Tudo bem, podia ficar com asas, mas se não tivessem se envolvido tão à fundo naquele mundo, tudo podia ter ficado bem. Se ela não tivesse sido tão tola recusando-o antes, quando não sabia nada sobre ele...

Agora que ela sabia, mesmo um pouquinho, tinha medo. O tempo inteiro sua vontade era sair correndo do trabalho e ir vê-lo.

Será que estava se alimentando direito? Já teria se machucado? Najato estava sendo um professor tirano ou respeitava os limites dele? Aqueles pensamentos davam a impressão de já tivessem passado muitos meses, mas foram apenas três, quem sabe, quatro dias.

Mas, no instante em que pisou naquela escola, sua prioridade não foi ver se Himitsu tivesse voltado às aulas. Foi exatamente outra.

Desviando da rota habitual, ela dirigiu-se à área mais afastada, aquela que ela sabia que podia procurar quando tinha um problema desses. E quando encontrou um grupo de adolescentes mal encarados, com as palavras certas, ela sabia que eles a ajudariam. Pondo-se em posição de ataque, ela já planejou exatamente como tudo seria.

Um deles descreveu o primeiro soco em seu rosto, e ela sorriu em meio à dor. Em poucos minutos, aquilo já era uma briga com espectadores.

'_Eu preciso_', pensava o tempo todo.

E ainda em menor tempo, ela já estava pela enésima vez ou até mais naquela sala, a maldita Sala de Advertência. Mais uma vez sendo repreendida por seu comportamento bruto com os outros.

Mais uma vez tendo que fingir algo que não era.

Naquela manhã, como era de praxe, ela chegou pouco antes do professor da segunda aula entrar. Com a pasta displicentemente jogada nas costas, ela foi entrando, com o rosto azedo e a pose de quem não quer conversa, imediatamente afastando qualquer possibilidade de virem lhe perguntar o que era aquilo em seu rosto e corpo.

Era sempre assim. Era exatamente isso que a afastava do convívio com aquelas pessoas. Ou melhor, com qualquer pessoa.

Caminhando distraída até sua classe, ela viu um par de pés no lugar que ficava olhando quando não tinha nada para fazer. Sentindo em suas entranhas um rebuliço estranho, ela ergueu os olhos acastanhados, quase negros, apenas para ter a confirmação: mãos seguravam um livro, e a outra folhava suas páginas. Ela não iria se importar com alguém lendo, se não reconhecesse aquele tom de pele, aquele calor...

Fixou-se, então, no rosto daquela pessoa.

"Himitsu..." – foi o que escapou, então, de seus lábios.

De fato, era ele! Aqueles cabelos loiros perfeitos, os olhos azuis distraídos, concentrados na leitura. O mesmo uniforme escolar que ela viu quando apareceu pela primeira vez na sala, apresentando-se como um Isono, primo dela. Era simplesmente tudo igual. Ela até chegou a querer perguntar o que diabos ele andou fazendo que pareceu não mudar nada.

Mas algo a proibiu de perguntar isso. Talvez porque ela notou alguma coisa.

Não soube dizer com clareza, mas notou...

...E o que importava, droga? Ele havia voltado! Três (ou quatro?) dias fora, e voltou. Para Maiko, porém, ainda parecia um sonho. Ela jurava que iria acordar dentro de poucos instantes e ver que nada daquilo era real.

Que ainda estava em casa, que ainda tinha o corpo dolorido pelo espancamento...

Ainda estava sozinha naquela casa...

"Maiko-chan! É você!..." – ele respondeu, atraindo alguns olhares na direção deles. E só então a japonesa percebeu que não devia fazer mais nada.

Não agora.

"Bom dia, Himitsu."

"Err... Bom dia..." – ele respondeu, sem jeito.

Maiko sentou-se. Pôs a mão no rosto, entediada, e sentiu uma dor aguda no rosto quando apoiou a maçã do rosto machucada.

E então, notou que havia definitivamente alguma coisa errada.

_Acho que... Antigamente... Ele não diria isso. Não faria isso._

_E acho que ele também não entenderia isso tão rápido..._

"O que você fez com o Himitsu?" – perguntou, numa voz séria.

Sentado no gramado, naquele lugar nos fundos da escola que ela e o loiro sempre usaram para se encontrar com o japonês (afinal, ali ficava a divisória dos colégios), Najato olhou para a ameaçadora figura feminina parada de pé bem na frente dele.

"Bom dia pra você também." – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não estou brincando. O que você fez com o Himitsu?" – insistiu.

"Não fiz nada, sua louca!" – ele defendeu-se, continuando a comer o lanche que comprara antes de pular as grades de novo. – "Do que está falando, afinal?!"

Ela estava falando daquela... Lavagem cerebral.

Ele não era assim. Alguma coisa estava errada. Em algum lugar, estava errada.

Desde quando o viu na sala, e ficando as aulas inteiras até o recreio pensando nisso, ela tinha de tirar o assunto a limpo. Se Himitsu havia vindo para a aula, era sinal que Najato também. Por isso, a primeira coisa que ela foi fazer não foi falar com o loiro, e sim, com o moreno que havia-o transformado.

"Tô falando daquilo que você fez com...!"

"Maiko-chan! Finalmente te achei! Senti saudades!"

A mesma que teve seu nome chamado virou-se, querendo ver aquele rosto, mas tudo o que viu foi o sol escondido nas sombras que a camisa branca fazia e, em seguida, um par de braços circundando seu corpo, num abraço apertado, daqueles que ela via em filmes quando duas pessoas se reencontram numa estação de trem.

A presença de Himitsu sempre a deixou segura, por mais que dissesse o contrário.

Quando ele estava em casa, nada daquilo que aconteceu naqueles dias de sua ausência acontecia. Seu tio não podia tocar nela. Ninguém podia tocar nela. E sinceramente, ela chegou a abrir a boca para dizer que ele já era perfeito do jeito que estava, que não precisava virar um tal 'caçador de youkais' nem nada do tipo para ser a pessoa mais perfeita e forte que a garota já tinha visto.

Ela queria erguer as mãos trêmulas e corresponder àquele abraço. Queria mesmo.

Lembrou-se, repentinamente, do beijo que havia roubado. O rosto dele, inocente e assustado, aqueles cabelos loiros esparramados pelo chão, tentadores e tão perfeitos... Aqueles olhos azuis límpidos que encararam-na como quem busca uma resposta para o ato, e mesmo assim, quando ela não respondeu, ele não insistiu. Ele simplesmente obedeceu-a quando mandou continuar fazendo a trança no cabelo dela... Por Deus, nesse exato instante ela desejou atirá-lo ali mesmo e repetir a dose.

Maiko sentiu os olhos encher-se de lágrimas, e não soube dizer com clareza se era por ele apertá-la tanto e machucar seus ferimentos que o tio causara ou se era porque fazia tempo que desejava estar exatamente assim com ele.

Como podia estar tão diferente e, ao mesmo tempo, tão igual...?

Era o mesmo cheiro... O mesmo calor... E mesmo assim...

"Ei... Vocês pretendem ficar aí nessa cena romântica **bem na minha frente** até quando?" – a voz entediada do arqueiro Hajaya despertou-a de imediato.

"Perdão, Hajaya-san." – Himitsu sorriu, largando a garota. – "Veja, Maiko-chan, eu trouxe melonpan pra você. Quer?"

_...O que é isso?_

"Eu... Sim... Quero sim..." – estendeu, hesitante, a mão, até tocar na sacola. Ela se sentiu conversando com um estranho.

"Alguma coisa errada? Maiko-chan está estranha..." – ele olhou-a preocupado. O mesmo olhar de preocupação que sempre exibia. Merda!

"...Não. Eu tô bem, pode deixar." – forçou um sorriso. – "Mas tô com fome. Vou pegar o melonpan, tá?" – e foi o que fez.

Sentando-se perto de Najato, ela ficou olhando para Himitsu, que abria seu lanche.

"O que vocês andaram fazendo...?" – em transe.

"Nada demais, acho." – respondeu.

"Ah! O senhor Najato me explicou muitas coisas. Ele explicou as classificações de youkais, me explicou como funciona o mecanismo das minhas asas... Que mais?" – pareceu pensativo, tentando lembrar de algo. – "Ah sim! Nós até mesmo fizemos rondas pela cidade, e conseguimos eliminar uns youkais que tentavam atacar os civis."

_Sério, o que é isso?_

_Cadê o Himitsu que eu conheço?_

O loiro que ela havia deixado aos cuidados de Najato jamais falava daquele jeito. Ele era cheio de exclamações, de gestos infantis, de olhos brilhantes...

Aquele Himitsu tinha as ações mais contidas, e mesmo com aquele jeito meio inocente que lhe era característico... Ele parecia um adolescente normal. Aqueles olhos não tinham mais algum brilho que antes devia ter. Alguma coisa que ela não sabia classificar não estava mais lá.

E, naquele instante, Maiko desejou ardentemente voltar ao passado.

Desejou retornar àquele momento na casa de Najato e segurar a mão de Himitsu, de responder por ele e dizer o que queria ter dito. '_Não. O Himitsu não vai pra lugar nenhum. Ele ficará só comigo_'. Ela arrependeu-se profundamente disso.

Um arrependimento que brotou lá do fundo de sua alma.

"Que... Que bom, Himitsu..."

"Não é? Eu já consigo liberar umas oito ou nove penas." – e, surpreendentemente, ele parecia muito feliz de ter se envolvido naquilo. – "Hajaya-san disse que, se eu continuar nesse ritmo, logo vou conseguir chegar ao nível da Irieko-san."

Era assim que um bebê vai crescendo e se corrompendo?

Não era isso que se chamam de 'aprendizado'?

Mas... Se ele era assim tão cruel... Como será que uma mãe agüenta ver sua cria crescer e sair de baixo de suas asas? Ela pegou-se pensando que, se fosse com ela, não suportaria. Ali estava a prova clara.

Ela continuava horrorizada com aquele Himitsu que via à sua frente.

'_Quanto mais eles estendem as asas... Quanto mais lutam e aprendem... Mais eles lembram de sua própria essência_'.

Então, aquele era algo muito próximo do verdadeiro Himitsu?

Mas onde estava o Himitsu **dela**? Aquele que ela conheceu e aprendeu a gostar?

"...E hoje o Hajaya-san disse que vamos sair de novo, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu, e por mais que parecesse inocente e infantil, ela já não conseguia mais sentir-se bem. – "Não se preocupe, porque eu vou aprender a protegê-la da maneira adequada, tá?"

Com aquele sorrisinho puro... Como ele ousava...?!

Se queria mesmo protegê-la do jeito que ela precisava, que voltasse para casa e tirasse-a de lá! Que voltasse a ser o Himitsu que ela não via há três dias!

"Eu vou com vocês!" – a boca falou antes do cérebro processar a informação.

"Mas hein?" – já o japonês encarava-a como se ela fosse louca.

"Eu disse que vou com vocês, a partir de agora, nessas rondas. Vou ficar de olho em cada mísero passo que derem."

E essa era a sua decisão definitiva.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom VIII: **_**Sehriel**_.

"Maiko-san... Você sabe o que aconteceu com o Himitsu?"

Ouvir aquela pergunta a fez retesar-se de imediato.

"Co... Como?" – e ela fez o possível para parecer calma, mesmo estando pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"É que ele... Parece meio estranho. E ele não veio aqui há dias. Ficou gripado?"

E no mesmo instante, ouvindo aquela última pergunta, um enorme alívio a invadiu, mesmo que ela tenha sentido uma breve dor no peito por ver que a mudança dele estava assim tão visível.

"Si... Sim. Ele ficou meio resfriado, mas foi só alarme falso, ainda bem..." – forçou um sorriso. – "Desculpe ele não ter podido me acompanhar esses dias, Tanaka-san..."

"Que nada, querida. Até parece que nossa economia depende dele..." – (mas, de certa forma, ele era tão lindo que trazia muita gente comprando coisas apenas para ficar olhando-o um pouco mais). – "Eu só fiquei preocupada um pouco..."

"Desculpe incomodá-la. Eu irei brigar com ele depois." – a japonesa sorriu.

"Ahaha, isso mesmo, diga para ele que as titias estavam com muita saudade." – e isso Maiko viu de longe. As outras funcionárias ficaram tão tristes quando não o viram na loja lendo as revistas, como sempre.

Ainda com a vassoura que, até a pouco estava limpando os arredores do balcão, Maiko não pôde conter a sua já clássica virada de pescoço para encarar o rapaz que lia alguma coisa na parte das revistas.

Mexendo em seu cabelo amarrado e jogado por sobre o ombro, ela pegou-se admirando-o e pensando. Mais uma vez.

...Isso já estava ficando cansativo. Mas era inevitável.

Ela tinha vontade de ir até Himitsu, aquela figura de costas e cabelos até abaixo do pescoço, e sacudi-lo até que ele tivesse um problema mental e voltasse a ser o garotinho tolo que ela conheceu. Porque, antes, por mais que ele fosse tentador, ela o via como um 'menino'. Mas agora, algo em si não conseguia mais concebê-lo daquela forma.

Maiko tentou desesperadamente agarrar-se às memórias anteriores àquele Himitsu, mas como pôde concluir, era impossível. Ele sempre parecia o mesmo de sempre, mas aqueles pequenos gestos indicavam que ele já não era mais puramente o loiro. A tal "essência" da qual Najato falava estava, realmente, se manifestando.

_Como eu fui retardada, droga..._

_Antes, eu achava que ele era um perigo. Tinha medo dos seus segredos._

_Sem sequer me lembrar que ele próprio é um 'Segredo'._

_...E agora, aqui estou, como uma idiota._

_Procurando qualquer traço daquele tolo por quem me apaixonei._

Era meio triste perceber que ele estava "crescendo". E tão solitário quanto. É claro que Himitsu foi gentil com ela o tempo todo, brincou e sorriu, e parecia até mesmo mais unido à ela que antes...

Mas, mesmo assim, ela pegava-se relembrando seus motivos.

Najato disse que, se ele se envolvesse neste submundo de lutas e de monstros, muito provavelmente sua essência iria voltar mais rápido e ele teria muito mais condições de protegê-la. Mas de que adiantava a proteção se a verdadeira missão dele, aquela que também Najato quem lhe disse de que os tais 'anjos' vieram para fazerem seus "Deuses" felizes, estava falhando no instante em que ela já não o sentia o mesmo?

E, além disso, ela quase havia esquecido... Havia o tal youkai (ou era hanyou? [1]) que feriu Irieko. Algo lhe dizia que as chances de encontrá-lo eram incrivelmente grandes. E isso a assustava. E se ele se ferisse?

Provavelmente, não haveria muito o que fazer. Ela era só uma humana.

Com uma força bruta, mas humana.

Talvez, pensando assim, tenha sido meio que um erro se prontificar a checar as tais 'rondas' de Najato e Himitsu. E se o loiro ficasse que nem Irieko?! Ela ainda nem havia se recuperado totalmente!

"Quer ajuda, Maiko-chan?!"

Acordando de seu devaneio, brutalmente tirada dos mesmos, ela conteve uma exclamação surpresa ao ver justamente o rapaz alto e loiro ao seu lado.

"AH! É você, Himitsu!" – ela tocou no peito, escutando seu coração bater descompassado (por muitos motivos). – "O que houve?"

"Ia perguntar a mesma coisa, Maiko-chan. Algum problema? Quer ajuda?"

_Maldito sorriso..._

_...Por um momento, ele me faz pensar que Himitsu ainda é o mesmo._

_Maldito, mil vezes maldito._

"N-não, eu estou bem, obrigada. Só estava distraída... Brigada por me avisar antes que alguém me visse, Himitsu." – forçou um sorriso.

"Maiko-chan está muito estranha. Tem certeza de que está bem...?" – inclinou-se um pouco, tocando na testa dela, como se procurando algum sinal de febre.

"Claro que eu tô! Pode deixar." – afastou-se dele no mesmo instante, sentindo o coração despedaçar-se. – "Agora, eu vou limpar lá atrás e daqui a uns quinze minutos, vai estar na minha hora de saída. Aí, a gente encontra o Najato no local combinado e vamos começar essa ronda, ok?"

"Sim! Vou estar esperando a Maiko-chan no lugar de sempre. Posso, né?" – sorriu.

"Não fique me pedindo essas coisas... É claro que pode." – ela forçou um sorriso ainda maior. Mais uma vez, seu coração doía (o que ela tinha, hein? Era princípio de infarto, isso de ficar com o peito apertado toda hora?!).

Maiko virou-se, indo ocupar-se do outro lado da loja.

Discretamente, secou uma possível lágrima que ia começar a cair.

"Tem certeza que esse é o ponto de encontro...?"

"...Errr, te-tenho quase certeza..." – o rapaz mexeu num papel no bolso do uniforme e leu o que estava escrito. – "Err... O endereço está certo, Maiko-chan..."

"Não acredito que o Najato tá aqui..."

Maiko olhava torto para a construção a sua frente. Himitsu só lia e relia o papel, tentando procurar qualquer espécie de erro no endereço.

Diante daquela multidão na parte agitada de Tokyo, os dois estudantes (ainda de uniforme! O que as pessoas que passavam iam pensar?!) ficaram estáticos, procurando qualquer traço de coragem para entrar ali. O prédio era alto e muitíssimo iluminado, do tipo capaz de ofuscar o mais forte dos olhos.

Lá de dentro, as batidas eletrônicas das músicas era ouvido à distância, fazendo os ouvidos dos dois retumbarem dolorosamente. Só se pensar que teria de se aventurar naquela selva, Maiko sentiu-se enojada.

Mas, muito mais do que isso, lembrou que Himitsu era um idiota que nunca havia estado numa boate, nem numa 'balada'.

"Himitsu..." – chamou.

"Sim, Maiko-chan?" – sorriu.

"Qualquer que seja a coisa que você veja lá dentro, não ligue. Exclua tudo da sua memória imediatamente, entendeu?" – gota enorme na cabeça.

"S-sim! Vou lembrar disso!" – mais um pouco, e ele ia bater continência para ela. E pensando nisso, não pôde deixar de rir.

Mas não era hora de ficar de brincadeira. Quanto mais cedo terminassem essa droga, mais cedo voltariam para casa! E dessa vez, Himitsu voltaria, não iria mais ficar um dia sequer fora do apartamento!

Envolvendo o braço dele, ela puxou-o para dentro.

Quem os visse de longe, diria que eles pareciam mesmo um casal de namorados caipiras, porque a garota agarrava seu braço e conduzia-o, emburrada, enquanto o loiro parecia estar num misto de êxtase e puro susto a cada nova luz que deslizava pela pista, a cada novo odor de suor ou álcool.

De fato, o uniforme escolar que eles usavam chamaram mais a atenção do que esperava, e numa certa hora, Maiko teve que cerrar os dentes para não mandar alguém à merda e cuidar da sua vida.

Desnorteado, olhando para todos os lados, Himitsu não percebeu que devia se desviar e acabou batendo no ombro de uma moça loira que era arrastada por uma adolescente menor que ela.

"A-ah... Me... Me desculpe, senhorita...!" – ele pediu, mas arrastado também por Maiko, já estava se afastando e a música estava alta demais para que ele não acabasse quase que gritando aquela frase.

A japonesa já estava quase desistindo, quando encontra alguém abanando numa mesa e, de pronto, reconhece o rapaz de cabelos negros.

"Graças a Kami-sama! Lá está o Najato!"

Ainda segurando (e muito bem) Himitsu de encontro a si, ela foi abrindo espaço por entre as pessoas até chegar na mesa do outro. E sua surpresa foi vê-lo deveras relaxado, sem nenhuma arma (possivelmente, ele havia guardado ela em outro lugar), mas tomando um suco e vestido de forma totalmente informal (FATO! Sequer parecia o Najato Hajaya que ela conhecia!).

"Adivinhem? Senti um youki [2] agorinha há pouco!"

"Sério? Youki não é a tal energia dos monstros?!" – mais uma vez, a morena se sentiu jogada num daqueles tipos de RPG estranhos.

Maiko virou-se para ver o que Himitsu achava, e só o viu fazer uma coisa; olhar de um lado para o outro, como quem procura algo que o deixou realmente alvoroçado. Uma atitude bem comum naqueles programas sobre a vida animal selvagem, na qual uma gazela pressente a proximidade de um leão.

"O que foi, Himitsu?" – perguntou.

"A... Acho melhor irmos embora, né..." – ele pediu.

"Bom, embora nós vamos, mas por que não se sentam e descansam um pouco antes? A Ma-chan tava trabalhando até agora, né?" – Najato apontou mais duas cadeiras naquela mesma mesa.

"Como acha que eu descansaria nessa pocilga **barulhenta e infernal**?" – gota.

"Mas... Eu realmente acho melhor irmos embora..." – insistiu, e dessa vez, Maiko sentiu que ele a puxava mais para si, num daqueles atos protetores de herói de romance. Ela chegou a corar, mas graças à pouca iluminação, ninguém percebeu isso.

"Najato, vamos embora." – ela cedeu. – "Quanto mais cedo começarmos a ronda, mais cedo termina..."

Os três notaram uma estranha agitação na boate, com pessoas deixando o lugar.

"Pois não, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou, então, para uma moça que ia passando.

"Parece que uma funcionária está morta..." – ela disse, apontando o balcão onde se servem bebidas. – "Mas acho que ninguém sabe como aconteceu..."

"Mo... Morta...?" – Himitsu chocou-se. – "Va-vamos sair logo daqui, Maiko-chan... Por favor, vamos embora..." – ele puxava-a, como uma criança quando quer que a mãe deixe logo de fazer o que está fazendo e atenda-a.

"T-tá, vamos embora sim..." – ela ia indo, mas percebeu que Najato permanecia no mesmo lugar. – "Ô Najato, vambora antes que viremos testemunhas oculares!"

"...Aquele moleque tá lá."

A garota virou o olhar para onde o outro parecia encarar, e viu um garoto perto do balcão, encarando a funcionária morta. Ele não parecia mais velho que eles, talvez tivesse uns 14 anos. Tinha os cabelos mais negros que já vira em alguém, até mais escuros que os dela, e os olhos eram igualmente pretos. Ele vestia também uma roupa inteiramente preta, o que fazia dele quase uma aparição de filme de terror.

"O que tem ele? Vamos embora!" – insistiu.

"Aquele é o moleque que machucou a Irieko." – Najato ergueu-se e foi atrás dele, esquecendo-se dos apelos de Maiko.

A sorte de Najato é que, quando o menino enxergou-o, fugiu depressa pelo exato lugar onde havia deixado suas armas. Como estavam escondidas, ele possivelmente não as veria e poderia pegá-las antes de voltar a correr atrás dele.

Logo atrás, Maiko e Himitsu o seguiam. O loiro pediu para eles não irem por aí, mas não explicou o porquê quando a outra pediu. Então, ela deu de ombros e continuou atrás do japonês. A última coisa que precisava era de problemas, mas parecia que era exatamente o que ia acontecer!

"NAJATO, PERAÍ!" – berrou, tentando-o fazer parar (o desgraçado corria rápido demais, droga!).

Antes, porém, que ela berrasse mais um pouco, sentiu um par de braços circundarem sua cintura e puxá-la na direção de um corpo. Ela reconheceu-o de imediato pelo calor e aquele cheiro, mas ainda sim, o susto foi grande.

"Aie! Himitsu!..." – surpresa, também não evitou o rosto vermelho.

Com a garota no colo, o loiro sorriu.

"...Me permite fazer algo para irmos mais rápido?"

_Que... Déjà-vécu... [3]_

Engolfada pelo ar de fora novamente, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi a chuva torrencial que caía sobre suas cabeças (que terror, quanto tempo ficaram naquela porcaria?). E, saída de um ar abafado àquele ali, ela sentiu frio. Segurando-se melhor nos ombros de Himitsu, ela viu a silhueta de Najato sumir pela esquerda, e chamou o loiro.

"O idiota está lá!" – apontou.

"Ah! Obrigado, Maiko-chan." – sorriu ainda mais, correndo de novo, com aquela mesma rapidez daquele dia em que foram para a escola atrasados.

Era estranho...

Ela tinha essas impressões de que ele ainda continuava o mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo, notava a olhos nus a nova mudança.

Podia parecer desesperador, mas por um momento, ela o aceitou daquele jeito novo.

Mas logo tratou de tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Isso quando viu Najato parar e Himitsu também, por tabelinha, encarando todos um par de gêmeos. Um que parara de correr e o outro que estendia uma aljava e um arco.

"...São seus, né? Pode pegar. Eu não gosto muito de arco-e-flecha." – disse o menino, exibindo um sorriso cínico, porém cordial.

Najato retesou o corpo e cerrou os dentes, impotente.

"Pode pegar, senhor Hajaya. Não pretendo atacá-lo enquanto se aproxima." – continuou insistindo. – "Posso ser um meio-youkai, mas nunca mataria um caçador que está me fazendo um grande favor."

...Um favor?

O dito caçador, ignorando qualquer possível dúvida que pudesse ter, deu um primeiro passo hesitante. E outro. E mais outro.

A tensão, por mais que a chuva gelada caísse, era visível. Quase podia ser tocada e sentida. E quando finalmente o rapaz tocou no arco, pegando-o nas mãos, e se afastando devagar, Maiko pôde sentir o tamanho do ódio de cada um deles. Por motivos diferentes, mas era um mesmo ódio opressivo em comum.

"Boa noite, senhores." – o garoto se apresentou. – "Perdoem a má-criação do meu irmão. Ele só é meio curioso... Ah sim, eu me chamo Mashiro Himeno e esse é o meu irmão gêmeo mais novo, Shiho Himeno."

_...Meu Deus, eles são iguais!_

Dã! Eram gêmeos, mas ainda sim, a semelhança era assustadoramente bizarra! Se possível, eles estavam até com a mesma roupa. Tudo o que mudava é que um deles, aquele que eles viram na boate, estava agora atrás do outro irmão, aquele de sorriso cínico e tranqüilo, que apresentava-os como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Puxando de imediato uma flecha e apontando a arma pronta para ser usada no garoto pálido que dizia-se ser meio-youkai, Najato encarou-o.

"Foi esse seu irmão que machucou a Irieko, não é?" – perguntou, sério. – "Apesar do youki que eu senti lá foi meio seu, meio do outro que fez essa bagunça toda, não foi você quem deixou a Irieko assim."

"De fato, foi meu irmão."

O moreno parou de pensar em qualquer coisa, como se de repente visse que tinha uma missão bem maior a cumprir.

A voz de seu pai dançou mais uma vez em sua mente.

"Não sinto **nenhuma** espécie de youki vindo de você." – disse para Shiho, que atacara a garota dos cabelos verdes. – "Mas de você..." – agora, apontando a flecha para Mashiro. – "...Eu sinto uma **grande** emanação."

Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços, inclinando a cabeça como quem não entende.

"Mas não desejo lutar contra você, senhor Hajaya. Você está sem seu 'Ensis' [4]. É covarde atacar alguém sem 'Ensis'."

"Por isso, na falta de Iriel, não desejamos atacá-lo." – Shiho respondeu.

Saindo de trás de Mashiro, ele suspirou e liberou suas asas. Eram um belo exemplar de asas negras e majestosas, semelhantes à de um corvo ou algum pássaro sinistro semelhante. Aquela já conhecida chuva de penas cálidas iniciou-se.

O gêmeo desviou sua atenção do caçador preparado para matá-los para outro lugar.

"Se Iriel estivesse aqui, claro, tudo seria muito mais interessante..." – Mashiro concordou, de braços cruzados.

"...Mas se Iriel não está, nos contentamos em começar com você, Sehriel."

O gêmeo de negras asas, então, começou a encurtar a distância entre ele e Himitsu.

_...Eu sabia. Algo lá no fundo do meu coração me alertava disso desde o início._

_Se Himitsu se envolvesse demais nesse mundo..._

_Um dia, algo assim ia acontecer..._

[1] Literalmente, 'metade monstro'. É a designação japonesa para "meio-youkai".

[2] Significa "Energia Sinistra", e é escrito originalmente (妖気), com o mesmo kanji YOU de Youkai.

[3] É um tipo de _déjà-vu_, mas ao contrário de um normal, este tipo também evoca os mesmos sentimentos que se pareceu ter sentido da outra vez.

[4] Literalmente, 'espada', 'relativo à combate' em latim.


	6. Tom IX & Tom X

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom IX: **_**Suriel**_.

Uma forte chuva teimava em cair, molhando-lhes as roupas e os cabelos. No fundo da mente, Maiko chegou a pensar em como voltaria para casa com ela e Himitsu totalmente molhados de chuva. Mas, tão logo veio esse pensamento, ele foi embora.

Havia coisas mais preocupantes no momento.

Como, por exemplo, aquele rapazinho de roupas e asas negras que se aproximava tão perigosamente dos dois.

"Shiho-kun!" – chamou o primogênito, sorrindo. – "Lembre-se de que ele ainda tem muito de um 'Obviam' [1] dentro de si, por isso, não vá maltratá-lo muito."

Virando-se, o garoto de asas negras também sorriu. – "Pode deixar, Mashiro-kun. Prometo ser gentil com Sehriel."

Maiko ouvia tudo, realmente ouvia, mas de tão apavorada, não tinha certeza de que conseguia memorizar tudo aquilo, ou mesmo pensar algo com clareza que não fosse mentalizar a grande vontade que tinha de fugir.

"...Sehriel. Sentimos sua falta, sabia? Você sumiu."

Himitsu só teve o reflexo de apertar mais a miúda japonesa em seus braços.

"Maiko-chan... Não se preocupe, eu vou protegê-la, tá?" – e, ao contrário do que ela achou, ele encarou-a e sorriu. Aquele maldito e infantil sorriso.

"...Tá." – era só o que podia dizer.

Tudo o que podia fazer contra uma entidade sobrenatural, sendo ela a humana que era, apenas seria confiar no loiro.

"Vamos acabar com tudo isso logo, Sehriel? Me deprime ver suas asas desperdiçadas em vão por aqui."

Nenhum dos dois sabia do que aquele pequeno estava falando.

Apenas escutavam-no, dando alguns passos cautelosos para trás, tentando manter o máximo de distância possível de seu sorriso cínico.

Maiko agarrou-se mais ao pescoço dele, sentindo roçar em seu rosto os cabelos loiros. A franja dele caía-lhe pelo rosto, dando uma aparência ainda mais perfeita à ele (como ela nunca percebeu que ele ficava simplesmente perfeito depois de um banho?! Definitivamente, precisava de óculos!). E aqueles olhos determinados... Sem dúvidas, aquele era um lado de Himitsu que ela não conhecia.

"Ah! Que tal se eu fizesse um favor pra você?" – e o som daquele levantar de vôo de um pássaro fez-se presente, mostrando toda a envergadura das majestosas asas negras de corvo daquele menino. – "Que tal se eu acabasse com **aquela** sua missão aqui e agora?"

"Maiko-chan." – ela ouviu, de repente, assustando-se com a quebra da tensão por aquela voz repentina.

"O que?" – ao olhá-lo, a japonesa pareceu nunca tê-lo visto assim, tão sério.

"Segure-se em mim. Com toda sua força, e não solte em situação alguma." – continuou, mas mesmo com a voz séria, ele mantinha um sorriso para ela.

"O-o que... Que vai fazer...?!" – assustou-se.

"Apenas segure-se."

Maiko fez o que ele pediu, sentindo-o quente mesmo quando a chuva gelada caía sobre os dois. Quando encostou o rosto em seu ombro, ouviu o palpitar longínquo de seu coração. Estava assustado. Como o dela. E, por um segundo, ela sentiu-se uma idiota; ela quis desesperadamente um par de asas, uma arma, qualquer coisa que pudesse salvá-los.

Desejou, quem sabe, até mesmo poder matar aquele garoto. Ou apagá-lo, resetar aquele dia, como se tudo não passasse de um jogo. Como se fosse acordar e correr até a cama do loiro, procurando-o para ver se ele estava na sua casa.

De repente, ela sentiu um frio estranho na barriga. Achou que algo estava muito estranho, e quando abriu os olhos, de fato, ela soube o porquê da sensação.

"ESTAMOS VOANDO?!"

A exclamação da garota foi totalmente auto-explicativa, e ela agarrou-se ainda mais forte nele quando viu os prédios outrora tão enormes apenas um ponto ínfimo no céu.

Lá embaixo, ela teve a impressão de ouvir Najato chamando-a, mas só então deu-se conta de que ela não estava voando sozinha; era Himitsu o dono da façanha. De fato, penas rosadas eram deixadas às vezes das asas majestosas.

"Co... Como faz isso...?!" – boquiaberta demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa para perguntar.

"Desculpe. A Maiko-chan está assustada?" – sorriu, cordialmente.

"É claro que sim! Mas acho que me acostumo..." – é claro, mesmo fazendo essa pose, agora ela estava **ainda mais** agarrada nele. – "Como consegue voar assim... E tudo o mais... Nessa chuva...?!"

Para Himitsu, aquilo até já parecia meio natural.

"Najato-san me ensinou. Ele disse que devo evitar baixas altitudes e lugares com muita gente. Por isso, estamos saindo deste bairro, se não se importar."

"N-não, eu não me importo..." – e ela estava em condições de reclamar de algo?

Maiko se sentiu uma protagonista de filme da Disney. E, olhando bem, ela até que estava se acostumando bem com aquela total maluquice. Sinceramente, achou que gritaria bem mais, que ficaria com muito mais medo. Mas tirando aquele pânico e aquele frio no estômago de pensar na possibilidade de cair, até que não era nada mal.

Ela ficou admirada de ver Himitsu voar. Tudo bem, anjos sempre voam e ela que foi idiota de nunca pensar na possibilidade, mas agora que estava vendo-o daquele jeito, por um instante, ela o achou a criatura mais perfeita acima e abaixo da terra. Aqueles cabelos loiros, já naturalmente esvoaçantes, quando jogados na violência do vento daquele vôo, então, pareciam ainda mais tentadores.

Mas então, Himitsu fez um esgar de dor.

E ela viu uma trilha de sangue cair, como naqueles filmes onde alguém joga um balde de água ou de tinta pela janela do trigésimo quinto andar.

"Hi... Himitsu...?!" – aquele sangue a assustou. De verdade. E a fez acordar para a vida: eles não estavam num filme feliz da Disney.

Logo atrás dele, um par de asas negras os seguiam: o pequeno Shiho também era um anjo, ela quase esqueceu. E, como o próprio disse, ele os queria.

Havia um círculo feito de penas em volta dele, e um espaço estava vazio. Provavelmente, a pena que acertara Himitsu e jorrou aquele sangue. E quando ela viu, mais uma daquele amontoado de penas negras (droga, eram muitas! Agora ela sabia porque Irieko teve dificuldades com o moleque!) deixou aquele espaço demarcado, numa velocidade indizível.

"C-cuidado!" – ela tentou dizer, mas foi tarde.

Mais uma vez, tudo que ela pôde ver foi o sangue. E ela achou que seu coração fosse saltar pela boca, realmente.

"EI, MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO!" – berrou para Shiho, totalmente irada. – "QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR COM ESSA PORCARIA!"

Mas o 'moleque' sequer pareceu tentado a responder àquele grito.

"...Ma-Maiko-chan." – sussurrou.

Virando-se para o loiro, ela o viu pálido. Parecia estar sentindo dor, ou quem sabe, esforçando-se até para manter a consciência. Não se surpreenderia se ele caísse de repente, tinha **muito** sangue vazando dele.

"Sim...?!" – ela nunca se apressara tanto em responder à alguém.

"Segure-se mais, tá?"

Ele a segurou mais também, ao mesmo tempo em que ela apertava o abraço que lhe dava, e fechou os olhos, contendo uma exclamação surpresa, quando viu-se descendo como um míssel, com um zumbido estranho nos ouvidos.

Quando Himitsu finalmente parou de encurtar a distância até o chão (será que alguém estava vendo-os?), ela respirou com dificuldade, tremendo totalmente.

"...Porque essa é uma das manobras mais simples que eu farei, se quisermos escapar inteiros daquele menino." – ele completou, com uma gota. – "Maiko-chan está bem?"

"Eu... Eu... Claro..." – apesar do estômago dizer exatamente o contrário.

"Sinto muito, Sehriel..." – a voz do garoto fez-se ouvir, mostrando-o logo ali do lado deles, como que por encantamento. – "...Mas precisará de muitíssimo mais do que isso para escapar do meu julgamento."

Trinta e seis penas. Todas as malditas penas que rodeavam aquele garoto.

Maiko arregalou os olhos, chocada, quando sua visão foi totalmente obscurecida.

"Você é um maldito hanyou, não é?"

"Sim. Devo admitir que sim."

Por outro lado, o gêmeo Mashiro Himeno parecia tranqüilo, mesmo tendo apontado diretamente para sua têmpora uma flecha repleta da energia daquele caçador.

"E por que está com um 'Anjo'?" – rosnou. – "Por que aquele 'Anjo' está atacando os seus iguais?"

"Porque ele é um 'Erasi' [2]. É simples assim."

E, antes que Najato falasse qualquer coisa, o moreno completou. – "E porque tanto aquela que você chama de 'Irieko' quanto aquele que aquela garota chamou de 'Himitsu' são 'Construxi' [3]. São tipos totalmente diferentes."

O caçador de youkai quis dizer que sabia disso. Mas, de repente, ele pegou-se surpreendido por aquele comentário. Irieko nunca lhe falara que havia distinções.

"...E qual a diferença entre eles?" – se fosse mesmo para matar aquele moleque, que pelo menos tirasse informações antes.

"Anjos como o Shiho vêem a este mundo para 'apagar'. Anjos como aqueles que andam com você vêm para 'tirar o equilíbrio natural das coisas'."

"Como assim, 'tirar a harmonia das coisas'?" – arqueou a sobrancelha.

Mashiro estendeu o pé e ficou olhando, distraído, para seu próprio sapato totalmente molhado naquela chuva que estendia-se. Na mesma hora, Najato soltou a flecha, vendo aquela movimentação suspeita do meio-youkai, e um grande silêncio instalou-se entre eles, sendo apenas quebrado pelo periódico som de sirenes ao fundo e o inquietante cortar daquelas gotas caindo violentamente no chão.

O gêmeo de negros cabelos e olhos tocou em seu rosto, com um riso de surpresa, apenas para perceber que a flecha pegara de raspão no seu rosto, a ponto de arrancar sangue. E, naquele momento, ele chegou a simpatizar com o caçador.

"Erasi são como o que humanos chamam de 'Anjos da Morte'. Eles vêm e levam, sem conversas. Já os Construxi vêm ao mundo e tomam formas diversas também, mas, de alma em alma, cuidam para que as pessoas não sofram."

Najato, então, pareceu entender toda a verdade acerca Irieko.

'_Então... Era isso... Que você não queria me contar..._'

Tudo aquilo que ela falou e tudo aquilo que ela não falou, apenas para não feri-lo. E, naquele momento, ele a amou. Mesmo com todos os 'entretanto', ele a amou mais do que a qualquer outro neste mundo.

Mas tudo não passou de um segundo de sua vida, segundos que separaram-no de pegar uma nova flecha na aljava e apontá-la de novo para o pequeno hanyou.

"Aquele tal de Shiho... Ele não é o seu irmão, não é?" – e tornou-se ainda mais sério quando disse isso, esquecendo os pensamentos de gratidão.

Mashiro não respondeu imediatamente, como fez das outras vezes.

Mas parecia que não se importava de conversar com o caçador que tentou matá-lo e que odiava a raça dele.

"...Não. O meu verdadeiro irmão Shiho Himeno... Morreu." – erguendo um pouco a camisa, ele mostrou uma enorme cicatriz reta e com uma aparência deveras grotesca, que começava na lateral da barriga. – "Aquele _Shiho_... Se chama Suriel. Da mesma forma que 'Himitsu' não se chama 'Himitsu' e 'Irieko' não é 'Irieko' de fato."

O caçador pareceu ponderar, horrorizado.

"...Você desejou, do mesmo jeito que desejamos aquelas pessoas... Que aquele anjo voltasse na forma do seu irmão...?"

Em meio à chuva, Mashiro ergueu os olhos, calando-se totalmente ante a pergunta.

Parecia um cachorro de ouvidos aguçados que ouve qualquer coisa que um humano jamais iria conseguir.

"Mesmo que eu seja um meio-youkai, acredite, estamos no mesmo barco." – ele sorriu. – "Mas agora, acho que você deve correr."

Passando a mão pelo ferimento que ainda sangrava, continuou. – "Pelo que vi, acho que meu irmão feriu seriamente o Sehriel."

Os cabelos loiros dele sempre foram seu xodó. Às vezes, quando ele brincava com os dela, ela tinha vontade de ficar sentindo a maciez deles, de aspirar aquele perfume inebriante, de simplesmente ficar observando-os, porque ela simplesmente os amava. Sempre amou os cabelos de Himitsu. Quando se espalhavam no chão, quando ele virava-se e eles esvoaçavam junto, quando caíam pelos ombros... Sempre adorou qualquer coisa que viesse dele.

Mas daquilo ela não gostou.

Nunca havia visto tanto sangue numa pessoa só. Quando o tio a espancava demais, às vezes, ela sangrava... Mas não era daquele jeito abundante. A camisa escolar do loiro estava totalmente manchada. Do tipo, se alguém o visse agora, certamente pensaria que ela era vermelha naturalmente.

E aquelas asas... As asas rosadas dele estavam estendidas de qualquer jeito, manchadas de escarlate. Ele tentou atacar, mas as penas que falharam em sua missão estavam jogadas em cima de seu corpo ou pelo chão molhado.

Maiko arrastava o corpo inconsciente, vendo a trilha de abundante sangue que deixava enquanto o fazia. Himitsu estava assustadoramente pálido e respirava com dificuldades. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela achou que iria morrer. Ela e o rapaz.

"Por favor... Nos deixe em paz..."

Era só o que ela pedia, naquele fio de voz, desde que viu aquelas penas negras acertá-lo até ele cair em queda livre, numa rasante que apavorava-a só de lembrar, de encontro ao chão. Provavelmente foram as próprias asas que aliviaram a queda, mas o som que o corpo de Himitsu fez quando bateu no chão foi arrepiante.

"Eu sinto muito... Mas não posso fazer o que me pede, Maiko Isono. Um 'Erasi' nunca pode deixar que um 'Construxi' se intrometa em seu trabalho." – sorriu. – "Espero que compreenda isso."

Erasi? Construxi? Às favas com aquilo! Ela só queria tirá-lo dali!

Só queria uma ambulância ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só não queria que aquele sangue continuasse manchando a calçada (o que as pessoas iriam pensar amanhã, quando vissem aquilo?).

"Blábláblá! Sai da minha frente agora ou eu... Eu te mato!" – ameaçou, pensando mil e uma formas de tentar escapar enquanto falava.

"Ah, é...?" – Shiho arqueou a sobrancelha, com um meio sorriso. – "Fiquei curioso agora... Como se mata um ser inorgânico?"

"Desse jeito aqui, ó."

Shiho teve tempo de virar um pouco a cabeça.

E uma flecha atravessou seu peito.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom X: **_**O Prólogo da Miséria**_.

_Eleanor..._

Olhando para suas próprias mãos, tudo que viu foi o sangue.

_...Eleanor!_

Tudo o que ouviu foram os gritos.

_Krysz..._

Sentiu a dor em suas costas. Elas rasgavam. Palpitavam.

_...Krysz!_

Quando aquilo iria acabar?

As asas cor-de-rosa. Um rosa pálido e maculado como um botão de flor. O cor-de-rosa da dor e da miséria. Majestosas e desejosas asas rosas.

Um par de asas. Um 'anjo' na Terra.

_Fraülein!..._

O que fizera para merecer isso?

_...Fraülein!!_

Para merecer aquelas asas?

_Ryuuya..._

As malditas e perfeitas asas cor-de-rosa, que distribuíam a dor e o prazer simultaneamente nos olhos das pessoas.

_...Por favor, Ryuuya..._

Por que é que estava ali, afinal?

_Não me leve... Não vá..._

Alguém poderia responder?

_Himitsu..._

Com uma aguda dor, o rapaz despertou, sofregamente. Todo o corpo doía e tremia como se ele tivesse sido pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes loucos.

Abrindo os olhos, ele sentiu debaixo de si uma superfície macia que logo identificou como uma cama. Fechando os olhos e retesando o corpo, uma dor absurda tomou-o, fazendo virar-se na direção daquele palpitar: a lateral de sua barrida doía, o braço também... Para ser sincero, tudo doía muito.

Inclusive o coração. Por alguma razão, ele acordou com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto. Nunca entendeu seu significado, mas pensou sobre elas bastante.

Até perceber que alguém segurava sua mão.

Era calorosa e pequenina. Mãos de uma garotinha.

A mão de Maiko...

Ela estava deitada ali do seu lado, naquela cama, sentada numa cadeira. A mão dela estava em cima da dele, quente, como se tivesse adormecido segurando-a daquele jeito.

Aquele era o quarto dele... Só agora percebeu. Ela ficou no quarto dele.

Encarando-a, como quem não acredita que aquilo está acontecendo, ele percebeu o rosto dela. E soube, de alguma forma, que era tudo real. Os cabelos negros e soltos espalhavam-se pela superfície do colchão, proporcionando uma agradável sensação ao toque, quando ele baixou a outra mão para tocá-los.

Ela parecia tranqüila. Parecia até mesmo uma criancinha imaculada no sono.

Por um momento, ele sentiu pena. Ele não quis fazer nada daquilo.

Inclinando-se, pôs uma incômoda mecha dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha quando chegou perto do rosto dela, para não acordá-la. E então, percebeu de novo aquilo que já tinha notado antes, mas não teve coragem de perguntar.

O rosto dela... O seu corpo também... Tinham marcas.

Ela havia brigado com alguém? Com quem? Por que? A Maiko que ele conhecia era frágil e quebradiça demais para brigar com alguém.

Pode ser que no começo ela lhe desse medo, mas agora ele sabia que era apenas um disfarce feito para protegê-la.

Era por isso que ele queria ser aquele 'disfarce' para ela.

Para que ela não precisasse mais fingir ser algo que não era de fato.

Sua respiração bateu no rosto da garota, e ele sentiu o cálido calor que emanava dela. Há quanto tempo estava deitada ali, fazendo companhia a ele? Há quanto tempo estava desmaiado? O que será que teria acontecido?

"...Himitsu."

Ele retesou o corpo ao ouvir a voz dela murmurar seu nome, mas logo relaxou quando viu que Maiko continuou dormindo. E então, ele procurou qualquer espécie de machucado nela. Não viu nada, senão aqueles que eram os que ele já tinha avistado anteriormente. Nenhum novo.

Talvez aquela queda em alta velocidade tenha machucado-a, mesmo que ele tivesse usado seu próprio corpo para amortecer a queda dela. Não. Pelo menos no sono, não havia nem sinal de desconforto.

Segurando a mão dele fortemente, ela parecia até... Protegida?

Aproximando-se cada vez mais do rosto dela, ele tirou os cabelos negros que atrapalhavam-lhe a visão do rosto pálido.

"Maiko-chan..." – sussurrou-lhe de volta, roucamente, no ouvido.

Himitsu agradeceu que ela estivesse desacordada. Porque assim, de alguma forma, ele pôde sentir com toda a passividade que queria aqueles lábios (apesar de achar, por tudo que já viu, que ela não resistiria caso ele tentasse... Talvez).

Eram macios e doces, mornos e gentis.

Eram exatamente a Maiko Isono que só ele conhecia.

Beijar uma donzela adormecida era um golpe sujo... E, além disso, se inclinar daquele jeito fez seus machucados doerem... E, mesmo assim, ele não quis se separar dela. Permaneceu inerte daquele mesmo jeito, com a respiração dela batendo em seu rosto, e vice-versa. Do jeito que queria ficar.

"_Obrigado_", "_desculpe_", "_eu sinto muito_", "_eu te amo_"...

Tantas e tantas frases que ele queria dizer com aquele simples beijo, mas todas elas entalaram na garganta, na visão daquela pequenina adormecida... Todas ficaram silenciadas no fundo de sua mente, naquele espaço secreto e negro.

"Ela ficou com você até agora..." – uma voz disse, quando abriu a porta.

Vestido com uma roupa que parecia ser de Himitsu, Najato apareceu com dois copos com chá quente.

"Tive de me desdobrar muito pra convencê-la a tomar banho e te deixar sozinho comigo um minuto." – sorriu.

"Muito obrigado, Hajaya-san." – ele também sorriu, pondo desta vez a mão dele sobre as dela. – "Foi o senhor quem fez... Esses pontos de emergência?"

"Sim. Os Hajaya são treinados na arte médica também, porque não podemos aparecer no hospital com ferimentos e responder às perguntas que os médicos fazem." – explicou. – "Tive de convencê-la de que não era um idiota e ia te matar..."

Himitsu deu um leve sorriso, acariciando os cabelos da garota.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" – perguntou.

"Algumas horas. A sua recuperação é surpreendente." – sentou-se na outra cadeira que havia no quarto, que, de fato, era a dele. – "É o que se esperar... De um ser inorgânico."

O loiro respirou profunda e dolorosamente, como se ouvir aquilo tudo o magoasse.

"Não conta pra Maiko-chan... Ela vai ficar triste e ainda mais confusa..."

"Uma mente é muito complexa. Imagine então duas mentes em um só corpo! Esse é o maior defeito de vocês... Vocês não conseguem separar a sua existência fátua da verdadeira, não é?"

"Está enganado..." – sussurrou. – "Eu sou Himitsu. Eu sou o 'humano' criado pela Maiko-chan. Ela é minha 'Deusa'. Eu sou Himitsu Isono... Ainda sou Himitsu Isono."

Às vezes, quando Najato insistia, Irieko respondia a mesma coisa.

O moreno nunca entendeu o que é aquela insistência em provar-se o ser que via-se diante de sua frente. Ele sinceramente não se importava. Não agora, que já sabia de tudo. Ele sempre achou que poderia ficar assustado, mas diferente disso, sentia uma imensa tranqüilidade invadi-lo.

"O anjo... Ele te chamou de..."

"Sehriel, né? Eu lembro." – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – "Mas é estranho... Quando ele fala esse nome, não me vem nada."

Himitsu desviou o olhar dos olhos castanhos de Najato e fixou seus orbes azuis no arco e na aljava do rapaz, displicentemente jogados num canto do quarto.

"O que aconteceu com os senhores Himeno...?"

"Eu acertei uma flecha no tal Shiho, mas ele é um 'anjo', e por isso, dificilmente irá morrer. Já o tal Mashiro, eu saí de perto dele assim que me avisou que você tinha sido atacado." – Najato disse, apoiando o rosto na mão. – "Você estava péssimo, Himitsu... A Maiko não parava de soluçar... Ela achou mesmo que ia morrer. Disse que você caiu de uma altura absurdamente alta enquanto voavam e foram atacados e tudo..."

Mais uma vez desviando os olhos de um objeto, agora definitivamente ele colocou-os onde queria; no perfil imaculado da japonesa.

Ficou acariciando seus cabelos, passando os sedosos fios negros por seus dedos.

"...Eles não vão nos deixar em paz, né?" – perguntou, engolindo em seco ao perceber, finalmente, isso.

"Aparentemente, não. E a Irieko ainda não está totalmente recuperada." – suspirou.

"Eu vou proteger a Maiko-chan. E a Irieko-san, sem dúvidas, vai proteger o Hajaya-san. Por isso, não precisa se preocupar. De alguma forma... Não vamos perder, né?" – forçando um sorriso, por um instante, o moreno achou que aquele rapaz alto e loiro voltou a ser o ser inocente e estranho que ele conheceu.

Deixando aquilo de lado por um momento, ele deu um risinho irônico.

"O tio de vocês não está."

"Ah, é?!" – ao que parecia, pelo menos nisso, Himitsu ainda era um marreco inocente. – "O-onde o titio está...?!"

"Não sei. Nós chegamos aqui e ele não estava aqui (ainda bem). Mas é melhor assim, acho. Não sei se seria legal ver seu 'sobrinho' todo arrebentado."

"É... Melhor não..." – concordou, cabisbaixo.

Najato, um tanto sem-graça, coçou a cabeça, tentando procurar as palavras para começar um assunto que, só pela cara, não era coisa boa.

"Você... Notou os machucados dela?"

Ele já havia percebido que não era qualquer coisa. – "Sim... Mas eu achei que a Maiko-chan não ia gostar se eu comentasse assim, do nada..."

"Por mais que a fama dela no colégio seja a de ter um punho pesado pra caramba e de ser violenta e tal... Eu não acho que isso aí seja obra de estudante." – apontou para os machucados recentes. – "Sabe como é, né... O jeito que ela falou do tio de vocês... Eu tava com o 'Faro de Tiranos' ligado, e não achei boa coisa..."

Himitsu concordou.

De fato, ela sempre falava de Takuchi Isono de uma forma que não era natural numa relação de afeto. Mas ele nunca tinha comentado abertamente porque a garota parecia se incomodar muito quando abordada sobre esse assunto.

E, como sempre, ele nunca queria incomodá-la. Por isso, omitia-se na maioria das vezes, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era normal. Sempre aparecendo quando podia antes que alguma coisa desse errado.

"...Pode deixar, eu vou ficar de olho nela." – sorriu.

"Acho que já tá tarde. Você devia dormir, viu? Amanhã precisa fingir que está bem porque tem aula."

"Não posso." – ele riu. – "Preciso trabalhar. Muita coisa pra fazer."

"Que? Não sei se percebeu, deve ser quase três da manhã..." – gota.

"É, mas a Maiko-chan e eu temos uma lição de Matemática e ela foi escalada pra resolver a questão no quadro... Preciso resolver pra ela e ajudá-la a entender amanhã..."

"...Por que não a acorda amanhã pra Maiko fazer?" – gota ainda maior.

"Ela tá cansada... Não quero acordá-la cedo só pra isso." – ele sorriu, tranqüilo. Najato percebeu que ele parecia muito melhor quando falava da morena.

Ao vê-lo se levantar, mesmo com um pequeno esgar de dor, o rapaz Hajaya viu que, afinal, as coisas tinham se ajeitado um pouco por ali.

"Olha, se é assim, eu vou voltar, tá?" – foi se levantando também. – "Vou fazer a ronda sozinho mais um pouco e ir dormir. Vê se descansa, viu? Amanhã você vai trabalhar de novo." – olhar de '_nunca mais vai furar um dia de serviço_'.

"Sim. Desculpe você ter tido todo esse trabalho, Hajaya-san." – sorriu, sem-graça.

"Que nada... Vem, vamos até a porta."

Os dois foram até o corredor falando sobre os planos e o local que seria a patrulha para amanhã, e comentando possíveis planos de ataque ou de fuga caso encontrassem aqueles gêmeos bizarros mais uma vez (o que ambos sabiam que, cedo ou tarde, iria acontecer).

No fim, Najato atravessou o corredor sozinho, dando um tchau enquanto Himitsu, escorado na porta, também despedia-se.

Quando finalmente o adolescente caçador sumiu de suas vistas, ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos sedosos fios loiros.

Himitsu voltou ao seu quarto, vendo a garota ainda sentada daquele jeito.

E só então percebeu que não devia deixá-la daquele jeito, ou ela podia ficar com uma dor horrível no pescoço (se é que já não ia ficar).

Aproximando-se rapidamente dela, a pegou no colo, e só então notou o quanto era ela leve. Antes, naquela situação emergencial, quando voou com ela, só tinha em mente escapar e manter sua segurança, mas agora, estando em paz, ainda que dolorido, estava notando o quanto ela era... Pequena.

Parecia uma criança dormindo. E era tão diminuta em relação a ele.

Mesmo tendo um soco muito mais forte que o dele (que, por sinal, nem sabia querer brigar), ela ainda era tão frágil... Era quase impossível ligar uma Maiko à outra. Eram duas pessoas totalmente opostas naquele momento.

Presa em seu colo, Himitsu permitiu-se sorrir. Gostava quando seu corpo colava-se ao dela. Era gentil, era bom.

Atravessando o corredor, abriu com a mão mais vaga a porta do quarto dela, e deixou a luz apagada, guiando-se apenas pela luz do corredor. Lá, deitou-a delicadamente na cama, como se sequer estivesse tocando-a de fato. Cobriu-lhe até o pescoço, porque depois daquela chuva, o clima esfriou consideravelmente.

E então, ao vê-la tão plácida e tranqüila no sono, ajoelhou-se no chão e segurou a mão dela, levando-a até seu rosto, encostando-a ali. Permitiu-se ficar muito tempo daquele jeito, apenas desfrutando o contato da pele aveludada dela em seu rosto.

Novamente, aquele impulso despudorado acometeu-o.

E novamente, ele viu-se tocando com toda a delicadeza que podia ter nos lábios dela com os seus. Atreveu-se até mesmo a fechar os olhos de novo.

"Maiko-chan..." – sussurrou no momento em que seus lábios se separaram, muito próximo deles de novo. – "Me perdoe..."

[1] Significa, ao pé da letra, 'Esquecido', 'Outro', em latim.

[2] Aproximadamente, 'Apagador', 'Destruidor', também em latim.

[3] 'Construtor', 'Aquele que sustenta', nem preciso dizer em que língua. XD


	7. Tom XI & Tom XII

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XI: **_**O Minueto de uma Donzela**_.

"Hajaya-san!..."

Najato apenas caiu. O som do baque de seu corpo no chão foi como um saco de batatas displicentemente jogado num caminhão de entregas. Ele não mais se mexeu.

"Najato!..."

Ele não mais tossiu sangue, porque, afinal, nem conseguia se mexer. Os olhos escuros se fecharam, enfraquecidos, e deixaram de seguir os apelos das duas vozes assustadas.

O aperto em seu arco diminuiu, até desaparecer totalmente e deixá-lo cair logo ao seu lado, o som no gramado um pouco úmido não podendo sequer ser comparado ao do corpo, quando teve sua vez de queda.

"Ora, ora... Vai sobrar apenas você agora, Sehriel?"

O gêmeo estendeu sua mão, e as amarras lodosas que prendiam tão firmemente a diminuta japonesa pareceram abraçá-la ainda mais, privando-a do tão precioso dom de respirar que ela já não lembrava direito como se devia usar, dada a pressão do aperto, e aquele ferimento tão horrível no braço do loiro, que fazia-a virar os olhos para não vê-lo e se desesperar.

"Shiho-kun, a moça está sufocando muito devagar." – o outro gêmeo, a cópia exata do irmão, mas sem aquele sorriso de escárnio que o outro mostrava, olhou-a de relance, de braços cruzados, antes de dizer aquilo. – "Dê um jeito para que ela não sofra muito. Sehriel está suficientemente tenso."

"Hum? Você acha, Mashiro-kun?" – o gêmeo pareceu ponderar, o rosto livre de qualquer traço sádico, agora parecendo até mais expressivo que o outro. – "Tudo bem, então, me desculpe por isso."

Com um estalo de seus dedos, as amarras pareceram prender-se ainda mais ao redor de seu pescoço, arrancando dela um gemido involuntário de dor. Como o gêmeo pediu, agora o trabalho em sufocá-la seria diminuído pela metade do tempo.

"Ma... Maiko-chan...!" – Himitsu, ao ouvi-la em seu gemido dilacerante, deixou até o pequeno de asas negras de lado e tentou voar para resgatá-la daquelas coisas, mas antes disso, uma pena negra tão afiada quanto uma adaga atravessou o ar ao seu lado, arrancando-lhe um ou dois fios de cabelo dourado, que ele viu caírem delicadamente no chão, numa trajetória angustiante.

"Sehriel, sua batalha é comigo." – Shiho avisou, aquele sorriso novamente preenchendo o rosto que, normalmente, não tinha uma emoção visível. – "Quem está lutando com aquela menina é _outra coisa_, e não cabe a nós interferir."

Maiko pôde ver Himitsu cerrar os dentes, impotente diante daqueles dois obstáculos, e por um momento, ela desejou ardentemente que pudesse, nem que fosse só por um momento, ter algum poder. Ser capaz de tirar aquele sentimento do rosto dele.

Mas ela sequer conseguia ver direito. O que antes era um processo lento, agora lhe tirava o oxigênio que ainda restava nos pulmões com uma velocidade alarmante, maior que a de seus pensamentos frenéticos.

...Ela iria morrer ali, afinal.

_Boa noite, apesar de não ser uma muito legal pra mim, como podem ver. Eu me chamo Maiko Isono, vou fazer 16 anos em breve e sou uma simples colegial._

_Ou, bem, quase simples... Algumas coisas estranhas acontecem comigo..._

_Como, por exemplo: estou indubitavelmente apaixonada por um anjo. Exato, um anjo. Ele se chama Himitsu Isono, e diz ser meu primo (e as outras pessoas acreditam, por alguma razão). Sim, é aquele mesmo loiro que está tentando me salvar._

_Não, minha estranheza não pára aí. Eu sou amiga de outro anjo, Irieko, que por sua vez, é servente, como Himitsu é meu, do caçador de youkais Najato Hajaya, aquele mesmo que caiu ensangüentado na primeira cena. E aqueles gêmeos são, aparentemente, nossos inimigos mortais (e bem chatos), os gêmeos Himeno, Shiho e Mashiro. Aliás, Shiho também é um anjo, o que me força a conviver com essas criaturas 24h por dia._

_É... Caçador de youkais, anjos maus e bons... Enfim, como vêem, eu não sou normal mesmo, apesar de querer ser._

_Mas esta situação me força a ser breve. Provavelmente, alguém pode estar se perguntando: como eu fui parar ali, presa e à beira da morte? Mais uma vez, acredito que, pra responder isso, tenha de forçar uma volta no tempo._

_Tudo começou, especificamente, naquela mesma manhã..._

Ela já havia lido muito em alguns livros que, nessas horas, a pele 'queima'. Nunca entendeu por que diziam isso, porque sempre lhe pareceu uma sensação profundamente falsa, algo que virou tradição romantizar.

Mas não. Eles tinham razão.

A pele queimava quando ele tocava-a.

Deus, podia haver algo mais angustiante do que sentir cada poro do corpo gritar a necessidade de tê-lo mais perto de si, quando ele se afastava nem que fosse para respirar ou coisa do tipo? Era a mais doce tortura a que alguém era submetido.

Os livros tinham razão. As pessoas tinham razão, afinal...

Aquilo não era só um delírio coletivo romantizado. Aquilo **existia**.

Maiko fechou os olhos, deliciada com aquela descoberta. E, ao fechá-los, deixou a réstia de hesitação que ainda podia haver dentro dela sumir.

Os lábios deixaram escapar um suspiro involuntário, e aquele gesto não passou despercebido ao que estava explorando o colo imaculadamente branco.

"...Algum problema, Maiko-chan?"

E, ao fazer essa pergunta, ela percebeu seus olhos: eles arregalaram e voltaram ao normal, em questão de segundos. Mas o próprio rapaz não o fez.

"E-está chorando, Maiko-chan?" – perguntou, afastando-se dela apenas para segurar gentilmente a mão dela, como um bebê. – "Dói algum lugar? E-eu fiz você chorar...?"

"Não." – ela se apressou em responder. – "Eu... Estou feliz. Só isso."

"Ma-mas..."

Ao senti-lo se afastar, foi como se alguém a houvesse ligado na 'tomada', ou em qualquer lugar que lhe produzisse aquela sensação elétrica de perda que ela tanto detestava, desde o dia nublado em que saiu órfã de um cemitério.

"Himitsu."

"Pois não...?"

Encarar aqueles olhos sob os seus foi como perceber o céu de mais límpido e tranqüilo azul. Foi como estar presa numa rede feita de precioso ciano, entremeada dos fios mais dourados e reluzentes que conhecia. Olhar, mesmo que embaçada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, para o próprio rosto preocupado e tão gentil foi como experimentar a vida e a morte simultaneamente no peito.

A mão pálida e pequenina tateou incertamente pelos lençóis amaciados, até encontrar a dele, e neste instante, ela enlaçou-as, os dedos tocando-se com extrema delicadeza, como se fossem feitos para encaixarem-se bem assim. Por mais que a distância entre eles fosse tão grande, ainda sim... Ele estava ali naquele momento. Bem ali.

"Eu posso senti-lo... _Em mim_."

O loiro sorriu. E Maiko sentiu os cabelos sedosos acarinharem seu rosto, e os lábios macios fazerem o mesmo com os seus.

"...Eu também a sinto." – foi o que ele disse, sussurrando-lhe contra a boca.

E, em seguida, uma voz estridente e irritante tirou-a do harmonioso delírio.

"ISONO-SAN, ACORDE!"

Maiko ergueu-se, prontamente, como se tivesse acordado com o fogo do Inferno lambendo as faces. Tudo isso só para ver qualquer uma de suas colegas de classe, com cara de metida, fuzilando-a com o olhar, enquanto outros dignavam-se a olhá-la de cima a baixo e perscrutarem o uniforme amassado.

Ao ver-se tão hostilmente encarada, a morena só pôde fazer o que sempre funcionava nessas horas: encarar a agressora com os mesmos olhos flamejantes.

"Qualé, menina? Perdeu a noção do perigo?!"

Mesmo que sua maior vontade fosse a de pular-lhe sobre o rosto (assim como devia ser com todas as meninas da sala), a colega em questão apenas engoliu em seco, empinando o nariz ao ver-se protegida pela integridade escolar do momento.

"...Estão chamando você pra experimentar a roupa."

Na verdade, desde aquele princípio de manhã, as coisas estavam altamente tediosas: acordar cedo num Domingo para adiantar o trabalho era, se não uma tortura, um porre.

Ainda dopada de sono pela ronda de ontem à noite (apesar de tudo, nem Najato nem Himitsu pararam um só dia de trabalharem e caçarem youkais. E como a menina disse que iria segui-los, seu serviço era ser protegida ou arquear a sobrancelha ao vê-los a trabalho, tão diferentes e mais sérios que o habitual), aquela mesa pareceu-lhe tão tentadora e irresistível que, quando percebeu, já estava no mundo dos sonhos.

Mas, sinceramente, só depois que aquela garota foi embora e Maiko pôde ficar sozinha com os pensamentos é que a imagem mental a assaltou tão rápido que corar foi inevitável.

Que diabos de sonho foi aquele?!

Ela... Bom, já ouvira falar da adolescência, de como os hormônios explodem nessa época da vida... Mas nunca em sua vida eles foram tão ousados!

Mesmo que poucas vezes se lembrasse disso, ela e Himitsu eram primos para as pessoas em geral, e essa visão devia ser respeitada pelo seu sub-inconsciente.

Eles estavam... Não! Nem conseguia completar aquela frase, tamanha era a vergonha!

...Se bem que eles até já haviam se beijado (mais por iniciativa dela, mas foi um evento totalmente isolado!). Mas não importava. Nada foi comparável àquilo!

Esfregando os olhos com força, Maiko forçou-se a parar de pensar naquilo antes que tivesse um derrame por excesso de sangue nas bochechas, e caminhou até a parte isolada por camadas de tecido que, carinhosamente, as meninas chamavam de 'vestuário'.

_Kami-sama, eu estou enlouquecendo!..._

_É tudo culpa do Himitsu!_

E, longe disso, ela nem o perdoara ainda por ele ter mudado bem debaixo de seu nariz! Mas, a cada dia que se passava, o rapaz parecia mais e mais maduro, a ponto dos outros ao seu redor também perceberem isso, mesmo que elogiando sua postura.

Olha aí! Nem mais pensava com clareza.

Estava misturando pensamentos antigos, que ela até julgavam esquecidos (ledo engano. Maldita era sua cabeça!), com os mais atuais... Logo, iria mesmo precisar de um psiquiatra e algumas tarjas pretas.

A morena se retesou, respirando fundo, tentando afastar as imagens que teimavam em dançar em sua cabeça.

"...Aqui é a Isono. Me mandaram vir pra trocar de roupa." – disse, do outro lado do 'vestuário' improvisado.

Houve um imenso silêncio, seguido de uma inexplicável lacuna de ações.

Ao seu redor, os estudantes continuavam arrumando a sala de aula, continuavam com os preparativos para a Feira Cultural... E, mesmo assim, Maiko só ouvia seu próprio coração palpitando, esperando freneticamente a distração que aquele 'vestuário' seria capaz de proporcionar, mesmo que a contragosto.

Engolindo um suspiro de enfado e impotência, a garota entrou, não esperando sequer a resposta das pessoas ali atrás.

Mas logo, desejou fugir dali ou voltar a dormir.

Nas mãos experientes das duas colegas de classe, um vestido curto, de aparência meio puída e num branco envelhecido cheio de rendas e um avental era-lhe apresentado. Aparentemente, servia como uma luva. E, repentinamente, Maiko lembrou-se que aquele era um Festival Cultural e que ela também ia participar.

Péssima hora. PÉSSIMA HORA!

"...Q-que diabos é isso?" – perguntou, as pernas querendo traí-la.

"Não te falaram, Isono-san? Você será uma maid [1]. Precisamente, a Banshee. [2]"

_Pensando bem... É, acho que chegaram sim a falar sobre isso. É... Em alguma aula, sem dúvidas, falaram do sorteio..._

_Mas, provavelmente, eu nem escutei porque tudo isso é uma tremenda baboseira._

...Erro fatal. Agora ali estava sua maior tortura.

Não. Cedo demais.

Maiko achou que só aquele projeto de vestido fosse ser o suficiente, mas repentinamente, uma aluna apareceu com uma espécie de tiara de pano igualmente num tom branco envelhecido, cheia de rendas, e uma fita de cabelo, mais feminina impossível, pondo-as logo ao lado do sapato cheio de cordões delicados e com uma tremenda plataforma. Tudo aquilo, pelo seu sorriso, 'os acessórios da Banshee'.

Maldito folclore irlandês! Mil vezes ainda mais maldito quando misturado com a maldita idéia de um _cafe_! [3]

"Err... E-eu não acho que eu seja adequada pro papel, sabe..."

E, por mais que a japonesa visse o evidente medo e até a repulsa em fazerem aquilo (bem, não lhes tirava a razão; ela nunca foi um exemplo de menina mesmo), o profissionalismo pareceu-lhes falar mais alto.

"Sinto muito, Isono-san. Sorteio é sorteio. Por favor, experimente a roupa para vermos se precisa de alguma costura adicional."

_Acho que eu devo fechar o punho e a cara. Talvez resolva._

"Mas eu..."

"Vamos, não seja tímida!"

Sentindo-se a mais benevolente das mártires, Maiko apenas deu o primeiro passo quando percebeu que aquela hesitação toda, temporariamente, fez com que ela esquecesse um pouco todos aqueles pensamentos que rodavam sua cabeça até fazê-la apertar as têmporas, dolorosamente.

Foi uma coisa totalmente nova e, portanto, assustadora. Aquelas meninas puseram lhe o vestido e viram o mesmo cair perfeitamente nela, revelando grande parte das pernas. Puseram os acessórios, o avental cheio de babados, o salto plataforma e até mesmo as meias, a tiara de pano típica de maids e ficaram encarando-a, avaliando. Por esse detalhe, a japonesa corou ao imaginar-se vestindo aquela coisa no meio de tantos estudantes que a olhariam mais ou menos da mesma forma.

Foi em total silêncio que ela ouviu a conversa das duas meninas entre si, concordando que deviam arrumar meias um pouco mais longas e arrumarem o punho da roupa, que parecia curto demais (coisa que ela adorou... Agora, só faltava criarem um vestido até os tornozelos...).

E, quando viu que ia novamente mergulhar em suas próprias conjecturas, já nem ouvindo mais a conversa daquelas duas pseudo-costureiras, como se fosse algo feito para salvá-la, ela ouviu as vozes.

"Aaaahh~! Himitsu-kun! É você mesmo?!"

A garota se sentiu, só para dizer o mínimo, como aquelas adolescentes de filmes clichê americanos, em que elas narram as 'borboletas no estômago', aquele nervosismo misturado de enjôo... E enfim, não valia ficar lembrando-se daqueles diálogos toscos, mas quando ela soube que **Himitsu estava ali, com ela vestida daquele jeito a menos de 1m de distância**, o nervosismo foi totalmente justificável.

Até mesmo as garotas que estavam vestindo-a, que antes conversavam sobre a possibilidade de prenderem as madeixas negras da japonesa num coque para ter um maior sex-appeal (antes de maids fetichistas em estilo folclórico irlandês, elas eram estudantes, droga!), pararam tudo só para irem babar em cima do garoto (malditas tietes! Um dia, ainda ia matar alguma).

"Err... É meio estranho usar isso..." – ouviu-o comentar, parecendo bastante envergonhado, também.

"Imagina! Você está perfeito no papel, Himitsu-chan!"

Maiko havia dito um milhão de vezes para que ele não conversasse com nenhuma daquelas minas lesadas! Iria puxá-lo pelos cabelos até ele se inclinar e ficar numa altura relativamente boa em relação a ela (maldita diferença gritante de alturas!) e berrar em seus ouvidos, quem sabe isso ajudaria a fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas que...

Mas, ei! Ela estava ainda vestida de maid! E, aliás, todo mundo estava trabalhando, mas vestido com o uniforme escolar! Era só experimentar e ir embora...

Ela havia saído da área segura e se posto na altura das vistas de todos... Sim...

Maldição! De imediato, invadida por essa percepção, ela sentiu o ar faltar, e quis desesperadamente voltar, mas foi impedida por suas pernas, totalmente nervosas, paradas como duas árvores, firmemente fincadas no solo. O rosto, se fosse possível, corou violentamente, e provavelmente pelo fato de seu vestido maid ser anormalmente branco como as vestes de uma banshee, aquilo deve ter feito o fato ficar ainda mais visível.

"Maiko-chan, é você?" – e então, em meio ao seu nervosismo, ela o ouviu. Achava que as meninas deviam estar morrendo de raiva dela naquele momento, mas a vergonha a impediu de assimilar o fato.

Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, Himitsu estava indo até ela.

E como estava bonito, maldição!

Aqueles uniformes típicos para funcionários masculinos de maid cafe tinha sido modificado, de forma que parecesse ao mesmo tempo aquilo e também uma roupa parecida com aquelas usadas por elfos de "Senhor dos Anéis" ou outra obra do tipo.

Muito parecido com Maiko, o uniforme dele também era num tom envelhecido de branco, com detalhes bem menos berrantes, mas meio dourados. Havia o máximo de cuidado em simular os desenhos traçados e complexos das roupas das criaturas da cultura irlandesa, o que fazia o uniforme de garçom dele ser, de longe, o mais bonito (a japonesa apostava que as malditas tietes haviam feito aquele pra ele sob medida! Só podia ser isso!).

Esquecendo-se temporariamente de como se respirava, ela sentiu até mesmo sua raiva se aplacar ao ver aquele deus grego de cabelos loiros esvoaçantes aproximar-se.

"Como está bonita, Maiko-chan!" – ele sorriu, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. – "Essa roupa ficou muito bem em você. A deixa muito meiga. O que você é?"

Engolindo em seco, ela forçou-se a responder, antes que alguém começasse a distorcer a cena (que, de fato, estava distorcida o suficiente). – "E-errr... Hã... Eu sou uma... Uma banshee... É, uma banshee." – isso ia ser mais difícil do que pensava. – "Ah, é... E você, Himitsu?... O que é isso?"

"Elas disseram que se inspiraram num esshee [4]. Acha que ficou bom?" – e mostrou, com um sorrisinho amarelo, até mesmo a caderneta e a caneta que haviam dado para o conjunto já ficar completo.

**BOM**?! Uma humana tinha de ser é muito burra para dizer só isso!

Estava simplesmente inumano, como se ele fosse, de fato, naquele instante, o anjo que ela sabia que era (minha nossa, imaginá-lo com aquelas asas coloridas de rosa pálido e vestido nessa roupa... Não, não, antes que tivesse uma hemorragia nasal, não...).

"Com você nesse cafe, é impossível não termos lucro, Himitsu." – Maiko falou, ainda boquiaberta (agora sim ela dava razão às tietes).

(Era engraçado, mas de tão surpresa que ficou sequer lembrava-se de seu sonho na frente dele, diferente do que imaginou).

"Muito obrigado, Maiko-chan." – e, quando ele sorriu, ela percebeu: aquele sorriso era diferente daqueles que ele dava antes.

Por algum motivo, este estava salpicado de uma amarga tristeza.

Era um sorriso essencialmente forçado.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XII: **_**O Garoto que Brincou com Seus Pensamentos**_.

"Mas e então? Anda se cuidando como manda o protocolo?"

"Do jeito que o Na-chan me cerca de cuidados, nem se quisesse eu não estaria me cuidando." – ela resmungou, olhando torto para o já mencionado.

"Do que cê tá reclamando, Iri-chan?" – ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha, sarcástico. – "Muita moça estaria matando pra ter um namorado tão **perfeito e cuidadoso quanto eu**." – e, para completar, a pose superior.

Maiko absteve-se de quaisquer comentários, revirando os olhos, enquanto Himitsu não pôde conter uma risada ao ver a cara das duas meninas.

"Eu já poderia estar de pé há muito tempo, se ele não insistisse que eu ainda devo descansar. Ele se corta e no outro dia já está saltitante e eu não!" – Irieko cruzou os braços, fazendo um beicinho. – "Isso é injusto."

Najato, que estava sentado na beira da cama onde ela descansava, também riu.

"Ah, nada a ver! Meu caso é diferente do seu."

Maiko olhou para Himitsu, como quem dizia '_vai entender esses loucos_'. O loiro, por sua vez, parecia divertir-se muito com aquela discussão que classificava como 'coisa de casal'. Por algum motivo, aquele sorriso trazia à morena uma sensação engraçada, que impedia-a de pensar muito bem.

Estava aí algo que ela não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de fazê-la sentir, apesar de que, em se tratando de Himitsu Isono, tudo podia ser possível.

Ela virou o rosto, desviando igualmente a atenção da briguinha de mentira deles para a janela do quarto, que mostrava os raios de sol já querendo desaparecer no horizonte de Tokyo. Depois de uma temporada extenuante de trabalho, Najato, que também trabalhava com a outra turma (bem como qualquer estudante que se preze), nos preparativos para a sua apresentação da Feira Cultural.

Enquanto se dirigiam para o apartamento que ele dividia com a anjo Irieko, Najato não perdeu a oportunidade de rir de Maiko por ela ter de se vestir de maid. E até mesmo prometeu ir visitar o outro colégio do complexo Kusari apenas para vê-la e comer alguma coisa (para zoá-la ainda mais, claro). E até mesmo prometeu falar pra um monte de meninas que um rapaz lindo (sem duplo-sentido, frisou) estaria de garçom também.

A japonesa chegou a resmungar algo que nem a própria ouviu, mas sem dúvidas tinha a ver com mais fêmeas atrás de Himitsu.

"...Ah é, é?! E então, você? Andou tomando seus remédios, Najato?"

Geralmente, quanto Irieko falava o nome dele sem nenhum sufixo, era porque o assunto deixou de ser brincadeira e passou a ser sério, valendo a vida dele ou qualquer espécie de coisa não-risível do tipo.

"Ai, ai..." – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos e escuros, contendo um suspiro pesadíssimo. – "Himitsu, me acompanhe! Eu acho que ouvi a chaleira lá na cozinha chamando nossa atenção!"

"Hum..." – o loiro pareceu ponderar, mas diferente do que ele faria antigamente, ergueu-se de pronto assim que se decidiu, acompanhando-o. – "É claro. Com licença, Maiko-chan, Irieko." – sorrindo, foi seguindo o outro e deixou-as sozinhas.

A jovem Isono ponderou, pensando se a partir de agora não era mais seguro livrar o loiro das influências malignas do caçador de youkais.

Ele já estava até mesmo abandonando o barco no meio das discussões, coisa tipicamente masculina (mais precisamente, coisa que Najato Hajaya sempre fazia quando a coisa ia para o seu lado, mais para preservar a harmonia do lugar do que para outra coisa, mas totalmente imperdoável). Definitivamente, essas rondas todas de noite só com aqueles dois (tudo bem que ela os acompanhava, mas ficava muito quieta, apenas olhando torto para eles) estavam começando a corrompê-lo.

"...Aqueles dois." – resmungou Irieko, fazendo-a voltar do mundo da Lua.

E, de repente, como se o timbre de sua voz fosse um lembrete para algo que desejava perguntar exatamente assim, a sós, a japonesa arrumou-se na cadeira que tinha ali perto da cama, e pigarreou.

"Hã... Irieko...?" – começou, procurando alguma forma de explicar e perguntar.

"Pois não?" – respondeu a anjo de asas e cabelos verdes, nem desconfiando.

Repentinamente, a consciência de que aqueles dois voltariam logo com o chá ou com alguma desculpa esfarrapada de "alarme falso" a fez apressar o processo, pulando o constrangimento que sentia.

"Poderia me dizer o que significa 'Construxi' e 'Erasi'...?"

Ao ser confrontada com aquelas duas palavras, a moça arregalou ligeiramente os olhos acastanhados, surpresa, e ficou nesta posição alguns segundos.

"...Quem foi que te disse isso?" – por fim, ousou perguntar.

"Os tais gêmeos que atacaram você." – ela respondeu. – "Digo... Ele disse que um Erasi nunca podia deixar um Construxi se intrometer no seu trabalho. E sempre quando nos encontra, chama o Himitsu de Sehriel e você de Iriel. E mesmo eu ouvindo que ele se chama Shiho, tanto o próprio quanto o seu irmão às vezes o chamam de Suriel. Me parecem nomes bíblicos, nomes apropriados para anjos... Mas então, o que significa ser um anjo Erasi e ser um anjo Construxi? Por que então deixar que chamemos vocês de outros nomes que não sejam os seus próprios? E por que vocês sabem de tudo isso quanto mais abrem as asas? Quanto tempo leva até que se saiba toda a verdade?"

A anjo ficou quieta por muito tempo, olhando para seu próprio braço repleto de ataduras brancas. Houve um grande silêncio, separando-as em abismos distintos, e ela pareceu ponderar cada palavra que usaria para responder tudo aquilo.

"...Nós não somos youkais, Ma-chan. Não somos sequer seres que _devam pertencer à esse mundo_." – disse, contendo um suspiro. – "O fato de estarmos envolvidos até o pescoço com youkais e coisas estranhas não passa do mundo de nosso 'Deus', que invariavelmente será transferido para nós por sermos 'humanos' criados a partir dele. Eu só conheço youkais porque Na-chan os conhece antes. Se ele fosse um rapaz normal, eu também seria apenas um anjo normal."

Fazia sentido. Aliás, muito sentido.

"Nossos inimigos primordiais não são os youkais. _É outra coisa_. E, por causa disso, é que se criaram essas divisões: os Construxi e os Erasi. Este tal de Shiho disse o que era?"

"Não, ele só comentou esses termos, mas o Himitsu fez uma cara de quem não gostou nada disso, **de que conhecia o significado**. Acontece que eu não falei com ele sobre isso. Eu não faço idéia do que signifiquem..."

"Sem problemas. Eu vou explicar meio por cima: os Erasi vêem a este mundo simplesmente para 'apagar', e os Construxi vêem para 'tirar a harmonia natural das coisas'. Não é algo ruim, nenhum dos dois está sendo _mau_, mas é assim que funciona."

Se Maiko estivesse presente na pseudo-batalha entre Mashiro e Najato, naquele dia chuvoso da boate, saberia que foi exatamente isso que o anjo de asas negras havia dito quando explicou os termos, também.

"Agora, essa classificação só existe para nós, Anjos com um par de asas, que somos os mais próximos dos humanos..." – emendou.

"Hein? Existem mais tipos de anjos?" – Maiko parecia até assustada ao saber disso.

"Existem. Nunca ouviu falar que existem anjos com quatro, seis pares de asas? Isso existe, sim. Os de seis pares são os Arcanjos [5], os anjos supremos apenas abaixo de Deus. É o nível máximo existente numa hierarquia angélica." – Irieko explicou, meneando a cabeça, em tom professoral. – "E a cada par de asas, é um nível acima do Céu. Os anjos de um par apenas, como nós, estamos o mais próximo possível dos humanos. Nós recebemos seus prantos e suas preces mais facilmente. Por isso, apenas nós nos mobilizamos para vivermos junto aos humanos. Anjos de dois pares de asas são raríssimos... De três, então, poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão."

A japonesa de cabelos negros apenas fez que 'sim', totalmente concentrada naquela lição. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela imaginou que existisse isso. E isso quer dizer que Himitsu, Irieko e até aquele tal de Shiho, Suriel, sei lá, eram anjos inferiores. Era meio chato pensar neles como sendo fraquíssimos, mesmo aparentando, aos olhos dela, serem tão preciosos e fortes.

"Sabe, Maiko..." – ela ouviu a anjo falar-lhe, de novo, desta vez seu nome inteiro. A coisa era séria.

"Pois não?" – retesou-se.

"...Muito provavelmente o Himitsu já sabe de tudo. Não se precisa de muita experiência para lembrar dessas coisas. Apenas duas ou três vezes e já é o suficiente." – disse. – "É por isso que, antigamente, na época de guerras e expansões, os anjos que sabiam de suas existências reais eram quase todos. Em tempos de paz, o número era reduzido em mais que metade, porque não havia necessidade de mostrarem as asas."

Himitsu já sabia, provavelmente.

Quando ela ouviu aquilo, Maiko repentinamente sentiu tudo em sua anatomia parar. Chegou, sim, a ouvir o que Irieko dizia, mas não prestou muita atenção. Foi simplesmente impactante. Ela pegou-se pensando, dolorosamente pensando no que não devia.

Por que ele escondia dela, então?

Para protegê-la de algo?

Era por isso que, desde aquele dia da boate, ela sempre via desculpas e escusas nos olhos dele, como se ele soubesse de algo extremamente ruim e estivesse pedindo seu perdão por antecipação?

Aquele olhar a machucava mais do que qualquer coisa. E, quando ela o abraçou, naquela mesma manhã depois disso, ele deu-lhe o abraço mais triste que ela recebeu.

Não era o Himitsu que ela conhecia. E, ao mesmo tempo, era ele sim.

Sacudiu a cabeça, evitando pensar mais antes que sentisse os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. E de repente, achou que foi a idéia mais tola essa de pedir ajuda para Irieko. Haviam verdades que ela não queria ter ouvido ali no meio. Principalmente, aquela. E ela lutou bravamente para não ir lá agora mesmo e estapear aquele rosto perfeito até que a voz dele saísse e respondesse com suas próprias palavras tudo aquilo.

Não. Ela permaneceu firme e forte ali, lutando contra as lágrimas.

Do que ele estaria protegendo-a? Por que nunca contou nada daquilo para ela, se sabia? O que diabos era aquele inimigo primordial, aquela _outra coisa_ que eles tanto falavam e seus olhos sempre escureciam de tristeza ao pronunciar?

"Trouxemos o chá, garotas. Desculpem a demora." – uma voz anunciou.

Maiko prendeu-se ainda mais firme na cadeira, as mãos apertando os próprios joelhos, olhando para baixo. Irieko percebeu isso e suspirou.

"Ué... Maiko-chan? Alguma coisa errada?" – era a voz de Himitsu. Ele se aproximava, maldição. – "Tá doendo algum lugar?"

"Ô Irieko, o que aconteceu?" – Najato também pareceu perceber.

"Deixem a menina em paz!" – a anjo respondeu, emburrada. – "Ela só está um pouco indisposta, deve ser TPM. Que coisa, os homens só sabem fazer idiotices nas horas mais impróprias!"

"...Eu, hein. Mulheres são estranhas." – o arqueiro deu de ombros. – "Ó Himitsu, quer um pouco de chá?"

"Sim, por favor." – ele sorriu.

Mas, ainda sim, continuava olhando para a garota, de relance, preocupadíssimo.

Maiko agradeceu muitas e muitas vezes Irieko por aquela desculpa envolvendo assuntos que os homens jamais teriam como rebater. A última coisa que queria era olhar para aqueles olhos azuis e trair a si mesma.

Depois de um extenuante Domingo arrumando coisas para a Feira Cultural e de um chá na casa de Najato, visitar a ferida Irieko e tudo o mais, tudo que a japonesa queria era ir para casa, tomar um banho e talvez, morrer. Mas não... Ainda tinha a infame ronda da noite. Por isso, eles apenas foram para casa trocar de roupa.

Ao chegarem, deram de cara com o tio, um tanto comportado, bebericando cerveja sentado em sua poltrona. Eles avisaram que tinham uma reunião de clube de escola inadiável para aquele exato momento, por isso, o banho foi extremamente rápido, feito especialmente para fugirem logo dali. Maiko sentiu-se, diferente de antes, segura naquela casa de novo; Takuchi Isono nunca poderia machucá-la se Himitsu estivesse ali.

O loiro, aliás, tentou extrair qualquer confissão dela do porquê de estar assim, tão distante, e ela chegou a ter vontade de rebater dizendo "_já que você não me conta tudo, por que eu devia fazer o mesmo?!_". Mas achou muito injusto ser má assim com ele...

Himitsu devia ter seus motivos. Não os entendia, mas devia tê-los...

E, além disso, parecia que, cada vez que o via, toda a raiva desaparecia. Ela tinha vontade de jogá-lo no chão de novo, de beijá-lo ou até coisa pior... Era estranho, mas não fazia mais nada disso desde aquele dia, e ele também não aproximava-se dela com segundas intenções, então pareciam eternamente presos naquele chove-não-molha.

Quantas meninas queriam estar no seu lugar, e fariam um trabalho bem melhor!

Em menos de uma hora, eles já estavam prontos para saírem, e fizeram isso correndo, alegando que já haviam jantado, nem dando tempo para o homem dizer alguma coisa. Assim, às pressas, encontraram Najato, já em seus trajes típicos de caça youkai, com o arco e as flechas nas costas, esperando-os no local combinado, na praça.

Enquanto andavam, finalmente prontos para a ronda daquela noite, o moreno contava as últimas novidades do meio.

"Vocês sabiam que eu senti, não faz muito tempo não, as energias de Touro e Gêmeos em Shinjuuku [6]?"

"Mas hein? Os Guardiões?!" – Himitsu parecia surpreso.

Maiko apenas acompanhou-os falarem. Claro que ela sabia quem eram os tais Guardiões, mas achou que aquele assunto só dizia respeito aos dois caçadores.

"É, eles mesmos! Por isso, devemos intensificar as rondas. A barreira tá ficando fraquíssima! Youkais de muito baixo nível tão passando por ela e até mesmos os Guardiões estão começando a agir com força total. Não podemos ficar pra trás." – disse o moreno.

Himitsu assentiu, também parecendo curiosamente temeroso com aquelas palavras.

"É verdade... Não podemos permitir uma invasão em massa." – declarou.

...Invasão em massa. Eles pareciam até mesmo aqueles soldados sérios de filmes americanos de ação, tramando planos nas mesas da Casa Branca ou do Pentágono.

Mas então, repentinamente, o caçador parou e os estudantes também o fizeram.

Quando perceberam, no meio da noite, estavam em frente um lago de aparência lodosa e grandiosa. A luz da lua era difusa e bastante confusa refletida no pouco que encontrava de água 'limpa'. A grama ao redor era escura e cheirava ainda a orvalho.

"...Que diabo de lugar é esse?" – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Nosso youkai esconde-se aqui, ó." – apontou o fundo do lago.

Tanto Maiko quanto Himitsu aproximaram-se mais um pouco, ambos muito desconfiados, olhando a água suja do lago.

"Hum... E como vamos tirá-lo da água?" – perguntou ela.

"Nadando, ué." – disse Najato, calmamente. – "Mas tem que tomar cuidado e ser muito rápido, porque muitas pessoas normais ficaram presas e se afogaram, e acabaram até morrendo antes de conseguirem ajuda."

Maiko encarou-o, fuzilando. – "Como assim nadar?! Não foi você mesmo que disse que ele era perigoso?!"

"Por que se preocupa se temos um anjo forte logo ao nosso lado?"

E então, os dois olharam para Himitsu que, até então, estava quieto, absorto, pensando em algum meio de tirar o youkai da água.

"Co-como? Querem que eu nade e mate o monstro?" – apontou para si próprio, surpreso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Você tem asas e penas assassinas, meu caro!" – Najato disse, ainda sorrindo.

E, de repente, Maiko viu-se tentada a mergulhar no mundo dos pensamentos de novo. Ela sabia, claro, que pensar não adiantaria de nada, só traria mais dores de cabeça, mas era inevitável. Ele escondia tudo dela... Alguma coisa muito séria... E o que podia fazer, além de tentar imaginar o que seria?

Distraída, ela não ouviu o aviso. Não chegou sequer a sentir a mão de Himitsu ao seu lado. Tudo o que sentiu foi um enorme baque, e então, um abraço grotesco e gosmento. E, quando olhou para seus próprios braços, uma espécie de planta úmida e verde prendia-a tão firme que tirava-lhe o ar.

"MAIKO-CHAN!" – ouviu-o dizer, mas de repente, pareceu que todas as vozes estavam muito distantes do campo de audição de seus ouvidos.

"...Engraçado. Por que todos os youkais que eu escolho visitar vocês também escolhem?" – um rosto conhecido e seu sorriso irônico apareceram.

Mashiro Himeno, e logo atrás, seu gêmeo angélico, Shiho.

"Vocês...!" – mais uma vez, Hajaya viu-se apontando sua flecha diretamente na têmpora do que emanava youki, o sem asas, na mais nostálgica lembrança de que ele estava fazendo exatamente isso da última vez em que se encontraram.

"Boa noite, Sehriel e Hajaya-san." – cumprimentou, e o outro gêmeo também fez uma breve reverência. – "Acreditam que hoje estamos com sorte? Estávamos justamente pensando em fazer-lhes uma visita. Nem pude acreditar que encontramos vocês justamente aqui, onde estávamos fazendo uma parada."

Ao lado do anjo, o caçador olhou-o e foi devolvido com o mesmo olhar apreensivo.

"Himitsu... Abra suas asas. E solte o máximo de penas que conseguir."

As asas rosadas e pálidas do anjo loiro abriram-se, majestosas, e aquela chuva de penas tão característica caiu aos seus pés. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma chuva grotesca de penas negras também caiu. E então, eles viram Shiho de asas negras abertas, e uma pena zunindo no ar, como uma adaga.

Sem saída, ele voou, sendo seguido pelo anjo negro, e então, aquelas 'adagas' coloridas voavam sem direção pelo céu, tencionando um alvo onde cravarem-se. Eram trinta e oito penas negras contra quinze cor-de-rosa (uma espantosa evolução para alguém que só soltava seis até alguns dias atrás).

Enquanto acontecia uma luta lá no céu, Najato avaliou aquela planta que tinha Maiko cativa. E então, percebeu que uma estranha luz emanava dela.

"Esse youkai..." – assustou-se. – "Ele está sugando a energia dela!..."

Isso tornava o tempo dele ainda mais precioso. Precisava soltá-la. Precisava libertá-la antes que ela morresse.

Era só uma humana normal, não iria agüentar muito.

Ele tocou naquela planta, ignorando o frio asqueroso que apoderou-se de sua mão. Tendo um treinamento de Sozu-ya-Zoku, não precisava se preocupar com a perda de energia. Ela seria diminuída graças às suas técnicas avançadas.

Enquanto Himitsu distraía os gêmeos com aquela batalha repentina, ele precisava salvar a menina e, depois, cravar uma flecha na maldita testa daquele hanyou.

Mas, então, a dor. Uma dor excruciante em seu peito.

E assim, ele tossiu. Uma, duas, várias vezes.

O sangue começou a manchar a grama de escarlate profundo. E ele continuou tossindo. Tentou, mesmo assim, subir. Mas não conseguiu.

E lembrou-se de Irieko ralhando com ele para tomar os remédios. '_Eu devia tê-la ouvido..._', pensou, achando-se o maior tolo dos tolos.

Não houve sequer tempo para expirar. Najato simplesmente caiu inerte.

"Hajaya-san!..." – Himitsu gritou ao vê-lo caído, mas logo foi confrontado com mais penas de Shiho, obrigando-se a salvar-se antes que também fosse cair.

"Ora, ora! Aquela humana também irá morrer logo, logo. Será que irá sobrar apenas você, Sehriel? **Isso não seria uma extrema falta de sorte?**" – perguntou, irônico, o anjo negro, ainda atacando-o com aquela fúria divertida e destrutiva, tudo junto.

Maiko, que até então acreditava estar vivendo um pesadelo deveras ruim, viu diante de si a queda de Najato, e tentou falar, mas a voz não saía. Logo após, ela viu os olhos negros e distantes de Mashiro cravados nos dela.

Ele estava ali, sentado ao seu lado num daqueles 'vinhedos' gosmentos do youkai, encarando-a distraidamente.

"Hum..." – ele murmurou, estudando-a. – "Shiho-kun, a moça está sufocando muito devagar. Poderia dar um jeito para que ela não sofresse muito?" – disse, por fim, desviando os olhos dela para encarar o gêmeo. – "Acho que Sehriel está suficientemente tenso."

"Você acha, Mashiro-kun?" – o outro parou até mesmo de preocupar-se com o anjo de asas rosas, olhando também para o seu irmão.

Ao perceber que ele falava sério, ele assentiu, e então estendeu sua mão.

Houve uma rápida transferência de forças. Aquela luz de uma cor indistinta que emanava do youkai tocou na luz negra do braço de Suriel (ou Shiho?), e logo, parecendo adquirir ainda mais vida, prendeu a garganta e o corpo de Maiko ainda mais.

Ela achou-se uma inútil naquela hora.

Desejou muito não ser o que era. Quis mesmo ser apenas uma 'menina normal' com um 'anjo normal', como disse Irieko. Quis fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar Himitsu, que ouviu gritar seu nome, ao longe.

Estava fraca. E, mais do que fraca, surpresa.

Nem sabia dizer exatamente quando aquilo começou. Foi muito rápido e muito infame. A morte viria buscá-la daquele jeito, sem ela se despedir direito de nada. E, naquele instante, ela sentiu pena daqueles que morrem desse mesmo jeito, sem nem saberem direito o que está acontecendo.

Iria morrer assim, com quinze anos e numa vida altamente infeliz.

Iria morrer sem nem saber o que Himitsu era, o que escondeu dela...

Expirou, já sentindo as lágrimas envolver-lhe os olhos, sufocando rapidamente enquanto olhava, odiosamente, a face daquele gêmeo de pele pálida.

Mas, então, uma estranha 'adaga' clara passou raspando, e de repente, ela pôde respirar aliviada, sem nenhuma pressão.

Maiko achou que fosse cair, surpresa, nem fazendo nada para aliviar a queda, mas algo a segurou antes que tocasse o chão.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de grama e de florais.

E viu asas e cabelos verdes balançarem em meio à luz da lua. Olhos castanhos encaravam Shiho e Mashiro, mas um deles estava coberto por um tapa-olho negro.

"...Mas nem mesmo contra esses youkais de nível simples vocês podem sem a minha ajuda?"

"Irieko...?!"

[1] O termo original indica uma funcionária feminina de serviços domésticos. Com o tempo, a figura de uma maid foi usada para fins sexuais e fetichistas, sendo usado este termo, hoje em dia, principalmente para indicar esse tipo de figura.

[2] Banshee é uma criatura do folclore irlandês na forma de uma donzela, que é símbolo de infortúnios e anuncia a morte.

[3] Restaurante informal (sem acento mesmo) com a intenção de servir como centro para conversas e encontros e como uma espécie de 'bar'.

[4] Esshee são criaturas sobrenaturais do folclore irlandês que são comparáveis aos elfos da mitologia clássica.

[5] Significa, literalmente, "Anjo Principal", e são os anjos que comandam as classes angélicas, como Tronos, Querubins, Serafins e etc.

[6] Bairro famoso de Tokyo.


	8. Tom XIII & Tom XIV

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XIII: **_**O Primeiro**_.

"Iriel..." – o anjo de asas negras sorriu. Aquele rosto pálido e pequenino de adolescente de quatorze anos reluzindo de genuína alegria.

"Suriel..." – já o da moça de cabelos esverdeados estava sério. O orbe não coberto pelo tapa-olho mostrava um brilho quase homicida.

"Já se recuperou dos ferimentos?" – ele perguntou, planando mais baixo, mais pra perto dela. – "Sentimos sua falta, eu e o Mashiro-kun."

"Eu poderia ter vindo há mais tempo, claro." – ela continuou, séria, sem se mover um milímetro do lugar, com Maiko nas mãos. – "Mas parece que você estava se divertindo o suficiente com o Sehriel."

Himitsu apenas ficou olhando para Maiko, e vice-versa, parecendo até alheio àquela enrolação.

"Sehriel é muito sério. Isso desde os _velhos tempos_." – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – "Não tem tanta graça brincar com ele como tem com você, Iriel."

"Acontece que, hoje, eu não vim pra brincar, Suriel."

E, quando disse isso, ergueu Maiko.

A japonesa sentiu-se um bebê, tamanha era a facilidade da anjo em fazer isso, até como se ela fosse um Simba sendo 'batizado' no ciclo da vida.

Quando o loiro viu isso, baixou imediatamente e logo, ela viu-se nos braços de Himitsu mais uma vez. Chegou a corar e até a sentir falta de ar, mas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando manter-se focada na conversa dos dois.

"Maiko-chan, está tudo bem?..." – ele voltou ao solo, escondendo as asas de novo, cessando a chuva de penas rosas daquele espetáculo multicolorido. – "Ele machucou você em algum lugar?"

"N-não... Eu estou bem, obrigada..." – ela sussurrou, olhando-o. Não tinha visto ainda tanta preocupação nos olhos dele.

"Me perdoe, Maiko-chan. Me desculpe não ter te protegido." – ele sussurrou.

Geralmente, se via esse tipo de olhar em crianças. Mas, por algum motivo, lá estava o velho Himitsu: os olhos dele estavam totalmente fixados nos dela, inocentes. Estavam, mais uma vez, pedindo-lhes desculpas e mais desculpas. Se ele pudesse, estaria se chicoteando por ter sido tão 'inútil'.

E, por alguma razão, aquilo partiu-lhe o coração. Até que ela sentiu o mesmo doer. Sacudiu a cabeça com mais veemência, tentando não tossir ou engasgar, com o ar lentamente voltando aos pulmões de forma correta.

"Não se desculpe, Himitsu. Eu fiquei feliz... Que você tentou me ajudar. Fiquei realmente satisfeita." – forçou um sorriso, e aproveitou para tentar espantar qualquer desconfiança que ainda pudesse ter.

Ele precisava, naquele momento, de apoio. Que ela confiasse nele, só um pouco.

"Fico feliz que recuperou sua humana, Sehriel. Seria triste se você tivesse que **voltar agora pra lá**, não é?" – Shiho sorriu-lhe, do alto.

Irieko olhou para o loiro, e sacudiu a cabeça, como quem diz para que ele não se preocupasse que ela iria assumir.

"Ah... Senhorita (ou senhor?) Iriel, acho que seu 'Deus' está desacordado. Parece grave isso que ele tem. É o quê?" – e de repente, a voz de Mashiro se fez ouvir.

Ele continuava lá em cima, sentado nos tentáculos lodosos e verdes que aumentaram exponencialmente, cobertos por uma estranha aura negra, e continuavam ali do mesmo jeito. O gêmeo também parecia na mesma posição de antes, sem se mexer um milímetro do lugar, com aquele sorriso de escárnio e ao mesmo tempo polido.

"Diga para o seu anjo não me seguir. Eu só quero tirar meu 'Deus' daqui e ir embora. Não pretendia estender as asas para lutar." – apontou para o par de majestosas asas verdes.

"Sem problemas." – Mashiro acatou. – "Shiho-kun, dê passagem, por favor."

Soltando um suspiro entediado, Shiho cruzou os braços. – "Está certo, Mashiro-kun. Você adora estragar minha diversão, não é, Iriel?"

Irieko deu o primeiro passo na grama úmida, e o som de seus sapatos de gothic loli em contato com aquela superfície estranha produzia um som ainda mais bizarro.

"Envolver 'Deuses' para forçar Anjos a lutarem é uma atitude extremamente covarde, sabia, Suriel?" – a moça dos cabelos verdes emendou, olhando unicamente para aquele Najato caído.

"De fato, eu falei a mesma coisa para o Shiho-kun, mas ele disse que acha divertido vê-los desesperados." – o gêmeo hanyou deu um sorrisinho.

"Você falando de covardia, Iriel? Os Anjos não são afetados pela moral humana, lembra-se?" – e, enquanto dizia isso, o outro gêmeo voou para perto de Mashiro e escondeu as asas, cessando também a sua contribuição naquela chuva encantada de penas. Sentou-se do mesmo jeito que o outro, mas balançando suas pernas. – "Somos seres inorgânicos. Não somos nenhuma entidade presa aos grilhões da moral."

Irieko sacudiu a cabeça, em negativa.

Mas quem respondeu àquela frase foi Himitsu, para a surpresa de todos.

"Entretanto, apenas entidades providas de alma têm sentimentos. E nós, os Anjos, seres inorgânicos, temos sentimentos. Ou seja, temos uma alma, como os homens. E, no instante em que fomos abençoados com sentimentos, o mínimo de moral se faz necessária, Suriel."

Maiko achou que alguém iria mesmo precisar ajudá-la para fechar a boca. Aquele era Himitsu falando?! Estava tão sério e tinha tanta desenvoltura! E ainda mais segurando-a daquele jeito nos braços! Parecia até um príncipe de contos-de-fadas!

Claro que não era nenhuma surpresa, mas ele estava admitindo ser um anjo. Um tal de 'ser inorgânico'. Aquilo era, definitivamente, bizarro! A japonesa mal conseguia absorver todas as informações com aquele clima.

Ao contrário do que se esperava, Shiho apenas deu uma risada breve.

"Como o esperado do Seigi no Tenshi [1]! Você é muito sério!"

"E você, como o Yami no Tenshi [2], devia ser um pouco mais íntegro." – Irieko repreendeu-o. Se fosse possível, os três pareciam velhos companheiros.

"Ah, até você, Iriel? Nem mesmo o Houka no Tenshi [3] vai me defender?"

Mais uma vez, a japonesa estava atônita. Ouviu mesmo o que achou que ouviu?! Agora, além dos nomes bíblicos estranhos, eles estavam se chamando de outro jeito! E, o pior, nem estavam se atacando!

Estavam até numa certa harmonia!

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, realmente assustada com aquela atmosfera, Irieko pegou Najato, desmaiado, nos braços e jogou-o nas costas, como se ele fosse um saco de batatas ou coisa assim. Ela tinha uma extrema facilidade em carregá-lo, por mais que ele fosse até mais alto e mais pesado.

"Seu inconseqüente... Eu falei pra tomar os remédios." – ela resmungou, como se ele pudesse estar ouvindo-a.

"Vamos embora, Irieko." – Himitsu avisou, já indo com Maiko na frente.

"Sim, vamos. Já é o bastante por agora." – ela concordou, levando o arqueiro desacordado consigo.

Lá de cima, Mashiro olhou para o lago curiosamente.

"Hum... Vão deixar este youkai aqui no lago, impune?" – parecia descrente.

"Cedo ou tarde os Guardiões irão detectá-lo. Este Soku-ya não tem condições de ir contra um youkai fortalecido com a energia de um Anjo. Nem mesmo contra um meio-youkai igualmente fortalecido. Não agora."

"Já vão embora?" – perguntou Mashiro, apenas acompanhando-os com os olhos.

Parecia até mesmo uma criança caprichosa que, por um arroubo, deixou seus brinquedos, com quem antes brincava tão animadamente, irem embora porque foi uma idéia que passou-lhe pela cabeça.

"Se nos deixarem, é o que pretendemos."

Tanto Mashiro quanto Shiho pareciam tranqüilos, ponderando entre deixar e não deixar. Mas não se moveram de seus lugares em nenhum momento.

"Nos vemos por aí, Sehriel e Iriel." – abanou o anjo de asas negras.

"...Que irritante." – e este comentário também foi de Himitsu.

**Nagoya – Japão. Quatro anos atrás.**

**Área de Oncologia do Hospital Geral.**

Deitado na cama de brancos lençóis, tudo que ele podia fazer era olhar o teto, ouvir os bips que marcavam o compasso do seu próprio coração ou o do seu vizinho de quarto, e quem sabe, relembrar das lições que o pai passava ou de alguma história de dormir que, quando pequeno, ouvia da mãe.

Seu companheiro de quarto era, na verdade, uma companheira. Era uma moça que trabalhava num orfanato e foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama, pelo que sabia.

Era meio que tradição os pacientes ali se identificarem pelo câncer que tinham.

No caso, ele era "aquele do câncer de pulmão".

Desde que fora internado na Oncologia, ele descobriu muitas coisas, algumas interessantes, outras nem tanto. Descobriu que o câncer de pulmão era a maior causa de morte cancerígena entre os homens, que é responsável por mais de um milhão de mortes por ano... Ah sim, ele fazia parte dos 20% que têm câncer de pulmão sem ser fumante (aliás, ninguém de sua família fumava, como podia?).

Num dia qualquer, treinando com o pai, ele começou a tossir.

Naqueles tempos, havia estado frio e de repente começou a esquentar, por isso, achou no começo que fosse só um resfriado começando. Mas aí, a tosse não parou, e ele começou a ver sangue no chão, respingos assustadores cada vez que a tosse piorava... Ouviu o pai, Masaru Hajaya, chamando a esposa, a médica da família que também lhe ensinou muito de Medicina para ser um 'Soku-ya Zoku'...

Não lembrava, para falar a verdade, muito daquele dia.

Só recordava de um diagnóstico precoce, uma biópsia para confirmar, e _voilà_! Diagnóstico comprovado de câncer de pulmão aos 11 ou 12 anos.

Os doutores todos disseram que a faixa de sobreviventes em cinco anos era de 14%, que havia esperanças, mas... Mas não.

O câncer era maligno. Inoperável. Iria crescer e consumi-lo.

E o pior... Era por causa genética.

Além de acabar com toda e qualquer possibilidade de viver, também acabou com as chances de ser um pai, em algum dia distante. Logo ele, que de vez em quando pensava em constituir família e ter um herdeiro para a causa dos Hajaya.

A explicação médica para esse carcinogênese bizarro era por demais extensa e cheia de nomes chatos para uma criança de onze anos gravar. Por isso, Najato ficou do lado de fora, sentado quieto na cadeira e encarando um bando de lápis de cor e uma folha branca de papel enquanto os pais discutiam hipóteses e o seu futuro no consultório.

Quando os pais chegaram perto dele, depois de quase duas horas de conversa, a senhora Sachie Hajaya inclinou-se sobre o filho e deu-lhe o abraço mais apertado que ele recebeu. Foi simplesmente sufocante.

E ela chorou. Chorou muito. O senhor Hajaya, ao contrário dela, não parecia se importar com o garoto. Mas ele não ligou... O pai sempre foi frio.

"O que será do Najato agora? O que faremos com o Kaze...?" – perguntava-se, chorosa, a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

Kaze Hajaya, o irmão mais novo de Najato, ainda era pequeno demais para poder levar a ambição de um caçador. Era inexperiente demais. O pai ainda precisaria treiná-lo, e seria tarde demais quando ele já tivesse idade para poder ir a Tokyo ajudar os Guardiões. Não procedia deixar nas mãos do tempo.

Por isso, Najato quis, mesmo com câncer, mesmo tossindo sangue, mesmo sabendo que iria morrer... Ele quis ir para Tokyo. Ele quis ser um _Soku-ya_.

Assim, decidiu-se que ele ficaria na área da Oncologia até ter alta, ganharia alguns remédios para aliviar a dor e iria sozinho para Tokyo.

Sozinho...

Fechando os olhos, lembrando-se de toda sua trajetória até parar naquela cama, naquele quarto de Hospital, ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

Estava cansado. Aquelas sessões todas e os choros da mãe exauriam-no.

Porque ele tinha de fingir que não estava ligando. Tinha de ser forte para consolar a mãe, que parecia jamais ser capaz de superar aquela crise.

E foi pensando nisso, vencido pelo tédio e pelo cansaço, que acabou adormecendo. Tudo o que queria era a confirmação de que teria alta, de que já podia ir embora, e então iria para casa, treinaria mais um pouco e voaria para Tokyo. Iria correndo ajudar os Guardiões, porque os youkais não davam trégua, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse, de fato, reunidos.

Nos sonhos, de repente, ele viu-se de pé, naquela roupa ridícula de paciente da Oncologia, num ambiente totalmente enegrecido.

E, de repente, uma delicada e abundante chuva de penas verdes começou a cair.

"_É quente... E tão gentil..._"

Sua vida já era por demais complicada antes de ouvir aquela voz, aquela vibração nostálgica de sexo indefinido.

Depois dela, tudo começou a ficar ainda mais sem sentido.

**Tokyo – Japão.**

"Ai..." – gemeu, assim que abriu os olhos.

"Volte a se deitar. Pode piorar se ficar forçando seus pulmões."

Najato olhou para a porta de seu quarto, reconhecendo imediatamente o calor daquele ambiente, e logo, deu de cara com uma Irieko mais do que curada, vestida numa camiseta do próprio arqueiro, branca, e trazendo um pouco do chá que haviam feito naquela mesma tarde.

"Eu tive outro ataque...?" – perguntou-se, deitando como ela ordenou.

"Teve sim. E desmaiou de novo. Mas não se preocupe, eu e Himitsu conseguimos cuidar de tudo com sucesso." – a anjo de cabelos verdes explicou, segurando o copo de chá em suas mãos. – "Parece que seus acessos têm ficado cada vez mais freqüentes. Talvez porque você não ande tomando os remédios, não?"

Najato não evitou um olhar melancólico para o teto, pensando na missão concluída sem seu apoio. Respirou fundo, realmente fundo, temendo que seus olhos transbordassem se ele falasse algo.

"...E de que adianta?" – a voz tremeu quando cuspiu aquilo. – "Esses remédios só amenizam um pouco a dor. Só isso. Não é que eles vão me curar."

"E não é isso que você quer? Viver um pouco mais?" – Irieko questionou.

"Não ligo pra isso." – deu de ombros, ainda mais amargo. – "Não mesmo, Iri-chan. Eu só preciso me manter um pouco mais, coisa que meu câncer vai deixar, até a barreira fechar. Depois, minha utilidade chegará ao fim."

A anjo de asas verdes e olhos duros como pedra suspirou. E então, ajudou-o a se erguer um pouco e, com um sorrisinho, ofereceu-o, depois que assoprou bastante, o chá morno diretamente nos lábios.

"...Você é tão teimoso, Na-chan."

Hajaya sorriu, e aceitou o chá que ela lhe oferecia como se fosse um inválido.

"Eu sei. Mas eu sei que você **ama** a minha teimosia." – deu um risinho irônico e, por que não, superior.

"Claro, claro." – revirou os olhos. – "Mas... Você precisa aprender a se cuidar mais. Esse seu câncer não é brincadeira. Devia tomar os remédios."

"Ô Irieko, eu sei disso desde os meus onze anos. Já deu de bancar a minha mãe, né? Até me deu arrepio, agora!" – resmungou, não gostando nadinha do que a anjo havia dito.

"...Maldito teimoso." – resmungou também, num tom baixo e assassino.

Mas então, mesmo com aqueles xingamentos, depois de oferecê-lo todo o chá em silêncio, até ver que o copo havia acabado, ela deixou-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira e desviou sua atenção novamente para o moreno.

Entreabrindo os lábios, ela tocou em sua testa, como se vendo se ele tinha febre.

"Quer alguma coisa, Na-chan?"

"...Quero sim." – ele a encarou, sério.

"O que?"

Najato, delicadamente, pegou a mão dela que descansava em sua testa e beijou-a, num gesto cavalheiresco e divertido. Irieko não moveu-se em seu lugar, acompanhando com os olhos o trajeto da mão até os lábios dele, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos nas costas da mão.

Ela, então, fechou os olhos, não contendo um suspiro.

"Quero você comigo. Só isso."

Irieko soltou-se daquele gesto com delicadeza, e então, foi sua vez: ela deixou sua mão parada no seu rosto, num carinho que nunca aconteceu.

"E eu estarei com você. Até o fim." – declarou, séria. – "Você sabe disso."

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XIV: **_**O Silêncio do Anjo**_.

**Mundo Youkai. Dez anos atrás.**

**Arredores da Cidade principal.**

Um gemido de angústia lacerou o silêncio no qual o estabelecimento estava mergulhado. Uma jovem de pele pálida e vestes puídas estava ao lado de uma segunda mulher, de olhos afáveis e uma aparência que lembrava de longe uma humana, mas não tanto. A pele pendia para um tom mais azulado e a sensação ao toque mais parecia ser a de tocar num animal marinho de escamas.

Ainda sim, dois seres diferentes coexistiam e estavam se ajudando mutuamente, já faziam mais de dois anos.

Desde que aquela jovem que mordia os lábios e apertava nervosamente as mãos foi considerada uma fugitiva procurada pelo próprio soberano Kuro, como tantas outras pobres humanas que tinham a infelicidade de virem a cair naquele buraco de luxúria e pânico que era as masmorras femininas do castelo, a velha youkai Mashiko e o marido estavam cuidando dela. A primeira vez em que a viram, ela estava grávida, delirando em febre e muito debilitada.

Só depois de um banho é que eles puderam ver que a cor dos cabelos daquela humana eram de um castanho escuro e seus olhos eram negros como a noite pura do inverno. E só depois quando ela os considerou 'amigos', ao menos confiáveis, só depois de muitos gritos histéricos e lágrimas, é que o casal pôde saber que o nome dela era Hotaru Himeno.

Hotaru era uma prisioneira humana no mundo youkai.

Ele sempre foi cheio disso.

E por isso, ela não podia ser vista, porque não eram poucos os youkais que, por medo, seriam capaz de entregá-la e acabar mais um pouco com sua vida. Por isso, o casal de youkais enchiam-na de precauções e nunca deixavam ninguém saber que estavam com uma humana grávida do soberano Kuro ou de qualquer um de seus servos e ministros...

A jovem calada era prestativa e tentava fazer o máximo que podia. Talvez, pensava Mashiko, ela fazia isso para esquecer do mundo do qual foi tirada. Ela era tão jovem e bonita... Será que tinha família e amigos do outro lado da barreira?

Hotaru falava muito pouco sobre sua vida antes do Mundo Youkai, se tivesse.

Talvez, a revelação mais próxima de sua vida foi quando ela deu à luz os gêmeos. Cega pela dor, ela gritou pela mãe, pelo pai e por qualquer um que pudesse lembrar. Até que a maternal youkai que a escondeu tocou em sua mão e falou por sua mãe. Foi o mais próximo de amor de segunda-mãe que Hotaru jamais recebera.

Por causa disso, depois quando se recuperou de novo, ela deu o nome de Mashiro à um dos gêmeos, homenageando sua 'mamãe do coração'. Ao outro gêmeo, ela deu o nome de Shiho, que era sua outra 'pessoa importante'. A "_justiça_" e a "_verdade_" [4], como ela mesma explicou depois.

Para falar a verdade, Mashiko nunca entendeu como aquela mulher não rejeitou suas crias. Ao contrário, ela sempre pareceu muito ligada à elas.

E isso sempre a surpreendeu.

Como amar um par de gêmeos filhos de algum youkai do castelo, tornando aquelas crianças hanyous, tabus sociais, seres raros e frágeis, e para completar, eram gêmeos siameses. Toracófagos [5], só para piorar.

Hotaru conviveu quatro anos com aqueles pequeninos exatamente daquele jeito.

Mas, um dia, ela pediu se havia alguém que pudesse separá-los. Talvez por perceber que o mundo é um lugar por demais cruel para duas crianças unidas em todos os sentidos, principalmente no Mundo Youkai.

Mashiko era a parteira da região, e acabou por virar uma boa média de crianças angariando experiência na área, enquanto o marido trabalhava em outra coisa. Por isso, ela mesma decidiu separar os pequeninos, não podendo confiar em ninguém mais. Se algum youkai de vontade fraca descobrisse-a ali e chamasse os guardas do Castelo, todos teriam problemas. Ela e os gêmeos também. Não podia arriscar a vida dos pequenos Himeno e nem da mãe.

A gentil youkai pediu para a humana sair dali, que seria doloroso ficar assistindo, mas mesmo assim, ela foi teimosa e disse que iria estar presente naquele instante tão decisivo na vida dos filhos.

Mashiko a via rezar, e perguntava-se que tipo de deus humano deixava uma mulher ser trazida àquele Inferno e passar por tantas provações.

Perguntou-se que tipo de deus deixa dois seres inocentes já nascerem com tantos estigmas e tantas barreiras.

E, enquanto perguntava-se tantas outras coisas, fez o primeiro corte na pele dos pequenos. Um deles (o pequeno Shiho, sem dúvidas. Ele era o mais serelepe) remexeu-se, retesando a senhora e a mãe por breves instantes. As ervas do Mundo Youkais eram fortes o bastante para minarem totalmente a sensação de dor, quando queriam. Era só saber administrar na dose certa.

E Mashiko continuou a cirurgia improvisada. Levou muito tempo, exigiu muito de sua paciência, de todo seu amor por aquela frágil humana que considerava a filha que nunca poderia ter... Até que chegou onde não queria ter chegado.

O coração de gêmeos toracófagos é apenas um órgão bombeando dois corpos.

E Hotaru sentiu-se no meio de uma lição de Darwin. "A Evolução escolhe o mais apto e elimina o mais fraco".

"Minha querida..." – a youkai de olhos lavanda cortou o silêncio da cena. – "Eu... Não posso mais."

Havia apenas uma frase no ar. '_Escolha um de seus filhos_'.

Como poderia escolher uma daquelas crianças? Como seria capaz de deixar a outra morrer? Era quase como pedir para que ela arrancasse todos os órgãos do corpo e tivesse de continuar vivendo. Hotaru Himeno não podia deixar nenhum de seus filhos morrer! Não podia, simplesmente não podia!

"Não há... Não há outro jeito...?" – perguntou, num fio de voz, querendo acreditar que alguma solução surgiria.

"...Eu sinto muito, minha pequenina. Não há como um ser, humano ou youkai, sobreviver sem coração."

Mordendo os lábios, a morena baixou os olhos.

E um sussurro realmente fraco escapou dos lábios. – "Escolha o que tiver mais chances. Pode considerar a posição do coração, a saúde... Qualquer coisa... Qualquer..."

Com o coração na mão (oh, ironia!), Mashiko fez a infeliz escolha. E odiou-se a vida inteira por sentir o corpo do outro gêmeo esfriando.

...Algumas horas depois, Mashiro Himeno dormia placidamente, com uma enorme cicatriz no corpo, enquanto a jovem mãe chorava sobre o cadáver do filho Shiho.

**Tokyo – Japão.**

Quando Maiko percebeu, estavam novamente em casa. E, por algum motivo, Takuchi Isono não estava ali. Ela pareceu perceber um suspiro de alívio em Himitsu, mas não falou nada. Deixou que ele, que a segurava em seu colo, a levasse até o banheiro e falasse com a voz mais calma que podia que ela se lavasse de novo, já que a roupa estava muito suja.

Sem reclamar, ela viu-se fazendo o que ele pediu, e quando se despiu, deixou que ele (que esperava na porta) levasse as roupas para a máquina de lavar. Assim que terminou de banhar-se pela terceira ou quarta vez, Maiko pôs seu pijama, soltando um longo suspiro ao sentar-se na cama.

Himitsu tinha ido tomar banho e deixar suas próprias roupas para lavar. E, enquanto ele fazia isso, a japonesa pegou-se pensando.

...Ele era um Anjo. Claro, ela sempre soube disso. Mas um anjo que escondia segredos demais, alguns deles tão sérios que ele pedia desculpas com os olhos o tempo todo. E, além disso, ele parecia cada vez mais distante do Himitsu que ela conheceu pela primeira vez, aquele ser inocente e incapaz de mentir ou de fazer metade do que ele estava fazendo.

Por que mesmo que o loiro fazia tudo isso...?

Ah. Como podia esquecer? Era, como sempre, por ela. Maiko era, para Himitsu, o princípio de sua vida. O fim de sua vida. O Alfa e o Ômega. Saber-se tão importante assim a fazia temer. Fazia-a encher-se de vergonha e, ainda sim, de satisfação. Ali estava algo que não seria de mais ninguém: o coração dele.

Najato disse que ele era seu anjo e ela, sua 'Deusa'. O próprio Himitsu também já havia dito isso. Ele também disse que a amava mais do que tudo. Que faria o que precisasse por ela. O que ela desejasse.

...Será mesmo? Ele faria mesmo tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance e até o que nem estivesse para satisfazê-la?

Por que toda essa serventia? Não entendia.

Maiko nunca teve muitos atrativos. Foi uma criança lesada e sem curvas, e à medida que foi crescendo, não foi adquirindo muitos atributos também. Era de beleza mediana, tinha cabelos negros e mesmo lisos, não tão perfeitos quanto os de outras colegas. Tinha cicatrizes indizíveis pelo corpo, não tinha seios fartos ou curvas sinuosas. Não tinha nenhum atrativo...

Além disso, era violenta, grosseira, egoísta, idiota... Podia ficar citando todos os seus defeitos até se cansar. E, mesmo assim, Himitsu apenas sorria e a adorava. Todas as malditas vezes, demonstrando seu amor não em palavras, mas em ações. Cada pequena coisa que ele fazia era para ela, por ela e por amor a ela.

Era muito estranho.

E, mais do que estranho, doloroso.

Maiko parou de pensar quando ouviu Himitsu entrando. E, de repente, toda aquela tensão que ela acumulou quando Irieko contou-lhe parte da verdade pareceu magicamente voltar.

"Desculpa entrar assim, Maiko-chan..." – ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo, também já com um pijama e os cabelos úmidos. – "...Mas eu vim perguntar se você não quer comer alguma coisa."

"...Você tá com fome?" – devolveu.

"Errr... Não, na verdade..."

"Nem eu."

Ela baixou a cabeça de novo, esperando. E então, ouviu o som da porta batendo devagar, e achou que o loiro foi embora. Engoliu em seco. Mas então, ouviu seus passos se aproximando. E, mais uma vez, engoliu em seco.

Himitsu sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, em silêncio. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, mas se a erguesse, saberia que ele a encarava, preocupado como sempre.

"...Eu não sei o que você é." – de repente, ela declarou, como quem entrega os pontos vergonhosamente, erguendo a cabeça.

E então, os olhos acastanhados dela e os azuis dele se encontraram.

"Eu realmente não sei o que ou quem você é, Himitsu." – continuou. – "E, talvez, eu nunca venha a saber."

Maiko percebeu que ele não falou absolutamente nada nem se mexeu. O Himitsu Isono de antigamente iria, provavelmente, sussurrar seu nome e buscar algum conforto para ela, seja com palavras ou com ações.

"...E por que quer saber?" – então, ele perguntou.

Poucas vezes o rosto dele era tão sério. Aqueles cabelos úmidos e loiros escorriam por seu rosto perfeito e os ombros pálidos, fazendo-a perder o foco por alguns segundos. Mas logo, ela tentava visualizar de novo o rosto dele, mas sempre sentindo o seu cheiro há poucos centímetros.

"Isso não irá influenciar em nada, Maiko-chan... Por favor, diga-me: por que quer saber o que eu sou...?" – sua voz parecia quase dolorida.

"...Você sabe o que você é?" – ela ousou perguntar.

E então, ela viu Himitsu baixar o olhar, como quem afirmava sem dizer nada.

E ela entendeu. Ela entendeu que ele já sabia quem era, o que estava fazendo ali, e não queria contá-la por alguma razão...

Longe de pregá-la, aquele pensamento a fez desejar gritar.

Qualquer coisa, para qualquer um... Mas apenas gritar para afastar aquele nó tão grande que começava a se formar em torno de sua garganta.

"Eu nasci para fazê-la feliz. Você é minha 'Deusa', Maiko-chan."

Himitsu sorriu. Melancólico, forçado de novo. E Maiko entendeu aquele estranho _dèja-vu_. Ele estava repetindo exatamente o que disse naqueles dias inocentes, no princípio de sua existência...

"É... Eu sou sua 'Deusa'..."

Mas, quando deu por si, ela já chorava. Uma, duas, várias lágrimas caíam pelo rosto e não davam trégua.

A japonesa envergonhou-se, tentou virar o rosto, mas uma mão a deteve.

Virando-se para encará-lo, Maiko viu o rosto de Himitsu muito, muito próximo do seu. Perigosamente próximo. E aqueles olhos azuis estavam tão sérios... Eles nunca foram daquele jeito antes. Nunca mesmo.

"Sei que você me proibiu de dizer isso, mas... Eu te amo, Maiko-chan." – ele declarou mais uma vez, com a mão no rosto molhado dela. – "Muito, muito mesmo. Eu te amo com todas as forças. _Eu amo você._"

Pareceu-lhe que ela estava presa novamente naquele youkai lodoso. A falta de ar foi a mesma que sentiu naquela hora.

Talvez Irieko estivesse certa... Talvez fosse mesmo TPM...

Tudo o que sabia é que, no mesmo instante, ela atirou-se sobre ele. Não de forma contida, não de forma apaixonada, mas simplesmente atirou-se nele e passou os braços em volta daqueles ombros tão fortes, daquele corpo tão quente. E deixou-se ficar, ouvindo o coração dele, a sua respiração.

Maiko sentiu-o corresponder àquele abraço tão desesperador. E ao saber-se daquele jeito com ele, tentou falar algo, qualquer coisa, mas a voz não saía.

Quando enfim afastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo, ela viu aqueles olhos ciano como o céu totalmente perdidos numa melancolia solitária, numa tristeza secreta como seu nome, que só ele e talvez ninguém mais jamais experimentaria.

E isso a deixava em polvorosa. Não desejava ver aquela dor nele.

Era para ele ser feliz. Era para ele a fazer feliz e também o ser.

...Como queria ter sido uma 'garota normal', como Irieko lhe falou. Uma pessoa normal, sem preocupações, apenas para que ele jamais tivesse que estar se torturando como estava fazendo agora.

Maiko sentiu novamente a mão quente de Himitsu em seu rosto, limpando aquelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. E ela achegou-se mais àquela mão, buscando o calor protetor, buscando qualquer coisa dele...

Era desesperador.

Deus, como doía não poder fazer nada.

Ela abriu os olhos e um impulso indecente e, ainda sim, seguro, a fez inclinar-se. Tão logo entendeu o que o próprio corpo estava fazendo, ainda arriscou olhá-lo.

Himitsu fechou os olhos, puxando-a para si.

Ela o amava quando ele fazia isso... Quando isso acontecia. Falando até parecia que foram muitas vezes, mas mesmo pouquíssimas, foram especiais.

Quando ele a beijava... Era como se o mundo derretesse e ficasse em segundo plano. Ela já não sentia mais nada, nem ouvia ou enxergava. Era como se tudo em seu corpo fosse apenas criado para que ela sentisse suas mãos em suas costas ou em seu rosto, seus lábios roçando nos dela e sua língua buscando território.

Naquele ínfimo momento, Maiko Isono esqueceu-se do que ela era, do que o próprio Himitsu era... Ali, apenas eram duas almas que se amavam. Só isso.

Desta vez, quem inclinou-se foi ele, sem parar com aquele beijo tão casto, e Maiko retesou-se ao sentir o corpo dele em cima do seu. Suspirou profundamente por entre alguma brecha que encontrou, e entreabriu os olhos.

E então, sentiu os cabelos loiros dele, ainda meio molhados, roçarem em seu rosto, provocando-lhe cócegas.

Himitsu sentou-se de novo, com aquele sorriso divino, e puxou as cobertas.

"...Seja uma boa menina e vá dormir, Maiko-chan." – ele disse. – "Amanhã, temos aula. E logo, a Feira. Você precisa estar bem."

A japonesa olhou-o descrente, e depois para as cobertas, a cama já preparada para recebê-la. E então, dando de ombros, se deitou, deixando que ele a cobrisse.

"Himitsu?" – chamou, ainda de faces afogueadas.

"Sim?" – ele respondeu, plácido.

"...Eu também te amo."

Pego de surpresa, demorou alguns segundos até ele entender e então sorrir, radiante, porém tranqüilo diante daquela declaração.

Inclinou-se devagar e capturou mais uma vez os lábios dela, delicadamente.

"...Mesmo que nós nos abracemos até sufocar, nós **nunca** iremos nos tornar um só, Maiko-chan. [6]" – e então, sussurrou aquilo em seu ouvido, baixinho, dolorosamente, apenas para que ela o ouvisse.

As lágrimas de Maiko ainda pareciam molhar o travesseiro quando ela ouviu aquilo, quieta, tentando entender o que diabos ele disse.

E então, antes que ela pudesse lhe perguntar, ele replicou, emendando:

"Eu prometo que, muito em breve, irei lhe contar tudo." – disse isso com um casto beijo no lóbulo de sua orelha. – "Juro pelo amor que sinto por você."

_Eu te amo, Himitsu. Juro que o amo assim..._

_Não preciso de mais nada. Se não quiser me contar, por mais que eu reclame... Eu não irei me importar._

"Durma aqui comigo..." – e ao invés de externar seus pensamentos, o que ela disse foi isso, num tom súplice. – "Por favor..."

"Eu velarei seu sono, Maiko-chan. Não se preocupe." – o loiro sorriu.

E, naquela noite, Maiko realmente adormeceu pela primeira vez sem pesadelos: ela dormiu segurando a mão gentil de Himitsu, sentindo a testa dele encostada na sua. Ela dormiu 'sonhando com os anjos', como sempre desejou.

Ela dormiu declarando seu amor a ele milhares de vezes, até cansar.

...Dormiu sem nem imaginar o que a esperava.

[1] Literalmente, "Anjo da Justiça" em japonês.

[2] "Anjo da Escuridão", também em japonês.

[3] Literalmente, "Anjo do Disparo". Mas a palavra 'houka' (砲火) refere-se ao clarão de qualquer espécie de disparo, sendo, portanto, traduzido aproximadamente como "Anjo da Luz".

[4] A "_justiça_" (司法) e a "_verdade_" (真白) referem-se aos kanjis que compõe o nome de Shiho e de Mashiro, respectivamente. O "hou" de Shiho significa "ordem", "lei", "justiça", enquanto que o "ma" de Mashiro significa "verdade".

[5] É uma classificação de gêmeos siameses que indica os que, especificamente, são ligados pelo tórax e dividem apenas um coração.

[6] Essa frase do Himitsu é um trecho da música "_Michiyuki_", cantado por Kaori Hikita, e é o tema de encerramento do anime 'Loveless'.


	9. Tom XV & Tom XVI

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XV: **_**Faces Nostálgicas**_.

**Auschwitz, Alemanha – Ano de 1943.**

**Complexo Aushwitz-Birkenau II.**

Se algum dia ela saísse dali, a impressão que levaria do Campo de Concentração Aushwitz seria a cor marrom. Era absolutamente tudo marrom. Cabelos marrons, roupas marrons, comida marrom, gente marrom... Respirou pesadamente, tentando fechar os olhos e dormir, mas o estômago reclamava.

Já era o quarto (ou quinto?) dia sem comer. Sua pele tinha a cor dos mortos, pálida e fraca, e todo o viço que possuía quando ainda era uma cidadã de Varsóvia normal desapareceu. Agora sobrara olheiras profundas, lábios ressequidos e olhos verdes que dançavam frenéticos numa tentativa patética de sobreviver.

Toda a vida que conhecia virou de cabeça para baixo.

Em um momento, todos que conhecia morreram ou estavam como ela, perecendo lentamente de fome. Deuses, como o estômago doía...

Ela poderia comer uma pedra, se lhe oferecessem...

Há pouco mais de duas semanas o _Crematoria II_ [1] começou a ser usado como uma fábrica de morte. A sua mãe, Anka, foi uma das primeiras cobaias. Aqueles cabelos castanhos totalmente rapados não mais balançaram, mas naquele momento, foi como se a impecável figura da mãe continuasse ali. Aniela amava aqueles cabelos... Tinha desejos de, quando crescesse, ficasse com aquele cabelo bem assim.

Mas agora, em Aushwitz, era só crescer um pouquinho para eles já cortarem.

Respirou pesadamente de novo, sentindo todo o corpo retesar-se diante daquele esforço. A boca estava seca. Aniela já não tinha certeza de que conseguiria comer alguma coisa, tampouco beber.

A cabeça estava até enevoada.

Talvez, agora que ela perdeu a mãe para a _Crematoria II_ e o pai para os primeiros ataques nazistas, a única pessoa que lhe restava era ele. Cyryl. Seu querido Cyryl. Ele também parecia padecer do mesmo mal que ela.

Também tinha os olhos distantes, a pele da cor de uma mortalha... Aqueles olhos azuis e aqueles cabelos loiros, que tanto podiam fazê-lo parecer um nazista, já estavam perdendo o brilho, opacos e feios se comparados à perfeição que ele era antes de ter entrado naquela fábrica de morte.

"...Cyryl? Você está acordado?" – não eram poucas as pessoas que ela achava que estavam apenas distraídas quando, na verdade, estavam mortas.

"Estou. Claro, estou sim, Aniela." – ele respondeu, focando a garota.

"Está com insônia?..."

"Meu estômago dói. Não consigo dormir direito assim." – explicou, expirando longamente depois do último ponto.

Os pais de Cyryl também haviam perecido. Isso junto com o pai dela, quando os primeiros ataques à Varsóvia e redondezas foram realizados. Mas ela não queria lembrar da loja deles sendo destruída, de seu pai sendo pisoteado pela multidão assustada que corria, em vão, de um lado para o outro.

Sacudiu a cabeça, fracamente, sentindo a mente enevoar ainda mais apenas com aquele simples gesto que lhe tirou tanta força.

"É, eu também estou com fome..." – murmurou.

Lá ao longe (talvez fosse até perto deles, mas a fraqueza os impedia de ouvir ou sentir qualquer coisa com clareza), eles ouviram um doloroso gemido. Talvez algum pobre coitado com a mesma dificuldade em dormir e viver.

Aniela e Cyryl não estavam nas camas, onde deviam. Eles estavam no chão, olhando para a lua gloriosa no céu. A menina de cabelos castanho-claros estava deitada no colo dele, e a mão carinhosa e grande do menino estava sobre a testa dela.

"...Sabe do que eu sinto mais falta lá de Varsóvia?" – ela perguntou, de repente, querendo falar qualquer coisa apenas para sentir-se viva.

"De klopsiki [2]? Você adorava klopsiki, lembra?" – ele sorriu. Aquela era uma característica boa do menino: ele sempre sorria. Sempre conseguia achar alguma coisa para fazê-la rir, mesmo quando ela estava morrendo, literalmente, de fome. – "Quando íamos jantar fora ou você ia lá em casa, lembra? Minha mãe sempre fazia klopsiki pra você... E você comia como uma porca, Aniela."

A mesma também riu, mas fez-se de ofendida, apenas para brincar.

"Me desculpe por comer tudo e nunca ter deixado nada pra você!" – resmungou, voltando a encarar a lua. – "Mas não... Eu sinto falta das suas asas."

Cyryl remexeu-se, ela sentiu.

Mas não disse absolutamente nada sobre o comentário.

"Adorava quando você me levava a passeio com as suas asas verdes. Elas eram lindas... Digo, ainda são, sem dúvidas. Mas aqui em Aushwitz você nem pode mais mostrá-las, não é?"

O estômago dele roncou de novo. – "Algum dia, eu vou te levar voando pra algum lugar bem legal, de novo."

"...Obrigada, Cyryl. Você é meu único e mais precioso amigo, sabia?"

"Quer que eu cante alguma coisa pra você dormir? Parece cansada, Aniela. Precisa dormir ou amanhã não conseguirá trabalhar."

Em situações normais, ela iria rir e mandá-lo calar a boca, e dizer que a voz dele era horrível. E eles provavelmente se estapeariam com travesseiros.

Mas agora, ela só queria dormir ali, perto dele. Morrer, talvez.

"Sim, cante... Canta aquela dos _Anioł od Śmierć_ [3]... Eu amo aquela cantiga..."

O menino de cabelos cor-de-limão ouviu alguém suspirar (ou gemer?) lá ao fundo de novo, mas não deu ouvidos. Provavelmente todos estavam cansados demais para reclamarem, e se houvesse algum judeu acordado além deles, certamente não se importaria de ouvir uma melancólica canção-de-ninar para ajudar a dormir.

_E quando aquele Anjo chegar,_

_Em suas mãos o Inferno e o Paraíso trará._

_E aquele que ele escolher para amar,_

_Em pouco tempo a Morte verá._ [4]

Iriel suspirou mais uma vez, longe de ser cansaço, dessa vez evitando calculadamente um sorriso irônico ao cantar aquelas estrofes na língua eslava para a pequena polonesa em seu colo.

Às vezes, os humanos eram inteligentes demais até para ele...

**Tokyo – Japão.**

A conversa naquele ambiente era calma. Excepcionalmente calma e distante. E, por isso, perigosa.

"E então, Himi-chan? Como anda o divórcio de seus pais?"

Takuchi Isono parecia outra pessoa quando o loiro estava em casa. Totalmente diferente, e bizarramente também, do que ele era em situações normais.

"Liguei pra mamãe, ontem." – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho. – "Ela disse que, no papel, já está quase tudo acertado. Faltam apenas alguns detalhes que ela tem de decidir com meu pai."

"Esse divórcio está saindo mais demorado do que o esperado, não?" – comentou, enfiando outra porção de arroz na boca.

"É verdade. Peço perdão por estar abusando de sua paciência assim, titio..."

"Por favor, não faça cerimônias do tipo, Himi-chan. Você não está abusando a paciência de ninguém. É até um prazer. Não, Maiko-chan?"

E então, ela virou-se repentinamente para o tio e viu algo nos olhos dele.

Era uma ameaça indizível, mas totalmente presente. Aqueles mesmos olhos de sempre, cheios de ódio e promessas assustadoras.

"...Sim, como o titio disse, é sempre um prazer, Himitsu." – forçou um sorriso.

A garota olhou de relance para Himitsu e pareceu vê-lo um pouco incomodado. Como aquele olhar que ele dignou à Shiho Himeno antes de dizer "_que irritante_".

Depois disso, ela engoliu em seco, e apenas ouviu a conversa entre os dois continuar, totalmente deslocada.

Ela sabia que Himitsu não era uma 'pessoa'.

E nem imaginava como devia ser essa tal 'mãe' dele, que supostamente estava se divorciando do marido e mandaram o filho para a casa do tio, por enquanto.

A história era totalmente verossímil, mas o fato dela saber a verdade por trás dela a tornava até bizarra.

"Himi-chan, se não se importar, eu posso pegar a Maiko-chan um pouquinho?"

...Até que ela foi acordada de seus pensamentos por aquela voz. E uma mensagem subliminar percorreu toda sua espinha, enchendo-a de pavor.

"Sem problemas, titio." – o tom do loiro era indescritível. Não se podia prever o menor sentimento bom ou ruim ali.

O loiro foi deixado ali lavando a louça, coisa na qual ele mesmo se prontificou a fazer (ultimamente, a maioria dos serviços domésticos era só dele, coisa que ainda era difícil para Maiko aceitar), e deixou que tio e sobrinha fossem conversar a sós na sala, relativamente longe da cozinha e de ouvidos e olhares alheios.

A japonesa sentia as pernas bambearem. Talvez porque, diferente do outro, ela sabia muito bem o que seu tio era. Já sentiu o peso de seu punho, já chorou de dor quando ele a bateu, já ouviu suas ameaças sussurradas enquanto ele puxava seu cabelo, e até mesmo viu os olhos injetados e raivosos.

Ela sabia, portanto, que aquela não era uma amistosa conversa de parentes. Era uma ameaça que precisava ser dada a sós...

"Maiko-chan..."

O lábio tremeu, incontrolável. Ela fez um esforço sobre-humano para erguer a cabeça e tentar encará-lo.

Aquilo era muito diferente do que encarar um veterano da escola, por exemplo.

Nessas horas, é só erguer o punho e socá-lo. Depois ouvir sermão dos professores e do diretor, mas enfim, era só não ter medo das conseqüências e bater.

Mas, com Takuchi Isono, era diferente: ela tinha medo das conseqüências.

E elas podiam ser muitas. Muitas e imprevisíveis...

"S-sim...?" – respondeu, temerosa do que ouviria.

"Então... Eu quero mais dinheiro."

Ela devia imaginar que era isso. O tio quase nunca falava com ela. E, quando o fazia, tinha motivos muito óbvios; desgosto, dinheiro ou raiva. Sempre tinha algo a ver com um destes tópicos.

"Ma-mas e aquele tanto que eu te dei outro dia, tio? Não é o suficiente...?"

Maiko viu a mão de Takuchi tremer, como se ele quisesse desesperadamente bater o punho em algo, mas contendo-se para não chamar a atenção.

"Chama aquela _ninharia_ de 'tanto'?!"

Ela voltou a engolir em seco. – "Aquilo não deu nem pro começo! Eu **exijo** mais dinheiro, entendeu?! Não me importa como irá conseguir. Se precisar, prostitua-se! **Mas eu quero mais dinheiro!**"

Como ela iria arranjar dinheiro, se não se prostituindo, mesmo?...

O salário de seu trabalho na loja de conveniência era aquele, e grande parte dele ia diretamente para Takuchi Isono e ninguém mais.

Como poderia dar mais para ele, se nem tinha para si?

"Tio... Por favor, seja razoável... Eu não posso conseguir mais do que aquilo... Só no fim deste mês, entenda..." – tentou argumentar.

"Por sua causa, meu irmão morreu, garota." – e então, ele começou.

Maiko parou imediatamente de falar. Ficou totalmente tensa, apertando as mãos e os olhos, rezando para qualquer entidade salvá-la do que viria a seguir.

"...E eu fui obrigado a cuidar de você. E, graças à você, ele não irá mais comemorar nenhum aniversário entre nós." – cuspiu, rancoroso, aquelas palavras em sua face. – "Então, eu **exijo** mais dinheiro. Você sabe o que eu faço no dia do aniversário dele, não sabe?"

...Se embebedava até cair. Ela sabia muito bem.

Mas, ainda sim, não podia dar-lhe dinheiro que não tinha.

"Por favor, tio..." – gemeu.

"Se eu não ver esse dinheiro dentro de uma semana em cima da minha mesa, vamos ter problemas. Entendeu, Maiko? Vamos ter_ sérios problemas_."

Aquilo foi uma ameaça.

Um aviso de guerra. Declarado e pronto para ser cumprido.

Maiko sentiu as pernas ainda mais bambas, e teve de se segurar no sofá para não cair. E, de imediato, milhares de possibilidades passaram pela cabeça.

...O que poderia fazer? Qual delas escolher?

"Maiko-chan!" – e a voz fez com que ela se retesasse.

Entretanto, tão rápido quanto durou o susto, veio o alívio: novamente, era Himitsu. Ele sempre a salvava, e ela o amava por isso.

Sempre quando isso acontecia, ele aparecia, inconveniente, e tirava-a das garras opressivas daquele homem de olhos escuros e raivosos.

"Se não formos agora, vamos acabar nos atrasando. Temos prova logo na primeira aula, lembra?" – ele sorriu, esperando-a.

"S-sim... Vamos..." – ela balbuciou, ainda trêmula.

Ao passar por Takuchi, porém, ela o viu entreabrir os lábios, sem dizer um som, mas fazendo-a perceber exatamente o que queria dizer.

'_Uma semana_'...

Depois daquilo, a sua manhã passou de mal a pior. Logo naquela prova, cuja matéria ela havia estudado tanto com o loiro, tudo pareceu borrar-se e transformar-se em sombras fátuas. Tudo no que ela pensava era no tio, em sua ameaça, em todas as possibilidades de arranjar dinheiro...

Talvez devesse parar de andar com Najato e Himitsu (e agora, de novo, Irieko), e passar suas noites em algum restaurante ou _fast-food_, talvez ir para Shinjuuku e oferecer-se para os velhos fetichistas pedófilos em troca de dinheiro [5]. Mas eles provavelmente não lhe dariam muita grana... Não... Sua honra não podia se manchar até àquele ponto.

Ela pensou em sua mãe. A sua gentil 'mamãe', com seus cabelos negros tão lisos, aqueles olhos tão bons... Desejou muito que aquela mulher estivesse viva, apenas para dar-lhe um conselho, um colo, qualquer coisa...

Mas, como o próprio tio disse, a culpa por ela e seu marido, o pai de Maiko, terem morrido era toda da própria filha. De ninguém mais senão dela.

Não, Takuchi Isono sempre dava aqueles ataques nessa época do ano...

Mas geralmente, ela tinha um dinheiro especial guardado para dá-lo. Neste ano, ela não tinha nada. Absolutamente nada, por puro azar.

...A situação era grave, era só no que conseguia pensar.

Tanto pensou e não arranjou saída alguma que a professora, quando tirou sua prova devido ao tempo que já acabara, olhou-a reprovadora ao ver apenas duas ou três questões, no máximo, feitas.

Maiko continuou absorta, não prestando atenção em uma aula sequer.

E, quando enfim o recreio milagroso chegou, Himitsu teve de puxá-la da cadeira para que ela percebesse que existia um mundo à sua volta.

"Você estava tão distraída, Maiko-chan..." – ele disse, preocupado. – "Veja, deu até mesmo tempo de comprar um melonpan de novo e você nem notou."

"Ah..." – ela deixou escapar, surpresa com aquilo. De fato, a cabeça estava dando voltas, estava em todo lugar, menos onde devia estar. – "...Onde estão Najato e Irieko? Geralmente estão aqui conosco, não?" – desviou.

"Hoje o Hajaya-san foi tratar uns assuntos do clube de kyuudo, e a Irieko foi junto, claro. Parece que haverá uma demonstração na Feira Cultural do grupo do Japão e eles quem irão fazê-la." – o loiro explicou, com um sorriso, sentado ao lado da garota.

A mesma deu uma mordida no doce, mas logo ele pareceu se transformar em areia na sua boca. Perdeu totalmente a fome.

"...Himitsu?" – e seu primeiro impulso depois disso foi chamá-lo.

"Pois não?" – respondeu.

"Me abrace, por favor. Agora."

Surpreso, ele ainda ficou encarando-a, como quem pergunta o que diabos ela estava tramando. Mas Maiko permaneceu firme, devolvendo o olhar, não deixando ele ver em nem um instante qualquer hesitação da parte dela.

Ao vê-la falando sério, o loiro estendeu a mão, e puxou-a para si, como quem diz '_seu desejo é uma ordem_'. Sentado na grama e escorado na parede dos fundos do ginásio do complexo escolar, ali parecia até mesmo o lugar perfeito para essas coisas. Ninguém jamais viria. Ele deixou-a encostar a cabeça no peito dele e também permitiu-se acariciar seus cabelos.

"Algum problema, Maiko-chan...?" – ele perguntou, apenas por logística. Desde aquela manhã ele sabia que algo estava errado.

"...É, acho. Você é bonito demais. É até perigoso pras pessoas normais, como eu, por exemplo." – sussurrou, encolhida em seu abraço como um bebê.

Himitsu riu daquele comentário, e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não?"

"Eu sei..." – mas aquilo, que ele a perdoasse, jamais poderia dizer. Por vários motivos, mas teria que continuar calada.

O som de um celular foi ouvido, quebrando a temporária harmonia entre eles, e então, Himitsu tirou do bolso interno do casaco do uniforme aquele celular que carregava, tipicamente adolescente e azul.

A verdade é que ele, praticamente, nunca o usava por respeito às regras da escola, e também as que Maiko outorgou (já que a maioria das que ligavam ou lhe mandavam e-mails eram apenas tietes que no primeiro dia já pediram, aos gritinhos, o número do telefone e o endereço eletrônico).

Mas, de qualquer forma, foi uma surpresa, porque ele sequer pareceu preocupado em ver o número. Apenas desligou-o, mesmo sendo tão raro receber uma ligação dali.

"...Quem diabos te ligaria a essa hora?" – Maiko ergueu a sobrancelha, a face mostrando a evidente desconfiança.

"Acredito que ninguém importante." – ele sorriu.

E ela sentiu-se até meio solitária. De fato, Himitsu estava crescendo... Até já mantinha segredos _de gente comum_ próprios...

"Como não? Podia ser alguma tiete, talvez até a sua mãe." – claro que os dois sabiam que ela não acreditava nisso, era mais fácil ser a primeira opção, mas o loiro entendeu que aquela era uma conversa 'normal'.

"Tudo bem. Neste momento..." – e ele beijou-lhe, desta vez, a testa. – "...A coisa mais importante pra mim é a Maiko-chan. O resto pode esperar."

A japonesa sorriu. E então, voltou a agarrar-se nele, temendo que aquela harmonia não pudesse ajudá-la a se esquecer um pouco do que o tio disse-lhe.

"...Você é estranho, Himitsu." – ela riu.

"Também amo você." – e ele a acompanhou.

O ambiente era abafado e claustrofóbico.

"Está bem. Tudo bem. Eu irei. Obrigado mesmo."

Num escuro quarto de hotel, de persianas e portas totalmente fechadas, uma silhueta estava sentada na cama, ao lado de uma segunda sombra, maior que ela, deitada em meio aqueles lençóis brancos.

A pequena sombra soltou um suspiro descrente, deixando que a luz do celular que tinha nas mãos iluminasse sua face. Mashiro Himeno, o hanyou.

"Quem era no telefone, querido?" – perguntou a dona da voz feminina, deitada.

"...Ninguém tão importante, mamãe." – o pequeno virou-se ao responder, sorrindo como uma criança normal para aquela mulher. – "Era só uma pessoa que conheci não faz muito tempo."

"É mesmo? Que bom." – a voz cansada dela, mesmo assim, parecia genuinamente feliz por aquilo. – "Fico tão feliz que você esteja se adaptando à este mundo tão rapidamente, meu querido..."

Antes que Hotaru falasse mais, Mashiro ergueu-se e andou até ela, tocando-lhe gentilmente os lábios com os dedos indicador e médio. E calou-a definitivamente.

"Não fale nada, mamãe. Este mundo é ótimo, eu me divirto todos os dias nele."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, numa muda afirmativa.

"...E você sabe que eu jamais a deixaria desprotegida. Demorou muito até podermos fugir pela barreira enfraquecida e deixarmos o Mundo Youkai. Antes disso, estávamos sempre escondidos no subsolo da casa da tia Mashiko, lembra? Aliás... Você devia sair um pouco também, sabia? Os ataques _deles_ não estão ainda tão freqüentes."

Hotaru Himeno arregalou os olhos, como que ofendida com aquela constatação do filho. – "Não posso, Mashiro! Não posso sair daqui, você sabe! E... E se eles me pegarem...?! Me levarão de volta ao castelo... Sem dúvidas, eu você e seu irmão...!"

Mashiro, mais uma vez, calou-a, com sua face e movimentos tranqüilos.

"Pare com isso, mamãe. Ninguém vai fazê-la sofrer mais. Já bastam os anos que passamos escondidos no Mundo Youkai, já basta o nascimento meu e de meu irmão. Chega de sofrimento para você. Agora, eu prometo que **isso não irá se repetir nunca mais**, entendeu?"

A mulher de cabelos acastanhados deixou o rosto cair de encontro ao travesseiro de novo, respirando profundamente.

"...Quando você vai sair, querido?"

"Nesta semana, posso garantir."

"Vai levar seu irmão Shiho com você?"

Mashiro não pôde esconder um sorriso melancólico. – "Sim, mamãe. Vou levar o Shiho-kun comigo. Ele passeia mais que eu, tanto que nem está em casa agora, mas vou levá-lo mesmo assim."

E então, a mulher pôde sorrir mais tranqüila, e logo, já começara a desfiar várias situações no Mundo Youkai onde o caçula serelepe do gêmeo quase sempre os fazia passar por maus bocados.

O menino ria uma vez ou outra, com a mão pousada sobre o rosto da mãe.

E, enquanto isso, esperava Shiho voltar de suas incursões tradicionais pelo mundo humano. E esperava a catástrofe que os Guardiões atuais, um bando de irresponsáveis, iniciariam em breve por causa daquela barreira fragilizada.

Essa mesma catástrofe dos humanos idiotas seria, entretanto, aquela que derrubaria aquele rei youkai infame.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XVI: **_**A Chegada da Separação**_.

O dia que ela tanto temeu finalmente chegou...

Com o término das provas de início de ano [6] e todas as atividades possíveis, encerradas providencialmente em tempo para aquele dia, o cenário estava pronto.

Enfim, a Feira Cultural...

A pior tortura de todas, na opinião de Maiko.

Estudantes e mais estudantes de ambos os Complexos Escolares Kusari, tanto o 1 quanto o 2, estavam empenhados em mostrar aos professores e 'gente de fora' que poderiam fazer uma boa exposição.

Havia de tudo um pouco naquele lugar: Casas de Terror, Cafés (a grande maioria, como o esperado, maid), palestras, Cerimônias do Chá e tudo o mais...

A agitação daquelas pessoas lhe dava náuseas.

Muitos grupos, em stands, faziam apresentações ao ar livre, distraindo estudantes e pessoas que viam para comer e se divertirem. E, entrando nos prédios escolares, haviam várias outras novidades, como comida e distrações.

Tudo, é claro, com o tema "Países".

Por outro lado, ela só ouvia comentários sobre o quanto aquela Feira prometia. Afinal, ela era uma maid que não saía do 'restaurante irlandês'.

O mesmo, pelo menos, parecia estar indo ótimo.

Talvez pelo fato de ter um garçom tão bonito fazendo propaganda na porta... Aliás, a maioria avassaladora de clientes eram mulheres, jovens ou mais velhas, que faziam de tudo: pediam para tirar fotos com ele, seu e-mail, qualquer coisa.

'_Isso é praticamente assédio! Pedofilia! Cadê as leis desse país?!_', Maiko bradava mentalmente, enquanto atendia um ou outro cliente pervertido.

Ao que parecia, Himitsu era uma bela aquisição para qualquer tipo de negócio...

"Maiko-chan! Vamos sair um pouco, depois?" – de repente, ele lhe parou com aquela pergunta, à queima-roupa.

"C-como? Sair pra onde...?!" – pega de surpresa, aquela pergunta mais lhe pareceu coisa de namorados, e isso a fez corar inconscientemente.

"Hajaya-san vai fazer a demonstração de kyuudo para o pessoal do Japão pelo clube dele, lembra? Vamos assisti-lo?" – ele era todo sorrisos.

"...Tudo bem, vamos." – ela assentiu, ainda sem-jeito. – "Mas temos de pedir permissão pra reprê pra fazer isso. Por enquanto, nosso trabalho é atender esses pervos que chamamos de clientes."

Com um movimento da cabeça, apontou as pessoas, mulheres e homens, que tanto esperavam que aquelas 'estudantes de mini-saia' e 'rapazinhos muito bonitinhos' fossem atendê-los.

"Está certo. Eu falarei com ela." – assentiu. – "Nos falamos depois?"

"Sem dúvidas." – deu um sorrisinho.

Aparentemente, o dom de Himitsu não se estendia apenas às onee-sans que pediam para tirar fotos com eles: funcionava, até mesmo, com as representantes de classe e CDFs ferrenhas. A permissão para eles saírem e verem a apresentação (com a condição de voltarem imediatamente após isso) foi quase que imediata: menos de cinco minutos! Um recorde!

Eles acabaram saindo de roupa de serviço e tudo, atraindo a atenção, novamente, de muitas mulheres para aquele 'garçom' de roupa branca e detalhada em dourado. Maiko respirava fundo, buscando toda a paciência que pudesse encontrar para não aplicar um soco bem dado em alguém.

"É por isso que eu odeio Feiras Culturais... A quantidade de pervertidos estranhos que entra aqui é nojenta." – resmungou, apenas para não dizer que estava se corroendo de ciúmes mesmo.

"Ora, não é assim tão ruim. Eu até estou me divertindo, na verdade..." – ele sorriu, tranqüilo. – "Está sendo até bem fácil de memorizar o menu, as moças me perguntam tantas coisas sobre como fazemos a comida irlandesa."

Isono tinha uma ligeira impressão de que era porque elas queriam a sua 'divina' presença um pouco mais com elas...

"Opa! Parece que chegamos em tempo!"

Maiko apontou para um aglomerado de gente numa parte dos jardins frontais da escola. Havia um alvo colado no peito de um samurai de palha, parecido com aqueles que usavam em filmes antigos sobre os mesmos.

Ao se aproximarem mais, puderam ver três ou quatro pessoas, uma moça e três rapazes, vestidos com o kimono típico do kyuudo. A hakama [7] azul-escura e o kimono branco, com as luvas de proteção marrom.

"...Que droga! Eu preferia o Najato vestido de indiano, que nem a turma dele." – Maiko resmungou, com um risinho irônico, ao reconhecê-lo no meio dos arqueiros.

"Parece que tanto ele quanto a Irieko-san escaparam disso."

"É? Ela também tá no grupo do Japão?!"

"Sim. Pelo que me falaram, pediram para que ela se juntasse ao grupo de demonstração de Cerimônia do Chá tradicional."

"Não creio! Fizeram jardins japoneses pra isso?!" – se imaginar Irieko de furisode [8] e coque já era difícil, aqueles jardins formosos e delicados de filmes onde se tomava chá assim pareciam ainda mais improváveis.

"Fizeram, sim. Parece que esse ano os representantes foram perfeccionistas nessas coisas." – Himitsu sorriu.

Ao que parecia, o garoto que apresentava a demonstração de kyuudo chamou a atenção dos presentes para o início do espetáculo. E a moça foi a primeira a se apresentar. Ela ergueu o arco acima de sua cabeça, como era de praxe, e em questão de segundos, a flecha zuniu e acertou perfeitamente o alvo.

Haviam criancinhas e adultos impressionados com a precisão.

Os outros dois rapazes fizeram a mesma coisa, cada qual com sua flecha. Toda aquela apresentação tão formal fazia Najato parecer estranho, tão concentrado e quieto em seu canto. Até que chegou a vez dele, o próprio.

"Posso rir se o idiota se atrapalhar e errar?" – Maiko perguntou, não acreditando naquela cara de menino sério.

"Será que não é melhor rir dele depois?" – ponderou, entendendo a ironia.

"...Na hora é mais divertido."

Entretanto, ela logo engoliu suas palavras, porque diferente dos outros estudantes, Hajaya tinha duas flechas, ao invés de uma. Obviamente, aquilo angariou a descrença de uns e a admiração de outros. Era incomum, de fato, ver alguém que fosse capaz de atirar duas flechas de uma vez, por muitos motivos.

Focando o alvo, para Maiko mais pareceu o Najato que ela via quando caçavam youkais. Basicamente, ele fazia a mesma coisa que estava fazendo ali, na diferença que numa demonstração ninguém iria morrer se ele demorasse um pouco mais.

E quando ele atirou, os olhos de todos não puderam acompanhar a trajetória das flechas. Só puderam vê-las encaixarem-se perfeitamente, as duas, na esfera central pintada no alvo, mesmo com o espaço já diminuído devido as três flechas outrora já postas ali pelos outros.

"Maldição! Ele é bom..." – Maiko decepcionou-se, boquiaberta, por não ter podido rir da falta de destreza dele.

"Eu já sabia que o Hajaya-san conseguiria. Ele tem treinado bastante pra isso..."

"Sério, eu vou fazer kyuudo um dia. Muito divertido ficar brincando disso." – ela riu, já se virando.

"Pra onde vai, Maiko-chan?" – Himitsu, ao vê-la se afastar, já a estava seguindo, deixando para trás o bando de curiosos que continuava vendo aquela demonstração chegar ao fim.

"Vou rir da Irieko. Não a imagino de furisode, sério."

Foi rindo que ela afastou-se daquela parte da Feira e foi andando, informando-se pelas placas e dicas dos outros alunos, até os 'jardins artificiais' que fizeram especialmente para aquela Cerimônia do Chá.

E, numa certa área, ela viu uma menina baixinha, irritada, de cabelo preto, parecendo até estrangeira, e outra idiota risonha, ambas vestidas de indianas.

"Namastê é um cumprimento hindu. Significa..." – uma breve pausa. – "Estou feliz em te ver!"

"...O que é aquilo?" – soergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

Himitsu não pôde deixar de rir. – "Na verdade, significa 'curvo-me perante ti'. E ela devia ter dito que, quando se fala isso para outra pessoa, pode significar 'o Deus em mim saúda o Deus em você'. Ah é, também pode-se dizer Namaskar, mas esse já é um jeito mais formal de saudação. Mas devemos considerar o esforço dela..."

"Você sabia disso desde quando?!" – Maiko pareceu ainda mais impressionada. Ela estudou coisas da Irlanda, e só! Mas ele parecia até um professor falando daquele jeito, se é que fosse verdade!

"...Ah, nunca ouviu falar que Anjos conhecem toda a cultura do mundo, Maiko-chan?" – e, pelo seu tom, não saberia dizer se ele brincava ou falava sério.

Fazia sentido. Maldição, é verdade...

"Aí estão vocês!"

E Maiko tomou mais um susto naquela manhã. – "Representante? O que aconteceu? Parece acabada..."

A menina de óculos respirou fundo, tomando ar, e logo desatou a falar.

"Vocês estão atrasados! Era apenas para ver a apresentação de kyuudo, que encerrou os espetáculos da parte da manhã!... Voltem imediatamente ao restaurante, _faltam dois serventes lá._"

Nem era uma indireta. De fato, os dois que faltavam estavam bem ali na sua frente, vestidos à caráter e com a maior cara-de-pau.

"...É mesmo, Maiko-chan! Vamos, precisamos atender nossos clientes!"

"Você só lembrou agora disso...?" – veia saltando.

"Francamente, Isono-san e Isono-kun, vocês realmente são parentes, agindo os dois de forma tão irresponsável!" – e ela começou a desfiar um rosário de reclamações sobre os dois, e principalmente da japonesa, que parecia estar levando o 'primo' para o mal caminho cada dia mais.

O bom de ter voltado é que pôde se distrair mais uma vez. Explicar algum menu do cardápio ou bufar quando um cliente mais sem-vergonha a comia com os olhos sem nem disfarçar era um bom exercício para esquecer que tinha mais seis dias para arranjar dinheiro para Takuchi Isono.

Além disso, era legal ficar se irritando à toa com Himitsu por vê-lo tão bonzinho com as moças que teimavam em querer ser atendidas por ele (mais um pouco, e os outros meninos iriam apedrejá-lo de ciúmes). E ele era tão paciente com as malditas... Não era pra menos que chamava a atenção de todos.

Depois de mais exaustivas horas de serviço em troca de notas, a hora do almoço e da troca de turno chegou. Os que serviam pela parte da manhã foram, enfim, almoçarem e trocaram de lugar um pouco com o turno da tarde.

Quando isso aconteceu, Himitsu pulou imediatamente para junto de Maiko, e pegou em sua mão.

Ela já iria reclamar, mas então, percebeu o sorriso.

Aquele sorriso que ele dava, mas que era forçado, porque ele não queria estar, exatamente, rindo naquela hora.

Aquele que era feito especialmente para outra pessoa.

"O que aconteceu, Himitsu?" – foi seu primeiro reflexo perguntar aquilo, certa de que alguma coisa certamente ocorreu.

"Maiko-chan, vamos comer alguma coisa? Quer algo em especial?" – ele ignorou a outra pergunta, devolvendo-a com uma também.

"Não... Não, obrigada. Ainda não estou com fome." – sacudiu veemente a cabeça, ainda confusa.

"Então, quer me acompanhar? Temos uns assuntos pra resolver."

Sem dizer uma palavra, a japonesa o acompanhou, e em pouco tempo, eles já estavam fora da aglomeração daquele prédio. Estavam respirando o ar de fora, que cheirava aos diversos tipos de doces e comidas. Era difícil não esbarrar em um ou outro 'pedestre', porque naquela hora em especial, a Feira Cultural estava cheia.

Maiko se perguntava para onde Himitsu estaria levando-a, na sua frente e segurando sua mão tão firmemente. Tinha a impressão, pela cara e as ações dele, de que o assunto era sério, mas nem fazia idéia do que era.

Teve vontade, muitas vezes, de lhe perguntar o que diabos era aquilo, mas em todas, quando abriu a boca, algum medo infundado invadia-a e ela desistia vergonhosamente de dizer qualquer coisa.

E continuava em silêncio, seguindo-o hesitante.

...Era ruim. Muito, muito ruim.

Iria, se continuassem assim, logo começar a levar a cabeça para todos os lugares, e pensaria novamente naquela ameaça iminente. Nem podia imaginar o que o tio faria com ela, caso não arrumasse o dinheiro...

De repente, porém, ela viu alguém entre a multidão abanando freneticamente.

Era um menino. Tinha nas mãos um algodão-doce e um sorrisinho polido. Vestia uma roupa inteiramente negra, e em contraste com a pele branca e os cabelos e olhos também pretos, parecia quase uma assombração.

Ao seu lado, um segundo menino, este sentado no banco, comportado, bebericava um suco de caixinha de algum sabor estranho qualquer, parecendo reconhecer-lhes com os olhos, mas não dizendo ou fazendo nada.

"HÃ?! O que aqueles gêmeos tão fazendo aqui?!" – Maiko perguntou, assustada, já querendo dar meia-volta.

Mas o susto foi ainda maior ao ver que Himitsu arrastava-a exatamente para aqueles dois, para aquele banco.

"Hi-Himitsu... Pare, o que está fazendo...?! Eles são nossos inimigos, lembra?" – tentou demovê-lo da idéia, o lábio tremendo.

"Sehrieeeeel~! Guardamos um lugar, venha cá!" – Shiho sorria, com seu algodão-doce azul nas mãos e nos cantos da boca.

Quando o loiro chegou perto dos dois, ele virou-se para a morena, e a viu completamente temerosa, tensa, a ponto de sequer mexer-se.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" – perguntou Shiho de novo.

"Maiko-chan, não precisa ter medo." – ele sorriu, tentando tranqüilizá-la. – "Quem chamou os senhores Himeno fui eu. Não precisa ficar assim."

Mas, como o esperado, longe de aliviá-la, aquilo só a assustou mais.

"Como assim...?!"

"Sehriel nos contou que faz um tempo que você tem desejado saber da verdade, moça... Maiko, não é? E ele nos chamou, por que ninguém é mais capacitado que eu e Mashiro-kun para contar-lhe tudo."

'_Eu prometo que, muito em breve, irei lhe contar tudo._'

...Himitsu não estava brincando quando falou aquilo em seu ouvido.

"Mas, Maiko-chan... Eu realmente achava melhor que você não soubesse disso... É muito difícil pra você compreender..." – ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. – "Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer?"

Mashiro, que até então bebia seu suco calado, pronunciou-se:

"Ele tem razão, Maiko-san. Não é algo que um humano possa assimilar facilmente. Shiho-kun e eu não nos importamos de ir embora de mãos vazias. Mas é importante que esteja preparada para assumir graves conseqüências se quiser continuar com isso, moça."

As pernas da garota tremiam. Aliás, todo seu corpo o fazia.

Era até engraçado. Por toda uma vida (ou quase), desde que aquele anjo de cabelos dourados apareceu em sua vida, ela sempre quis saber o que ou quem ele era. Era uma curiosidade natural. Mas, de repente, a verdade estava pronta para abrir suas portas, e a jovem já não tinha assim tanta certeza de que desejava ouvir.

Há algum tempo, ela ficou imaginando o pior...

Não era algo fácil, nem divertido, mas Himitsu teve a paciência de chamar até as pessoas mais indicadas para contar tudo, mesmo que essas pessoas sejam suas inimigas mortais e tenham tentado matá-la várias vezes.

...Ao mesmo tempo em que era fofo, também era perigoso.

E ele fez isso tudo pelas suas costas. A coisa era séria mesmo, realmente séria. Himitsu só não lhe contava o que ele julgava perigoso ou impróprio para a compreensão dela. E, se ele achava isso, devia ser porque o era.

Aquele silêncio no qual o cenário ficou embebido, mesmo com a agitação do povo ao redor deles, pareceu a coisa mais dilacerante na qual ela foi jogada.

"Eu..."

E então? Continuava ou não? Maldita hesitação. Estava se sentindo uma tola. Não deveria ter insistido tanto, até o ponto dele levar aquelas idiotices dela a sério. Agora, parecia uma criança medrosa, dando pra trás.

"...Eu quero saber. Quero mesmo." – decidiu-se, por fim, engolindo em seco. Alguma vozinha irritante no fundo de sua cabeça amaldiçoou-a eternamente por ela ter decidido aquilo. – "Por favor, contem-me tudo sobre vocês."

Ela sentiu a mão de Himitsu em seu ombro.

Aquela mão gentil fazia uma delicada pressão no mesmo, como se convidasse-a a se sentar. Mashiro cedeu um espaço para ela, enquanto os dois anjos, o de asas negras e o de asas rosas, permaneciam em pé.

"Vocês, humanos, sempre me surpreendem." – Shiho comentou, mordendo mais um pouco de seu doce. – "Mesmo hesitando e sabendo que não irão gostar, continuam indo atrás do que desejam. É um instinto masoquista o de vocês."

Maiko ainda parecia boquiaberta com aquela situação.

Há pouco menos de dez minutos ela estava servindo pessoas e pensando em arranjar dinheiro, totalmente alheia àquilo.

E, de repente, ali estava: com três pessoas prontas a partilharem aquele conhecimento secreto e terrível com ela.

A vida é realmente avara demais...

"Maiko-san, você sabe que eles são anjos, não sabe?" – o gêmeo hanyou perguntou, calmamente, oferecendo seu suco para ela, vendo a mesma recusar polidamente.

"Sei, sim." – ela respondeu, ao ser confrontada pela pergunta de Mashiro.

"E você sabe que, na verdade, eles não são... Anjos?"

Himitsu soltou um profundo suspiro quando ele falou isso, como se temesse essa parte mais do que tudo.

"Como não? Eles têm asas, Irieko até mesmo me explicou que existem classes angélicas, anjos de dois, três pares de asas!..." – ela realmente quis acreditar que aquilo iria acabar bem.

Mas tudo em seu corpo e nos olhos deles dizia exatamente o contrário.

"Você tem idéia de que o nome mais correto que os humanos lhes deram não é 'Tenshi', e sim, outro?"

"...Deus, pare de enrolar! O que eles são?" – virou-se para o outro gêmeo e o loiro, angustiada. – "O que vocês são?"

"Desde tempos imemoriais..."

"Deixe de rodeios, Sehriel." – Shiho assumiu, ao ver o loiro querendo adornar a verdade para torná-la menos cruel. – "Acredito, Maiko-san, que nós possamos ser comparados ao que vocês chamam de Shinigami. Somos os anjos que trazem a Morte."

E então, os olhos desfocados dela viraram-se, descrentes, para o gêmeo sentado ao seu lado, que completou, num tom frio.

"E, no momento em que você conheceu Himitsu... Você invariavelmente assinou o **seu** atestado de óbito."

[1] O _Crematoria II_ era originalmente designado como uma mortuária, mas foi redefinido e testado em Março de 1943 para uma câmara de gás.

[2] É uma comida típica da Polônia. Basicamente, é uma carne macia coberta por molho de tomate.

[3] "Anjo da Morte", em polonês.

[4] Só pra constar: só Deus imagina as idiotices que eu e a Daitenshi inventamos ATÉ sair essas estrofes de rimas toscas e as mais decentes que conseguimos. Apesar de ser sério, quando criamos isso, foi totalmente cômico, sério. XDD

[5] No Japão, isso se chama Enjou Kousai, e acontece muito freqüentemente. Jovens estudantes se vendem por dinheiro à homens mais velhos, principalmente em bairros como Shinjuuku ou Harajuuku, que têm forte apelo erótico.

[6] Nas escolas japonesas, existem provas feitas no início do ano para avaliar o nível dos alunos na volta às aulas, as provas de meio de ano e, por fim, as de fim de ano. Existem outras, claro, mas estas três em especial têm um peso muito grande na média.

[7] Hakama é a parte de baixo de um kimono tradicional de kyuudo ou artes-marciais, assemelhando-se a uma calça larga.

[8] Furisode é um tipo de kimono usado especificamente por mulheres solteiras.


	10. Tom XVII & Tom XVIII

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XVII: **_**Infâmia dos Anjos**_.

Graças aos céus estava sentada.

Porque, provavelmente, se não tivesse o feito antes, ela teria desabado vergonhosamente ante o peso esmigalhador daquelas palavras.

Mashiro suspirou, prevendo aquela reação:

"Eu disse que você estava melhor na ignorância, moça... Mas vamos com calma, estamos colocando a carroça na frente dos bois."

Ele bebeu mais um pouco, e pigarreou.

"Você sabe que existem, na cultura popular, muitas personificações da Morte, não? E se você lembrar, existem Anjos nela. Para falar a verdade... Não, creio que para este tipo de assunto, vale um próprio Anjo falar."

Aquilo era a deixa que Himitsu ou Shiho esperavam.

"Maiko-san, você por acaso lembra como o Himitsu 'nasceu'?"

...Sim, ela lembrava com carinho disso.

Foi aquele o dia em que ela começou a viver de novo, depois de uma temporada dolorosa no Tártaro. Sacudiu a cabeça, numa muda afirmativa, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa ainda.

"E você poderia muito bem concluir que ele não é humano por ter nascido exatamente do jeito que você 'desejou', não é?" – deu um sorrisinho. – "E você estaria certa, pensando assim. Não somos humanos. Somos seres inorgânicos, imortais... Somos Anjos que trazem a morte aos humanos."

"...Mas nós não podemos descer à Terra com nossa aparência real. Os humanos não suportariam olhá-la. É parecido com o mito grego de Sêmele e Zeus [1]." – quem disse isso foi Himitsu, sério, muito mais sério que o normal. – "E por isso, nós nos tornamos isso que você vê. Entramos nos desejos das pessoas e tomamos a forma que ela deseja para nós. Também adquirimos nomes humanos. O nome verdadeiro de um Anjo é impronunciável em qualquer língua humana. O que os homens fizeram foi adaptá-los. Aqui, vocês nos conheceriam como Sehriel, no meu caso. Suriel, no caso de Shiho-san. E, por fim, Iriel para Irieko."

"É claro que não fazemos isso só por capricho... Não é qualquer humano que nós vamos atender. Somos 'Shinigami', Maiko-san, e como tal, só atendemos aqueles que estão sendo _seguidos_."

Por fim, aquelas reticências na palavra chamaram a atenção da japonesa. E um frio terrível desceu por sua espinha.

"...Seguidos?" – ela perguntou, a voz hesitante.

"Como vocês dizem...? Nós atendemos a última vontade de alguém 'com o pé na cova'. Como Anjos, nós podemos ver a 'sombra' da Morte. Ela, obviamente, tem muita influência sobre os seres orgânicos. E como entidades acima de seu nível, somos sensitivos a quem está há poucos dias ou semanas de encontrar-se com ela."

"Mas devo acrescentar que, como pode lembrar, no caso de Iriel, ele decidiu ficar com aquele caçador de youkais desde muito tempo atrás. Talvez porque o mesmo já tinha a sombra da Morte nas costas desde criança..." – Mashiro completou, voltando a beber o suco logo em seguida e deixando os dois de pé continuarem.

'Pé na cova'? Eles lutavam **contra a própria Morte**?!

"Não me digam que... O verdadeiro inimigo de vocês... Aquele que vocês viviam mencionando..." – Maiko não ousava finalizar aquela frase.

"É _ela mesma_. A Morte, a Inevitável." – Himitsu sorriu tristemente. – "Vocês dão muitos nomes pra Ela, é estranho..."

A Morte...

Ela sempre esteve presente em contos, em fábulas e livros. Maiko a conhecia. Qualquer ser humano, aliás, já ouvira ao menos falar dela. Mas era algo isolado. Não parecia próxima dela, por mais que os pais tivessem ido embora.

E, quando a Própria se aproxima, deixa tudo frio. O medo da Morte é algo tão palpável nos humanos quanto as asas divinas de um Anjo. Por isso, era estranho e assustador vê-los falando que lutavam nada mais nada menos que contra _Ela_.

Maiko, então, percebeu: ela estava morta.

Como Mashiro disse, ela assinou seu atestado ao encontrá-lo. Já estava morta desde o dia em que sonhou com suas penas rosas.

"...Por que, se vocês estão fadados a nos levar..." – iniciou, descrente que estivesse ouvindo aquilo. – "...Por que estão nos fazendo felizes? Por que simplesmente não nos levam?"

A resposta foi quase imediata.

"Isso é o que um Erasi faz. Ele 'segue a harmonia das coisas'. Eu só estou com Mashiro-kun por uma questão de favores." – Shiho disse, plácido, os cantos da boca ainda sujos de algodão-doce. – "Os Construxi, como você deve lembrar, 'perturbam a harmonia natural'. Eles adiam a Morte, mas não conseguem pará-la, afinal, você é um ser orgânico, Maiko-san."

...Himitsu era um tal de Construxi. Isso ela bem lembrava, na situação da balada, naquele dia chuvoso e tão distante.

"Diferente dos Erasi, Maiko-chan..." – o loiro sussurrou. – "Nós, os Construxi, ouvimos as preces dos seres humanos e descemos para atendê-las. Nossa ambição é simples e até ridícula: nós simplesmente desejamos que os humanos morram sem arrependimentos. Desejamos que morram... Felizes. Ao menos, assim, eles não se tornam almas atormentadas, cujos gritos ecoam até no Éden."

'_Eu vim para fazê-la feliz, Maiko-chan._'

...Engraçado. Ela lembrou-se, repentinamente, do loiro falando aquilo. De como ela ficava abalada e acreditava piamente em cada sílaba, mesmo não parecendo.

"Antes de nascer como 'Himitsu', eu tive vários nomes, Maiko-chan. Já fui muitas outras 'pessoas' antes dessa." – ele explicou, pondo a mão em seu próprio peito. – "Acredite, desde tempos imemoriais eu e todos os outros Anjos fazemos isso... _É a nossa missão_."

'_É só para isso que eu existo._'

Como foi imbecil. É claro que ele existia só para fazê-la feliz. Iria enchê-la de alegrias e, depois, matá-la.

Não, matá-la ele nunca faria, porque era um Anjo da Morte e não a própria Morte. Ele iria é jogá-la sem perdão na jaula do leão, iria dá-la de presente para o lobo. Desde o início, ela foi enganada.

...Maiko Isono, ela própria, iria morrer em pouco tempo.

E Himitsu estava ali para atender seus últimos desejos, tornar seus últimos dias na Terra ao menos agradáveis. Uma espécie de esmola...

"Não..." – gemeu, transtornada.

"Agora ele se chama 'Himitsu', Maiko-san. Ele é 'Himitsu', não 'Sehriel'. Não o culpe por isso, ele só está aqui porque você o desejou."

Como acreditar naquele maldito gêmeo de asas negras?!

"...Eu não ligo de morrer pelas mãos de Suriel porque sei que meu verdadeiro irmão Shiho Himeno já está morto há muitos anos. Tenho uma cicatriz para provar isso. Mas a senhorita... Você deveria ter permanecido na ignorância, Maiko-san. Eu realmente sinto muito..." – Mashiro fechou os olhos, assentindo de leve com a cabeça, num gesto de puro pesar.

...De fato, ela deveria.

_Como eu fui burra, meu Deus. Como eu fui... Idiota!_

_Eu pedi por isso! Eu mereci!_

_Mas eu... Eu..._

"Maiko-chan, por favor..." – Himitsu aproximou-se dela, lentamente, não suportando mais vê-la naquele silêncio mórbido e com aqueles olhos assustados.

Ao perceber que ele iria tocá-la, Maiko ergueu-se do banco.

E Himitsu viu em seus olhos o mais genuíno e puro pânico. O nojo. Tudo que ele jamais viu nos olhos escuros da japonesa, estava vendo agora.

"NÃO ME TOQUE!" – ela gritou.

"...Maiko-chan..."

"NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!"

A japonesa parecia absorta em suas próprias lágrimas de ódio, não se importando nem um pouco quando ouviu um grito que não foi o dela.

"...Parece que há um youkai por aqui." – comentou Mashiro, repentinamente alheio àquela novela.

"Maiko-chan, por favor..."

"VOCÊ ENTENDEU?!" – completou, dando mais um passo assustado para trás, como se fosse um animal ferido. – "NUNCA MAIS, HIMITSU... SEHRIEL, SEI LÁ! **NUNCA MAIS**!"

O loiro só pôde vê-la sair correndo logo depois de bradar aquilo.

E soube, em toda a sua dor, que ela já não desejava mais a presença dele. Agora, acabou; ela o odiava com todas as forças.

Ele era o vilão...

"Corra atrás daquela menina, Himitsu." – Mashiro frisou o nome dele, certo de que, naquele momento, o Anjo já não desejava mais ser chamado pelo seu nome real.

"Não posso. Maiko-chan não deseja que eu faça isso." – ele sacudiu a cabeça, os ombros caídos, impotente. – "Não posso mais tocá-la. **Nunca mais**."

"Mashiro-kun tem razão, Sehriel: aquela menina precisa de você." – Shiho completou, ainda olhando-a sumir por entre as pessoas que, depois de ouvirem aquele grito, começaram a fugir ao invés de seguir a outra onda de curiosos.

"...É perigoso para ela ficar andando por aí tão transtornada. Pode acontecer algum acidente. E aí, _seu nascimento seria em vão_, não acha?" – o outro gêmeo dos cabelos e olhos negros apelou para aquela saída indiscutível.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Himitsu pareceu acordar para a verdade.

"...Obrigado, Himeno-san."

"Não me agradeça. Ainda somos seus nêmesis." – deu um pequeno sorriso. – "É melhor se apressar. _Ela está aqui_."

O loiro já estava correndo antes do último ponto final, e o gêmeo certamente percebeu que ele também já havia notado aquela presença.

Ao ver-se sozinho com Shiho, respirou fundo, erguendo-se do banco.

"...Foi um espetáculo memorável. Não achei que ela iria reagir assim." – Mashiro comentou, mais interessado em terminar seu suco de caixinha.

"De fato. Esses humanos me divertem, às vezes..." – Shiho sorriu.

Houve um breve silêncio, então.

Os dois, neste meio tempo, observavam o corre-corre das pessoas, de um lado para o outro, desesperadas como bois num matadouro.

"...Você percebeu, Shiho-kun?"

"Sim, Mashiro-kun." – assentiu. – "Aparentemente... A Morte **levou uma pessoa** há poucos minutos."

"Ela sempre está nos seguindo, aquela caprichosa..." – sorriu de leve.

"Vai ver é porque ela nos odeia. Afinal, nós ficamos adiando o serviço dela." – Shiho deu de ombros. – "Nossa... Eu falei como se eu fosse um Construxi..."

"Força do hábito. Todos os anjos já foram Construxi um dia, não?" – então, o gêmeo foi andando calmamente até o centro daquela agitação toda.

"...É. Mas alguns, como eu, _cansaram de ser bonzinhos_ e viraram Erasi."

"Que história comovente..." – ironizou.

Ela havia acreditado nele. Havia dado toda sua fé a ele.

'_E-eu posso mesmo?! Posso chamá-la mesmo de Maiko-chan?!_'

Como ele ousava traí-la daquele jeito? Simplesmente pisou em toda e qualquer esperança dela. Naquele momento, ela admitiu, já não havia mais perspectiva alguma. Até mesmo conseguir dinheiro em seis dias tornou-se uma excentricidade.

'_Maiko-chan... Não se preocupe. Eu vou fazê-la feliz. É só pra isso que eu existo, afinal!_'

Em algum lugar da mente, ela soube que estava cometendo uma loucura ao fugir da Feira Cultural com aquelas roupas e estar correndo pelas ruas de Tokyo.

Mas era inevitável...

Ela precisava fugir... Não sabia pra onde, mas precisava fugir...

'_Confie em mim, Maiko-chan. Apenas relaxe e se segure firme, tá?_'

...Tudo fazia sentido, afinal. Ela que foi besta de nunca ter notado antes.

Todas as pessoas que eles conviviam, todas as coisas que traziam... A vida dela teve muito poucos acidentes, mas desde que Himitsu apareceu na sua vida, eles aumentaram exponencialmente.

Além disso, pessoas como Mashiro Himeno ou Najato Hajaya já conviviam com os perigos de uma vida secreta há muito mais tempo.

Provavelmente, eles já deviam ter tido muito mais contato com a Morte. Talvez, até compreendessem e aceitassem a verdade...

'_Maiko-chan é minha 'deusa'. Ela fez o 'humano' que existe em mim. Eu nunca vou olhar pra ninguém que não seja a Maiko-chan!_'

NÃO!

Ela jamais iria aceitar aquilo!

Jamais iria aceitar que estava para morrer! Nunca iria acreditar que aquele rapaz que ela tanto amou... Seria seu ceifador.

Era demais pra ela. Não podia aceitar aquilo, pelo bem de sua sanidade.

Havia sido cegada pela fé. [2] Agora, pagava o preço por sua imbecilidade: a verdade nua e crua, a iminência da própria Morte...

'_Eu farei de tudo por você, Maiko-chan._'

...Mas não havia como escapar.

Era a Morte, afinal. O próprio Himitsu revelou que nenhum de seus outros humanos escaparam desse destino.

Por isso ela era chamada de A Inevitável. Merecia o maldito título.

Ela também iria levá-la, cedo ou tarde.

Porque Himitsu estava com ela... Porque ele era um Anjo que lutava contra a morte iminente de seu 'deus', até que o mesmo ficasse feliz, sem arrependimentos.

Então, iria morrer... Iria ser traído.

Sem dó seria pisoteado por aquele mesmo sorriso do anjo, por aquelas mesmas asas rosas e pálidas.

'_Eu te amo, Maiko-chan._'

NÃO! Chega disso!

Ele não iria mais levar seu coração. Nunca mais iria enganá-la.

Nunca mais mostraria a ela sonhos e depois os arrancaria sem dó.

'_Sei que não posso mais dizer à Maiko-chan que a amo... Mas eu... Posso me preocupar com você?..._'

Ela não queria morrer...

Se Himitsu significava a Morte, ela não o queria mais...

'_Vamos, Maiko-chan?_'

...Irônico que aquelas mesmas mãos que iriam levá-la para o Inferno eram as mesmas que tocaram em seu rosto, que deslizaram por suas costas, hesitantes, que pegavam na mão dela o tempo todo.

Irônico que aqueles lábios que pronunciariam sua sentença final eram os mesmos que diziam amá-la, os mesmos que beijavam os seus tão gentilmente, os mesmos que se abriam em sorrisos sinceros o tempo todo.

"MAIKO-CHAN!..."

Antes que ela pudesse sequer sentir o susto, um par de braços fortes reteve sua corrida. Ela viu-se presa naquele abraço.

E só então percebeu, em meio ao desespero, o cenário à sua volta: estavam numa calçada de Tokyo, com algumas pessoas olhando-os desaprovadoras por aquela cena em plena luz do dia (ou seria tarde, já?). [3] Tinha o rosto úmido de lágrimas, o peito arfante, as pernas e o corpo trêmulos...

E Himitsu estava atrás dela, impedindo-a de fugir. Ela não viu seu rosto, evitando ao máximo essa tentação, mas sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos loiros balançando ao vento, sentia o calor de seu corpo e até mesmo ouvia o som de sua respiração acelerada pela corrida.

"Já chega, Maiko-chan. Vamos voltar... Você pode se machucar se continuar correndo distraída desse jeito..." – ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela.

A japonesa olhou para o semáforo na sua frente, e percebeu que o sinal estava fechado para pedestres. Se ela não tivesse sido impedida, teria corrido sua afora e, quem sabe, acontecido o pior.

...A Morte. Ela estava em todos os lugares.

Em cada fresta, em cada olhar...

A Morte queria pegá-la...

"Me solta, Himitsu! Me solta, por favor!" – e, num impulso inconsciente, ela começou a se debater. Lutou bravamente por sua vida.

"Não vou soltá-la enquanto não se acalmar, Maiko-chan. Você quase foi atropelada... É um perigo até para você própria." – ele continuou segurando-a, intensificando mais aquele abraço.

"Eu vou gritar... Se não me soltar agora, eu juro que vou gritar!..." – cerrou os dentes, pronta para cumprir aquela ameaça.

Ela ouviu Himitsu suspirar.

E, por algum motivo, aquilo a assustou mais: afinal, ela o viu como um humano. Não mais como um assassino, uma ameaça...

Apenas, bizarramente, como um humano... Nem anjo nem demônio...

"Eu nunca vou deixar que Ela leve você, Maiko-chan." – ele sussurrou, e aquele tom de voz demonstrava o quanto estava sofrendo por aquilo. – "Prometo. Não vou deixá-la desprotegida. Eu a amo, Maiko-chan. Jamais deixaria a morte tirá-la de mim. Não se lembra?"

E então, virou-a para ele, apenas para que ela o visse sorrir.

...Aquele mesmo sorriso gentil, mas com uma pontinha de dor.

"Eu prometi que iria fazê-la muito feliz. E, pra isso, eu preciso que você esteja viva, né? Por isso, eu não deixarei você morrer."

_...Estou com medo._

"Himitsu..." – sussurrou.

_...Eu não quero acreditar nisso._

"Você..." – e, mais do que assustada, estava incrédula.

Maiko não se importou com o choque dos pedestres que assistiam a cena, considerando a atitude do casal obscena, horrível. Na verdade, para ela, era como se o mundo nem mais existisse.

Ela apenas o contemplou por um longo tempo.

E parecia que, mais do que nunca, agora ele estava coberto de uma aura fantástica, quase como se fosse uma espécie de messias.

"Eu não quero morrer, Himitsu..." – gemeu, não tendo mais controle sobre o próprio canal lacrimal.

_...Eu não quero morrer..._

"Você não vai, Maiko-chan. Não vou deixar. Eu estou aqui com você."

Ela não moveu um músculo sequer para corresponder. Mas ficou feliz, no fundo, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de medo, quando foi abraçada por ele.

Daquele dia em diante, ela tinha certeza disso: as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas. Nunca mais.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XVIII: **_**Depois da Chuva**_.

A luz do computador tingia o ambiente de um ciano muito pálido.

"...Azriel?"

"Ele é bem famoso. O Erasi mais famoso deste mundo." – de fato, a ponto de pegar o título de Anjo da Morte, descrito até mesmo na Bíblia. – "Ele não é lá muito amigável... Acho até que é meio excêntrico..."

"...E Malik?"

"Não, ele não é um anjo da Morte... Ele está sempre junto de Hades, na verdade... Eles comandam o Inferno. Seu trabalho é apenas cuidar de almas, não separá-las dos corpos."

Mais um clique. A garota parecia ler as informações, absorta, enquanto o loiro sentado na cama apenas esperava, de cabeça baixa.

"...Gabriel é um anjo da Morte?" – ela perguntou, com um pingo de surpresa em sua voz, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso no rosto.

"Ele é um Arcanjo... Não tem nada a ver com o mundo dos homens." – sussurrou. – "Gabriel vive no Primum Mobile [4] e tem seis pares de asas... As lendas islâmicas diziam que ele era o anjo da Morte dos reis... As lendas apontam também outros cinco anjos [5]... Mas não é verdade."

"Ah... Imaginei." – e então, ela fechou a página, desligando o computador logo em seguida. – "Mas eu cansei de te fazer perguntas agora, Sehriel."

"...É Himitsu." – sussurrou ainda mais baixo, quase como se tivesse vergonha de estar dizendo aquilo.

"Não, é _Sehriel_. Se por acaso alguém começasse a me chamar sem motivo algum de... Sei lá, Reiko... Eu não ia gostar." – explicou, brincando distraidamente com os cabelos enquanto o fazia. – "Por isso, vou te chamar de Sehriel. Já ignorei por tempo demais o seu verdadeiro nome."

"Mas eu gosto quando você... Me chama de 'Himitsu'... Foi a Maiko-chan quem me deu esse nome... Que me deu esse corpo... Essa vida... Eu gosto disso tudo..." – confessou, ainda naquele tom baixo.

A japonesa ficou calada, respirando profundamente.

"...Eu sei que amanhã não temos aula, mas eu poderia dormir, Sehriel?"

O rapaz entendeu na mesma hora, saindo de cima da cama, arrumando o local onde havia sentado e amassado um pouco. Logo em seguida, prostrou-se ao lado e esperou-a se deitar, e assim que ela o fez, soltou um longo suspiro.

As coisas estavam assim desde aquele dia da Feira Cultural, há dois dias.

Desde então, Maiko chorava como uma criança às vezes, mas na maioria do tempo, era bastante contida e começou a tratá-lo de uma forma insuportavelmente polida, como se ele fosse um total estranho dividindo o teto. Nem mais no trabalho ela demonstrava a animação de sempre, coisa que chamou a atenção das outras faxineiras que dividiam o serviço com ela.

A morena havia adquirido, também, uma horrível obsessão em arrumar tudo: agora mesmo, antes de ligar o computador de repente e mandá-lo sentar para algumas perguntas, ela estava arrumando o armário pela quarta ou quinta vez naquele dia.

Desde o dia da Feira Cultural, onde mais tarde Najato disse que havia tido um ataque youkai e uma estudante morreu, as aulas foram canceladas por alguns dias por conta daquele incidente. Um luto geral, basicamente. E isso a fazia ter mais tempo livre, coisa que ela estava detestando, ultimamente.

Então, Maiko saía o tempo todo, comprava qualquer coisa, arrumava várias vezes a casa e até mesmo enchia a geladeira de cervejas para o tio. Haviam dois dias que ela já não desejava mais sair para as rondas youkais com Najato e Irieko, mas ela também proibia Himitsu de sair de perto dela.

O loiro pediu desculpas para o 'mestre' e pediu um tempo para cuidar dela, explicando (uma vez que o arqueiro já sabia de tudo) que a verdade foi chocante demais para ela, coisa que Hajaya entendeu.

Agora, as noites de Himitsu tornaram-se não um descanso merecido em sua cama, no outro quarto, mas sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Maiko e segurar a mão dela firmemente, e ficar ali a noite toda. Ela exigia acordar com ele ao seu lado, a menos de 30cm de distância.

"Sua cama está pronta, Maiko-chan. Pode vir deitar-se." – ele sorriu, puxando os cobertores para ela ir aconchegar-se.

"Obrigada, Sehriel." – ela lhe dignou um sorriso polido, porém agradecido, como se ele fosse... Uma nova funcionária trabalhando ali. – "Puxe sua cadeira, sim? Ah, pode desligar a luz e abrir um pouco a porta, por favor?"

"Claro, Maiko-chan."

Servilmente, ele fez tudo que a garota pediu. Entreabriu a porta, deixando a luz do corredor iluminar um pouco o quarto (desde aquele dia, ela também adquiriu esse hábito de ter medo da escuridão, como se a Morte fosse aparecer a qualquer momento das sombras), e depois desligou a luz.

Em seguida, puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, como sempre. Takuchi Isono havia saído mais uma vez, então não haveria maiores problemas para os dois... E, mesmo assim, eles estavam saturados deles.

Dos problemas.

Segurando aquela mão tão frágil, Himitsu percebeu o quanto era idiota: sua missão falhara totalmente. Toda a pouca alegria que ele havia dado para Maiko, a confiança hesitante que ela pôs nele... Tudo isso perdeu-se de um dia para o outro. Era como ter tido todo o ouro do mundo nas mãos e todos os sonhos por quinze minutos... E então, tudo foi-lhe tirado abruptamente.

E a culpa não era de ninguém senão dele. Nunca deveria ter cedido aos incessantes pedidos dela. Devia ter continuado como um 'Segredo', como seu próprio nome dizia, sem que ela soubesse e sofresse por isso.

Mas agora era passado. Era tarde demais.

O celular vibrou, chamando-lhe a atenção. Toda noite, antes de Maiko ir dormir, ele deixava-o no modo silencioso, e caso recebesse alguma chamada ou mensagem, iria lê-la, mas sem que a menina soubesse disso.

Desta vez, era uma ligação. Ver o número na tela o fez sorrir de leve.

"Boa noite, Hajaya-san." – falou baixinho, temendo incomodar ainda mais o sono já suficientemente perturbado da 'deusa'.

"Fala, Himitsu!" – a voz no outro lado da linha era gentil e tentava passar-lhe alguma alegria. Sim, Najato esteve ao lado dele este tempo todo, tentando demover Maiko daquela teimosia sem sentido. – "Ainda acordado se nem tem ronda hoje?"

"Maiko-chan estava me interrogando..." – sorriu amarelo. – "Agora ela está dormindo, graças a Deus. Foi um dia longo..."

"Cuidamos de um youkai agora a pouco. Ah, adivinha?! Hoje a Irieko conseguiu a façanha de vinte e quatro penas!" – ele disse, animado.

"É mesmo? Dê os meus parabéns pra ela."

Era engraçado falar com Najato. Provavelmente, quando voltassem a ter aulas normais, a japonesa iria sumir daquele círculo de amizades, mesmo mantendo uma distância segura para ela e seu medo infundado da Morte. E aí, Himitsu ficaria a sós com Irieko e Najato.

Seria engraçado ver isso, no mínimo. Será que Maiko iria ficar com ciúmes deles também? Ela era sempre tão ciumenta...

"Himitsu?" – e então, a voz dele ficou séria depois do breve silêncio.

"Pois não?" – um arrepio involuntário assaltou sua espinha.

"Amanhã... Eu posso falar com a Ma-chan? A sós. Só eu e ela." – ele explicou, com aquela sua voz de malicioso. O loiro soube que, do outro lado da linha, provavelmente ele e a anjo de cabelos verdes estivessem rindo. – "Prometo que serei bem gentil com a menininha..."

"Ah... B-bem, claro, acho que pode..." – ele deu um risinho, mais preocupado perguntando-se o que ela acharia daquilo. – "Mas eu não acho que ela vai querer sair de perto de mim..."

"Deixa de ser convencido!" – o caçador riu.

"...Não, eu falava literalmente mesmo. Maiko-chan está muito assustada." – falou mais baixo ao vê-la se remexer na cama.

A voz de Najato do outro lado também pareceu tão séria quanto.

"Eu sei disso. E por isso mesmo vou sair com ela. Cansei desse papel de vítima que ela tá fazendo pra cima de você e dela mesma, vou dar um jeito nisso."

"Humm... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia..."

"Que bom que nos entendemos, Himitsu! Amanhã eu busco ela aí no apartamento de vocês, falou?" – disse ele, tranqüilo, parecendo nem ter ouvido a última frase do loiro. – "Boa noite. Vê se dorme direito, tá?"

"Err... Hajaya-san, espere!..."

Antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, a ligação terminou.

_...Problemas_. Era tudo no que conseguia pensar.

Mais um dia sem aula. Mais um dia para a desgraça pessoal de Maiko.

"Não vai tomar o café-da-manhã, Maiko-chan?" – Himitsu perguntou, pondo mais uma tigela de arroz na mesa. – "Você não anda se alimentando direito desde o dia da Feira! Estou preocupado com sua saúde!..."

...Nem precisava, é claro, citar os motivos.

A japonesa não se dignou a responder àquele comentário. Ela estava mais interessada em imaginar quando iria morrer. De que jeito iria morrer. Seria rápido? Iria doer bastante? Haveria sangue?

Ficar pensando que a sua própria morte estava absurdamente próxima, de que talvez ela não sobrevivesse até o próximo mês... Tudo isso a privava de sentir fome, sede ou até mesmo vontade de continuar debatendo-se pela vida. E, mesmo assim, ela estava ali, lutando com a idéia de morrer.

Lutava contra o símbolo daquela ameaça iminente: o maldito anjo de asas pálidas e rosas que andava sempre com ela.

"É estranho pensar que, um dia, eu já te amei, Sehriel." – ela comentou, amarga. – "Me alcance a tigela de arroz do titio. Vou lavar a louça."

"D-deixa que eu faço isso, Maiko-chan..." – ele se precipitou.

"Por favor, **me alcance a tigela de arroz**. Por favor?" – insistiu, não olhando para seu rosto em momento algum.

Himitsu o fez no mesmo instante. Silenciosamente. Tristemente.

"Ei, cabeça de vento! Acorda pra vida!"

E então, a surpresa: até parecia que ela estava mesmo em casa, evitando e procurando ao máximo aquele anjo que lhe traria a morte. Mas não... Seu maior susto é ver que aquilo não passou de uma distração bem real.

Ela estava em frente ao balcão de um McDonnald's, a atendente e o seu acompanhante esperando a decisão dela. Entreabriu a boca, surpresa, querendo dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas a voz simplesmente não saiu.

Najato suspirou:

"Ah... Pode me dar dois desse, moça? Nós comeremos a mesma coisa." – e sorriu logo em seguida, enquanto ela fechava a conta.

Assim que ele pagou, entraram na fila de espera, e quando o menu chegou eles escolheram uma mesa perto da janela que, por sorte, estava vazia.

O caçador de youkais parecia satisfeito, apesar da falha absurda e de ter deixado que os Guardiões se envolvessem perigosamente naquela situação da Feira Cultural. Ele ficou sabendo por algumas fontes depois que a Guardiã de Aquário havia despertado sua energia, por um breve momento.

Explicava o porquê dele ter sentido a energia de Aquário, coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes.

Irieko e ele pareciam até mais empenhados em destruir o maior número de monstros possível, já que a fenda da barreira parecia mais e mais frágil a cada momento. Mas isso, claro, eram coisas que já não pareciam mais interessá-la tanto como antes. Aliás, coisas assim passaram a dar-lhe medo.

"Não vai comer, Ma-chan?" – o garoto perguntou, dando uma grande dentada no seu hambúrguer. – "Tá estupidamente calórico!"

Maiko não pôde evitar uma risadinha. – "E isso é uma gíria para 'tá muito gostoso, vai sem medo'?"

"Algo assim... Come logo, sua idiota! Quem pagou fui eu!" – ele resmungou, também rindo, claro.

Comer não era algo que ela estava querendo.

Por mais que se sentisse agradecida com a súbita chegada do caçador na sua casa naquela manhã, por mais que ele houvesse garantido que não precisaria de Himitsu, que ele mesmo cuidaria de tudo, e por mais que ele estivesse insuportavelmente bonzinho, mais parecendo um "namorado" prestativo... Não dava.

Era demais para ela. Simplesmente não conseguia encontrar um motivo para agir com ânimo. Podia soar egoísta, mas ela realmente se esforçou para achar.

"Fico imaginando..." – ela comentou. Às vezes, conversar com Najato era fácil demais. – "Será que eu vou morrer engasgada com um mísero pedaço de bife? Será que esse suco de laranja vai me fazer mal e eu vou morrer de intoxicação alimentar? Fico pensando, temendo toda as horas do dia... Será que será um aneurisma? Eu morrerei assim, do nada...?"

Ela o ouviu suspirar, contrariado. Um suspiro cansado e incrédulo.

"Não creio que você, a Maiko Isono, a lenda que eu admirava desde os tempos de ginásio, está se deixando abater **só** por isso."

"Só por isso?! É da _minha_ vida que estamos falando!"

"Antes de você, muitas outras pessoas passaram pela mesma situação. E depois de você, muitas outras irão passar também. E daí?"

"Foi pra isso que me trouxe pra cá, Najato? Pra me chamar de idiota?"

Maiko quis se erguer. Mas, antes disso acontecer, ela o ouviu falar, com o rosto sério, os lábios curvados num sorriso amargo. – "Eu vou morrer também, Ma-chan. E isso o meu médico deixou bem claro desde que eu tinha uns 11 ou 12 anos."

Ela parou, bem como tudo em sua anatomia: seu sangue, sua respiração, o fluxo de seus pensamentos.

"Ele me deu remédios e disse pra eu tomá-los sempre. E o que eles fariam? Nada. Só diminuiriam a dor de um câncer maligno e inoperável crescendo nos meus pulmões. Ele me disse que eu podia morrer a qualquer momento. A Irieko disse a mesma coisa, sempre. E aí? Eu ia passar anos da minha vida me lamentando, me escondendo de tudo e todos, como se a Morte não pudesse me alcançar? Ia virar... _Um covarde_, exatamente isso que você virou?!"

A japonesa iria replicar, iria dizer umas poucas e boas para aquele cretino, mas o mesmo foi mais rápido. – "Essa sua cena toda não vai fazer a Morte ter pena de você. Ela **vai** te levar, cedo ou tarde, grave bem isso. E Himitsu está justamente te dando uma chance de viver: ele está te protegendo da morte! Se não fosse ele, provavelmente você já não estivesse viva há tempos, desde aquele primeiro youkai que você viu! Há gente que enfrentaria esse problema de cabeça erguida, que nem iria se importar porque faz parte de viver... Mas você... Você, fazendo todo esse escândalo tolo por ter um medo irracional de morrer... Você está pisoteando não só os esforços dele, mas todo o sentimento que ele pôs neles. Não é a Morte a vilã: **é você**!"

"Foi o Himitsu... Não, foi o Sehriel que mandou você vir aqui me dar lição de moral, Najato?" – ela perguntou, incrédula, voltando até mesmo a se sentar.

A voz dele ainda retumbava em sua consciência.

'_Ele tem razão_', admitia. Mas não ousaria jamais dizer isso para ninguém. Ele estava coberto de razão, neste ponto...

Ficou remexendo com o canudinho o suco, ouvindo o barulho dos gelos na superfície de plástico, não ousando encarar a face provavelmente furiosa e até cansada do arqueiro de cabelos escuros.

"...Claro que não foi ele. Eu quem quis fazer isso." – rosnou.

"Por quê? O que você ganharia em troca?" – olhou-o desconfiada.

"Ma-chan... Quantos anos você acha que Sehriel viveu, antes de nascer como 'Himitsu'? Quantos nomes você acha que ele já teve antes desse? Quantas vidas? Quantos 'deuses' mortos?... Você pode ter alguma noção?"

Não. Ela realmente não tinha nenhuma noção, porque nunca pensou pelo lado dele. Desde aquele dia, ela quase o considerava uma entidade maligna.

"E dentre esses 'deuses'... Quantos você acha que sabiam da verdade?" – e aquela pergunta a atingiu com a força de um aríete. – "Quantos você acha que compreenderam? Quantos fugiram dele? Quantas missões fracassadas ele amargou... Deixando que seus 'deuses' morressem tristes e confusos...? Tem alguma idéia de que, diferente de você, que irá morrer pacificamente e acabou... Ele irá continuar nesse ciclo interminável, amargando, talvez, mais uma derrota: deixar que você tenha morrido triste e confusa? Já percebeu que você será mais um número falho na vida dele? Que Himitsu não passará de mais um personagem mal-sucedido?"

Maiko foi esmagada com aquela verdade.

Ela nunca havia pensado por esse lado, de fato. E tudo que Najato falava fazia um cruel sentido; a ponto dela sentir-se uma vilã.

Ele tinha razão... Quem estava sendo má era ela, não a Morte...

"Agora vamos pôr essas suas sobras (cê nem tocou na comida) numa sacola de papel pra levar e vamos continuar nosso passeio inocente por Akihabara." – e então, ela o viu sorrir, voltando a parecer só mais um adolescente qualquer.

"...Não vamos ver DVDs hentai de novo, vamos?" – perguntou, não sentindo-se julgada, ao menos, naquele tipo de assunto.

"Chega disso. Vou procurar o Box de Code Geass. Já viu que vai sair a revista com as ilustrações oficiais? [6]" – comentou, sorridente. – "Deve estar uma fortuna!"

"Seu otaku..." – gota enorme na cabeça.

Em outro lugar, tão ensolarado quanto, uma criança estava sentada nos galhos de uma velha árvore, atraindo a atenção de uma ou duas pessoas que por ali passavam.

"...Deixamos a minha mãe sozinha de novo, Shiho-kun."

"Não por muito tempo, Mashiro-kun, não se preocupe. Não foi você mesmo que queria ver esse espetáculo de perto?"

Os dois vestiam, basicamente, a mesma roupa, com exceção dos acessórios: Shiho Himeno, o anjo Suriel das asas negras, tinha uma corrente com uma cruz de prata, enquanto Mashiro Himeno, o hanyou vingativo, tinha uma cruz de ouro.

"Sim, de fato... Mas agora me passou essa idéia pela cabeça... Mamãe deve estar se sentindo assustada." – comentou, mas não pareceu demonstrar maiores emoções quando disse isso, como sempre.

"Será rápido." – o outro acalmou-o, sorrindo. – "Não percebeu que a barreira está abrindo mais e mais a cada momento? É a primeira vez que vejo isso."

"...Quase me esqueço que você viveu muito mais do que eu." – ele suspirou.

Mashiro mantinha, por precaução, uma distância muito segura da barreira que dividia o mundo youkai do humano. Mas, ao longe, ele podia ver claramente o que aqueles humanos sem treinamento e dom não podiam: a fenda. A fenda estava dilatando de novo, como o útero de uma mulher.

Uma forte onda de energia era emanada cada vez que isso acontecia, mas não afetava ninguém. Apenas era confundida com uma leve brisa casual. Os gêmeos suspiraram, impotentes.

"Falta pouco, viu, Mashiro-kun?" – Shiho comemorou. – "Logo, a barreira irá abrir-se totalmente, e então, os youkais dominarão o mundo humano."

"Não... Os Guardiões não irão deixar isso acontecer." – sorriu, cruzando os braços, ajeitando melhor as costas em contato com o tronco duro da árvore.

"E é isso que você quer, não?" – sorriu ainda mais o anjo.

"Isso mesmo. Eu quero que os Guardiões se debatam e lutem como idiotas. Quero até mesmo que aquela hanyou que recebeu o título de Guardiã de Áries volte para o seu lar, para o infame Mundo Youkai. E então... Aquele rei será obrigado a ir atacar pessoalmente. Eu tenho certeza disso. _Conheço meu pai_."

Shiho balançava as pernas, divertido. – "E nesse momento..."

"...Nesse momento, eu irei assistir de camarote a morte do rei Kuro. Deste maldito que causou a morte de meu irmão e a infelicidade eterna de minha mãe."

[1] O mito de Zeus e Sêmele é aquele onde a jovem Sêmele, uma amante de Zeus, é persuadida pela serva de Hera, a esposa do rei dos deuses, a pedir para Zeus jurar às margens do lago sagrado que irá cumprir qualquer desejo seu. Ela faz exatamente o que a serva diz, e seu pedido foi ver a verdadeira forma de Zeus. Sem escolhas, ele o fez, mas acabou matando-a com um de seus raios divinos.

[2] Alguém aí percebeu as claras referências à música "_Angels_", de Within Temptation, que por sinal é a música-tema e inspiradora de _Esperanto:Solfege_? XD

[3] No Japão, o máximo que você verá algum casal fazendo é dando as mãos. Muito mais do que isso já é quase que considerado atentado ao pudor. As leis desse tipo são bem rígidas por lá, bem como os costumes. Tudo bem que a maioria sabia disso, mas é sempre bom frisar. XD

[4] É a morada (oficial) de Metatron, mas foi mencionada, no caso, como a morada de todos os Arcanjos.

[5] Além de Gabriel, os outros anjos são: Kapziel (que levava as almas dos jovens), Mashbir (que levava a dos animais), Masshit (levava a alma das crianças), Af (levava a dos homens) e Hemah (levava a das bestas e monstros).

[6] O livro existe mesmo! "_Code Geass: MUTUALITY_". Tá até no site do Tsubasa Project, para os mais curiosos. ^^


	11. Tom XIX & Tom XX

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XIX: **_**Takuchi Isono I**_.

Himitsu olhava para o celular, impassível, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Mas o celular parecia vencer, de longe, a guerra silenciosa.

'_O número para o qual você ligou encontra-se fora da área de cobertura ou desligado_', respondia a voz metálica e entediada de mulher.

E, quando ele tentava de novo, a voz respondia-lhe no mesmo tom.

A mesma frase. Repetidas vezes.

"...Maiko-chan não atende o celular há dois dias." – respirou profundamente, enfim vencido.

Guardando o aparelho de novo em seu bolso, o loiro revirou os olhos, procurando alguma coisa na qual se entreter enquanto esperava o casalzinho que foi pegar alguma coisa numa loja ali perto.

Há pouco mais de dois dias, uma situação insólita desenrolou-se na residência Isono. E, por conta dela, Himitsu estava atualmente impossibilitado de aparecer lá.

Na escola era a mesma coisa: ela não falava mais com ele. Nem mesmo com Hajaya-san ou Irieko. Simplesmente evitava a todos, usando qualquer coisa como desculpa. E o pior é que ela era tão eficiente nisso que realmente conseguia seu intento, quando ele dizia _evitava-os completamente_.

Himitsu não era idiota. Maiko estava, definitivamente, escondendo alguma coisa dele. E era algo tão sério a ponto de evitar até mesmo o caçador e a anjo das asas verdes.

Munido de vontade extra depois de perceber (de novo) isso, ele discou outra vez o número do seu celular. E, como sempre, ele tocou.

...E continuou tocando, pelo tempo em que o loiro insistiu.

Desligando, o anjo Sehriel sentiu-se ainda mais impotente. Desde que estava impossibilitado de entrar na residência Isono, estava de passagem na casa do caçador. Mas, por mais que tivesse levado suas malas, a mente havia ficado lá: dia e noite perguntava-se o que diabos havia acontecido naquela casa.

Ao seu lado, ele viu quando um rapaz alto e uma moça loira de aparência delicada ocuparam o lugar na máquina de pelúcias.

"Este é o Oyabin. E sua missão é apanhá-lo." – o rapaz completou, sério.

"Mas está trancado. Não quer que eu quebre o vidro com um soco, né?" – a mocinha loira perguntou, os olhos azuis grandes de preocupação.

"Este será o plano B!"

Himitsu não pôde deixar de rir quando ouviu isso. Às vezes, escutar conversas alheias era uma distração e tanto.

Mas, ao contrário do que os outros podiam pensar, aquilo era algo temporário: tão logo a moça ficou concentrada em sua 'missão' (com milhares de fichas no balcão, caso ela errasse), o silêncio voltou a reinar absoluto, e os pensamentos também retornaram, com força total...

'_O que aconteceu com você, Maiko-chan?_'. Afinal, ela já o havia perdoado. As coisas estavam bem, até aquele dia...

Aparentemente, ele havia subestimado a ameaça Takuchi Isono.

Devia ter eliminado esta ameaça tão logo a identificou. Jamais iria se perdoar, enquanto vivesse, por ter feito vista grossa até aquele dia.

"Desculpe a demora, Himitsu!" – ouviu uma conhecida voz, e então, agradeceu à providência divina por eles terem chegado. – "Tinha tanta coisa boa naquele lugar que eu demorei pacas pra escolher!"

O anjo de cabelos loiros e sedosos foi presenteado, repentinamente, com um crepe. – "Esse é pra você." – Irieko respondeu.

Novamente, ele guardou o celular e pegou o doce. Ao dar uma dentada, constatou que era de chocolate branco.

"Muito obrigado, Hajaya-san... Não precisava se incomodar a esse ponto."

"Já que estou sendo, literalmente, o anfitrião... Não custa dar uns agradinhos a mais, né?" – ele sorriu. – "A ronda vai começar agora, acho."

"Mais importante que isso..." – Irieko interrompeu. – "Conseguiu contatá-la?"

Himitsu baixou os ombros, no rosto, uma expressão melancólica.

"Não. Nem na escola. Ela me evita e foge de mim o tempo inteiro." – sussurrou. – "Está, definitivamente, com o comportamento de... Não sei..."

"Um animal lambendo suas próprias feridas?"

"É. Quase isso..." – suspirou. – "Pra ela agir assim, algo muito sério aconteceu."

"...Mas você não pode mais entrar na residência Isono." – Irieko quase que completou a frase com aquilo que ele estava pensando.

"Infelizmente..." – concordou.

Najato interrompeu-os, tocando no ombro de ambos.

"Parem de ficar discutindo coisas que não podemos mudar. Depois da ronda, quando estivermos mais calmos, vamos pensar em alguma coisa, ok?" – ele pigarreou, como um adulto responsável chamando a atenção de duas crianças. – "Por enquanto, concentrem-se naquilo que está aos alcances de cada um."

E foi andando na frente, comendo seu crepe, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre '_como pode alguém pensar em coisas sérias logo antes de caçar youkais? Tira toda a graça da brincadeira!_'.

"...Bom, infelizmente ele está certo." – Irieko respirou fundo, odiando aquela constatação.

"É mesmo. Vamos esquecer isso, por enquanto." – ele sorriu, e seguiu o rapaz de cabelos negros.

Mas, infelizmente, esquecer totalmente era algo além de seu alcance.

Alguns dias antes, as coisas sequer davam mostras de que seriam daquele jeito...

Talvez, se ainda sobrevivesse até alguém perguntar-lhe "_qual a coisa mais difícil que você já fez?_", ela iria responder sem hesitar "_bater numa porta_".

Nem mesmo com a desculpa de ir levar chá estava conseguindo coragem para entrar. Não tinha nenhum relógio consigo no momento, mas se o tivesse, certamente veria que perdeu preciosos minutos ali. Totalmente parada, sua cabeça maquinava mil e uma maneiras de se aproximar, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente, encorajadora o bastante para transformar-se em ação.

Talvez levar chá, quando já passara até da hora do almoço, fosse uma idéia imbecil. Ela devia ter comprado alguma coisa... Será que ele havia comido?

Não achou que seria o arrasto de Najato por tanto tempo. Se soubesse disso, teria mesmo comprado algo. E isso, por algum motivo, a fez se sentir ainda pior. Teve vontade de jogar a bandeja ali mesmo e ir redimir-se, passar em qualquer mercado e comprar algo que ele gostasse, algo que pudesse acalmar-lhe aquela ânsia de perdão, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Se bem que... A hora do almoço passou há muito tempo...

Não, precisava se acalmar. Já não estava nem pensando coisa com coisa!

Iria bater na porta, oferecer calmamente o chá, e então, pedir desculpas, civilizadamente, como uma donzela decente. Isso. Era perfeito. Não tinha erro. Himitsu iria perdoá-la, iria compreendê-la... Ele sempre compreendia, afinal. Tudo que faltava era a coragem para fazer isso.

Estendeu a mão trêmula, e quando iria bater na porta, ela ouviu o som da mesma abrir-se, sem nenhum esforço da sua parte. A bandeja tremeu em sua mão, e por pouco não caiu das mesmas de susto.

Como imaginou, Himitsu apareceu logo na sua frente.

'_Maldição_', foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar, nervosamente vermelha.

Agora que as aulas estavam suspensas pela morte da aluna na Feira Cultural (um acidente com milhares de versões, todas elas muito diferentes entre si), as tardes de ambos eram dez vezes mais tranqüilas. Na verdade, o único trabalho que ela tinha mesmo era a loja de conveniência, de noite, porque quando ela percebia, o loiro já havia cuidado de todos os serviços domésticos.

Também naquela hora, quando voltou para casa, a louça estava toda limpa e guardada, a sala cheirava bem, o corredor estava brilhante... Até mesmo seu quarto estava arrumado. Himitsu tinha feito o serviço completo.

Nessas horas, ela sentia-se um monstro por tê-lo destratado enquanto ele continuava agindo normalmente. De fato, essa sua inconstância irritava até mesmo sua pessoa, de vez em quando.

"Err... Bo-boa tarde, Sehriel..." – ela gaguejou, totalmente nervosa.

Ele tinha nas mãos um livro de capa inteiramente negra (bastante grosso, devia ter umas seiscentas páginas ou mais), e estava usando fones.

Dali, ouvia-se levemente uma música J-rock qualquer (coisa típica de adolescente como ele, mas ainda se surpreendia por anjos não terem um gosto extremamente refinado para artes e músicas, como ela imaginou sempre...). Na surpresa, ele até mesmo tirou um dos fones do ouvido.

"Maiko-chan... O que está fazendo aqui?" – e então, seus olhos azuis encontraram o precioso líquido. – "Ah... Veio me trazer chá...?" – incrédulo.

"A-achei que você estivesse com... Errr... Já almoçou, Sehriel...?" – ela atropelava-se, engolindo em seco. – "Se quiser, posso... Posso comprar algo... Um onigiri [1], talvez, já que almoçar a essa hora é meio..."

"Ah, não, não se preocupe com isso!" – ele emendou depressa. – "Eu já almocei, sim! Nosso tio trouxe comida de fora, eu comi com ele..."

Engoliu em seco de novo. – "E-ele já saiu?"

"Sim, ele saiu pouco depois de almoçar. Queria alguma coisa com ele...?"

"N-não, nem pensar...!" – definitivamente, não! – "Errr... Vo-você ainda aceita o chá? Se quiser, eu posso levar de volta..."

"Um chá feito pela Maiko-chan."

Ao ouvir isso, ela ergueu os olhos para encarar sua face. E o viu sorridente, aquele mesmo sorriso de menino que ele sempre dava logo nos primórdios de sua convivência. Aquele mesmo sorriso nostálgico.

"...Eu adoraria, se me permitir bebê-lo."

Quando o loiro se afastou da porta, na clara intenção de deixá-la entrar, ela quase perdeu o chão. Há poucos segundos, estava nervosa tentando arranjar um jeito de entrar, e como que por providência, ele aparece e deixa-a fazer exatamente isso, sem esforços... Definitivamente, o destino estava mimando-a demais!

O quarto de Himitsu sequer parecia com o de **um** adolescente. Era extremamente organizado e limpo. Os livros estavam amontoados em ordem perfeita (parecia até coisa de neuróticos), e não havia nenhuma roupa espalhada (ao contrário, constatou com vergonha, do seu quarto). Nem sequer havia traço da sua mala, como se ele tivesse sempre morado por ali.

Maiko sentou-se no chão, por mais que ele estivesse indicando a cadeira da mesa de estudos.

"Se a Maiko-chan vai sentar no chão, então eu também vou."

"Não, por favor. Sente-se na sua cama, tomar chá no chão deve ser... Ruim." – ela inventou, apesar de que, em um nodate [2], por exemplo, era exatamente no chão que os japoneses sentavam-se.

Obedecendo-a, o loiro se sentou em sua cama, e pegou o chá que ela lhe oferecia, soprando a fumaça quente que se desprendia do copo tradicional.

E esperou, com um sorriso congelado, quando ele bebeu o seu primeiro gole.

"...E então? Está aceitável ou precisa de mais alguma coisa?" – continuou, sentindo as pernas ainda tremerem.

"Não, está... Simplesmente maravilhoso." – ele sorriu. – "Maiko-chan faz uns chás muito bons, eu fico impressionado com essa destreza."

Ela sorriu, envergonhada. – "Meu pai, o irmão do meu tio... Ele conheceu a minha mãe numa cerimônia do chá. Ele disse que ela havia sido o chá mais delicioso que já havia bebido. Era delicado e selvagem, assim como ela."

"Sua mãe lhe ensinou a fazer chá tradicional?" – ele perguntou, repentinamente curioso com aquilo.

"Sim. Enquanto ela esteve viva..." – sussurrou, tocando no próprio braço. – "Ela me ensinou muitas coisas... O chá só foi uma delas..."

Himitsu, então, inclinou-se.

E Maiko sentiu sobre seus cabelos, afagando-os, uma mão calorosa e gentil.

"Você sente falta deles, não é?"

"Muita. Meu pai era um homem muito gentil... Era o caçula, o preferido da família... Eu destruí a família do meu pai quando ele morreu..." – continuou num sussurro, os ombros tensos. – "E minha mãe era uma mulher igualmente gentil... Era muito tradicional. Sabia que eu usei kimonos a minha vida inteira, até me mudar? Tirando, claro, o uniforme da escola." – forçou um sorriso ao erguer a face para encará-lo quando contou isso.

"Não imagino você, uma criança, usando um kimono todo formal ao lado de uma mulher de kurotomesode! [3]" – ele riu.

"Não zoa! Minha mãe ficava muito bem de kurotomesode!" – ela respondeu, também rindo.

Repentinamente, Himitsu se levantou, animado.

"Que horas são? Hum... Dá tempo." – olhou a tela de seu celular. Os olhos brilhavam de expectativa, por algum plano macabro que havia maquinado. – "Você vai sair assim, Maiko-chan?"

"Oi...? Sair?!" – gota.

"Vamos sair! Só nós dois, mãos dadas, ficar olhando lojas e comer porcarias! Vai ser divertido! E depois, vamos jantar em algum lugar bem bonito, até chegar a hora do seu trabalho." – ele explicou, neste meio tempo já procurando uma roupa no seu armário. – "Que tal? Eu vou me trocar, você não vai?"

"Himi... Sehriel!" – ela bradou, tonta com aquela animação repentina. – "Peraí, peraí um minuto! Tem idéia do que eu vim fazer aqui...?!"

"Veio pedir desculpas, eu sei." – ele sorriu, leve. – "Mas a gente só pede desculpas por algo que fez de errado. A sua reação foi _totalmente normal_."

Incrível. **Realmente** incrível.

'_O Himitsu é um idiota. Só vai lá e bate na porta dele, e em menos de cinco minutos, vocês já vão estar saltitantes de novo_', foram as palavras de Najato, naquela tarde. E, mais incrível que isso, era ver que **ele tinha razão**, afinal!

Himitsu era um _idiota_, de acordo com suas palavras!

"Você tem idéia do que está dizendo?" – atônita, ainda sentada no chão.

"Absolutamente. Não fiquei bravo, não precisa se preocupar. Eu é que peço desculpas eternas por ter feito aquela cena." – que cena? Maiko repentinamente viu a mão ele oferecendo-se para erguê-la, e ficou '_como eu vim parar aqui?_'. – "Por favor, aceite as minhas desculpas, Maiko-chan." – sorriu.

"TÁ BEM LOUCO?! Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas!" – e, já que a cena já estava absurdamente inacreditável, ela apenas contribuiu: inclinou-se e escondeu o rosto no chão, no mais formal pedido japonês de perdão. – "Realmente, me perdoe, Himitsu, Sehriel, sei lá! Eu não queria ter feito tudo aquilo... Fui rude e grosseira, e... Não sei como poderei ser perdoada, e..."

"Não seja boba, Maiko-chan!"

E um par de mãos ergueu-a do chão, daquela sua patética pose, e quando ela viu, o anjo de asas róseas e pálidas estava sorrindo-lhe, radiante.

"Não fique aí perdendo tempo, vamos nos atrasar!" – ele anunciou, já com suas roupas na mão. – "Sem desculpas, não vou aceitar desculpas de alguém que não fez nada de errado! Vamos nos divertir, né?"

_...Como eu amo o fato de você ser 'idiota', Himitsu._

Mas disso, ela concluiu com um risinho, ele nunca iria saber.

Excêntrico. Se fosse resumi-lo numa palavra, era exatamente aquela. Excêntrico até a última gota. Quer dizer, todos os anjos que ela conheceu até hoje eram um bando de excêntricos, a começar com Irieko e aqueles tapa-olhos, sendo que ela não tinha uma deficiência no maldito olho, até topar com o tal Shiho e sua mania de _divertir-se_ com o sofrimento alheio.

Ela pensou que ele, mesmo sendo um anjo, iria se magoar. Que iria evitá-la, bater o pé e não perdoá-la em situação alguma. Que iria guardar muito rancor dela...

Mas, não! Himitsu lhe pagou milhares de guloseimas deliciosas no meio do caminho, comprou uma camisa que, de acordo com ele, '_ela sempre olhava com óbvio desejo_' (como percebeu isso?!), com uma estampa de Garfield e, durante o metrô, eles dividiram os fones de ouvido do rapaz, ouvindo várias músicas e até cantarolando baixinho algumas, para o desgosto dos que estavam ali.

Até alguns minutos atrás, ela estava em casa. E, antes disso, estava na rua de novo. Será que Najato também era um anjo excêntrico e ela não sabia disso?

...Não, definitivamente, ele era só um estranho.

Mas aquilo ultrapassava as barreiras do bom senso! Desde que Himitsu entrou em sua vida, a mesma virou de cabeça para baixo. Ela não soube mais o que é a auto-preservação, não soube mais o que era a dificuldade de interação.

O loiro parecia ser tudo o que alguém busca em outro ser humano: podia comparar, sem muitas diferenças, aquilo à lealdade canina. Ele não fazia perguntas, não objetivava, não questionava nem nada. Apenas perdoava. Ou melhor, para ele, ela jamais havia feito nada de errado, então sequer havia o que se perdoar.

Agora ela entendia o porquê da história dos Anjos Shinigami ser tão gloriosa: eles simplesmente eram perfeitos. Sem tirar nem pôr.

Desse jeito, ela iria até ficar mimada...

Mas, bem, não custava imitá-lo e fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu. Se ele a perdoou por aquilo e até estava lhe dando a chance de ter alguma diversão antes de morrer, que aproveitasse enquanto podia. E, afinal, morrer nem parecia assim tão ruim: sua última visão seria _o rosto dele_. E isso bastava.

Foi a tarde mais movimentada de sua vida. De Harajuuku (onde ela quase morreu de vergonha, porque eles andaram de mãos dadas como namorados, e aquele, afinal, era o bairro dos apelos amorosos...) para Shinjuuku (onde, pelo menos, ela foi mais bem sucedida: as meninas não paravam de olhar, boquiabertas, para o loiro, que ela agarrava ainda mais só para se mostrar), de um lado para o outro, comprando coisas e mais coisas e comendo outras tantas...

Definitivamente, uma tarde excêntrica, típica de um anjo (ainda bem que ninguém sabia disso, senão, todos iriam querer ter um). E ela não tirou um tostão do bolso: ele proibia-a de pagar qualquer espécie de despesa.

Quando percebeu que, enfim, estava anoitecendo, eles pararam num restaurante. Maiko sentiu-se uma criança mal-vestida quando entrou naquele estabelecimento tão bonito para os seus padrões. Mas Himitsu parecia nem se importar, e quando conseguiram uma mesa, jantaram as extravagâncias dos mais abastados (será que anjos conjuram dinheiro ou o quê?).

A morena quis perguntar de onde ele estava tirando dinheiro para bancar tudo aquilo, mas ele só respondeu com um sorriso que era para ela aproveitar, somente. E, bem... Ela aproveitou. Aquela sobremesa foi a melhor da sua vida: sorvete com calda quente de chocolate! Ela repetiu três vezes, até passar mal.

E, então, o trabalho. Naquela noite, as funcionárias e a chefa perceberam a óbvia mudança dela: estava leve e de bom humor. Quando perguntaram para Himitsu o que era aquilo, ele fez uma cara de '_estou tão surpreso quanto vocês_'.

Enquanto ela trabalhava, ele ligou para Najato para dizer que, naquela noite, teria de faltar a ronda de novo. Motivos inadiáveis, realmente emergenciais, mas parecia que Maiko estava reagindo, enfim. Najato e Irieko, do outro lado da linha, ficaram satisfeitos com aquilo, e exigiram novidades, assim que possível.

Quando o horário de serviço acabou, eles despediram-se e pegaram o trem de volta para casa. Isono tinha a impressão de que aquele foi o dia mais cansativo de sua vida, e ela só queria dormir.

Ao chegarem em casa, Takuchi estava sentado no sofá, assistindo TV.

Ele ergueu-se e os saudou. – "Boa noite. Chegaram mais tarde que o normal, hoje. Estiveram fora o dia inteiro, é?"

"Sim, titio. Peço desculpas. Eu deixei a casa limpa, mas saímos um pouco..." – ele adiantou-se.

"Não, não tem problema, Hi-chan." – ele sorriu. – "Você poderia me fazer um favor? Podia ver se o controle não está lá na cozinha? Tenho a ligeira impressão de que o vi, não faz muito tempo."

"Mesmo? Eu vou ver, já volto. Vou aproveitar e guardar essas sacolas todas. Com licença." – o loiro saiu tão rápido quanto disse aquilo.

E, quando viu-se sozinha com ele, Maiko repentinamente teve um arroubo de compreensão.

"...Uma semana." – sussurrou.

"Maiko-chan? E então?" – ele sorriu ainda mais. – "Esperei pacientemente, te dei até uma semana dessa vez. Onde está o dinheiro?"

Ela não respondeu nada, boquiaberta.

"Vamos logo, Himitsu voltará a qualquer momento."

...Sehriel (ou Himitsu?) era excêntrico nas horas de inspiração (como foi naquele dia inteiro) e parecia ter muito dinheiro, ao menos, para comprar tudo aquilo e ainda jantarem naquele restaurante tão bonito. Se ela pedisse um pouco emprestado, será que ele daria?

"Já se passou... Uma semana...?" – era só o que conseguia perguntar-se.

"Você está perdida no tempo, minha cara? Pelo meu relógio, sete dias e algumas horas." – respondeu.

É claro... Perdera tempo demais em sua apatia depressiva. É claro que já passara os malditos sete dias da ameaça.

'_Agora sim eu morro_', ela pensou, irônica.

"Você está com o dinheiro aí, não está, Maiko-chan?" – ele aproximou-se mais dela, e pela sua voz, estava contendo-se para não bradar aquilo.

"...Como quer que eu traga o dinheiro nessas condições?"

Definitivamente, assinara seu atestado de óbito.

Takuchi Isono precipitou-se sobre ela. Ele tinha o dobro de sua altura e força: um combate físico estava fora de cogitação.

Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi esperar. E esperar.

E rezar para que Himitsu chegasse antes de qualquer ato dele.

"...Não trouxe?" – rosnou.

"Não tenho, titio. Não posso te dar nada, me desculpe..." – sussurrou de novo, encolhendo os ombros, da forma mais cautelosa que podia.

Tudo na sua vida estava se tornando absurdamente rápido. Tão rápido que ela não podia acompanhar, nem se defender.

Como foi aquele tapa no rosto.

Quando percebeu, simplesmente estava jogada no chão, o rosto ardendo como nunca. O susto foi tão grande que ela sequer pôs a mão na face ferida, sequer moveu-se, apenas ficou-o encarando como se fosse a primeira vez que o via.

"Cadela...!" – rosnou, segurando as madeixas negras dela com força. – "Eu **avisei** que queria o dinheiro...!" – puxou-os com toda sua força, arrastando-a junto no meio do processo.

Maiko gemeu de dor, incapaz de levantar a voz, ou Himitsu ouvi-los-ia.

"Por favor, tio... E-eu juro que vou conseguir o dinheiro..." – ela sussurrou, contendo-se para não chorar pateticamente.

"Sem desculpas!" – bradou. E, novamente, ela sentiu aquela mão pesada em seu rosto. – "Eu te dei uma semana, sua maldita! **Uma maldita semana**! E você me aparece sem nada... Como ousa...?!"

A japonesa quis ir contra. Quis mesmo. Mas, no fim, ele tinha razão.

No fim mesmo, ela sentia que merecia tudo aquilo. Todo aquele ódio dele. Era castigo por ter tirado de sua família o caçula preferido...

Por isso, não reagiu quando ele bateu em seu rosto de novo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Todo o ódio dele estava indo para aqueles bofetões.

"Por favor, já chega...! Amanhã, os professores vão perceber...!" – ela gemeu, depois do segundo chute. – "Eles vão ligar pra cá, chega...!"

"Não me diga o que fazer, maldita garota!" – chutou-a com prazer outra vez. – "Desde que apareceu aqui, só me deu trabalho! O mínimo que podia fazer era me compensar com o maldito dinheiro... Mas é tão inútil que nem isso...!"

Aparentemente, Takuchi Isono estava até esquecido de Himitsu. Apenas espancava-a como podia.

"Chega, por favor!" – ela só pedia. Como as coisas podiam mudar tão rápido?

"Pare com isso, agora!"

Os dois ouviram uma terceira voz, e quando perceberam, antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Himitsu já estava segurando o braço do homem, que estava pronto para bater na japonesa de novo.

"Seh... Himitsu...?" – nessas horas, para ela, ele era sempre um anjo.

"Chega de machucar a Maiko-chan, tio!" – ele bradou, apertando o pulso dele com força. – "Se você não parar, eu vou fazer isso para você."

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XX: **_**Takuchi Isono II**_.

Aquilo era como... Dois leões brigando por território. Ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela não sabia com o quê comparar aquela cena.

O tio tinha seu pulso firmemente segurado por Himitsu, que o encarava como fazia com inimigos. Como encarava Shiho Himeno, o anjo das asas negras, quando o mesmo tentou matá-la duas vezes, por exemplo.

Eram olhos ameaçadores. Diziam exatamente para o que estavam ali.

"Você..." – Takuchi Isono rosnou, tentando se soltar. – "Me solte, Himitsu! Saia daqui, agora!"

A outra mão dele continuava firme nos cabelos da japonesa. E ele a puxou mais, arrancando dela um gemido surpreso.

"Chega, Himitsu... Pare com isso..." – a mesma pediu, em pânico.

"Eu fingi que não percebi por muito tempo, Maiko-chan." – ele sacudiu a cabeça, numa clara negativa. – "Dessa vez, eu não vou deixar este homem machucá-la. Não mesmo."

O coração dela estraçalhou-se dentro do peito.

Maiko Isono sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem...

"Ela é minha sobrinha, moleque. Faço com ela o que eu quero! Tire suas patas de mim agora!" – devolveu, imprimindo mais força naquele seu ato de soltar a mão de seu pulso.

"Maiko-chan é minha 'deusa'." – o '_faço com ela o que eu quero_' estava quase que embutido naquela simples afirmação.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, esquecendo-se, temporariamente, da garota.

"Isso é jeito de falar com aquele que está te hospedando?"

"...Muito nobre, tio." – Himitsu devolveu, sério e sem emoção. – "É assim que _compra_ o temor dos outros? Com esses favores?"

Sacudiu a cabeça na mesma hora. – "Sinto muito, você já comprou o silêncio da Maiko-chan por demais. Não vou mais permitir agressões contra ela."

"Essa moleca roubou nosso irmão... Roubou a felicidade da nossa família, roubou nossa paz! Tudo!" – ele rosnou outra vez. – "A culpa é **toda** dela!"

"...Essa criança está sofrendo por isso tanto quanto você, Takuchi Isono."

E o fato do próprio Himitsu estar ali era uma prova incontestável disso.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Maiko viu seu tio mudar de pálido para rubro de raiva em tempo recorde. E aquela visão a assustou demais: ele nunca havia chegado àquele ponto de fúria antes. Não sabia o que ele faria.

"SUMA DESSA CASA! JÁ!" – gritou, pouco se importando com os vizinhos.

"Tio..." – Maiko tentou demovê-lo, mas era tarde. Ele soltou seus cabelos e, com violência, soltou-se do aperto do loiro.

"NÃO ME OUVIU?! PEGUE SUAS TROUXAS E SUMA, HIMITSU!"

Tudo o que o loiro de cabelos sedosos fez foi fixar os profundos orbes azuis no homem. E então, sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não vou." – disse, simplesmente.

"Está me desafiando, seu... MOLEQUE?!" – dito isso, Takuchi Isono esbofeteou a face do rapaz. O rosto dele virou-se, escondido pelos cabelos, um som horrível da mão em contato com sua bochecha. – "EU MANDEI VOCÊ SUMIR!"

Maiko empalideceu. – "CHEGA...!"

Os dois olharam-na. E viram-na erguer-se, trêmula, e passar a mão pela roupa amassada de tanto ficar no chão.

"Chega... Chega, por favor..." – os olhos da menina estavam cheios d'água. – "Himitsu... Por favor... Por favor... Vá embora... Não complique ainda mais as coisas..."

"Mas... Maiko-chan..."

"Estou te pedindo pra ir embora... Por favor..."

Naquele momento, o mundo pareceu sumir para os dois, como se só eles existissem. E, com seus olhos, ela lhe disse tudo: que ligaria amanhã, que agüentaria sozinha por enquanto, que sempre agüentou antes dele chegar... Que ficou feliz pela atitude dele, por ele não querer deixá-la sozinha ali, mas que já bastava. Que ele devia ir, e rápido.

"SUMA DE UMA VEZ!" – ela ouviu o tio berrar de novo.

"Por favor..." – gemeu.

E Himitsu Isono baixou o rosto, na impotência mais melancólica que ela já pudera ver em seu rosto.

"...Tudo bem. Eu vou embora."

Já na rua, com as mesmas malas com as quais chegou naquela residência, há algum tempo, o anjo das asas rosas e pálidas viu-se sozinho e sem rumo.

Suspirou pesadamente. As coisas, realmente, fugiram ao controle.

"Por isso esses humanos perturbados me irritam... Ficam mais egocêntricos que o normal, é irritante!" – praguejou, tirando do bolso do casaco o seu celular.

Selecionou um número da sua lista, apressado, e esperou-o atender.

"_Oi? Por que ligou a essa hora da madrugada, Himitsu?_" – a voz de Najato, do outro lado da linha, era de pura descrença.

"Err... Aconteceram algumas coisas, Hajaya-san..." – gota enorme, enquanto olhava suas malas logo ao lado. – "Não dá pra explicar por telefone, acredite..."

"_A Maiko tá bem? Vocês precisam de ajuda, é?_" – agora, o caçador parecia obviamente preocupado.

"A Maiko-chan... Acho que está..." – sua voz era hesitante. – "Mas, bem... Eu realmente preciso de uma ajudinha..."

"_Onde cê tá? Eu e a Iri-chan vamos aí te pegar!_"

"Acho que... Podemos nos ver na frente da loja da Maiko-chan."

Himitsu ouviu Irieko logo ao lado de Najato, já discutindo sobre trens e sobre qual era o mais rápido para ir até a área da loja de conveniência onde a menina trabalhava de noite. Os dois eram, como ele esperava, eficientes.

"_Certo. Agüenta aí que nós já estamos chegando._"

Quando o rapaz com câncer desligou, o anjo respirou profundamente, olhando a lua que enfeitava o céu sem estrelas.

Ele ia ficar bem, ele ia agüentar, sem dúvidas.

Mas tinha problemas em acreditar que a japonesa faria o mesmo...

"MAIKO-CHAN!" – o grito era ouvido à distância. Só um surdo não notaria a preocupação, a ânsia de alcançá-la com aquele nome. – "Espere, por favor!..."

Quando Himitsu alcançou-a, nem percebeu um par de estudantes que passavam por ali e deram gritinhos discretos quando ele parou, forçando um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Maiko-chan!" – cumprimentou-a devidamente, apesar do cansaço por sair correndo atrás dela assim que o sinal do recreio tocou.

A morena virou-se, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

E, sempre quando o loiro via sua face, tinha vontade de dar um soco na parede ou em qualquer lugar do tipo, qualquer coisa que fizesse-o livrar-se daquela frustração que pairava, chamando-o de irresponsável, de incompetente, de tudo...

O rosto da garota estava... Acabado. As faixas e band-aids não eram suficientes para cobrir aqueles machucados.

E, pelo jeito que ela andava, pelos seus movimentos calculados, estava claro que ele não parou apenas no rosto e no estômago. Ela deve ter apanhado mais, depois que ele saiu, expulso da casa.

"...Tudo bem com você, Maiko-chan?" – forçou um sorriso.

Ela o entendeu. Entendeu aquele sorriso, aquela pergunta. E baixou os olhos, envergonhada por estar tão descomposta na frente dele. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

"Estou bem, obrigada." – sussurrou. – "É estranho você me perguntar isso, até parece que não moramos na mesma casa desde sempre!" – emendou, com um largo sorriso, como uma garota normal.

"Vamos comprar um melonpan pra você? Hajaya-san e Irieko-san querem vê-la também." – estendeu a mão para ela pegá-la.

"Eles... Sabem...?" – perguntou, estendendo sua mão, hesitante.

Himitsu ficou um pouco em silêncio, ponderando se devia responder ou não. Por fim, como que se decidindo, resolveu simplesmente dizer a verdade.

"Sabem sim. Mas eu os fiz prometer que não se envolveriam." – apertou a frágil e pálida mão da japonesa na sua.

"Muito... Obrigada..." – ela sorriu ainda mais.

Nem Maiko nem Himitsu fizeram qualquer comentário sobre a noite anterior. Era como se ela nem tivesse existido. O caçador e a anjo gótica das asas verdes também não falaram nada. Trataram os dois como se fosse mais um dia normal, como se eles ainda morassem na mesma casa e ficassem naquela relação inconstante de "separa, reata, separa" de sempre.

Aquela atmosfera acalmava, um pouco, o coração da garota. Não teria que responder perguntas, nem teria que afastar pessoas que quisessem se envolver e piorar ainda mais a situação.

Ela podia cuidar de Takuchi Isono sozinha. Podia mesmo.

A mentira durou o recreio inteiro. Foi, talvez, o mais tranqüilo de sua existência. Ela esqueceu o fato de que, quando voltasse, teria de aturar o tio, teria de voltar à sua velha vida de antes de Himitsu aparecer.

E o mesmo segurava sua mão com tanta força que ela não conseguia pensar, mesmo que quisesse, em mais nada que não fosse ele.

Ela estava sonhando. Nos sonhos, era visitada mais uma vez por aqueles seres grotescos. Eles tocavam em sua pele e amedrontavam-na, enchiam-na de nojo e pavor. Não havia pior lugar que aquelas masmorras. O próprio inferno na Terra.

Quando conseguiu despertar, coberta de suor, tinha o corpo trêmulo, a cabeça dando voltas. Estava, definitivamente, enjoada.

...Aquele lugar sempre lhe dava medo até ela ficar desse jeito.

Quis vomitar, mas as pernas não obedeciam ao comando de seu cérebro, de erguer-se e correr até o banheiro. Simplesmente não se mexiam, tal qual o resto de seu corpo. Trêmula, ela só pôde ficar olhando para os lados, temendo que algum youkai saísse das sombras e levasse-a de volta para aquela tortura...

Ninguém apareceu. Só a luz tênue do abajur confortou-a daquele seu medo tão infundado, mas tão presente.

Só então percebeu que... Estava sozinha _mesmo_.

Hotaru Himeno olhou para os lados, procurando algum sinal dos gêmeos, seus filhos. Nada. O quarto estava vazio, como quase sempre estava. Seu Mashiro estava enturmando-se naquele mundo... Adaptando-se tão bem...

Mas onde uma criança, um meio-youkai, poderia estar, tarde da noite como era?

Aliás, uma não... Duas crianças. Seus dois filhos sumiram, maldição!

"Mashiro-chan? Shiho-chan?" – ela chamou, não obtendo resposta. Nem no banheiro, nem debaixo da cama... Nem em lugar nenhum. – "Onde estão?..."

E ela continuaria chamando-os, debilmente, até que o pânico e o sono a impedissem. Até lá...

"...Cheguei."

Em situações normais, Himitsu estaria ao lado dela, comentando qualquer coisa, todo sorridente. E ela estaria cansada, porém feliz.

Não hoje. Tudo voltou a ser como era: a solidão e a infelicidade. Suas velhas companheiras.

A casa estava escura. Escura e cheirava a álcool. Isso era ainda mais nostálgico: o tio nem dava mais falta do loiro. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido (mas a japonesa sabia que Himitsu não usara os poderes misteriosos dele para sugerir isso na mente de ninguém. Ele _ainda _existia).

O cheiro de álcool penetrava em suas narinas, e fazia-a ter ânsia de vômito. Nada muito diferente do habitual. Mas ela ainda não podia limpar nada: enquanto o tio não saísse da sala, ela não podia chegar perto.

"Venha cá, Maiko." – ela o ouviu.

A garota estremeceu. Para alguém que gritou até a exaustão ontem, agora ele parecia excepcionalmente calmo. Distante, até.

Ela largou a pasta escolar em cima da cadeira da cozinha, tirando o casaco que tinha por cima do uniforme. E, então, pé ante pé, foi dirigindo-se para a sala. Ela estava escura, só a fraca luz da TV iluminando toda a casa, abafada, e cheirava a álcool. Nada muito diferente do habitual.

"Pois não?" – perguntou, hesitante. – "O... O dinheiro... E-eu vou receber meu salário dentro de alguns dias. Só mais umas semanas, tio."

"Não quero dinheiro." – ele resmungou.

Depois de um breve silêncio, ela o ouviu falar de novo. – "Graças à você, meu irmão e a esposa dele, seus pais, estão mortos, sabia?"

Ela estremeceu mais. Takuchi Isono não perdia nunca a chance de jogar aquilo na sua cara.

"Mil perdões, tio..." – mesmo que ela já tenha pedido isso milhares de vezes para todos os Isono, sem nem ter culpa, realmente, de nada.

"A cerveja acabou." – ele declarou, num tom de enfado.

"Q-quer que eu vá comprar mais?" – perguntou, hesitante, já dando um aliviado passo para fora daquele ambiente fétido.

"Você pode me consolar de outro jeito." – ele continuou falando, naquele tom monótono de quem fala do tempo. – "Está com dezesseis anos. Já é uma moça..."

'_Entendeu, Maiko-kun? A culpa foi sua._'

Por um instante, a voz de sua avó paterna soou clara, clara como um sino de velório, em seus ouvidos. Até parece que ela estava ali ao lado daquele homem que erguia-se do sofá, falando por detrás dele, sussurrando aquilo só para ela.

'_Você também tem de sofrer. Também tem de ser punida._'

Ela arregalou os olhos quando o homem dos olhos acastanhados desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua camisa. Não quis acreditar naquilo.

'_Não é justo que só a sua mãe e seu pai sofram, não é?_'

"...Por favor, não." – gemeu, dando um passo para trás, na intenção de fugir.

É claro que ele jamais lhe ouviria. Nem parecia, pelos olhos embrutecidos, que ele estava, de fato, olhando para sua sobrinha, para uma menina, para... Um ser humano. Efeito do álcool ou não, ele a encarava como se ela fosse um objeto qualquer da casa. Um transtorno necessário.

'_Não é justo que só nós, seus tios e eu, soframos, não acha?_'

A voz de sua avó, fria e venenosa, continuava zunindo em seus ouvidos. Quando aquela velha iria parar de falar porcarias sem sentido...?

"NÃO!..." – e a garota disparou.

Ela ouviu atrás de si o som do pesado corpo de Takuchi Isono também correr, mas imersa em seu pânico, não notou nada até que, quando tentou abrir a porta, sua mão foi brutalmente agarrada. Os olhos, involuntariamente, encheram-se de água.

"Seja útil ao menos agora que a cerveja acabou!" – rosnou, tapando-lhe a boca.

'_NÃO!_', ela gritou em pensamento.

'_Considere essa a sua punição, Maiko-kun._'

Não, ela não merecia aquilo! Não aquela punição! Podia suportar qualquer outra, podia suportar o próprio Inferno... Mas não aquilo!

Um pânico subia-lhe amargo, com o gosto de bile, pela garganta.

Maiko gritou quando sentiu uma das mãos dele subirem por debaixo da blusa de seu uniforme escolar.

E, em sua mente, só chamava por Himitsu. Nem mais por seus pais.

Só precisava que Himitsu viesse salvá-la mais uma vez.

'_Afinal, você também merece uma punição, não acha, Maiko-kun?_'

E, de repente, as lembranças. Aquelas visitantes impertinentes, que apareciam nos piores momentos.

"Por favor... Temos aula amanhã, Himitsu..."

"Saia daqui!..."

"NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!"

...Quantas vezes ela fez coisas erradas e nunca foi punida? Mentalmente, pedia socorro. Pedia perdão. Principalmente perdão.

"Mas a gente só pede desculpas por algo que fez de errado."

E, repentinamente, aquela frase do loiro fez todo o sentido que estava faltando.

Como podia ter se iludido? Eles estavam todos certos! Ela merecia uma punição. Ficara sem a mesma tempo demais.

...Ela merecia uma punição.

Takuchi Isono merecia ser vingado. Himitsu merecia ser vingado. Seus pais... Mereciam ser vingados.

'_Não é justo, não é, Maiko-kun?_'

A vida é mesmo muito avara. E, depois que aquele anjo entrou em sua vida, ela ficou ainda pior. Ainda mais extrema.

Como se tudo estivesse jogando-se sobre ela de uma vez, antes que ela morresse sem experimentar todos estes fantasmas.

Maiko parou de se debater.

Soltou as mãos da porta, deixou aquela mão grotesca debaixo de sua blusa.

...Ela permitiu. Ela deixou-se punir.

De um lado, um menino de pele pálida e olhos negros como o ébano. Os cabelos tinham franjas compridas e eram da mesma cor dos olhos. Sua roupa era negra, num estilo um tanto gótico, definitivamente uma roupa que um garoto de aparentes quatorze anos, como ele, não usaria. Uma corrente com uma cruz de prata descansava em seu pescoço.

Do outro lado, uma menina de olhos numa cor de castanho avermelhado pálido, os cabelos num loiro igualmente morto. A pele, se possível, era ainda mais pálida que a do menino, e ela parecia ter entre treze e quatorze anos também. Vestia um conjunto preto e gótico, com coturnos aparentemente pesados.

Até aí, a cena era apenas a de duas crianças se encarando na madrugada de um bairro qualquer de Tokyo.

Mas haviam coisas que os humanos normais não podiam ver, o motivo deles estarem se escondendo naquela parte mais afastava e isolada do lugar.

Asas. O menino tinha majestosas asas negras, que soltavam penas delicadas. A menina, asas igualmente majestosas, vistosas e perfeitas, mas escarlates. Da cor do sangue. E, em suas mãos frias, uma foice de detalhes azulados.

Uma terceira criança, de aparência igual ao anjo de asas negras, se não fosse pela cruz de ouro que usava, de braços cruzados, assistia à cena.

"Por que está aqui, Remliel?" – ele perguntou. – "Para um Anjo da Morte estar pessoalmente aqui, é porque..."

"Eu não sou o Zansatsu no Tenshi [4] à toa, não é, Suriel?" – a menina passou a língua nos lábios, deliciada com alguma coisa, ignorando a pergunta do hanyou e concentrando-se no anjo de asas negras.

"Por que está aqui, Remliel?" – desta vez, foi Shiho quem fez a pergunta.

"Para levar almas, oras." – a menina respondeu, tão rápida e sem dúvidas que parecia estar falando de tudo, menos de mortes. – "Estou de tocaia, na mesma situação de vocês. Esperando começar o massacre que vai ser, assim que a barreira se abrir..."

Mashiro soergueu uma sobrancelha, pensativo.

"...Queria me divertir levando a alma deste hanyou enquanto espero, mas você é muito forte. Somos 'Erasi', estamos no mesmo nível, infelizmente..." – suspirou.

"Me desculpe, Remliel." – Shiho sorriu. – "Parece que você não levará o Mashiro-kun tão cedo."

"Por que tanto empenho em defender essa criança, Suriel?" – a loira ficou interessada. – "Tudo bem que ele é um hanyou, isso é muito valioso... Mas não pode ser só por isso, você não é tão tolinho."

O anjo sorriu.

"Mashiro-kun e eu temos um trato." – deu de ombros, ainda sorridente. – "A vida e alma dele em troca..."

"...Da morte do rei Kuro." – Mashiro completou, os olhos fixos na anjo Remliel, aquela criança irritante. – "E do total esquecimento da minha mãe sobre qualquer ocorrido desde o Mundo Youkai."

Remliel riu, tirando uma mecha loira de seus ombros pequenos.

"Vocês, youkais, são definitivamente engraçados!" – concordou, sorrindo cinicamente. – "Então, eu posso coletar outras almas dos anjos?"

"...Fique à vontade." – o hanyou respondeu.

"Que youkai bonzinho." – mais uma vez passou a língua pelos lábios, acariciando o cabo da sua foice azulada. – "Muito obrigada, _meninos_."

[1] Um bolinho de arroz japonês, em forma de triângulo ou de forma ovalada. É tradicionalmente recheado com umeboshi ou salmão frito.

[2] Jardim japonês tradicional (ou um tatame), próprio para cerimônias de chá.

[3] Um kimono (majoritariamente preto), o mais formal possível para as mulheres casadas.

[4] "Anjo da Aniquilação" ou "Anjo do Massacre", em japonês.


	12. Tom XXI & Tom XXII

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXI: **_**O Som e o Silêncio**_.

_Ela olhava para seu joelho ralado, e cada vez que o fazia, sempre se assustava com o que parecia ser um grave ferimento. O sangue brotava como se fosse água saindo de dentro da terra. E quando ela apertava a região do joelho, o líquido escarlate parecia escapar com velocidade redobrada._

_Não podia evitar. Continuava sentada naquela calçada de pedra, com seu kimono sujo de terra, o joelho machucado. E os olhos vertendo lágrimas._

"_Mamãe...!" – chamou. – "Mamãe, aqui...!"_

_Logo após ter choramingado, ela ouviu os passos delicados de sua mãe, passos de um par de pés minúsculos enfiados em zoris [1] de plataforma média._

_Ela sentiu um suave perfume floral, e então, ouviu o farfalhar do tecido do kimono. E, logo, uma moça estava ajoelhada diante dela._

_De cabelos negros como os da criança, presos num coque no alto da cabeça, a jovem tinha os delicados olhos pretos e a pele pálida como a de uma boneca japonesa. O kimono que usava era negro, com desenhos de pétalas róseas de cerejeira. Um suave sorriso iluminou sua face de contornos perfeitos._

"_O que aconteceu, Maiko-dono?"_

_Logo depois dessa pergunta, ela percebeu o machucado no joelho rosado. E, com imensa ternura, tocou-lhe na perna._

"_Como foi cair desse jeito, querida?" – perguntou, surpresa._

"_Eu tropecei... Minha zori rasgou...!" – apontou para o chinelo de madeira, um pouco distante da menina. – "Meu joelho dói...!"_

"_Ora..." – ela suspirou. – "Não chore mais, Maiko-dono, minha pequenina. A mamãe te carrega. Não precisa mais chorar."_

_Em questão de minutos, a pequena era levada no colo pela mãe, no passeio diário que elas faziam por entre as árvores da praça. Mesmo com o joelho latejando, naqueles momentos, a criança era a criatura mais feliz do mundo._

_Tanto a senhora Isono quanto sua cria achavam que aquela felicidade iria durar para sempre._

_Uma família tradicional, tranqüila e feliz._

_Um conto-de-fadas._

_..._

"_Dizem que ela pegou no volante e fez o carro perder o controle..."_

"_Será mesmo? Eu ouvi falar que acham que é suicídio coletivo."_

_Do lado de fora da casa que cheirava a incenso e cigarro, a criança de cabelos negros e um vestido de luto tão preto quanto encarava o chão. Mais precisamente, acompanhava a rotina incessante de um grupo de formigas que passava por ali, levando pedaços de folhas nas costas._

_Maiko Isono, a sobrevivente do trágico acidente envolvendo a tradicional família Isono. Uma pobre criança, cujo destino seria decidido, agora, pela família paterna da mesma._

_Os adultos não a deixaram ver os corpos dos pais. Alegavam ser 'coisas que uma criança não devia olhar'._

"_Que nada... Não importa o que foi. Vocês viram o estado deles? Os legistas fizeram um trabalho de mestre em reconstituírem os cadáveres!"_

"_Sim, eu ouvi que o pobre Isono-kun estava irreconhecível..."_

"_Como essa menininha escapou sem nenhum arranhão?!" – perguntavam-se as vozes veladas, exalando aquele maldito cheiro de cigarro._

"_Que injusto para Isono-kun e a esposa! Eles eram tão bons!"_

"_Poderia ter morrido a criança, não acha? Eles podiam ter outra filha..." – comentou uma mulher obesa._

"_Não diga isso!... A criança não tem culpa!"_

_Maiko permaneceu quieta, aquiescendo silenciosamente enquanto ouvia a conversa das adultas._

_Elas estavam erradas... Todas erradas..._

_Ela era a culpada._

_Sua avó, seus tios, todos que olhavam para ela, por trás do luto... Todos diziam a mesma coisa, seja com voz, seja com gestos._

_Ela era culpada. Ela merecia ser pisoteada._

_Humilhada. Odiada._

_Ela merecia tudo aquilo por ter sobrevivido, por não ter morrido junto com os pais. Por ter dado trabalho para a avó, por ter acabado com os tios..._

_Por sua culpa, todos estavam muito, muito tristes._

_Por isso, Maiko, aquela criança, não merecia compaixão._

_E, sim, o ódio. Puro e simples. Queria mesmo que todos a odiassem e percebessem que ela não era digna de pena._

_Era uma assassina._

_De acordo com os parentes e conhecidos, assassina dos próprios pais._

"_Querida... O que aconteceu? Teve outro pesadelo?" – a voz de sua mãe ainda estava fresca em suas memórias._

"_Quer dormir conosco, Maiko-dono?" – a do pai também._

"_...Estou com saudades dos senhores." – ela respondeu em alto e bom som, sozinha, apenas olhando para aquelas formigas._

_Quem sabe o destino que teria, assim que a avó e os tios decidissem..._

_Mas queria mesmo era ter morrido naquele acidente. Era só o que queria, só um mísero desejo: ter morrido..._

E permanecia pensando, deitada em sua cama, '_Por que mãe? Por que não vem me salvar agora?_'.

Desde que as aulas retornaram, depois do acidente envolvendo a aluna morta, os tempos houveram sido de terror e descrença.

"É o que eu estou dizendo, cara!" – o rapaz deu outra dentada no pão. – "Isso não tá me cheirando bem! Definitivamente, meu _sensor de Tiranos_ não me engana!"

E, aparentemente, naquele lugar, entre aquelas pessoas, também não era diferente o clima.

Os outros dois, entretanto, ao contrário do caçador frustrado, permaneciam quietos, comendo seus lanches.

"E a roupa dela?! Isso sim é ainda mais preocupante!" – ele continuava. – "Ninguém aparece de uniforme de Educação Física logo na primeira aula à toa sem um motivo realmente sério!"

Na verdade, Najato era o único que falava alguma coisa. Irieko e Himitsu, cada um em seu lugar, estavam mergulhados no mais profundo e pensativo silêncio.

"E ela apareceu toda machucada no dia seguinte à sua expulsão, né, Himitsu? Cara, isso é mal! Isso é muito mal!" – suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. – "O cara tá machucando ela sem interferência alguma! É só _passar e levar_! Isso é muito mal!"

Ignorando os chiliques do caçador, a anjo das asas verdes virou-se para o loiro, que tão logo a percebeu dirigindo-se a ele, ergueu a cabeça.

"Irieko-san?" – encorajou-a a prosseguir.

"Para onde ela vai, assim que começa a te evitar?" – aparentemente, as suas perguntas eram um pouco mais sérias que as do outro.

"Geralmente, se esconde na biblioteca... Ou, em último caso, vai para o banheiro das mulheres..." – os ombros caíram, para completar a figura desanimada. – "Não consigo alcançá-la. Ela sequer olha pra mim."

"...Já fazem dois dias." – a anjo suspirou.

"É... Dois dias..." – concordou.

Irieko cruzou os braços, parecendo mais pensativa que o normal. Quando ela ficava com aquela cara, ela dava medo. De tapa-olho, como estava agora, então, mais parecia uma assassina profissional de filme.

"Onde a Maiko-san está agora?" – perguntou, por fim.

"...Provavelmente, na Sala de Advertência. Os professores ficaram chocados com o uniforme de Educação Física dela, ao invés do normal."

"Ei, Himitsu?"

"Pois não?"

"Por que você ainda não tomou uma atitude?" – mas aquela, pelo seu tom de voz, não era uma cobrança. Era simplesmente um 'tirar de dúvidas'. – "Maiko está obviamente sofrendo, e você... Só suspira o tempo inteiro."

O loiro tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, sem vontade, e logo desviou os olhos azuis de sua comida para o gramado límpido.

"Maiko-chan me disse que eu não devia mais interferir... Já estava bom. Eu entendo o ponto de vista, dela, mas... Às vezes, eu quero muito arrombar aquela porta e tirá-la de lá..." – suspirou pesadamente. – "Não posso simplesmente fazer isso. Querendo ou não, há variáveis que devem ser consideradas, e..."

"Se eu diminuir as variáveis, você a resgata?" – a anjo declarou, repentinamente.

Najato, que estava sendo até então sumariamente ignorado, e Himitsu, que até deixou o pão cair, olharam-na, sem entender.

"I-Irieko-san...?" – realmente sem entender.

"Homens..." – ela ergueu-se, dando um tapa de leve em sua testa, como que censurando aquela idiotice deles. – "Quanto falta para voltarmos pra classe?"

"Bom, uns oito minutos..." – o caçador estava boquiaberto. – "Que que cê vai fazer, Irieko?!"

"Resolver essa história. Vocês, homens, são um bando de inúteis."

"E-ei, espera!..."

"Himitsu?" – ela chamou, quando já estava relativamente distante dos dois.

"Pois não...?"

"Ligue para a Maiko. Só mais uma vez. Só insista mais essa vez." – e, dizendo isso, ela foi andando até o prédio escolar do loiro.

Najato, que já não entendeu nada no início, agora estava entendendo muito menos. Coçou a cabeça, absorto em tentar achar uma explicação racional para aquele súbito surto de caridade.

"Vai entender as mulheres..." – disse, enfim.

A desculpa que ela usou foi a mais esfarrapada possível. '_Eu estava cuidando dos afazeres domésticos, e então... Minha saia rasgou, foi um acidente normal_'. Mas, pelo menos, ela adiantou. O professor regente acreditou naquela sua mentira. Ele a fez prometer que daria um jeito de arranjar uma saia nova ou de costurar a sua, e ela disse que iria fazer isso em breve.

A verdade, entretanto, era um pouco mais amarga que isso. E, por isso mesmo, Maiko recusava-se a lembrar dela. Só não havia enlouquecido ainda porque sabia que, em breve, tudo isso ia acabar...

De um jeito ou outro, ia acabar.

Enquanto o professor ia buscar alguns papéis para ela preencher, depois daquela advertência, Maiko tirou o celular do bolso da calça de Educação Física. Sempre quando olhava a tela, um sorriso teimava em querer nascer no rosto; o papel de parede era ela e Himitsu. Foi num dia em que eles estavam se divertindo, um dia inocente, muito distante daquele.

Mas, tão logo nascia, a vontade de sorrir logo morria. Havia milhares de chamadas perdidas ou não atendidas. Todas elas do número de celular do loiro.

Como o celular estava no silencioso, ela viu quando o anjo das asas róseas ligou para ela outra vez, naquele exato instante. Maiko continuou encarando a tela, aquele número conhecido. Mas não tocou no aparelho com a intenção de atendê-lo.

Apenas ficou-o olhando, imaginando que, por trás daquilo, Himitsu devia estar se sentindo frustrado e preocupado.

Queria poder atendê-lo. Mas, definitivamente, não podia.

Quem sabe, agora, as coisas estavam melhores para ele. Morando junto com Najato, as rondas eram mais práticas. E, agora, não havia mais a preocupação de uma Maiko inútil em seu encalço, a ser protegida. Um mundo ideal...

A chamada insistiu até a última possibilidade, e então, o número de chamadas não atendidas veio a se somar. Ela respirou profundamente, exausta.

Mas assim que ouviu o professor se aproximar de novo, guardou o aparelho no mesmo instante em seu bolso de novo.

"Pronto, Isono-san. É só preencher isso aqui e já pode sair pra sua aula." – ele sorriu, ajeitando os óculos.

"Claro, professor." – em situações normais, ela estaria emburrada e rebelde. Mas, há algum tempo, ela já não tinha ânimo para ficar assim.

Poucos minutos separaram-na do término daquela tarefa, e assim que a concluiu, ergueu-se, arrumando a roupa amassada.

"Amanhã mesmo estarei com o uniforme de novo." – prometeu, numa mesura.

"Muito bem." – o homem assentiu. – "E... Isono-san?"

"Sim?" – virou-se.

"Por favor, procure brigar menos por aí." – apontou para seu próprio rosto, num gesto claro de quem não gostou dos curativos e outros acessórios do tipo no rosto dela. – "Você é uma boa jovenzinha... Não devia ficar fazendo isso."

"Claro. Me perdoe, eu tentarei maneirar." – curvou-se outra vez, retirando-se.

Diferente das outras brigas, na qual ela espancava e era espancada, aquela não era uma guerra normal: tratava-se exclusivamente de um elo fraco, e ela era o tal. Ela é quem sofria as conseqüências físicas. _Todas_ as conseqüências.

No instante em que saiu dali, Maiko deixou os ombros caírem e a fisionomia apagar-se outra vez. Parecia, novamente, um zumbi.

Ela se virou, pronta para já caminhar de volta a sua sala e suas aulas, mas esbarrou, distraída, em um obstáculo.

"Ah, perdão... Eu estava..." – quando fixou seus olhos no dito obstáculo, engoliu em seco. – "Irieko?!"

"Bom dia, Maiko." – a moça cumprimentou.

A japonesa teve ímpetos de sair correndo. E, sem dúvidas, teria mesmo feito isso, se não sentisse, de repente, a mão pálida da outra agarrar-se no seu ombro.

"Receio que tenhamos de ter uma conversa." – ela disse, séria. Seu tom de voz era sombrio. – "_Minha saia rasgou_, hein?" – imitou sua frase, dita anteriormente.

"Vo... Você estava ouvindo...?!" – engasgou.

"Agora, seja uma boa menina e me conte sem enrolação porque diabos está evitando a todos nós. O que diabos aconteceu, assim que Himitsu deixou a residência Isono. Se a explicação me convencer, eu paro de te incomodar, e Himitsu e Na-chan farão a mesma coisa." – ela disse, sem se abalar. – "Se não me convencer, eu receio ter que insistir e insistir, até que resolva me contar tudo."

"Já chega, me solta! Irieko, você nem desse colégio é!" – ela debateu-se. – "Saia daqui, é sério, me deixe ir embora!..."

A última coisa que queria era mais problemas.

Ninguém precisava saber do que era composta a sua nova vida, sozinha no mesmo teto que Takuchi Isono. Só ela sabendo já estava suficientemente terrível.

"Vai me contar por bem?" – continuou, os olhos âmbares fixos nos castanho-escuros da japonesa.

"Não vou te contar nada, solta o meu ombro!..." – pediu de novo, tentando, em vão, libertar-se daquele aperto de aço.

"Eu temia que você fosse ser assim mesmo, teimosa." – suspirou.

Irieko, então, fez o que Maiko não achou que ela faria: pegou-a no colo, como naquele dia, onde eles enfrentaram (ou quase) o youkai do lago. E a anjo das asas verdes fazia isso com uma facilidade surpreendente, como se Maiko fosse um saco de plumas em suas mãos firmes.

Por mais que a jovem se debatesse em seus braços, a outra não se abalou nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, foi andando, como se nada acontecesse, até a janela mais próxima, e abriu-a, deixando que a fresca brisa da manhã brincasse com seus cabelos esverdeados.

"O-o que vai fazer, Irieko...?!" – Maiko perguntou, assim que a viu impulsionar-se para frente.

Em um hábil movimento, a japonesa ouviu o som de um farfalhar de asas, como as pombas da praça que levantavam vôo quando se chegava perto demais delas. E, ao olhar para baixo, ela viu várias penas verdes caírem, delicadamente, enquanto o chão e a escola se afastavam cada vez mais, numa velocidade surpreendente.

IRIEKO ESTAVA VOANDO, COM ELA NO COLO! Só essa compreensão fez seu estômago revirar dolorosamente.

"AIEEEEE~!" – agora, diferentemente de antes, quando ela tentava se soltar, Irieko estava era sendo mais esmagada.

"E agora? Vai me contar?" – ela sorriu, cínica.

Maiko engoliu em seco. – "Não!..."

Num minuto, ela estava sendo amparada pelos braços da moça de tapa-olho negro, e no instante seguinte, repentinamente, aquele porto seguro desapareceu. A garota dos cabelos verdes como suas asas simplesmente soltara-a, deixando que se virasse como podia agarrando seu pescoço.

Maiko nunca achou que isso fosse, de fato, acontecer. Quando voou com Himitsu, no dia da boate, ele a segurou protetoramente, jamais deixou que ela escorregasse e fez algumas manobras perigosas, mas todas segurando-a firmemente.

Irieko voava alto e em linha reta, nada assustador como naquele dia, onde a chuva era torrencial e as manobras a faziam querer vomitar... Mas saber-se simplesmente amparada pela força de seus próprios braços era assustador demais!

"AAAAHHH! IRIEKO, PARE COM ISSO!" – segurando-se ainda mais forte, Maiko já podia até mesmo ver a sua morte, por algum motivo.

"Só te seguro se me contar o porquê de estar fazendo isso." – e a anjo insistia.

Que Shiho Himeno o quê! Irieko sim era o mal em pessoa!

E, ao ver que ela não ia cooperar nem assim, a moça apelou para sua última arma: com um movimento rápido como o de uma ave de rapina, ela deu uma volta, e quando a japonesa percebeu, ela estava assim, suspensa no ar por milésimos de segundo.

E, então, começou a sua queda livre.

Por sorte, o uniforme de Educação Física era uma calça, o que obviamente não mostraria sua calcinha. Se estivesse de saia, como estava Irieko, sem dúvidas, a cena seria ainda mais deprimente.

A maluca soltara-a! Soltou-a assim, no ar! Maiko caía como se fosse um passarinho abatido por um caçador.

Por algum motivo, a cabeça enevoou, e o medo assaltou-a: o mais primitivo instinto de sobrevivência dizia-a que aquela era uma situação de risco extremo, que a anjo não estava brincando (e talvez até já tenha feito isso muitas vezes com outras pessoas), e que a morte por espatifar-se no chão numa altura daquelas e com aquela velocidade... Bem, não era nada simpática.

"EU CONTO!" – rendeu-se, enfim, contendo-se para não gritar como uma criança. – "EU CONTO, IRIEKO! APENAS VOLTE AQUI!..."

No segundo seguinte, um par de braços pálidos envolveu seu corpo trêmulo.

E, então, uma anjo de cabelos e asas verdes e tapa-olho sorria animadamente, um sorriso vitorioso e irritante. – "Gostou do seu _bungee jump_?"

"E-eu... E-eu não creio que... Ca... Cair para o vazio... Sem nenhuma corda... Seja muito... Divertido..." – ela sussurrou, tremendo mais do que se tivesse visto uma assombração.

Irieko riu. – "Agora, seja uma boa menina e me conte tudo."

"...Só se você me prometer que não vai falar nada pro Najato e pro Himitsu. Isso fica sendo nosso segredo. Não fala nada, por favor..." – sussurrou. A última coisa que queria era deles sabendo daquela sua miséria.

"Palavra do Houka no Tenshi, Iriel. Não vou falar nada."

A anjo deu meia volta, pronta para voltar à escola e parabenizou-se mentalmente por fazer tudo isso em tempo suficiente para não ter problemas com algum segurança que passasse pelos corredores. Posta sob pressão, Maiko Isono era uma criancinha dócil.

E isso era muito bom. Muito bom.

"...Meu tio." – ela sussurrou, escondendo o rosto.

"Quem? Aquele tal de Ta-algumacoisa Isono?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, começando a imaginar coisas. – "Maiko, o que aconteceu?"

"...Meu tio _está_ abusando de mim." – ela suspirou. – "Desde o dia em que Himitsu deixou aquela casa."

_Está_, no presente, não _estava_.

'_Tem alguma coisa errada, cara!_', Irieko ouviu Najato resmungando, em sua mente, e repentinamente, deu-lhe razão. '_Meu sensor de Tiranos não falha!_'

Maldição! Irieko iria bater em Himitsu assim que o encontrasse de novo!

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXII: **_**Milagre**_.

Ela sempre soube. Ou melhor, desde que os ouviu falar.

Alguma coisa em si soube daquilo. Talvez porque, em alguma outra vida, já tenha passado por isso, com algum de seus 'deuses'. Talvez porque simplesmente soubesse entender as reações humanas.

Mas Irieko sabia que só podia ter algo a ver... Com aquilo.

E, por isso mesmo, se aqueles dois idiotas só sabiam lamentar pelos cantos, ela iria tomar as rédeas da situação. Foi o que fez: as ordens que deu foram claras e muito precisas.

Para Himitsu: ficaria no apartamento do caçador e da anjo gótica, faria a comida que Maiko mais gostava e iria recebê-la, como um bom anfitrião. Também iria ligar para o serviço dela e dizer que a mesma estava adoentada, que não ia poder trabalhar.

Para Najato: esperaria a garota algumas esquinas antes da loja de conveniência onde ela trabalhava. Não a deixaria ser vista por ninguém de lá. Iria levá-la até a porta do prédio e começar sua ronda normal de caçador de youkais.

E, para ela, Irieko, sobraria os bastidores.

Ela estava acostumada, afinal. Mas aqueles bastidores, em especial, ela gostou de estar. E, agora mesmo, parada diante daquela porta, respirou fundo, buscando seu auto-controle.

Na-chan havia dito à Himitsu, quando ela falou de seu plano, "_a Irieko é a melhor de nós três pra essa missão. Eu não ia me agüentar_".

De fato, ela era a melhor deles para ir até a residência Isono.

Neste tipo de situação, o melhor era **NÃO** esperar. A japonesa não tinha todo esse tempo, e o sofrimento que algumas horas naquele ambiente representavam era o suficiente para a anjo dos cabelos verdes agir com cautela e rapidez. Sem nenhum segundo a ser perdido.

Tocou a campainha pela primeira vez. Não ouviu um só movimento.

Tocou-a mais uma vez. Novamente, nada.

Aquele homem estava lá, seus ouvidos aguçados captavam o som abafado da TV. O cretino não queria atendê-la, isso sim.

Apertou a maldita campainha de novo, mas não ouviu movimento de lá.

Trincando os dentes, a garota fez o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria: jogou seu ombro contra a porta. Duas vezes foram suficientes, com sua força de criatura inorgânica, para derrubar a porta.

"Com licença, Isono-san." – ela foi pedindo, passando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Com o som ensurdecedor, a silhueta de um homem divisou-se pelo corredor. E, logo, ele apareceu: o grotesco tio. A aparência dele era de alguém acabado. Mas, por debaixo daquela camada de desespero, ele era alguém relativamente jovem. Irieko sacudiu a cabeça para si quando viu a garrafa de alguma bebida alcoólica qualquer na mão dele.

"Mas o que...?!" – ele bradou, olhando da porta para a garota estranha: uma estudante com o mesmo uniforme da sobrinha, mas de coloração azul, ao invés do negro da saia da outra. Tinha um tapa-olho preto e usava coturnos góticos, além de uma spike no pulso esquerdo. – "Quem é você?! O que fez com a por..."

"Eu vim pegar as roupas da Maiko-san, sua sobrinha." – Irieko o cortou, antes que ele falasse mais. E já ia andando, não esperando sua permissão. – "Poderia, por favor, me dizer onde é o quarto dela?"

Seguindo a perigosa ameaça que era aquela moça, o homem rapidamente barrou seu caminho.

"O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?! Maiko não vai a lugar algum! E você destruiu minha porta!"

"Tem razão... Maiko pode não ir a lugar nenhum." – concordou. – "Mas o que a Polícia diria, assim que soubesse de um caso de estupro incestuoso...? Será que o senhor também não iria para lugar nenhum?"

O silêncio disse tudo.

Irieko viu que ele queria desesperadamente rebater aquela afirmação, e não encontrava palavras para tal. E também viu quando ele conteve-se para não reagir com a força física.

Apenas para inspirá-lo um pouco mais, a anjo procurou no bolso de sua saia por alguma coisa. E, quando a achou, puxou um maço de notas.

"Não se preocupe, isso dá para o conserto da porta e ainda sobra para mais dessa distração lamentável na sua mão." – e ela o viu perder a fala. E sorriu por isso. – "Agora que nos entendemos... Onde é o quarto da Maiko-san?"

"Cheque-mate!"

A foice fincou-se no chão com tal força que o som sequer parecia o de metal chocando-se no calçamento da praça.

Uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e encaracolados parou, estática, quando viu sua 'deusa' cair ao chão, imóvel e silente. As asas da cor do mel das abelhas sacudiram-se uma última vez, e as penas ao redor do cenário cessaram.

Penas vermelhas e douradas pararam de cair.

"Yuriko-chan..." – a garota sussurrou, incrédula, vendo a pequenina que devia estar, no máximo, na terceira série, caída.

"Cheque-mate, Eiki no Tenshi [2], Ambriel!" – a pequena de pele pálida sorriu ainda mais, acariciando o cabo prateado de sua arma. – "Agora que eu ceifei esta alma, leve essa sua moleca para o Elysion [3]!"

Enquanto Remliel ria, enquanto a tal 'Ambriel' continuava abraçada ao corpo daquela criança, os gêmeos observavam ao fundo a cena.

"...Nunca havia visto um 'Erasi' trabalhando antes." – Mashiro comentou. – "Você nunca me deixa te ver em serviço, Shiho-kun."

"É que a visão é grotesca, Mashiro-kun." – o anjo das asas negras sorriu. – "É mais ou menos como foi com essa criança."

Enquanto eles conversavam, houve tempo o suficiente para que a loira voltasse até os gêmeos, e sorrisse abertamente para ambos.

"Viu como se faz, Suriel? Nós trabalhamos assim, chegar e ceifar, repetidamente, com todos os anjos e 'deuses' que encontramos, sem ficarmos fazendo tratos desnecessários com hanyous vingativos."

"...É, eu acho que ainda não peguei o jeito de um 'Erasi'." – ele sorriu.

"Para onde foi Ambriel e o cadáver?" – Mashiro perguntou, de braços cruzados.

Remliel pôs o cabo da foice apoiado em seus ombros, e tão rápido quanto apareceram, suas majestosas asas escarlates desapareceram, numa chuva de graciosas penas. Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, com um risinho de escárnio.

"Pro Elysion, ora essa." – disse, por fim.

"...Isso que você fez foi desnecessário. Este anjo não estava fazendo nada de errado para você atacá-lo."

Remliel parou, erguendo uma sobrancelha:

"O que você andou ensinando pra esse menino, Suriel?"

"Absolutamente nada." – ele continuou sorrindo. – "Mashiro-kun sabe que eu sou um 'Erasi' e não comenta nada disso comigo. Até desaprova o que eu faço, também."

"Estamos fazendo nosso trabalho, hanyou." – ela replicou, aquela sua mania de olhar para sua foice enquanto acariciava-a, como se ela fosse viva. – "Os 'Construxi' são uma desgraça para os Anjos! Ficam aí, adiando a morte dos seres orgânicos... A harmonia natural das coisas é **bem clara**. A morte chega rápido e ainda mais rápido ceifa a vida de todos."

"Ainda sim, foi desnecessário..." – sussurrou.

"Argh! É você que fica andando com esse 'Erasi' todo errado! Ele já foi um 'Construxi' babão do mesmo nível daquele Sehriel!" – praguejando assim, naquelas horas, aquele anjo assassino parecia simplesmente uma criança mimada da sua idade. E isso sim era perigoso: ela era uma garça entre as garças. – "Odeio anjos como o Sehriel ou o Hamael. Odeio mesmo! Uns idealistas sem-noção! Ficam aí lutando contra o que não tem solução, como se estivessem fazendo um grande favor!"

O gêmeo youkai tinha de discordar. No fundo mesmo, ele até simpatizava mais com este tipo de anjo. Claro que, desde que Shiho (ou Suriel) começou a obedecê-lo, as mortes que causava como um 'Erasi' foram diminuídas drasticamente.

Um 'Erasi' não precisava de 'deuses'. Por isso, de fato, quando Remliel dizia que Shiho ainda era um maldito idealista, no fundo... Ele concordava.

"Shiho-kun, vamos embora?" – ele deu meia volta. – "Cansei de ficar assistindo esta menina _brincar_."

"Claro, Mashiro-kun!" – o outro sorriu, acompanhando-o. – "Nos vemos por aí, companheira de mortes?"

Os dois ouviram qualquer coisa como '_Moleques!..._' ser proferida pelos lábios de Remliel, e a mesma sequer deu-lhes adeus. Apenas continuou seu caminho.

Respirando profundamente, Maiko saiu da estação do metrô, sentindo o ar frio da noite brincar entre seus cabelos. Baixou os olhos, cansada, certa de que se continuasse daquele jeito, iria dormir. Há dias não conseguia ter uma noite de sono decente. Por _vários motivos_.

Antes que começasse a pensar em coisas desnecessárias de novo, ela olhou ao seu redor: a vida continuava. Haviam pessoas rindo, outras falando no celular, outras com um rosto preocupado... Outras andavam de mãos dadas com seus namorados, outras estavam sozinhas, algumas com sacolas de compras de mercado ou lojas...

A vida, definitivamente, continuava. E isso era triste. Ela não precisava de ninguém para fazer isso.

Alguns considerariam aquele o dia mais feliz de suas vidas, outros o mais triste. Mas disso Maiko sabia desde criança; que ninguém é necessário no mundo. E, aí estavam mais pensamentos desnecessários.

A depressão que a assaltou, desde que Himitsu foi embora, era mais forte que qualquer outra que já teve.

Foi como se... Toda a sua vida tivesse ido embora junto com as palavras do loiro, junto com suas malas, seus passos firmes.

'_Tudo bem. Eu vou, Maiko-chan. Eu vou embora._'

Ela não queria que tivesse ido. Mas, se tivesse ficado, se tivesse brigado mais com Takuchi Isono... Temia o que poderia acontecer. Himitsu estava melhor lá fora, seguro na casa do caçador Hajaya.

Ao menos, ele merecia isso. Himitsu merecia esse descanso.

Ela também iria continuar com a vida. Como estava fazendo agora. E tentando ignorar o fato de que teve de confessar todo seu martírio a anjo Irieko.

Agora mesmo estava indo trabalhar, como se fosse mais um dia normal. Iria trabalhar bastante, e depois, voltaria para casa. E, com sorte, o tio estaria dormindo ou teria saído. E, então, ela iria respirar com alívio, trêmula... E tomaria um banho. E iria dormir. E iria esquecer que existia um mundo lá fora.

Sua vida tornou-se apenas um punhado de atitudes mecânicas, de coisas que ela já sabia ou não queria se importar.

Mas sua mente, de vez em quando, recusava-se a mergulhar naquela apatia. Às vezes, ela ainda lhe pregava peças.

Como aquela, por exemplo. Oh, ironia! Se não era Najato, parado sentado num banco. Era uma ilusão muito real, como todas as outras que ela tinha. Dando um sorrisinho para si mesma, ela estava pronta para passar por ele e esquecer-se logo de tudo aquilo assim que chegasse para trabalhar, mas uma mão a impediu de continuar seu caminho.

"Oiê, Ma-chan! Até que enfim te encontrei!" – abriu um sorrisão. – "Hoje cê demorou mais que o normal!"

"Najato!" – surpresa. Muito surpresa. – "O que você está..."

"Vamos lá?" – e, sem maiores explicações, ele foi puxando-a, ignorando os olhares alheios na cena. – "Precisamos nos apressar! Eu preciso te deixar lá em casa e ainda fazer a ronda!"

Não, talvez fosse errado dizer que só os anjos eram excêntricos. Aparentemente, aquele garoto era tanto quanto.

"E-ei!..." – tentava argumentar, enquanto era puxada. – "O-o que está fazendo? E-eu preciso trabalhar! Ei...!"

"Não esquenta com isso, viu? O Himitsu já ligou e já cuidou de tudo. A sua chefia pensa que está com mais um ataque de gripe." – ele explicou. – "Precisa cuidar melhor da sua saúde, Ma-chan!"

Definitivamente, a vida é tão estranha quanto satisfatória.

E, enquanto se afastavam daquele lugar, Maiko pôde ver um rapaz de aparência estrangeira e cabelos ondulados e negros sentado na mureta de um bar. Ele parecia triste. Muito triste.

De fato, pensou, ela devia estar bem assim, se não fosse o caçador aparecendo, literalmente, do nada na sua vida, outra vez.

"Hum... Tá sentindo isso, Ma-chan?" – ele perguntou, mas logo percebeu a bobagem que havia dito. – "Ah, não! Você é uma civil... Humana normal... Que deslize!" – ele riu da própria idiotice. – "Eu tô sentindo youki nessa área, então... Podemos apressar o passo? Vou ter de voltar e checar os arredores."

"A-apressar o passo...?" – perguntou, ainda em choque.

Assim que ele percebeu que podia fazer isso, pegou no pulso dela firmemente, e saiu correndo, como se fossem duas pessoas desesperadas pelo ônibus.

Najato simplesmente deixou-a na porta da casa dele, enquanto ela, abobalhadamente, ainda tentou um "e-ei!". Tocou a campainha ele próprio e, no segundo seguinte, já descia outra vez até o térreo, dessa vez pelas escadas, com o celular na mão (provavelmente iria ligar para Irieko encontrá-lo de novo naquela área da loja de conveniência).

A eficiência parecia estar sendo uma palavra-chave, porque pouquíssimo tempo depois dele ter saído, antes que ela tivesse tempo de digerir a informação, a porta se abriu. E então, a surpresa.

Geralmente, depois que eles voltavam da escola, em situações normais, iam direto para o trabalho da garota, então, ele continuava de uniforme escolar assim como ela. Mas, quando não tinha aulas, ele se vestia bem assim: nem formal demais, nem informal demais. Quase como um príncipe.

Desde que ele saiu da residência Isono, tudo se tornara triste. Era quase como se estivesse vivendo num mundo monocromático. E, de repente, tão de repente, vê-lo assim... Foi demais para ela. Era como um sonho. Não podia ser real.

"Hi... Himitsu...?" – a voz era tão fraca que, se fosse sussurrada para alguém normal, certamente não teria entendido.

"Maiko-chan." – ele também parecia tão descrente quanto ela, mas ao contrário da outra, sorria. – "Queira entrar, por favor."

Temerosa, ela foi dando seu primeiro passo. Era para estar trabalhando, não entrando na casa dos outros. Olhou ao redor, constatando o que já imaginara: a casa, tirando as cortinas abertas (mesmo com as janelas fechadas... Se bem que elas também estavam fechadas na primeira vez em que ela entrou ali), não mudou _nada_.

A mesma casa de sempre. Aquela mesma atmosfera que ela não sabia descrever, mas que a fazia se sentir bem.

Aquela casa e a sua, a de seu tio, eram totais opostos.

"Maiko-chan, me permite?" – ela ouviu o loiro falar-lhe, estendendo a mão, como se quisesse pegar a dela. _Como num sonho_.

E, imediatamente, baixou os olhos. Mesmo que fosse um sonho, não mudava a realidade de que ela estava suja, invariável e eternamente. Himitsu era alguém puro demais em sua vida, era uma existência na qual ela se apoiou, entre tantos motivos, por isso... Não podia maculá-lo por tocar-lhe.

"Não... Por favor, é melhor não..." – sussurrou, afastando a sua mão.

Ele deu um sorriso triste. Mas logo pareceu se recompor, exibindo aquele seu riso polido. – "Então venha por aqui!"

Sem maiores escolhas, ainda pensando no que estava fazendo ali, ela o seguiu. Atravessaram o corredor e chegaram, então, ao quarto de visitas, aquele que Najato não mostrou porque era um cômodo sem uso. Assim que o quarto se acendeu, Maiko pôde ver num canto duas malas suas, e mais alguns objetos que não couberam.

"...O que é isso?" – surpresa demais para falar qualquer outra coisa.

"Irieko-san e Hajaya-san, depois de analisarem os fatos, decidiram trazê-la para ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado conosco." – ele sorriu mais. – "Então, Irieko-san foi falar com nosso tio e pegou as suas roupas."

Surpresa, a japonesa ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. E não viu, tampouco em seu rosto, traço algum de mentira.

"Eu vou dormir na sala, então... Você pode ficar tranqüila. O quarto tá bem limpo, você vai ficar ótima aqui, Maiko-chan."

Definitivamente, era como um sonho.

Para alguém que, até a pouco, estava no inferno, de repente ser jogada para o paraíso daquele jeito era... Não haveria explicações. Nunca.

Os olhos involuntariamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Aquela cena, infelizmente, estava ficando cada vez mais comum em sua vida.

_Estava... Salva?_

"Seh... Himitsu...?" – ela sussurrou-lhe.

"Sim?" – a voz dele era suave como uma carícia.

Nota mental: encher Irieko e Najato, aqueles dois cretinos, de abraços bem apertados, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse (ou seja, assim que os visse). Isso, se já não estivesse acordada desse sonho perfeito até lá.

_Estava... Realmente salva?_

"Eu... Estou feliz." – e ela sabia que isso iria deixá-lo assim também. – "Estou muito feliz... Por voltar."

A partir daí, para ela, aquilo não passava de uma alucinação. Uma loucura feliz.

Era quase como se tivesse voltado àqueles tempos inocentes, aqueles onde ela não sabia que estava para morrer, aqueles onde ainda era uma menina esmagada pela culpa, pela dúvida. Onde era, se comparada a Maiko de agora, uma estudante normal.

Os malditos haviam bolado um plano perfeito. Era tudo minimamente pensado para que ela se sentisse bem, tão logo pisasse naquela casa.

Ela sabia que Najato e Irieko estavam, aparentemente, nas suas rondas habituais. Então, coube à Himitsu fazê-la sentir-se bem. E ele sabia exatamente do que ela precisava. Sempre soube, afinal.

Brincar ridiculamente de guerrinha de comida na cozinha foi, no mínimo, algo que ela nunca pensou estar fazendo se, atualmente, estivesse em seu trabalho, sorumbática como sempre (quem sofreu mesmo foram as lulas feitas de salsicha... Najato ia ter um troço assim que visse o estado da sua cozinha).

Depois daquele jantar ridículo (que acabou sendo consumido enquanto eles limpavam a bagunça da cozinha), Maiko sentou-se com Himitsu na mesinha da sala e eles fizeram os exercícios de Matemática (por sorte, a mochila dela estava consigo, uma vez que ela saía direto da escola para ir ao trabalho). Parecia fazer eras desde a última vez que sentaram juntos para estudarem. E aquilo pareceu encher ainda mais a japonesa com a impressão de que tudo não passava de um sonho bom.

Graças à inteligência do loiro (ironicamente), todos os deveres de casa não demoraram muito. E, como a temporada de provas iria começar logo, eles iriam deixar para começar a estudar amanhã, quando estivessem mais descansados.

O anjo das asas róseas ligou a TV, apenas para ver passando um anime qualquer no canal assistido pela última vez.

"Maldito otaku... [4]" – resmungou a morena, com uma enorme gota no canto da cabeça, pegando o controle e trocando por qualquer outra coisa.

"Tem uns animes muito interessantes. Tipo aquele que Hajaya-san disse ter se inspirado para imaginar Irieko-san. Ele me mostrou os DVDs dia desses, e..."

"Não acredito que você virou um otaku também, Himitsu." – gota ainda maior.

Por algum momento ela ficou silente, de cabeça baixa. Agora, pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali, estava pensando no que não devia.

Principalmente em Irieko. No que ela havia feito. No que havia feito-a contar.

"Ei, Himitsu?"

"Sim?"

"Você disse que a Irieko e o Najato bolaram um plano, né?" – não o esperou confirmar aquilo. – "O que ela... Disse pra vocês?"

Repentinamente, ele ficou igualmente calado. E demorou relativamente até ele falar-lhe de novo.

"...Ela só disse que você estava com problemas sérios. E que não podíamos mais perder tempo. Disse que julgamos mal a situação e então já começou a falar de planos. Foi... Bem estranho." – comentou.

Como o prometido. Irieko não falou nada. Ou, pelo menos, se falou, eles não deixavam transparecer uma reação indevida.

Aquilo era um sonho, não era?...

Nenhuma realidade sua podia se comparar àquele momento. Não quando, repentinamente, tudo declina e volta a ser um pântano de dor, se possível, ainda pior do que sempre foi.

...Só podia ser um sonho.

"Estou cansada. Acho que... Quero dormir." – sussurrou, encolhendo-se, como se estivesse, repentinamente, com muito frio.

"Permite-me ajudá-la?" – e a voz de Himitsu fez-se ouvir.

Quando ela virou para encará-lo, viu aqueles olhos azuis que tanto a faziam perder o ar. Sentiu o calor de sua pele, o cheiro inebriante... Era tão real que...

"Eu posso andar sozinha..." – replicou.

"Não, eu insisto. Deixe-me te levar até o seu quarto, Maiko-chan." – insistiu, naquele seu sorriso de sempre. – "Por favor?"

Ela hesitou. Sua maior vontade foi repetir "não", e insistir naquilo até ele perceber que ela era suja, que não merecia.

"Se você insiste... Tudo bem, Himitsu..." – mas, no fim, foi isso que disse.

O seu paraíso expandiu-se como numa progressão geométrica quando ela sentiu os braços dele envolverem-na, tão carinhosamente, tão delicadamente... Tão igual ao que ele sempre fazia.

Nunca poderia descrever a nostalgia que a assaltou naquele instante.

Aquele foi seu maior prazer. De todos os abraços que ele já lhe dera, aquele foi o mais precioso, o mais necessário.

Deixou-se ser carregada em seu colo até o quarto, e ouviu-o desligar a TV (provavelmente ele velaria seu sono. Himitsu sempre fazia isso, quando podia, e ainda mais agora), desligar as luzes da sala e de todo o resto, e deixar a do corredor ligada. Respirou fundo, escondendo seu rosto no ombro dele.

Naquele exato instante, ela quis chorar como um bebê. Porque, sonho ou não, era o ápice de seu alívio. Naquele instante, ela sentiu-se verdadeiramente salva. Mesmo estando invariavelmente suja, mesmo tendo incontáveis memórias ruins...

Ela estava salva. Estava ali. Sem mais punições.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Himitsu, amparando-a com apenas um braço, puxou as cobertas e, delicadamente, deitou-a na sua cama.

Ele sorriu-lhe e ia se afastar, mas Maiko rapidamente segurou seu braço.

"...Não vá." – sussurrou, como uma criança assustada.

"Eu só vou buscar uma cadeira, Maiko-chan." – ele explicou-se. – "Já volto para ficar aqui com você."

"Depois que você foi embora... Deu tudo errado, Himitsu..."

E então, ela agarrou-se ao braço dele, que puxava as cobertas até seu pescoço. Agarrou-se tão forte quanto aquele medo de tudo ser só um frágil sonho e ela acordar naquela casa cheirando a álcool, naquela tortura infindável.

"Meu tio... Ele... Ele me..." – engasgou. As lágrimas, que antes ela conseguia bloquear, já não tiveram mais nenhum obstáculo. – "Deu tudo errado, Himitsu... Eu estraguei tudo..."

Ver aquelas lágrimas foi um martírio para Himitsu. E Maiko sentiu a mão dele secando suas lágrimas, pacientemente, delicadamente.

"Não precisa mais chorar, Maiko-chan..." – ele consolou-a. Mas ela viu, ela viu pelo seu rosto o tamanho de sua tristeza. Era tão ou mais palpável que a dela. – "Agora, você está comigo. Já está tudo bem..."

"Mas... Mas você... Eu não estou feliz, e a culpa sequer é sua..." – conteve um soluço, sem muito sucesso. Tudo o que menos queria era fazer uma cena na frente dele; Himitsu também devia estar triste como ela, e não chorava. Não era justo ela fazer isso, então. – "Eu não..."

O anjo inclinou-se sobre ela e, num rompante, sua testa encostou-se na dela. Maiko viu aqueles cabelos dourados tão preciosos caírem por seu rosto, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

"O que você quer que eu faça para alegrá-la um pouco, Maiko-chan...?" – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz baixa, tão baixa quanto a dela.

A japonesa fechou os olhos. Respirou profundamente.

E tornou a abri-los, os lábios entreabertos num único pedido. – "Fique comigo esta noite, Himitsu... É só isso que eu quero..."

[1] Zori é o chinelo de madeira tradicional dos japoneses.

[2] "Anjo da Coragem", em japonês.

[3] Elysion é a forma grega correta. Foi latinizado e hoje é tradicionalmente conhecido como Elysios, "Elíseos", os campos onde as boas almas descansam no Hades (o Inferno da mitologia grega).

[4] Termo que significa "sua família", e designa um fã de um determinado assunto, qualquer que seja.


	13. Tom XXIII & Tom XXIV

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXIII: **_**Remliel I**_.

'_Fique aqui comigo esta noite_'.

Se fosse possível, tudo na anatomia do loiro parou quando ele ouviu aquilo. Uma frase simples, sussurrada, mas ainda sim...

"É claro que eu vou ficar aqui, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu-lhe, ainda com sua testa encostada na dela. – "Afinal, prometi isso, não é...?"

"Eu vou morrer." – ela falou.

E, novamente, ele ficou estático. Sentiu-se até mesmo se afastar, inconscientemente, do contato com ela, como se aquilo lhe ferisse tão profundamente quanto um ataque físico.

"Não sei quando, mas só de você estar aqui do meu lado, é prova mais do que suficiente disso. Em breve, eu vou morrer, Himitsu." – e, ao contrário do que imaginou, ela estava sorrindo quando disse isso.

O loiro quis dizer que não, que ela ainda ia viver muito (ou iludi-la, ao menos), que aquilo não era coisa para se pensar, e sim, para se esperar.

"Eu não quero morrer assim..."

Estava chorando de novo, maldição. Culparia eternamente seus hormônios. Eles estavam mesmo a matando, nesses dias.

"Eu não quero morrer achando que..." – não conseguiu terminar a frase. Um nó terrível formava-se em sua garganta. – "Você é a minha alegria, Himitsu. O meu segredo. _Só meu_."

"...Você merece coisa melhor, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu.

"Nada pode ser melhor que você." – ela também sorriu, por entre as lágrimas.

"...Maiko-chan não sabe o que está dizendo." – ele continuou com seu sorriso congelado. Ele era gentil, mas aquele tom de voz era claramente um aviso.

"Não quero morrer sem... Sem ao menos..."

Himitsu calou-a da melhor forma que conhecia. Os gélidos lábios da garota encontraram-se com os dele, e quando ela percebeu, ele segurava gentilmente seu rosto com as duas mãos, e com o polegar, afastava as lágrimas do rosto pálido.

Em seguida, lentamente, seus lábios foram deslizando pela pele do rosto dela, enchendo-a de suaves beijinhos, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas, até chegar em seu ouvido.

"Lembra quando eu disse que jamais poderíamos nos unir? Eu não estava mentindo." – sussurrou-lhe, tão logo a boca chegou até ali. – "Se nos tocarmos, será apenas dor. Se nos unirmos, tudo que vamos encontrar é a solidão."

E ele sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe também o lóbulo da orelha, provocando um prazeroso arrepio na garota.

"...Não adianta voar. Não conseguiremos fugir para outro lugar." [1]

Maiko respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo retesar-se. Agarrou-se à camisa do rapaz, e não conseguiu mais piscar, respirar ou qualquer outra coisa. Tinha em si um misto de surpresa e descrença.

Ela não se importava com isso. Não mesmo.

Só queria Himitsu. Se, para isso, tivesse de aceitar Sehriel, sua própria morte, toda uma gama de fantasmas e até mesmo aquele aviso que ele lhe dera... Se, aceitando tudo isso, conseguisse ter Himitsu... Estava bom. Se fosse assim, ela não precisava de mais nada. Já estava até mesmo com o pé na cova (enfim, conseguia fazer brincadeirinhas com o seu futuro sombrio. Irônico, muito irônico).

"Não tem problema... Eu não me importo de nos machucarmos." – ela sussurrou de volta, tão logo essa idéia deu-lhe motivação. – "Eu permito que você me machuque desse jeito, Himitsu."

(Que diabo de frase masoquista era aquela?).

Maiko ia se explicar, envergonhada, dizer que era só um modo de expressão, que ela não era chegada nesse tipo de perversão, mas o loiro foi mais rápido.

"Maiko-chan é tão estranha." – ele sorriu, erguendo o rosto para encará-la. – "Até agora a pouco estava se achando _invariavelmente suja_ a ponto de sequer me tocar. E, agora, nem lembra mais disso."

"Mas eu estou _suja_..." – resmungou.

"Não está, não."

Maiko ia contestar, dizer que estava sim e ponto, mas tudo que conseguiu foi retesar-se, surpresa, ao senti-lo beijando seu pescoço. Sentiu novamente cócegas quando os cabelos dele roçaram na pele sensível, e sem conseguir contê-lo, deixou escapar um suspiro de deleite.

As mãos fecharam-se involuntariamente, apertando o tecido da camisa dele. Seu corpo arrepiou-se, em algo totalmente novo para si própria, quando ela ouviu o som do zíper de sua camisa de educação física sendo aberto.

"Eu posso...?" – ela ouviu-o perguntar, outra vez, em seu ouvido.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, numa afirmativa, com um sorriso divertido no rosto por aquela pergunta. – "Não precisa ficar pedindo permissão pra isso..."

Maiko viu a parte de cima de seu uniforme sumir diante de seus olhos, caindo no chão, longe de seu alcance.

O mesmo aconteceu com a camiseta, também de Educação Física, que ela usava por baixo, pouquíssimos segundos depois. E, quando a garota desviou os olhos para Himitsu, ela viu em seu olhar tudo aquilo que esperava: puro e singelo amor. E aquilo, por alguma razão, a fez corar e encolher-se, escondendo o tórax com os braços (considerando que a iniciativa foi totalmente dela, aquilo era até uma falta de respeito, pensou na hora).

Himitsu inclinou-se sobre ela e mordeu de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, sussurrando em seguida. – "Por que está se escondendo, Maiko-chan? Você é linda."

"Não... E-eu... Eu estou cheia de hematomas... E o meu rosto também, agora que você disse..." – antes que falasse mais, ele a beijou delicadamente, quase sequer tocando seus lábios nos dela.

"Não seja tolinha, Maiko-chan." – e então, tocou-lhe nas mãos com as suas, e devagar, foi tirando aquela 'interferência'. – "Isso nunca irá macular a sua beleza."

Segurando pelos pulsos os braços dela, Himitsu permitiu-se explorar mais do que o pescoço alvo, descendo os lábios por seu colo. Cada hematoma que encontrava era delicadamente beijado.

Maiko sentia um misto de surpresa e deleite. Era tão diferente de suas experiências anteriores traumatizantes que, para ela, era quase que uma coisa totalmente nova, como se ela ainda fosse uma pura donzela. O cabelo loiro dele deslizava junto com seus beijos apaixonados, e ela sentia cócegas toda vez que isso acontecia. Quando ele chegou ao vale entre seus seios, ela deixou escapar outro suspiro, um pouco mais pronunciado que o primeiro.

Parando-se repentinamente, para a surpresa da garota, ele começou a desabotoar sua própria camisa. E, assim que terminou de desabotoar tudo, a camisa entreabriu-se, e Maiko prendeu a respiração. Himitsu era mais belo do que podia lembrar-se. Parecia que suas memórias dele não fizeram jus àquela imagem, que era a própria perfeição.

"Maiko-chan?" – chamou-a, tão logo voltou a se inclinar, a centímetros de seu rosto afogueado.

"S... Sim...?" – respondeu, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis profundos.

"Pode me tocar... Não precisa ter vergonha." – ele sorriu, beijando-a lentamente no rosto, próximo à sua boca. – "Afinal, eu sou todo seu."

Sentindo o peito comprimir-se numa doce agonia, a japonesa assentiu, surpresa, e suas mãos trêmulas saíram de sua passividade inicial, livrando Himitsu daquela peça de roupa incomoda. Quando deslizou suas mãos pelas costas nuas dele, ela sentiu o corpo esquentar, numa urgência nunca antes sentida.

Desta vez, os suspiros tornaram-se um tímido e rouco gemido, tão logo ele reiniciou aquele caminho de beijos até o vale entre seus seios, mais uma vez. As mãos dele, então, buscaram o fecho de seu sutiã, calmamente.

Quando a língua dele começou a torturá-la, passeando sem pressa por aqueles lugares sensíveis, ela não conteve um gemido. Foi surpreendente, admitia; não era um de dor, como estava acostumada. Era de... Prazer. Ele não a estava machucando, sequer estava usando seus dentes. Himitsu estava tratando-a como... Como se fosse uma _deusa_. A _sua deusa_.

Ao senti-lo brincar com um de seus seios, Maiko fechou os olhos com força, tentando, em vão, reprimir os tímidos gemidos. E, sem mover-se um centímetro dali, ela o sentiu livrando-se da sua calça de Educação Física. Logo, a mesma também era só mais uma peça de roupa ali no chão.

Quando a mão dele tocou na sua última peça de roupa, a garota estremeceu.

"Permite-me...?" – perguntou-lhe outra vez, encostando sua testa na dela.

"...Vai ficar me perguntando isso sempre?" – ela sorriu.

Ele riu também. – "Tudo bem, prometo que é a última vez..."

Maiko sentiu aquela peça íntima sendo lentamente tirada. E, assim que estava nua, Himitsu tocou em seu rosto, afastando do mesmo uma mecha de seu cabelo negro.

Sentiu-o se aproximar de seu rosto, e então, ele sussurrou contra sua pele. – "Eu a amo."

Ela ia responder, tão surpresa que até abriu os olhos, mas então, seus lábios foram capturados por ele num passional beijo. Um gemido foi-lhe providencialmente contido quando o sentiu acariciá-la. O tremor involuntário que se seguiu àquela torrente de sensações estonteantes fez a garota segurar-se procurar qualquer apoio para não desfalecer. Arranhara de leve as costas dele, quando finalmente teve consciência de seus próprios atos.

Maiko desejava poder respirar. Aquele beijo que Himitsu parecia não findar nunca abafava qualquer som que ela deixasse escapar (e podia ter se aproveitado disso, mas até esqueceu-se de fazê-lo), e ao mesmo tempo, deixava-a cada vez mais sem ar, cada vez mais entontecida. As mãos dele, ambas fazendo-a conhecer o paraíso jamais imaginado, uma mesma que traçava seu rosto com o polegar, a mesma que acariciava seu pescoço... E ela não conseguia respirar, o maldito prazer até então desconhecido vinha-lhe em ondas, minavam toda sua capacidade de mover-se.

Seu corpo, como numa explosão de adrenalina, repentinamente tornou-se tão pesado que as mãos pálidas deslizaram sozinhas, sem controle, pelas costas dele, inertes, e caíram no colchão novamente. Ela tremia como se tivesse visto uma assombração; e, mesmo assim, os olhos estavam febris e atentos.

A japonesa percebeu Himitsu inclinando-se sobre ela novamente, e pensou que ele fosse tentar matá-la por sufocamento generalizado (de fato, agora ela sentia que isso existia, mesmo que não fizesse sentido...) de novo.

"Com os seus cabelos espalhados assim pelo travesseiro... Você parece até uma deusa, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu-lhe, beijando delicadamente a testa.

A garota corou, sorrindo, como se pudesse ficar mais do que já estava. – "Você que está vendo coisas, Himitsu..."

Ela ouviu o resto das roupas dele sendo tiradas, igualmente sem pressa, e então, as mãos dele afastaram suas pernas, suavemente, enquanto seus lábios percorriam o rosto dela, como que gravando cada detalhe, os cabelos dourados roçando em seu pescoço e rosto.

"Oh, Deus..." – gemeu.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Maiko-chan?" – o rosto dele, subitamente, tornou-se preocupado, como se ele temesse que lhe tivesse injuriado.

"Deus, você vai me matar..." – ela completou, a voz ainda rouca. Tinha se esquecido, por um minuto, que aquele ápice não era tudo.

Himitsu sorriu, afagando seus cabelos. – "Se você quiser, eu paro."

"Só se eu fosse muito louca!... Nem pense nisso!" – com esforço, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, a face desaprovadora.

Segurando seu queixo e roçando os lábios nos dela, ele fez do pedido de sua 'deusa' uma ordem. E Maiko percebeu, tão maravilhada quanto aliviada, que não doera. Enquanto esteve _naquela casa_, em poder do tio, tudo era tão insuportavelmente animalesco e aterrorizante que o corpo já doía antes mesmo dele tocá-la.

Mas, ali, não doía... Pelo contrário, apenas fazia-a experimentar um estranho palpitar, um contentamento ansioso.

Quando envolveu-lhe o corpo, deixando as mãos trêmulas nas costas bem feitas, foi com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que ela o encarou. – "Estamos... Juntos...?"

Inclinado sobre ela, uma mão apoiando o peso do corpo e a outra no queixo dela, o anjo das asas róseas sussurrou. – "Está doendo, Maiko-chan? Quer que eu... Pare?"

"Não, não, pode deixar... Não é de dor... Eu só..." – ela foi secar aquelas lágrimas vergonhosas, prometendo a si mesma que iria repreender-se muito assim que acordasse daquele sonho.

Mas ele foi mais rápido, e impediu as mãos dela de chegarem até seu rosto, pegando-as com a sua mão livre e colocando-as novamente por sobre seus ombros. E então, com aquele seu sorriso perfeito, ele se aproximou.

"Permita-me, minha 'deusa'..." – o primeiro beijo em sua face fez aquela lágrima incomoda que ia deslizar pelo canto de seus olhos sumir. E vieram outros depois daquele, por toda a extensão daquele rosto maculado de pranto.

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Só em sonhos ela estaria unida a ele daquela forma. Só em sonhos aquele misto de prazer com uma pontinha de dor se anunciaria a cada movimento, a cada ondulação dos corpos. Aqueles gemidos que ela não conseguia reter, os beijos delicados dele em seu pescoço e colo... Não podia ser real.

E tampouco ela acreditava naquelas palavras de Himitsu. Não encontrou nenhuma solidão ali. Não encontrou a dor. Pelo contrário. Maiko soube ali que aquele anjo era sua vida. Seu início e seu fim, seu alfa e seu ômega.

E quando se encararam, os olhos castanhos e os azuis a sondarem-se, ela teve ainda mais certeza disso. E entregou-se, afinal, a qualquer coisa, ao céu ou ao inferno, enquanto lia aquelas declarações silenciosas tão doces que ele fazia quando a olhava, quando encostava sua testa na dela, quando simplesmente a beijava como se o mundo estivesse se acabando.

Embebida na própria descoberta do êxtase, a japonesa só percebeu que aquele pedaço de paraíso havia ido embora quando sentiu o corpo do loiro cair sobre o seu. Haviam lágrimas em seus olhos outra vez, mas ela jamais soube dizer o motivo das mesmas. Simplesmente sorriu e apertou-o contra si.

"Muito obrigada..." – sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, como o mesmo fez com ela inúmeras vezes.

"Não foi um dever, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu, e ela sentiu-lhe beijar suavemente outra vez seu pescoço, arrepiando-se. – "Não precisa agradecer."

Ela deixou-se ficar abraçando-o, por um longo tempo. Suspirou, naquela doce letargia. A cabeça pesava, mas ela insistia em querer ficar acordada, porque julgava tudo aquilo um sonho, e se dormisse, não o teria mais.

"Ei! Agora eu lembrei..." – ergueu a cabeça, para olhá-lo nos olhos. – "Não usamos nada... Se eu engravidar, o que acontece?"

Antes mesmo de ele responder, ela imaginava que, se engravidasse mesmo daquela loucura (supondo que não estivesse sonhando, claro), no mínimo, a criança seria bizarra. Muito estranha. O pai era... Como explicar? "Um anjo inorgânico", basicamente.

Himitsu a encarou, estreitando-a mais em seus braços, e então riu.

"Qual é a graça...?!" – Maiko perguntou, claramente enfezada.

"Não se preocupe, Maiko-chan... Você não irá dar à luz nada." – ele continuou rindo, enquanto uma das mãos dirigiu-se ao rosto dela e o acariciou. – "Nem o humano Himitsu e nem o anjo Sehriel estão permitidos procriar."

"Ah, é?" – e a surpresa pareceu ainda maior do que se ele tivesse falado '_só vai nascer um moleque com asas_'. – "Por quê?"

"Porque eu sou um... Bom, um anjo, no fim das contas, e você é uma humana. Isso não te lembra nada?"

Silêncio. – "...Não."

"Os Nephilim [2], Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu.

"Nephilim... Aqueles caras que nem o gigante Golias, da Bíblia? [3]" – e então, ela tomou um susto. – "Isso existe?!"

"Existiriam em maior número ainda, se não fossem as regras celestes que proíbem expressamente a concepção de Nephilim. Por isso, em todos os casos, tanto o humano Himitsu quanto o anjo Sehriel são... Hum, deixe-me ver uma palavra... _Estéreis_, acho." – completou, com aquele sorriso tranqüilo de sempre.

"Que bizarro!" – ela riu. Se fosse a Maiko de algum tempo atrás, pensava, teria imediatamente se afastado daquele maluco de novo. – "Vocês são muito estranhos!"

"Sabe o que é mais estranho ainda? Você estar acordada às duas da manhã."

"Já é tudo isso...?" – suspirou.

Inclinando-se sobre ela mais uma vez, o loiro capturou seus lábios num doce selinho. – "O que significa 'boa noite, Maiko-chan'."

"...Não pode me obrigar a dormir!" – rebateu.

"Posso sim." – ele sorriu.

Maiko ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente, depois de um breve silêncio. – "Não pode, não!"

Ele riu. – "De fato, eu não posso. Por isso, estou pedindo para que vá dormir. Lembre-se de que tem aula e trabalha até tarde, não pode ficar acordada até tarde."

"Tudo bem... Mas você vai ficar aqui, né? _Até o fim_, né?" – encolheu-se mais em seu abraço.

"Até o fim." – respondeu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Promete...?"

"...Você é minha vida, Maiko-chan."

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Diabos, ele sempre lhe disse isso, e só agora ela percebeu o real sentido da frase.

Abraçando-o tão fortemente que até teve medo de quebrar alguma coisa nele, ela fechou os olhos com força. Mas demorou muito tempo até conseguir dormir.

**Ano de 1098. Século XII.**

**Arredores do Reino de Israel.**

A manhã era nublada, de um cinza escuro e denso, como se fosse um mau presságio, e as montanhas desapareciam como que tragadas por aquela névoa densa que se formava. A temporada do gelo e da tortura começava. Até mesmo os galhos retorcidos das poucas árvores entremeavam-se com aquelas brumas, deixando apenas um campo de visão desolado à sua frente.

Naquela tão triste paisagem, duas pessoas corriam, apressadas. O som da terra seca estalando sobre seus pés como se fossem galhos, a quietude pacífica que se estendia infinitamente, junto com aquela névoa. Naquele silêncio tão sagrado, o arfar da corrida daquelas silhuetas era uma nota grosseira, fora do lugar.

Repentinamente, os sons pararam. A moça havia cansado e, apoiada em seus próprios joelhos, arfava, tentando recobrar as forças e o ar.

"Continue correndo, Morphia! Não podemos parar..."

"Não posso, Arda... Não tenho mais forças nas pernas..."

O rapaz pôs as mãos calejadas nos ombros pequeninos da moça, que tremiam sem controle. Ele também arfava, mas sabia que não podia parar de correr. Não quando uma ameaça tão grande se aproximava.

'_Cuidado, Deus está te vigiando..._' [4]

Quando ouviu aquela voz por entre as brumas, mais parecendo uma assombração, um espírito maligno, Arda imediatamente sentiu no corpo outra descarga de adrenalina. E, então, a verdade: não podia dar-se o luxo de parar.

'_...Não despenque num vale de sombras..._'

"Vamos lá, não podemos parar, Morphia...!" – puxava-a pelo braço delicado.

"Mas, eu..."

"Amarta, amarta! [5] Você disse que iria comigo para qualquer lugar!"

'_...Pois, ainda que fuja, Ele sempre o encontrará..._'

Com um grito de susto, a arfante garota vê à sua frente um rapaz descendo dos céus. As asas de um rosa pálido, uma cor quase que sagrada, se estendiam majestosamente, desviando toda e qualquer atenção. Era, talvez, a visão mais indescritível da vida daqueles dois.

O rapaz puxou mais o tecido que cobria o rosto da moça exausta, escondendo mais o mesmo, num ato protetor. Pôs-se na frente dela, a pose de um animal acuado.

'_...Ele sabe, portanto, confesse a Ele seus pecados..._'

Cantarolando aquela canção tão perigosa, aquele anjo parecia até gracioso. Isso, até olhar para seu rosto: os olhos frios, sem emoção, estáticos. Os orbes de um assassino, um ceifador de vidas, de alguém que dá a uma vida humana o mesmo valor que daria para uma gota de água evaporando do chão.

"Arda..." – ela agarrou o tecido de sua roupa, amedrontada.

"Al tedag [6], Morphia, vai ficar tudo bem..." – ele sussurrou de volta.

O jovem de cabelos negros e asas rosas aproximava-se mais deles, com um sorriso animado no rosto moreno.

"Boker tov [7], meus caros. Por que esse empenho em fugir de mim...?" – ele sorriu mais, o riso de um maníaco.

"Por favor... Por favor, deixe-a escapar, pelo menos..."

'_...Confesse, mesmo que não conheça o rosto Dele..._'

A música voltou a ecoar de seus lábios. E com aquele mesmo sorriso, ele foi se aproximando mais. Cantando mais. Assustando mais aquelas duas caças indefesas.

'_...E se você já contou tudo, o que irá fazer?_'

Com um movimento rápido, o rapaz Arda deixou de ver aquele caçador de majestosas asas. Só soube que iria morrer. Mas, então, um som anunciou que ainda não havia morrido: o som eram os corpos da moça Morphia e do anjo chocando-se, ambos lutando pelo domínio da situação.

A moça tinha os cabelos aveludados, lisos e escuros (isso o anjo das asas rosas percebeu quando aquilo que cobria seu rosto e sua cabeça caiu, no movimento rápido dela), mas aquilo que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram as asas dela: um par apenas, como ele, e vermelhos, escarlate como o sangue humano.

"Remliel, pobre Remliel..." – ele sacudiu a cabeça, em desaprovação. – "Por que protege esse humano insignificante? Sinto que não é só porque _é o seu dever_."

Ao longe, ele teve a impressão de ouvir o rapaz gritar para que ela não mostrasse suas asas, para que continuassem correndo, mas não se importou com isso.

"Eu e Arda vamos ser felizes juntos, Sehriel..." – a garota respondeu, impedindo que o mesmo avançasse sobre o humano que protegia. – "Não vou deixá-lo estragar nosso futuro com essa sua _missão suja_."

"Missão suja, a minha...? Sou eu quem iludo humanos à beira da morte com beijos venenosos e palavras bonitas? Sou eu quem atrapalho a ordem natural das coisas?" – perguntou, numa clara ironia.

Para o 'Erasi' Sehriel, aquela era a parte mais deprimente de sua missão. Tão deprimente que chegava a ser tedioso. Era apenas uma questão de saber agir. Com menos ação do que previu, imobilizou Remliel naquele chão seco e morto, e logo, dirigiu-se ao humano que ela protegia.

Foi ainda mais fácil rendê-lo, mesmo ele tendo uma afiada adaga por baixo das vestes (arma que foi jogada longe dele, por precaução). Tão fácil que o anjo pensou que aquele tipo de caça não valia nada. Não tinha graça, não tinha a emoção da vítima fugindo, do medo. Esse tipo de vítima ele levava porque simplesmente fazia parte de seu trabalho.

"Deixe-o em paz, Sehriel...! Eu imploro, deixe-o ir...!"

"Se eu não levá-lo, você não fará isso, Remliel. Você... _Apaixonou-se_ por esse humano." – falou aquilo com nojo, como se fosse algo abominável. – "Você sabe que nem Ele nem Metatron querem mais Nephilim por este mundo."

"Morphia...!" – o humano ainda tentava, em vão, alcançá-la, esquecido até do anjo por cima de seu corpo, prestes a matá-lo.

"Nada pessoal, Remliel. Vou matá-lo para você não precisar fazer isso."

"Arda...!" – ela também estendeu a mão, debateu-se, lutou até a exaustão para poder salvá-lo, como era a sua missão. Eles estavam fugindo, maldição, fugindo das guerras, da infelicidade, de todo o resto... Iam ser felizes, só isso...

Mas a mão dele continuou tentando alcançá-la, mesmo com toda a dor, todo o medo. E, então, o rosto moreno do rapaz apenas esboçou um último esgar de surpresa, e logo, a mão tombou no chão áspero.

"...Já pode levá-lo ao Elysion, Remliel."

Sehriel saiu de cima daquele homem, e sacudiu as mãos, como quem tira de sua pele uma sujeira indesejável.

As amarras que prendiam a anjo das asas escarlates também se desfizeram tão rápido o corpo do humano parou de se mexer. Mas, mesmo viva, Remliel não conseguia mover-se daquele chão, em espanto e dor.

"Você sabia? Começaram umas guerras... Eles estão chamando de Cruzadas. Parece que essa guerra será das boas." – comentava o anjo das asas róseas, ignorando totalmente a dor da outra, o cadáver ao seu lado, como se falasse de algo simples e corriqueiro. – "Nós, os 'Erasi', vamos ter muita diversão ceifando vidas nessas Cruzadas. Desde a perseguição romana àquele suposto filho de Deus, nós simplesmente não tínhamos uma diversão decente. Espero que nos encontremos em alguma dessas guerras, Remliel."

Tão rápido quando chegou, o anjo sumiu. Deixou-a sozinha, com o corpo de Arda, para dar-lhe o descanso eterno que um Construxi deve ao seu 'deus'.

Sehriel simplesmente ceifou a vida dele, sem explicar-se, e foi embora.

...Como faziam todos os 'Erasi'.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXIV: **_**Remliel II**_.

O cálido sol da manhã entrava pela janela e impedia-a de manter-se dormindo. O que era realmente uma pena, pois aproveitar aquele sonho era o que mais desejava.

Apesar da preguiça que insistia em mantê-la ali, abriu lentamente os olhos e cravou-os, quase que automaticamente, na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. O uniforme escolar, limpo e em perfeito estado. Suas memórias acusavam-no rasgado, devido a circunstâncias que não necessitavam ser lembradas. E, mesmo assim, contestando todas as memórias, ali estava ele.

Estendeu a mão, curiosa, surpresa, e tocou-o. O tecido macio, a mesma sensação de sempre. Até parecia o mesmo...

Mas ela não o havia costurado. Não mesmo.

Só então percebeu sua própria situação, ao invés de preocupar-se com o uniforme: estava numa cama estranha, que definitivamente não era sua. E, quando ergueu os olhos acastanhados, observando o próprio ambiente iluminado, também viu que aquele sequer era seu quarto.

Surpresa com o ocorrido, a cabeça, aos poucos, foi lembrando-se do que aconteceu no dia anterior.

Mas tudo que passava pela sua cabeça, seja quando estava no banho, seja quando arrumava a mochila, era só '_mas isso aqui é real?_'.

Desde ontem, quando encontrou o caçador de youkais, a vida simplesmente pareceu-lhe uma espécie de sonho, algo tão bom que ela não podia considerar real. Mas, cada vez que olhava ao seu redor e via aquele quarto estranho, as suas roupas arrumadas, tudo tão perfeito... A realidade também era uma alternativa.

Ao sair do quarto, devagar, os olhos perscrutavam o ambiente à sua frente. Ela o conhecia bastante: o corredor do apartamento de Najato Hajaya. Segurou a pasta com mais força, perguntando-se quando diabos iria acordar.

E então, sentiu o cheiro de comida. Não era, entretanto, qualquer uma: tinha cheiro de sopa de misou. E, ao se aproximar, também tinha aquele característico cheiro de onigiri. Desde pequena, esse sempre foi o seu café-da-manhã preferido.

E, bem... Digamos que Najato não soubesse disso. Tampouco Irieko.

Quando entrou na cozinha, por fim, surpreendeu-se pela cena: o caçador estava com o uniforme escolar, assim como todos ali, e tinha a cabeça escondida em seus braços. Só faltava ressonar para mostrar que dormia. Com a anjo dos cabelos verdes, a mesma coisa: ela estava com o rosto apoiado em sua mão, os olhos fechados. Suspirou, cansada, mas foi a primeira que a viu quando entrou.

Na verdade, por mais que ela tivesse-os visto, Maiko fixou-se mesmo na figura parada em frente ao fogão, que cozinhava os salmões. Himitsu estava usando aquele avental ridículo de cozinha da casa do caçador, e ao contrário dos outros dois, não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, mal terminava, já colocava os pratos na mesa e voltava-se a alguma outra de suas milhares de tarefas.

Quando ele virou-se para ela, ao ouvir Irieko falar, sorriu radiante. E, por algum motivo, Maiko sentiu que aquilo não era um sonho. Alguma coisa em si recusava-se a acreditar que aquele sorriso era uma ilusão.

E soube, afinal, que todo seu martírio, de fato, acabara ontem.

"Maikooo~? Bom dia?" – a anjo insistia, pela milésima vez.

"Ah..." – ela despertou, enfim. – "Bom dia, bom dia..."

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, a morena saiu dali e foi sentar-se com os outros. Mas arqueou rapidamente a sobrancelha quando viu o outro caído sobre a mesa.

"...O que ele está fazendo?"

"Os senhores Najato-san e Irieko-san chegaram há pouco tempo, Maiko-chan."

Ao ouvir o loiro responder, ela retesou-se. – "Onde diabos vocês estavam?"

"Caçando youkais." – a anjo respondeu, sorridente. – "Os Guardiões de Touro e Gêmeos só acabaram com os youkais mais fortes (o que é uma irresponsabilidade sem tamanho, se quer bem saber). Um monte de youkais menores ficaram pra trás. Na-chan e eu tivemos de cuidar de todos eles..."

"Ah... E vocês chegaram..."

"Faz quanto tempo, Himitsu?"

"Eu estava costurando a saia da Maiko-chan naquela hora, então... Uns quarenta minutos...?" – ele comentou de seu lugar.

Maiko ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "Costurando minha saia? Foi você que consertou meu uniforme rasgado...?!"

Isso era mau. Por mais que ele já soubesse, considerando que a noite passada também fosse verdade (oh, Deus!), ainda era extremamente vergonhoso que ele estivesse vendo e até ajeitando uma peça de roupa rasgada em situações tão... Embaraçosas.

"Eu imaginei que você tivesse tomado bronca por ter aparecido de uniforme de Educação Física, ontem. Então, tomei a liberdade de costurar sua roupa." – sorriu.

Ao vê-lo sorrir tão perfeitamente, ela não pôde evitar fazer o mesmo. Chegou até mesmo a sentir as faces esquentarem.

"...Obrigada." – disse por fim.

"Olha que bonitinho, Iri-chan! Os dois pombinhos no primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas!..."

Virando-se, surpresa, Maiko viu Najato erguer a cabeça, com o queixo apoiado em seus braços, e com um sorriso zombeteiro e malicioso nos lábios.

"Do... Do que está falando...?!" – ela corou instantaneamente.

"Não desconverse, menina. Tenho experiência nisso desde os meus 13 anos. Você não me engana." – sorriu mais.

Corando violentamente, ela ficou sem palavras. – "Tre... Treze...?"

"Na-chan, não seja mentiroso. Você já tinha 14 anos." – Irieko o corrigiu, como se fosse um assunto corriqueiro e normal.

Ainda sem palavras diante da cena, ela piscou. Tentou abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras fugiram.

"Que bom que os senhores estão cheios de energia logo de manhã." – Himitsu intrometeu-se, trazendo, enfim, a última comida.

"Eu não to cheio de energia..." – o caçador resmungou.

"É você que é anormal, Himitsu. Que horas acordou?" – Irieko perguntou, já se servindo sem nem agradecer a comida.

Ele pareceu pensativo, enquanto sentava-se à mesa. – "Cedo... É, cedo."

"...Vocês dormem, é?" – Maiko perguntou, com uma gota no canto da cabeça.

"Dormimos?" – ele sorriu.

"Nós dormimos?" – a outra anjo também o acompanhou.

"Nem liga, Ma-chan. É outro desses mistérios da Natureza." – Najato explicou, a voz ainda sonolenta. – "Pergunta, por exemplo, se a Iri-chan tem cabelos verdes naturais."

Silêncio. Muito silêncio.

"Na-chan, não quero ir pro banheiro agora mostrar isso pra ela..." – disse.

"Himitsu, você tem vivido todos os seus dias desde que saiu de lá assim?!" – e, agora, ela até sentiu pena do pobre.

"Às vezes, eles são mais comportados." – o loiro simplesmente sorriu.

Tirando Irieko e seus primorosos modos à mesa, os outros devidamente agradeceram a comida e, depois daquilo, em total silêncio.

'_Mais comportados_', definitivamente, era algo que ela não desejava sequer descobrir o significado.

A luz do sol não era algo que pudesse entrar com tanta facilidade. As cortinas pesadas impediam a maioria dos raios, e apenas alguns mais insistentes passavam por aquela barreira protetora, aquele invólucro negro que cobria o quarto de um ar abafado e até pesado.

Uma criança estava sentada na cama, calma e até distante, enquanto acariciava os longos fios escuros do cabelo da mulher deitada em seu colo. Ela parecia dormir profundamente, mas o sono era entrecortado por um esgar que se assemelhava a dor. Aparentemente, ela tinha pesadelos indizíveis.

Uma segunda criança estava sentada do outro lado da cama, e então, a mesma suspirou. Ela era, em aparência, igual à outra, que tinha em seu colo a cabeça da mulher adormecida e em seus dedos os fios de seus cabelos. A criança esgueirou-se até a outra e encostou suas costas nas dela, bem como sua cabeça.

"...Eu fico surpreso, Mashiro-kun. Você está sem dormir há mais de 24h."

"Não posso dormir, você sabe disso, Shiho-kun."

"Só porque essa mulher tem pesadelos?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – "Você deve ser o único que faz isso."

"Mamãe suportou coisas horríveis, que eu nem ouso imaginar, nas mãos daquele patife e seus súditos. Os pesadelos são apenas uma parte natural do pós-cativeiro. E ela ainda suportou dar à luz as infames crianças daquele rei..." – a face do gêmeo contorceu-se em algo que parecia asco. – "Hotaru é corajosa. E muito, muito bondosa. É o máximo que posso fazer, consolá-la..."

"Você também é bondoso, Mashiro-kun." – Shiho sorriu.

"Eu sou só um hanyou nojento, uma aberração desnecessária. Uma entidade que _não devia existir_. Mamãe sempre se lembrará do seu sofrimento enquanto eu viver."

"...Eu sim que sou uma entidade _que não devia existir_, Mashiro-kun. Lembre-se de que o verdadeiro Shiho Himeno, seu irmão gêmeo siamês, morreu naquela cirurgia para separá-los." – o sorriso alargou-se.

"Sim, eu sei. E sei que você só implantou memórias na minha mãe para que ela pensasse que você sobreviveu àquele dia. Você, como Shiho Himeno, é só... Um fruto do meu pedido idiota."

"Todos os anjos são frutos dos pedidos idiotas dos seus 'deuses'."

Mashiro suspirou profundamente. Aquele suspiro parecia que ia quebrá-lo em dois, aquela frágil criança. – "A barreira que separa o Mundo Youkai do Mundo dos Homens vai ceder logo..."

"Seu dia está chegando." – Shiho sorriu. – "Geralmente, os humanos escrevem aquilo que eles chamam de Testamento. Você escreveu um, Mashiro-kun?"

"Não." – sacudiu suavemente a cabeça, deixando suas costas apoiarem-se ainda mais nas do gêmeo. – "Não quero deixar nada neste mundo que lembre eu. Quero que minha mãe... Seja livre."

Shiho entreabriu os lábios, olhando o teto. – "Por que todo esse altruísmo?"

"...Talvez seja uma compensação idiota. Estou compensando minha mãe toda a dor que ela teve por ter me criado no Mundo Youkai, por ter me amado tão sinceramente apesar das minhas origens. Eu a amo por isso. E por isso, quero que ela viva feliz como Hotaru Himeno, quando eu morrer... Não que ela viva como um fantasma que perdeu a vida e os filhos. Eu só quero que ela seja... Feliz. Mesmo que tenha de esquecer-se de tudo. Talvez esse seja o meu único traço humano."

O outro anjo sorriu ainda mais, repentinamente embebido em suas próprias recordações de vidas anteriores.

"...De todos os meus 'deuses', quando eu era um Construxi... Você é o mais gentil, Mashiro-kun. E essa sua bondade será sua ruína. Não existe espaço para a gentileza, nem para as boas coisas neste mundo. Nunca existiu, nem nunca existirá."

"Eu sei." – ele sussurrou. – "Por isso, você está aqui. Para me lembrar, Shiho-kun, de que eu sou _um vilão_."

Os dias que se seguiram foram, para ela, uma espécie de realidade chocando-se constantemente com sonhos. Ainda não acreditava direito em tudo aquilo, porque tudo simplesmente começara a dar certo.

As experiências passadas de sua vida indicavam que, quando as coisas entravam numa maré boa, logo davam uma guinada e ficavam outra vez ruins. Mas, incrivelmente, aquilo não estava mais acontecendo. Maiko simplesmente estava livre, sem mais deveres para com o parente abusivo, sem mais uma casa cheirando a álcool, e finalmente, amando.

Sinceramente, as coisas estavam indo tão bem que ela ainda temia, em alguma parte de si, estar sonhando dormindo até tarde em sua cama, naquela casa nojenta (nunca, falando nela, nem tinha mais ouvido falar em Takuchi Isono. Seja lá o que fez Irieko, deu muito, muito certo).

Tirando as eventuais conversas de Najato sobre "a onda de ataques youkai estar aumentando ainda mais", ela nem tinha mais visto os gêmeos Himeno.

Ou seja, sua vida estava... Perfeita, na falta de palavra melhor.

O melhor de tudo, entretanto, continuava sendo na escola ou na rua: a japonesa começara a ter o hábito de achar-se em um prazer sádico cada vez que via as outras garotas olhando seu 'novo namorado' (tudo bem que ele meio que o era desde os primeiros dias, mas enfim...). Quando percebia isso, fazia questão de puxá-lo e deixar claro que era dela.

Himitsu, ela tinha quase certeza, percebia esse prazer infantil, mas até contribuía para ele, talvez, no fundo, também se divertindo com aquela brincadeirinha.

Naquele dia, depois das aulas até mais tarde por conta da revisão para as provas de início de ano, eles saíram direto para o mercado mais próximo, comprarem coisas para o lanche da madrugada (porque, afinal, ela trabalhava até tarde, então, nunca jantavam).

Quando Najato e Irieko voltassem de sua ronda, certamente eles também iriam querer um lanche, então era quase que uma janta coletiva (e esse era, pelo que ela sabia, trabalho de Himitsu, que dedicava todo seu lado Amélia nessas coisas).

"Tem certeza de que pegamos tudo?"

"Absoluta." – sorriu.

Maiko não ia falar nada, afinal, Himitsu sabia cozinhar muito melhor que ela (coisa que ainda deixava-a intrigada, pensando se ela desejou, inconscientemente, isso também, ou se é coisa da sua perfeição de ser inorgânico).

Imaginou que eram necessárias mais coisas para fazer Saata andagi de novo (porque o gosto era divino, tinha de admitir. E, além disso, Najato insistiu muito nesse menu), mas se o loiro dizia que era só isso, acreditava.

"Será que a senhora Amazaki perdoa o seu atraso?..." – ele se perguntou, com aquele sorriso tranqüilo característico.

"Acho que perdoa. Eu espero que perdoe..." – suspirou. Ultimamente, ela havia faltado muitos dias. Sem dúvidas, isso era, como pode comprovar, um agravante em seu salário, e isso não era bom.

Himitsu segurou a sua mão mais firmemente, e ergueu-a para beijá-la.

"Permite-me falar com ela se isso não acontecer, Maiko-chan?"

Corando violentamente, a japonesa olhou em volta, procurando olhares reprovadores das pessoas que viam a cena cavalheiresca. Aquelas gentilezas aqueciam-lhe o coração, mas o loiro teimava em não conter-se na presença dos outros (se bem que a cara de ciúmes das meninas era quase que uma vitória sádica).

"Claro que não! Você ainda vai matar a minha chefia do coração de fizer esses galanteios pra cima dela!" – resmungou, ainda vermelha.

"...Então, eles só são pra você?" – sorriu mais.

"Exato! E nem sonhe em usá-los com outra!" – fez-se se ofendida, mas agarrou-se no braço livre dele (já que a outra mão tinha várias sacolas de compras).

O anjo também envolveu seu braço como podia, e riu.

"Sim, senhora. Eu sou todo seu, já entendi."

Depois de terem feito mais um pouco do trajeto até a estação do metrô, repentinamente, Himitsu parou. Maiko percebeu-o tenso, como um animal de ouvidos aguçados percebendo algo estranho no ambiente. Instintivamente segurou firme, ainda mais, seu braço.

E, repentinamente, aquele som. O som do farfalhar de asas.

Aquele que ela conhecia muitíssimo bem.

Descendo dos céus sem se importar com os comentários e o susto alheio, uma figura de cabelos loiros pálidos pousou próxima deles, abrindo espaço com suas asas escarlates como o sangue.

Em suas mãos, uma foice de pedras azuladas, ricamente decorada, assustadoramente ameaçadora.

"Sehriel." – foi quase que uma saudação, com seu sorriso torto. – "Finalmente achei você. Nunca mais se esconda desse jeito."

Himitsu deu um passo para trás, receoso.

"Remliel, você sabe o que acabou de fazer? Você desceu dos céus, e ainda está com suas asas à mostra." – avisou-a.

"Não me venha com essa pose de Anjo íntegro e certinho." – resmungou, acariciando o cabo de sua arma. – "Seu covarde, estava se escondendo de mim!"

"Não estava me escondendo de você." – sussurrou.

"Estava sim! Mentiroso! Covarde!" – ela riu. – "É incrível o que mudar de profissão faz com um Anjo! Quando Erasi, você era **melhor**, sabia?"

Maiko ouvia-os conversar, e ao mesmo tempo, ouvia a voz dos outros, que faziam uma receosa parada para observar aquilo. Perguntas como '_é uma filmagem?_', '_quando vai ser lançado o filme? Eu vou ver_' ou '_será que essas asas e ela pousando bem direitinho são truque de CG?_', faziam-na ter vontade de responder que aquilo era tão sério quanto uma guerra.

Aquela menina aparecera, literalmente, do nada! Mas, para Himitsu, ela não era uma surpresa. Era quase como se ele _já esperasse isso_.

"...Vamos embora, Himitsu. As pessoas... Elas tão comentando..." – ela tentou puxá-lo, mas o anjo não se moveu.

Ao invés disso, quando a menina deu um passo ameaçador, ele deixou a sacola de compras cair no chão e abraçou o corpo dela, protetoramente.

"Aqui não, Remliel..." – pediu, sério.

"...Então, essa é a sua nova deusa? É diferente da última. A sua última foi aquela lésbica, né? Aquela que **eu também matei**."

Maiko engoliu em seco.

'Última deusa'? Então, aquela menininha havia matado a última humana de Sehriel? Sinceramente, olhando num primeiro instante, ela não parecia ameaçadora.

Era pequena e franzina. Não parecia ter mais de treze anos. Se muito, quatorze, como os gêmeos. Pálida como um fantasma, com cabelos loiros claríssimos até o fim das costas. Talvez o que destoasse fossem suas roupas, negras e de um estilo pós-apocalíptico ao extremo, e aquelas suas asas e a foice azulada. Não mais do que isso.

...Não, os seus olhos também. Eram olhos de um predador, de uma verdadeira assassina. Quando se olhava em seus olhos acastanhados, meio vermelhos, difíceis de definir, se entendia totalmente o porquê de Himitsu estar sendo tão cauteloso.

"Uma humana como você não tem graça." – ela sorriu, sádica, e a japonesa percebeu, em pânico, que aquele anjo estava falando diretamente com ela. – "Eu quero mesmo é ver a cara que essa nova forma do Sehriel vai fazer dessa vez quando eu te retalhar em pedaços."

"...Remliel, por favor." – ele pediu outra vez, dando outro passo para trás. Às suas costas, as pessoas continuavam comentando, algumas tirando fotos.

"Proteja essa humana com toda sua alma, Sehriel." – ela passou a língua por seus lábios, deliciada com aquela expressão de pânico de Maiko. – "Eu vou ser tão impiedosa quanto você foi com meu Arda."

Inclinando-se para frente, ela preparou-se para dar um impulso certeiro.

"...Que a caçada comece."

E avançou, brandindo sua afiada arma.

[1] Mais referências diretas à "_Michiyuki_", de Kaori Hikida, encerramento de "Loveless". Espero sinceramente que não chovam processos. ¬¬

[2] Nephilim é o plural para Nephel. São os filhos dos anjos caídos e das filhas dos homens, mencionados no _Gênesis_.

[3] Há certas lendas que dizem que Golias era um descendente de Nephilim.

[4] Tradução direta de "_Misa no Uta_", cantado por Aya Hirano, insert song do anime "Death Note". Considerando a ENORME diferença de tempos, é apenas um toque dramático o fato da música estar ali. XD

[5] "Você prometeu", em hebreu.

[6] "Não se preocupe", em hebreu.

[7] "Bom dia", também na mesma língua.


	14. Tom XXV

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXV: **_**Nêmesis**_.

**Ano de 1604. Século XVII.**

**Exeter, Devon – Inglaterra.**

Um cheiro forte de excrementos humanos e de ratos e de suor, misturados com um leve odor de mofo, enchia seu estômago de ânsias de vômito agudas. Se não fossem por seus olhos milhares de vezes melhor que os de um humano, certamente, ela não veria nada senão a mais densa escuridão.

Era cruel, e só estando naquele lugar ele enfim entendia o porquê de tantos enlouquecerem antes mesmo de serem levados à fogueira: era _aquilo_. Ouvir o som dos passos dos ratos, ouvir a água pingando incessantemente nos cantos da masmorra, ouvir até mesmo o metal de suas correntes, que tão firmemente prendiam os pulsos e tornozelos, chocando-se, o eco estridente que isso produzia...

Somados aos seus próprios pecados, pairando em suas mentes como fantasmas, somada a consciência de sua pena, de sua punição... Aqueles sons, sem nenhuma imagem, enlouqueceriam qualquer um.

Mas ele (ou ela?) era diferente. Não iria perder a sanidade com torturas ou mesmo com aquele amontoado de coisas desagradáveis aos olhos e ao nariz. E, lá ao longe, ele ouvia o doloroso gemido de alguma mulher que compartilhava a mesma sina.

"...Fico impressionado, Sehriel." – uma voz soou, melodiosa, porém gélida como o clima lá fora. – "Como um anjo pode ser condenado por bruxaria?"

Forçando um pouco os olhos, o anjo avistou uma silhueta encostada na parede úmida da prisão. Com majestosas asas vermelhas, aquele outro anjo tinha uma face de traços delicados e tez branca.

Era um homem. Os cabelos, loiros e até os ombros, pareciam sedosos ao toque, e os olhos eram uma mistura do verde da primavera e o azul do céu límpido. De fato, não era possível dizer a cor exata.

"A caça às bruxas voltou com toda a força, Remliel..." – sussurrou.

"Você mostrou suas asas para eles, Sehriel?"

"Meu 'deus'... Ele me denunciou, tão logo pôde." – um novo suspiro escapou de seus lábios ressecados, mas aquilo não respondia, de fato, sua pergunta. – "Estou esperando a minha execução."

"Na fogueira?!" – ele percebeu isso, mas assim que ouviu aquilo, riu por um bom tempo. – "Que fim indigno para um corpo de um Anjo! Mesmo se esse anjo for o detestável Sehriel, Le Ange de Justice. [1]" – e, tão logo parou de rir, cuspiu aquela acusação.

"...Não entendo de onde vem esse ódio tão intenso, Remliel."

O loiro das asas vermelhas descruzou os braços, e começou a encurtar a distância entre aquela prisioneira e ele próprio.

Olhando de suas alturas para aquela triste figura, ele permitiu-se dar um sorriso satisfeito. Sentia até mesmo pena olhando para ela: a face estava desfigurada e suja. A cor de sua pele devia ser branca, mas coberta por aquela camada tão grotesca de sujeira, nem se podia diferenciar pele daquela nojeira. O fedor era insuportável, tanto da prisioneira quanto da sua própria 'cela'.

Amarrada pelos pulsos e tornozelos, aquele anjo tão glorioso estava ali, entregue. O cheiro de sangue exalava de cada poro de seu corpo, e vendo melhor, o braço esquerdo de Sehriel estava quebrado. O osso, isso podia ver também, estava totalmente esmigalhado. Mover-se, nem que fosse só um pouco, devia doer horrores.

E Remliel adorou saber disso. Seu sorriso até mesmo alargou-se.

Com verdadeiro prazer, seu pé, certeiro, quase que cravou-se no braço quebrado, empurrando-o até encostar na parede úmida e fria de pedra. O anjo das asas róseas conteve um doloroso grito, e seus olhos castanhos faiscaram.

"Ano de nosso Senhor de 1098. Israel. Um homem chamado Arda. Uma humana inorgânica chamada Morphia. Um anjo de asas róseas." – cada palavra foi dita com um ódio quase palpável. – "Isso te lembra _alguma coisa_?"

Sehriel engoliu em seco.

"Perdão." – mas não disse mais do que isso.

"Acha que vou perdoá-lo com um simples '_perdão_'...? Você destruiu a minha felicidade, Sehriel. Você merece ser pisoteado pelo meu ódio."

"Eu já paguei... O suficiente...!" – um gemido de dor não foi contido por ele quando Remliel pisou com mais força em seu membro quebrado. – "O preço já foi garantido... Eu sofri os _mesmos danos_ que você... O preço foi pago...!"

O loiro sorriu mais. – "É, mas acontece que eu ainda estou com rancor de você. E há certos casos em que nem mesmo o preço se equivalendo é o suficiente para aplacar este rancor. O nosso é um exemplo típico."

Baixando derrotadamente a cabeça, o anjo das asas rosas expirou.

"Ainda hoje, eu ouço as vozes... Eu ouço todos os humanos que eu matei... A voz deles é triste, é um gemido doloroso direto nos meus ouvidos... Também ouço o seu Arda, às vezes." – os olhos castanhos daquela 'bruxa' pousaram nos de cor exótica do outro anjo. – "Eu aprendi minha lição, Remliel... Nunca mais voltarei a ser 'Erasi'. Tirar vidas pelo simples fato de tirar... É _insano_. Tenho certeza de que ouve a voz dos que você matou também, como eu ouço..."

"De fato." – sorriu. – "Mas o que nos difere... É que eu _não ligo_."

Sehriel pensou em falar-lhe que aquilo era temporário, que chegaria um tempo em que essas vozes seriam um eco irritante em sua cabeça, que elas fariam com que o anjo de asas vermelhas percebesse a verdade... Mas ficou calado.

Deixou que aquele pé esmagasse ainda mais seus ossos, o som de seu ombro deslocando, cedendo àquele aperto mortal. As correntes balançavam violentamente, e os poucos gemidos que Sehriel conseguia emitir perdiam-se nas paredes úmidas de pedra.

No fundo, ele sempre pensou que merecia, de alguma forma, aquele ódio. Na verdade, ele até mesmo desejava que os outros anjos de quem tirou 'deuses' também reagissem como Remliel: que o odiassem por toda a eternidade.

"Ei, Sehriel... Conte-me... Por que foi acusado?" – sussurrou o loiro em seu ouvido, afastando do mesmo os cabelos escuros e ensebados.

"...Fui acusado de dormir com o Demônio e praticar magia negra."

"Um anjo do próprio Primum Mobile dormindo com o nosso camarada caído, Lúcifer?! [2]" – Remliel começou, novamente, a rir. – "Que papel ridículo o que você prestou-se a fazer, Sehriel! Um anjo não devia deixar-se tratar dessa maneira por meros humanos!" – continuava rindo.

Sehriel ficou estranhamente calado depois disso.

"E ainda com o Lúcifer! Esses humanos me divertem, sério! Adoro a criatividade deles... E são tão arrogantes, não é? Acham que o mundo gira ao redor deles, que os demônios estão doidos pra possuí-los... Não acha isso digno de pena?"

Ao ver que o anjo da Justiça não reagia, imerso em pensamentos, mesmo quando seu pé apertava ainda mais, o ombro dele (ou seria dela?) era ainda mais deslocado... Remliel não agüentou.

Agarrou aqueles cabelos sujos e acastanhados da mulher à sua frente. O rosto sujo virou-se para o seu, os olhos marrons abriram-se, surpresos.

"Diga-me, Sehriel... Você também fez isso com eles? Sabia que quem não chora durante as torturas é considerada uma bruxa?"

"A dor é tão real para um ser inorgânico quanto para um orgânico." – sussurrou.

"...E quais instrumentos de tortura usaram em você?" – a voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido ficou ainda mais ácida.

Pela primeira vez, o grande anjo que um dia foi um 'Erasi' temido estava tendo uma reação que, para os humanos, aproximava-se de "estar tremendo". Se era de medo, impotência ou qualquer coisa assim, Remliel nunca soube.

"Eles iniciaram com o arrancar de unhas... Depois, o Strappado [3]... Depois, a Virgem [4]... Queriam arrancar meus olhos com uma navalha em brasa, mas acabaram não fazendo isso... Usaram a Escada [5], ao invés daquilo, e depois ainda chicotes... Foi..." – calou-se. Alguma coisa entalou em sua garganta, impedindo-o de continuar.

De fato, Sehriel fedia quase que a decomposição. Seus ossos estavam frágeis, seu corpo estava em frangalhos, mas a sua determinação era a única coisa que continuava intacta. E era exatamente ela que Remliel mais odiava.

"E por que não pediu a Prova da Água de uma vez...? [6]" – insistiu, deleitando-se com as imagens mentais. – "Mesmo uma 'bruxa' tem direito a isso."

"Meu 'deus'... Meu 'deus' disse que eu era uma bruxa, um demônio... Porque eu tinha essas asas..." – a voz de Sehriel, no corpo desejado daquela mulher pequenina e frágil, tremeu. – "Então, eu vou continuar sendo uma bruxa... Se eu não provar-me exatamente isso, quem sofrerá é ele... Tirarão o que ele recebeu por me delatar... Não posso prejudicá-lo. É o meu 'deus', acima de tudo. O que ele diz é a **minha** verdade absoluta."

O pé do anjo de gloriosas asas vermelhas deixou em paz aquele ombro já deslocado o suficiente pelas torturas medievais.

Mas, no ódio que lhe corrompia as entranhas, Remliel agarrou o queixo daquela figura acabada aos seus pés e puxou-a, obrigando o outro a encará-lo.

"Eu preferia você como 'Erasi'... Era menos irritante, sabia?"

Sem maiores escolhas, Sehriel apenas encarou-o. Entretanto, ao contrário do que podia aparecer, mesmo estando humilhado, acorrentado e preso em todos os sentidos, ainda tinha aquela altivez, aquele orgulho que era a única coisa que lhe restava em mãos. E tudo aquilo que enfurecia o anjo loiro das asas escarlates.

"...Agora você virou um idiota, um simples 'Construxi' imbecil, como qualquer outro. Leal como um cãozinho." – apertou-lhe mais o queixo, com a clara intenção de machucar. – "Irritante."

O anjo dos cabelos castanhos assentiu, subitamente, como se compreendesse aquela fúria. Respirou fundo, e com a voz mais delicada que conseguiu, sussurrou:

"Se você virou esse tipo de 'Construxi'... Nesse caso..."

Remliel parou.

"...Por que isso... Não aconteceu antes...?" – deu um sorriso pequeno, quase imperceptível. – "É isso que pensa, não?"

Remliel engoliu em seco. Calou-se.

E então, chutou o estômago daquele humano inorgânico. Uma, duas, várias vezes, e quando sentia que Sehriel iria desmaiar, esperava-o se recompor, e reiniciava.

Somente quando Sehriel vomitou não mais do que bile, foi que Remliel parou de chutá-lo. Seu rosto contorcia-se em fúria.

**Tokyo – Japão.**

Assustadas, algumas pessoas saíam dali, iam para um lugar seguro contarem aos conhecidos as novidades ou simplesmente deixavam a área, já prevendo a intervenção da polícia ou alguma autoridade do gênero.

Alguns outros formavam uma roda em volta daquelas criaturas, distanciadas. Comentavam, assustadas, de como a cidade não era mais a mesma, ou porquê duas crianças estavam ali, brigando. Ou, quem sabe, que filme era aquele, que parecia tão real (apesar de poucos sustentarem esta teoria, depois da primeira vidraça quebrada).

Quando Remliel sacou mais uma vez sua foice e jogou-a na direção de Himitsu, as pessoas se afastaram, porque ele havia ido bem na direção do povo que os rodeava.

Mas só então ele se lembrou de que Maiko também estava ali, escondida providencialmente no meio deles, e desviou-se mais uma vez. A foice acertou a parede, arrancando uma boa parte dali, junto com o vidro das vitrines das lojas. O olhar dela era de ódio puro, sem nada menos.

"Por que está fugindo, Sehriel?!" – ela bradou, girando no ar sua arma. – "Não sabia que o tempo o deixara tão covarde assim!"

"Não devíamos estar fazendo isso aqui no meio de todo mundo, Remliel! Essas pessoas estão assustadas!" – Himitsu devolvia, desviando-se como podia, sem atacar uma única vez.

Assim como todos os outros, Maiko ouvia aquela conversa.

Mas, ao contrário de todos, ela entendia.

Himitsu havia lhe dito '_fique aqui e só saia deste lugar se todos saírem também_'. Pediu para fingir que aquilo era um grande campo, cheio de árvores, e que ela devia ficar atrás de alguma. Mas se o campo tornasse-se uma campina aberta, então ela devia seguir para onde haviam "árvores". A figura de linguagem era simples, porém mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Ela era apenas uma humana. Podia socar humanos, como fazia na escola, podia oprimi-los em troca do dever de casa ou para aplacar seu ódio, mas contra um Anjo, não tinha a menor chance.

E muitas vezes ela pôde comprovar isso.

Eles tinham um aperto de aço, uma força inumana. Eram ágeis e de capacidades muito além das dela. Das de qualquer humano, talvez.

Por mais que quisesse ajudar Himitsu, contra Remliel, aquele anjo de força ensandecida, não tinha a menor chance.

"Saiam da frente!"

Maiko estremeceu. A polícia.

"Saiam! Onde é a briga?!" – um policial, apressado, abria caminho na multidão.

"É ali, seu guarda!" – uma moça de aparência universitária apontou a pequenina de asas vermelhas à mostra e o loiro que fugia de uma foice afiadíssima.

"Eles estão brigando faz um tempão!" – um rapaz completou.

A japonesa quis segui-los, dizer que não deviam se meter, ou iriam se machucar; mas as pessoas empurravam de um lado e de outro, esmagavam-na e não deixavam que ela se movesse rápido o suficiente para segurar o braço dos guardas. E logo, mais dois estavam seguindo-o.

Eles pararam no centro do círculo, onde a briga acontecia.

A cena parecia antológica, num primeiro momento. Um rapaz loiro, de uniforme colegial, alto e de aparência atlética, estava desviando dos ataques brutais da foice azulada e estranha de uma menina pálida de roupas negras. Ela era tão franzina e delicada (quando não se olhava para sua face contorcida do gozo dos assassinos) que era quase injusto um homem daqueles estar numa briga com ela.

Uma criança e um rapaz. Uma criança de asas vermelhas, enormes e perfeitas, destruindo as construções ao seu redor, tentando massacrar aquele loiro. A cena mais estranha da vida de muitos.

"Ei, vocês!" – mas não suficientemente estranha para impedir um policial de tocar no ombro da menina. – "Devem nos acompanhar até a delegacia!"

Remliel virou-se, só então percebendo que havia mais humanos ao seu redor.

Ela dignou um olhar tão gélido, porém vazio, ao policial, que Himitsu estremeceu tanto ou mais do que eles ao perceber o que ela queria dizer.

"Humanos idiotas. Não me atrapalhem." – resmungou, virando o corpo e ficando de frente para os três oficiais da lei.

"Remliel, não faça isso...!" – Sehriel precipitou-se sobre ela.

E Maiko pensou o mesmo, fechando os olhos, escondida de seu lugar, porque sabia o que ela iria fazer.

Himitsu chegou a alcançá-la, porém, tarde demais.

**Ano de 1919.**

**Leavenworth, Kansas – Estados Unidos.**

O sol começava a sumir lentamente por entre os prédios envelhecidos, abandonados à própria sorte enquanto seus proprietários ou moradores pereciam, num destino semelhante ao dela.

O vírus Influenza-A [7] alastrava-se com toda sua força pelos EUA. E, como iniciou no próprio Kansas, pensava ele, nada mais justo do que varrer todo o Kansas.

Ele estava no hospital, até alguns minutos. Estava deitado numa cama, naquele corredor superlotado, cheio de doentes gemendo e implorando para morrer (e alguns, de fato, morriam logo, do jeito que queriam). Ele também havia sido contaminado; estava morrendo lentamente de gripe espanhola.

Não que estivesse reclamando. Na verdade, só de poder ter uma cama, mesmo que seu quarto abrigasse tanta gente que as enfermeiras nem podiam se deslocar por entre as camas, já estava contente. Para um michê de ruas, acostumado à podridão e aos mal-tratos, aquilo era o céu.

Estava sendo tratado como podia, tinha alguma comida, conhecia doentes ainda mais graves que ele próprio, mas que tinham fé de poder melhorar. Era bom.

...Mas Isaac Allister sabia que não sobreviveria.

Por vários motivos.

Estava cozinhando de febre, a sua tosse era cada vez mais profunda, mais dilacerante, sua garganta estava tão fechada que ele mal conseguia respirar, e até mesmo seus olhos mostravam apenas borrões indistintos, pressionados por aquela enxaqueca de outro mundo.

Era questão de tempo até morrer. E aquele rapaz que o levava no colo era a prova viva disso, de que não sobreviveria àquela epidemia.

"Isaac...?" – chamou-lhe aquela voz.

O michê ergueu seus olhos esverdeados, procurando o rosto dele.

Estava lá, tão perfeito quanto lembrava. Seu anjo, seu Andrew.

Os mesmos cabelos ruivos e compridos, os mesmos olhos acastanhados. A pele branca, como a dos anjos barrocos da capela que visitava aos domingos, para pedir perdão a Deus por sua vida de pecados.

Isaac aconchegou-se mais no peito de Andrew.

Estava tremendo de frio, a cabeça enevoada, e ele sequer sentia pânico.

"O que foi, Andrew?" – perguntou, de olhos fechados.

"...Eu acho que despistamos a enfermeira." – anunciou, já baixando a altitude.

Isaac, que gostava quando Andrew levava-o para passear nos céus, aquelas suas asas róseas brilhando majestosamente no sol, não desejou descer nem de seus sonhos nem daquele vôo, naquele instante.

O michê de cabelos negros lembrava-se de quando descobriu a verdade sobre seu Andrew. Sempre o achou estranho, exatamente como havia desejado, e quando soube o que ele era e o que fazia ali, ao contrário do que esperou, não sentiu medo.

De repente, sentiu-se em paz. Quase como se esperasse aquilo.

Naquele dia, ele foi à igreja e agradeceu o Senhor muitas e muitas vezes por ter-lhe mandado um mensageiro do céu para cuidar dele em seus últimos momentos.

Uma criança que fora encontrada numa lata de lixo de uma casa de prostituição, que fora preparado por um _castratti_ [8] e teria de servir eternamente como um michê enquanto não pagasse suas dívidas... Com quinze anos de vida tão miseráveis, ele agradeceu imensamente a chance de poder ter alguém que nasceu apenas para ele, que faria apenas ele e mais ninguém feliz.

"Que bom." – Isaac assentiu. – "Ela me deu medo, admito."

"Não se preocupe, Isaac." – seu Andrew sorriu mais, encostando seu queixo nos cabelos macios do menino. – "Eu vou protegê-lo."

"...Vai me proteger." – '_e me matar, um dia_', completou em seu pensamento.

"Vamos voltar? Você precisa de remédios, Isaac. Está tossindo muito."

Mesmo dizendo aquilo, o ruivo já dava meia-volta em pleno céu, sacudindo as asas, que faziam um som parecido com os das pombas da igreja quando alçavam vôo.

O rapaz parou, repentinamente, apertando o menino doente em seus braços.

Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, o michê de cabelos negros soube o que aconteceu, mais ou menos. Aquilo se repetia várias vezes. – "Quem está lá, Andrew?"

"...A enfermeira."

A tal enfermeira a quem tanto se referiam era uma senhorita de aparentes 1m70, cabelos curtos, cacheados e castanhos. Tinha um penteado comportado, estava sem a máscara no rosto, usando o uniforme de atendentes do hospital, e os olhos eram azuis, tão profundos e bonitos que podiam ser vistos de longe.

Ela voava; majestosas asas vermelhas, como o sangue.

"Vai fugir?" – perguntou. Ele estava sendo corroído pela febre espanhola; morrer hoje ou amanhã não lhe fazia diferença.

"Podemos...?" – o tom de voz de Andrew era insondável.

"Vou pra onde você for."

Sehriel sorriu. Aquele seu 'deus' era dócil, dependente e frágil... O tipo de humano por quem ele mais sentia empatia. E de quem sentia mais dó.

Porque Remliel, que vinha logo atrás dele, com aquele sorriso de assassino, também achava aquele tipo de presa o mais divertido.

**Tokyo – Japão.**

Mashiro olhou para o céu escurecendo, e respirou fundo. Algo no ar agitava-se como descargas elétricas, espalhando-se por suas têmporas e tirando sua paz.

"Está ouvindo isso, Shiho-kun?" – perguntou ao gêmeo ao seu lado.

Shiho, que estava mais ocupado analisado detalhes nunca antes notados por sua pessoa naquela cruz de prata que trazia no pescoço, só percebeu do que ele falava quando sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca.

"Hum... Ouvi, sim." – sorriu. – "Remliel é muito impaciente."

"Por que está falando dela? E quanto a você, _Tenshi no Inochi wo Mushisareta Tsumibito_ [9]?"

"...Isso parece um nome de templo, pare de usar esse apelido!" – Shiho resmungou, parecendo deveras ofendido.

"Às vezes, penso que você me usou de analista." – Mashiro deu de ombros. – "Contou-me tantas coisas. Inclusive o porquê deste apelido."

Suriel, olhando para o céu escarlate, respirou fundo.

"É... Eu compreendo Remliel. Ele é impaciente, mas, pelo menos, não é impulsivo, como eu fui." – sorriu, tristemente. – "Até hoje eu sofro as punições que o luto por Sayo-dono me impôs."

O hanyou deu de ombros mais uma vez.

"Você era um 'Construxi' jovem... A morte da sacerdotisa tocou-lhe fundo... É meio natural, acredito."

"Nunca toquei nela, sexualmente falando. E, entretanto, ela foi a que mais amei, enquanto 'Construxi'." – Suriel confessou, o olhar e a voz distantes. – "Vai entender..."

"Como era mesmo o nome do anjo que você matou?"

"Oniemme e Orifiel. Gêmeos, 'Erasis', com aquela alcunha infame de _Omoi no Tenshi_ [10]." – sorriu.

"Você matou os dois?" – perguntou o moreno, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Os dois." – concordou.

"Shiho-kun, você só me contou de Orifiel." – cruzou os braços, repentinamente incomodado por seu anjo ter-lhe omitido aquele detalhe.

O garoto das asas negras deu um sorriso maroto.

"É que o outro ficou olhando, e eles dividem tudo, inclusive a chama inorgânica da vida. Não gosto disso, por isso, matei os dois."

Mashiro deu um sorriso tão maroto quanto, depois de ouvir aquilo e matutar. – "...E como se mata Anjos?"

Suriel riu.

**Paris – França.**

O telefone tocava "há anos", por assim dizer. E ninguém atendia. Talvez, porque ninguém estava em casa naquele momento.

Por isso, sobrara para ela. Resignada, ela deixou a sala de treinamento (logo agora, que conseguira as malditas 70 flexões com os pesos nas costas!) e foi até a sala. O telefone era tão maldito que não parava de tocar até agora, como se a pessoa do outro lado da linha fosse realmente irritante.

"Bonsoir, Duvette. [11]"

"_Charrière!_" – a voz do outro lado era de um menino. Apressado e angustiado.

"Najato?!" – e ela surpreendeu-se ao reconhecê-lo tão rapidamente. Assim que pronunciou aquele nome, já desatara a falar japonês. – "O que houve? Os Hajaya não ligam pra cá desde... Desde que eu nasci!"

Do outro lado da linha, na capital japonesa, o rapaz deu um longo suspiro.

"_...A barreira, Charrière._"

"Mon Dieu! [12] O que tem ela?!" – a garota passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados. – "Onde está aquele seu Anjo, que te ajuda?!"

"_Irieko tá aqui, mas a ajuda dela não é o suficiente. Os youkais estão vencendo a resistência, a barreira tá por um fio._" – ele sussurrou.

Pela movimentação e vozes, ele devia estar em algum lugar com muitas pessoas. Um shopping, uma estação, talvez um bairro japonês movimentado.

Os olhos verdes de Charrière Duvette brilharam.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! [13] A barreira está abrindo, os Guardiões estão sobrecarregados e você ainda não chamou os reforços?!"

"_Exatamente o que estou fazendo, Charrière. Como o Soku-ya dos Amatsuki e residente no país da barreira, é meu dever mantê-la policiada e avisar quando estamos com problemas._" – Najato explicou algo que a menina já sabia, mas que não cansava de ouvir. Sempre fazia bem ao seu ego. – "_E você, como uma guardiã de apoio dos Gautier, considere-se a primeira a saber que... Estamos com problemas. __**Graves problemas**__._"

A garota retesou-se. E imediatamente se lembrou de que não havia ninguém em casa. Seus pais adorariam saber daquilo.

"Quer que eu ligue para os outros?"

"_Chame quantos puder. Vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível._"

Para alguém coberta de suor e cansaço depois de uma bateria extenuante de exercícios físicos (que era a sina de todo o Guardião de Apoio, seja lá qual família esteja servindo), a ruiva sentiu-se imediatamente revigorada, animada, até.

"Najato, mon amour... [14] Charrière Duvette estará no próximo vôo para Tokyo, tenha certeza."

[1] "O Anjo da Justiça", em francês.

[2] Lúcifer é um anjo da classe dos Querubins, o mais belo, inteligente e poderoso de todos os anjos. O primeiro deles, feito do fogo no Primeiro Dia da Criação e possuidor de doze pares de asas. Foi exilado do Reino de Deus por tentar usurpar o trono Dele.

[3] Uma tortura medieval. Prendiam as mãos do acusado para trás e, por uma corda amarrada nos pulsos, içavam-no até uma trave no teto (podiam pôr pesos nas pernas também). Então, soltavam subitamente a corda, deixando-o cair, mas sem atingir o chão, pois a corda era travada bruscamente em meio à queda, provocando deslocamento dos ossos.

[4] Um sarcófago muito estreito e cheio de pontas onde o acusado era preso. Podia-se deixar uma vítima dias ali, até que ela morresse de hemorragia.

[5] Trata-se de uma escada comum, posta reta e horizontalmente, ficando o acusado sobre ela, deitado de costas, com os pés presos a um degrau e com os braços levantados para trás da cabeça. Então, um peso era amarrado em seus pulsos, ficando dependurado ao fim do último degrau. O peso era tamanho a ponto de deslocar (ou até mesmo quebrar) ossos.

[6] Era um exame para identificar feiticeiras, mas muitas mulheres o pediam logo no início. A acusada era amarrada e lançada em um rio profundo. Se flutuasse, era culpada e iria para a fogueira. Se afundasse, era inocente. Praticamente todas morriam afogadas pelo tempo que permaneciam debaixo da água.

[7] É um gênero dos Ortomixovírus. O subtipo H1N1 é o que causou a gripe espanhola, e o H2N2 foi o causador da gripe asiática em 1957.

[8] Cantores do sexo masculino que são castrados para terem uma voz mais fina.

[9] Frase japonesa que significa "_O Pecador que Desconsiderou a Vida de um Anjo_", traduzindo literalmente.

[10] "O Anjo das Emoções", em japonês. Pode também ser traduzido como "Os Anjos", já que Shiho se refere a gêmeos.

[11] "Boa tarde, Duvette", em francês.

[12] "Meu Deus", em francês.

[13] "O que está acontecendo?!", em francês.

[14] "Meu amor", enfim, nessa língua aí. XD


	15. Tom XXVI

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Às vezes, ele tinha a impressão de que aqueles pilares que sustentavam a abóbada da construção celestial iriam ceder a qualquer momento. Todo aquele lugar, por mais austero que fosse, sempre lhe inspirava a sensação de algo efêmero. Como um daqueles estranhos _mementos_ [1].

Há pouco, enquanto caminhava, o branco puríssimo das paredes anunciava-lhe um encontro temeroso. E, de fato, quando entrou no salão de porta adornada por dourado, no trono ebúrneo estava sentado o grande anjo.

Grande em todos os sentidos, pensava Remliel. Tinha a forma de um homem alto, com mais de dois metros, e em aparência, assemelhava-se a alguém de quase 40 anos terrestres. Trajava vestes branquíssimas, nenhuma cor a mais, e suas asas eram uma mistura da prata preciosa da luz da lua e do ouro absoluto dos detalhes do Primum Mobile. Trinta e seis pares de asas, e graças a isso, recebia a alcunha de Rei dos Anjos.

Logo ao lado dele, Hanael, o regente dos Principiados. [2] Ao contrário do que os humanos pregavam, anjos como Gabriel ou Hanael não tinham a forma falsa de um homem humano. [3] Hanael era uma mulher de aparentes 25 ou 26 anos terrestres, de olhos âmbares e gentis. Os cabelos eram negros, até os joelhos, e tinha pequenas tranças entremeadas de pérolas caindo-lhe pelos ombros alvos. Trajava uma roupa leve, ao contrário de Metatron, mas igualmente branca, puxando para o ciano pálido. Vinte e três pares de asas de um azul índigo mostravam-se em todo seu esplendor.

Os anjos não têm sexo, de fato, então tanto fazia chamar de príncipe ou princesa. Enfim, Hanael também tinha regência sobre os chamados Cupidos (que Remliel considerava um bando de anjos desocupados tão odiosos quanto os 'Construxi').

Remliel, que ainda estava na sua forma de "Morphia", a humana inorgânica que havia se apaixonado pelo humano orgânico Arda, ajoelhou-se tão logo se aproximou do trono onde o Rei dos anjos sentava e que, ao seu lado, o Rei de sua classe angélica esperava.

"Caríssimo Remliel, o Anjo da Aniquilação." – Metatron fez-lhe um sinal para que levantasse a cabeça. – "Fui avisado por seu superior Hanael, o Anjo da Transformação, de que deseja uma _arma_."

Antigamente, pensava amargamente o anjo das asas vermelhas, não existia toda essa burocracia para _mudar de lado_. Era só mudar.

Sehriel tinha sorte, o cretino.

"Sim, rei Metatron, o Anjo da Supremacia. Eu comuniquei minha decisão ao digníssimo Hanael de que desejo tornar-me um '_Erasi'_, a classe dos anjos inferiores que se manifestam aos humanos que traz a morte impassível aos seres orgânicos. E, para isso, eu desejaria uma arma de Quintessência."

"A arma de Quintessência é um item que diferencia os 'Erasi' e os 'Construxi', Meu Senhor." – Hanael apressou-se em traduzir o anseio do anjo escarlate.

"É mesmo..." – Metatron deixou escapar um sorriso. – "Ainda não me acostumo com anjos inferiores de um par de asas apenas controlando Quintessência..."

Remliel engoliu em seco.

Metatron era a existência-mor. Tinha trinta e seis pares de asas, um número impensável para qualquer outro. Com um estalar de dedos, poderia fazer Sehriel virar poeira cósmica. E Remliel também. Nenhum ser acima ou abaixo do planeta, apenas Ele, era capaz de ir contra aquele anjo.

"A Quintessência há muito deixou de ser um item exclusivo dos Supremos Arcanjos, Meu Senhor." – disse, tão logo recuperou a calma.

"De fato, Meu Senhor." – a cautelosa Hanael interveio. – "A Quintessência, hoje, é utilizada por vários anjos menores, como Vossa Senhoria permitiu. Nem o senhor nem Ele precisam se preocupar, entretanto, pois moderar as utilidades deste elemento são um trabalho dos devidos regentes das Classes Angélicas."

O ser limitou-se a sorrir. E o anjo dos cabelos negros respirou fundo.

"Afinal, foi uma decisão conjunta de todos os Arcanjos Menores e de Vossa Senhoria."

Enquanto eles falavam coisas sem sentido, Remliel apenas ponderava. Metatron não perguntara nada sobre seus motivos, porque isso inferia diretamente no seu direito ao silêncio, na própria harmonia estabelecida da convivência. Mas, mesmo se perguntasse, não hesitaria em dizer: Vingança. Pura e simples.

"Hum..." – Metatron disse, apenas. – "E quanto ao senhor, Remliel, o Anjo da Aniquilação..."

Erguendo a cabeça, Remliel encarou o superior no fundo dos olhos.

"...Já que não há nada que impeça oficialmente, creio, deve ter sua arma de Quintessência para ceifar vidas humanas. Apesar de eu achar que este era um trabalho dos que trabalham para Hades e o nosso companheiro caído, Lúcifer, o Anjo do Fogo."

"Muitíssimo obrigado, Meu Senhor." – reverenciou-o prontamente a anjo das asas vermelhas como o sangue.

"Alguma preferência no tipo de arma?" – Hanael perguntou-lhe. – "Muitos 'Erasi' manifestaram predileção por um determinado tipo de..."

"Uma foice." – respondeu a humana inorgânica, prontamente. – "Como Sehriel."

"...Sehriel, o Anjo da Justiça? O subordinado de Mikael, dos Arcanjos? [4]"

"Este mesmo."

"Você está dizendo-me que quer..."

"É. Quero uma foice **igual** à dele."

A vingança. Ela exala uma fragrância exótica e envolvente. Ela deposita carinhos deliciosos na consciência. E faz quem cair em suas mãos morrer sorrindo, com um beijo vazio de boa-noite.

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXVI: **_**A Sombra que Acompanha**_.

"Por Kami-sama! Irieko, tem idéia de quanto essa ligação vai custar...?!" – Najato reclamava, com o celular nas mãos, indicando que estava ainda usando-o.

"Se começar a rifar seus órgãos agora, talvez consiga pagá-la, Na-chan." – a anjo dos cabelos e asas verdes limitou-se a dar uma risadinha.

"Muito obrigado pelo apoio moral." – rosnou.

"Sempre às... Ordens..." – sem conseguir mais se conter, a garota começou, descaradamente, a rir da cara do caçador.

Najato Hajaya fuzilou seu anjo Irieko com os olhos, mas não fez mais do que isso, porque estava mais ocupado em escutar os sons ao seu redor, crente de que algo estava acontecendo, mas não sabendo explicar o quê, exatamente.

Sentando-se num banco da estação de metrô, o caçador youkai respirou fundo, buscando a coragem (e paciência), e pondo o celular perto do ouvido de novo.

"Ok, onde estávamos?"

"_Najato, mon cherie! [5] Até que enfim! _" – a voz de Charrière fez-se ouvir.

"E então, Charrière? O que conseguiu até agora?" – ele precisava ser rápido, por muitos motivos (principalmente pelo gasto de seu celular), então não poderia deixar que a francesa se empolgasse e desatasse a falar, como era de seu feitio.

"_Falei com alguns deles, mon amour [6], como me pediu~! _"

"Especifique 'alguns deles'." – gota.

"_Bom... Falei com o nosso Samrat [7], salve, salve, porque ele deve ser sempre o primeiro a saber. Falei também com o senhor Bryson, o Natan, o Yao, o Muratori e o O'Connell... Ah, aliás, este último mandou lembranças para a sua mãe e disse que você é um irresponsável. Mas é o meu irresponsavelzinho! _"

"Por que você **só falou com os homens**?!" – o japonês massageou a têmpora, prevendo novas enxaquecas para a coleção. – "Aliás, por que o O'Connell mandou lembranças pra **minha mãe**?! E quer parar com esses corações no fim de cada frase?!?!"

Duvette ficou em silêncio, o que tornou o zumbido da ligação evidente. – "_É que eu não queria falar com elas..._"

"Elas...? Elas quem? As gêmeas?"

Feline e Felicia Blackburn. Os Guardiões de Apoio da geração anterior casaram-se (ironicamente, os Guardiões também), e então, o Apoio de Virgem e Peixes eram as gêmeas (e, oh ironia, os mesmos Guardiões eram irmãos de sangue)...

"_Você sabe como elas são, amour de ma vie [8]..._"

Uma trágica lembrança passou pela mente de Najato: mais precisamente, o último dia em que tentou falar com elas. '_Quem é que está falando, Felice ou Felicia?! Desligamos na sua cara se erra-ar!~_'. Nem é preciso dizer que elas desligaram antes mesmo de saber do que se tratavam (e quem teve de falar com ele foi o senhor Blackburn). É, ele sabia bem como elas eram...

"Pensando bem... Foi melhor ter ligado só para os homens mesmo..." – mais gotas.

"_Não é? E você é o mais fofo deles!~ _" – ela riu.

"...Olha, permita-me lembrá-la que eu tenho uma namorada, Charrière." – nova gota. – "E você tem uma missão, então, dá pra parar de me cantar descaradamente?!"

"_Ah, mas você precisa de algo melhor que aquela moça assustadora... Já viu Rozen Maiden [9], falando nisso?! Revi esses dias, e..._"

Enquanto o moreno pensava quando aquela conversa adquirira o rumo que estava tendo, calculava mentalmente quanto iria gastar com aquilo tudo.

"_Já disse que a Irieko não foi inspirada na Bara ou na Kira [10]..._" – gota.

Provavelmente, ele iria continuar gastando seu precioso dinheiro com aquela conversa sem sentido, pensou a criatura celeste. E, também, haviam outras coisas incomodando-a. Por isso, sentiu-se totalmente a vontade para agarrar aquele celular e falar ela mesma, depois que conseguiu parar de rir.

"Escute aqui, Duvette... Para começar, é C.C., entendeu?! C.C., de Code Geass! Nem Barasuishou nem Kirakishou! Rozen Maiden é para imbecis! E, além disso... Você não tem mais o que fazer do que dar em cima de caras comprometidos? Como, por exemplo, avisar **as outras guardiãs de apoio**?! Seria bom **avisá-las**, porque as coisas estão mesmo fora de controle, e o frouxo do Najato fez isso parecer brincadeira. Mas não é!" – rosnou o anjo. – "E agora, mais uma coisa: se eu te ver conversando assim com ele de novo, não me importa o motivo, juro que vôo até aí e arranco a sua cabeça pra comê-la com o meu arroz no café-da-manhã. _E aqui já está anoitecendo_. Passar bem!"

Com uma gota ainda maior, Najato viu-a desligar o celular e jogá-lo para ele de novo, que o pegou com um movimento rápido, visivelmente irritada.

"...Odeio essa menina! Droga!"

Najato riu. – "Está com ciuminho, Iri-chan~? "

"Não começa." – rosnou de novo.

Provavelmente, se não fosse o som de uma nova mensagem chegando, o caçador teria se aproximado de sua presa e enlaçado-a, apenas para vê-la corar num misto de raiva e vergonha pelos pedestres que olhariam-nos com reprovação.

"Ora... _Tes obsidienne yeux, j'en reve jour et nuit (L)_... [11] De que espécie de mídia doentia ela tirou essa frase...?" – e ele viu-se massageando a têmpora de novo.

Até ouvir o urro de Irieko e ter seu celular brutalmente tirado de suas mãos.

Nem mesmo o grito das pessoas, correndo apressadas, esbarrando umas nas outras, foi o suficiente para fazê-la despertar daquele transe de terror. Por um instante, ela sentiu-se como se estivesse naquele seu antigo apartamento, com um Takuchi Isono transmutado naquela menina pálida, como se eles fossem o mesmo tipo de ameaça homicida.

Quando a primeira cabeça descolou-se do corpo, a gritaria começara. O policial caiu numa poça de sangue quente, e os outros logo se juntaram aos colegas. O pânico em massa instalou-se, transformando aquele bairro no caos puro. Onde antes havia uma roda de curiosos, agora nada mais restava senão papéis, celulares caídos, moedas ou qualquer objeto perdido da multidão.

Himitsu não teve tempo de parar a fúria assassina de Remliel. Mas teve tempo, ao menos, de voar até Maiko, que não havia saído do lugar, e protegê-la com o próprio corpo, impedindo-a de ver algo senão o peito dele e o emblema do colégio onde eles estudavam, aderido à camisa dele.

"Não olhe, Maiko-chan..." – o loiro sussurrou.

"Tá..." – como se ela pudesse ver muita coisa com ele assim. Mas não era hora de replicar seus pedidos.

Analisando o estrago em sua foice, a anjo inorgânica suspirou.

"Humanos idiotas... Eu teria lhes poupado se tivessem saído da frente."

"Eles estavam apenas mantendo a ordem. Eram seres inocentes." – sussurrou. – "A dissonância éramos nós, Remliel..."

"Ora, deixe de bancar o bonzinho, Sehriel! Ou melhor..."

Sorrindo, aquela garota fez as asas rubicundas desaparecerem numa chuva de penas que brilhavam fracamente, como se uma revoada de pássaros houvesse voado e deixado cair em meio à sua fuga aquela quantidade absurda. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela parecia uma humana. Com uma foice e um sorriso assassino, mas ainda sim, uma humana. A tal garça entre as garças.

Talvez fosse da natureza dos anjos sentirem as coisas com tanta intensidade. E quando mostravam isso em suas faces, era assustador.

Maiko via apenas um pouco da cena, pelo espaço que Himitsu deixava em seus braços, mas tudo o que via, na verdade, já era o suficiente para assustá-la, muito mais do que cabeças de policiais caídas no chão: aquele anjo de olhos estranhamente acastanhados, numa mistura estranha de vermelho morto, estava sorrindo. Um sorriso delicado e quebradiço e, ainda sim, um tanto quanto malicioso.

"...Por que está fazendo isso, Sehriel? Afinal, você é um mau menino."

A japonesa percebeu quando o anjo das asas róseas entreabriu os lábios, surpreso. Ela viu seus olhos adquirirem um estranho brilho, aquele que toma conta quando parecemos reconhecer alguém.

"Sam..." – sussurrou, incrédulo.

Talvez, Maiko estivesse mais surpresa que ele. Na verdade, ela sempre esquecia-se (ou fazia isso de propósito), mas naqueles momentos, ela lembrava-se de que Sehriel, o anjo que agora era seu e chamava-se 'Himitsu', já tivera inúmeras outras vidas, outros milhares de nomes, e infelizmente lembrava de todos, por mais que ela tentasse fazê-lo esquecer dessas coisas (mesmo sempre achando que seus esforços eram em vão. Ela era como um bebê imaturo e ele, um adulto formado, maculado pelas lembranças)...

Aquela menina era uma de suas outras 'deusas'...?

"Samantha...!" – o rapaz sussurrou de novo, desta vez com mais ênfase.

"Ora, minha imitação de Samantha Sharon foi tão boa assim?" – sorriu a anjo de foice azulada e cravejada de aquamarines. – "Lembra-se dela, né? Interessante, aquela lésbica... Eu fui com a cara dela, até. Uma lástima ter que matá-la."

Himitsu virou o rosto, e Maiko foi incapaz de ver suas feições. Só pode concluir, pelo estranho aperto que se intensificou em seu corpo, que ele sofria.

"Antes da senhorita Sharon foi quem?... Ah, sim. O garotinho, aquele irlandês. O garotinho que perdeu seu gatinho de estimação. Acho que era esse, né? Ah, como é bom relembrar o passado, não é?" – a loira ria, parecendo divertir-se sinceramente em enumerar os falecidos de Sehriel. – "Lembra, Sehriel, de como a Samantha Sharon ficou incrédula? Como uma criança de quatro anos iria ceifá-la? Lembra de como ela ficou surpresa quando... Eu consegui o feito?"

O loiro continuava insuportavelmente calado.

"Fiquei surpreso quando você demonstrou uma reação tão contida ao me ver pela primeira vez, sabe? Na verdade, só agora é que você pareceu realmente reconhecer a Samantha Sharon..." – Remliel riu. – "O que é irônico, porque eu sei que você a conhecia _totalmente_, quando estava na forma daquela tal de 'Lizzy'. Será que, no seu próximo 'deus', quando eu usar a forma de Maiko Isono, você irá demonstrar mais emoção?"

Maiko sentiu a respiração falhar ao ouvir Remliel dizendo aquilo. "Próximo 'deus'" e "usar a forma de Maiko Isono" lhe pareceu profundamente perturbador.

"Você... Você está..."

Quando Himitsu virou-se para olhá-la, surpreso por ouvi-la falar depois de tanto tempo em silêncio total, ela percebeu. Aqueles olhos azuis não estavam mais como era de costume. Estavam escurecidos, estranhamente salpicados de sombras em índigo e ciano profundo. As sombras da tristeza, que corroíam sempre quando aquele tipo de assunto vinha à tona.

Certamente, aquele anjo Remliel sabia disso. Sabia disso tudo e estava usando todos os métodos que podia para desestabilizá-lo.

"Você está usando os corpos dos outros 'deuses' do Himitsu... Não, do Sehriel...? Esta menina... Foi a antiga 'deusa' dele?!" – perceber aquilo, algo que estava tão claro, mesmo que tão escondido debaixo do sigilo eterno que o anjo róseo mantinha sobre a sua vida de verdade, foi demais para ela. – "Você está assassinando continuamente essas pessoas e abusando de suas imagens... Apenas para perturbá-lo ainda mais...?!"

"Essa foice também. Ela não precisou ser usada para matar Arda..." – e aquela sentença foi dita com amargura. – "...Mas ela é igualzinha à de Sehriel, quando o mesmo era um 'Erasi'. Só que a minha é azul, a cor dos Principiados. [12]"

"Está tudo bem, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu, como se nem ouvisse Remliel.

E aquele sorriso mortificou a japonesa.

"Não! Não está bem, não! Nada está bem, Himitsu!" – desta vez, ela própria esqueceu-se de Remliel. Aquilo sim a irritava, bem mais que a inocência dele, bem mais que qualquer outra coisa. – "Por que diabos você nunca reage?! É mais como se... Como se você quisesse isso! Como se achasse que merece essas punições!"

"Porque ele merece isso tudo." – e, mesmo assim, aquele anjo intrometia-se.

"Remliel está certo..." – forçando-se a sorrir mais, ele afagou os cabelos negros da 'deusa' atual. – "Eu fiz coisas horríveis, e mereço todo o seu ódio. É claro que você não tem nada a ver com isso, por isso (também) estou te protegendo. Mas eu não me protejo."

Maiko quis sacudi-lo, talvez socar aquela cabeça de bagre que só pensava bobagens e fazê-lo entender que era só um grande amontoado de besteiras.

Que não importava nem um pouco quem ele havia sido, o maior monstro da humanidade, o mais temido anjo do universo, não importava... Era o que ele tornou-se, apenas o Sehriel transformado em 'Himitsu Isono'. E nada mais.

Isso era o suficiente. E, sem dúvidas, foi o suficiente para muitos outros humanos que puderam estar com ele.

Ela o abraçou, quis fazê-lo entender aquilo, talvez, com a ajuda daquele abraço, mas uma voz impediu-a (ainda bem) de sacudi-lo mesmo, para tirá-lo daquela apatia passiva e auto-imposta.

"Sehriel, o Anjo da Justiça, um dos únicos 'Erasis Primordiais'. Ele **nasceu** com o impulso violento e homicida dos anjos que caçam seres vivos sem cuidar de suas almas. O grau de irritabilidade e de estímulos o tornou um dos mais sanguinários, o mais implacável. O temido Sehriel das asas róseas." – aquela voz falava, enfatizando cada sílaba, num tom professoral. – "Entretanto, um dia, a irritação passou. E ele sentiu a irracionalidade, a estupidez e a ilógica do que fez. E então, movido exclusivamente de culpa, de expiação de pecados, ele tornou-se um simples 'Construxi', apagando seu passado de 'Erasi' dos mais raros. Estamos frente a um verdadeiro e milenar Complexo de Culpa, Maiko Isono-san. Tente ser um pouco menos rígida, o Sehriel é teimoso demais."

Uma pena escura caiu na mão de Remliel, que fechou os dedos sobre aquele pedaço de luminescência tênue.

Tanto ela quanto Maiko e Himitsu ergueram a cabeça, identificando uma figura parada em cima de um dos postes de luz da rua.

"Suriel..." – a loira sussurrou, num misto de surpresa e raiva, apertando mais aquela pena negra em sua mão. – "O que está fazendo aqui?"

O referido garoto estava de braços cruzados, com um imenso, levemente sádico (e prazeroso, como não podia deixar de ser) e quase infantil sorriso no rosto, com o mesmo estilo de roupas negras que trajava normalmente.

Shiho limitou-se a sorrir ao ouvi-la.

"Fiquei com inveja. Não é justo que só você possa se divertir com o Sehriel e a 'deusa' dele, quando eu estou perseguindo-os há tanto tempo também!"

Como se pressentisse o veneno e o perigo das palavras, Remliel deixou que suas asas estendessem-se outra vez, cobrindo o chão de uma chuva graciosa de penas vermelhas, escondendo o negro das penas de Shiho Himeno.

"Não estou para brincadeiras, seu projeto de assassino. Saia daqui antes que eu transforme você em algo pior do que viraram esses humanos aos meus pés." – e fez questão de apontar-lhe as cabeças dos policiais.

Com um salto calculado, Suriel foi parar logo ao lado de Himitsu, que viu-se, repentinamente, cercado por dois anjos de alto nível.

A situação não podia estar pior: Remliel queria a cabeça dele e de Maiko, Suriel, aparentemente, também queria isso, e ele, Sehriel, estava totalmente cercado, rendido, e com a 'deusa', mesmo em seus braços, desprotegida.

"Suriel... Por que...?" – ele sussurrou.

"As regras do jogo mudaram, Sehriel. Eu vou jogar como um 'Erasi', agora que Mashiro-kun também está jogando como um." – ele sorriu.

"Co..."

"Isso mesmo, Himitsu-san."

E, então, garras afiadíssimas pararam há centímetros da aorta da japonesa, parecendo nascerem de algo ou alguém atrás deles, sorrateiramente colocado ali. Maiko congelou instantaneamente, sentindo o roçar delicado daquela arma mortífera em contato com a pele. Os dedos cravaram-se, sem que ela percebesse, na camisa escolar de Himitsu, enquanto o mesmo cerrou os punhos.

"...Mashiro Himeno?" – incrédulo, ele divisou o gêmeo youkai que ajudara-o em muitas ocasiões anteriormente.

O meio-youkai, cujas garras ameaçavam a vida da 'deusa' de sua presa, também deu aquele seu tradicional meio-sorriso polido. – "Sinto muito, mas agora é a nossa vez de ter os encantos de Maiko-san para nós."

[1] Memento mori é uma expressão latina que significa "Lembre-se de que é mortal". Era muito usado na época barroca.

[2] Primeira classe da Terceira classe da Hierarquia Angélica. São os anjos enviados a missões alvissareiras, responsáveis por países e reinos.

[3] Hanael é mais um toque pessoal, mas há lendas (e eu preciso pôr a fonte dessas lendas aqui, lembrem-me disso ¬¬) que dizem claramente que Gabriel não é um homem (em sua forma terrena), e sim, uma mulher.

[4] Segunda classe da Terceira classe da Hierarquia Angélica. Eles são considerados os anjos protetores, os iluminadores dos pensamentos e dos homens.

[5] "Meu querido", em francês.

[6] "Meu amor", em francês.

[7] Samrat significa 'Imperador' em sânscrito. Mas Samrat também é um nome masculino indiano. Então, percebam o óbvio trocadilho com o indiano líder da trupe. XD

[8] "Amor da minha vida", em francês.

[9] É uma série (mangá/anime) criada pelo grupo PEACH-PIT em 2002, que alcançou a nona posição, na época, dos 100 animes mais populares.

[10] Diminutivo de Barasuishou e Kirakishou, respectivamente, que são duas personagens do dito anime.

[11] "Sonho dia e noite com os seus olhos de obsidiana (L)", em francês.

[12] Bom, não que a cor dos Principiados seja mesmo azul, este foi mais um toque hollywoodiano, ignorem-no. XD

_**P.S.: **__Lalala, eu disse que ia ser um capítulo duplo, o próximo? *assobia* Errr... Bom, pelo menos este tem oito páginas, duas a mais do que o anterior! =DD *agora foge*_


	16. Tom XXVII

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXVII: **_**Ode aos Mortos**_.

O som do vento atravessando o cenário quase vazio era altíssimo, mais como se fosse uma tortura, quando não havia mais viva alma naquele bairro de Tokyo. E as únicas criaturas que se atreviam a permanecer ali estavam tensas, cada uma a sua forma. Tão tensas que quase esqueciam de respirar.

Um anjo de asas vermelhas estava caminhando numa rua banhada em sangue de humanos na direção daquelas quatro criaturas, paradas muito próximas uma da outra. Três estavam ajoelhados. O anjo de asas róseas que protegia sua humana e o meio-youkai, atrás dele, que ameaçava esta mesma humana. Ao lado dos mesmos, Suriel, o anjo das asas negras como o ébano.

Havia ódio, havia calma e, ainda sim, tudo isso era intenso. Intenso demais, o que tornava o ambiente extremamente pesado.

"Está... Nos traindo...?"

Surpreso pelo tom neutro que Himitsu usara, Mashiro Himeno negou, com um leve aceno de sua cabeça. O rosto congelado na seriedade de adolescente continuava firme.

"Não é uma questão de traição, Himitsu-san. Considere isso... Uma mudança de planos. Veja a situação do nosso ângulo. Shiho-kun e eu precisamos disso, entende?"

"Isso foi muito vago."

"Foi mesmo."

Tão surpresa quanto, Maiko arqueou uma sobrancelha. – "Por um instante, eu realmente achei que você estivesse do nosso lado, Mashiro..."

"É, só por um momento, eu também achei isso." – e, pela primeira vez, ele sorriu.

Sehriel viu-se, mais uma vez, invariavelmente encurralado. Sentiu na pele a apreensão de um animal fraco cercado de leoas famintas. E considerou a sensação algo extremamente imbecil.

"Ei, Himitsu..." – ignorando por alguns instantes aquele óbvio atestado de óbito, Maiko encostou os lábios no ombro dele, contendo o corpo que teimava em tremer. – "O que nós faremos agora?"

Virando o rosto para encarar o cenário, ele percebeu que não havia muito que fazer e, ao mesmo tempo, aquela era a situação ideal.

Remliel aproximava-se deles, a face contorcida de ódio, com os passos leves e a foice preparada para um golpe certeiro (primariamente nos gêmeos que queriam roubar sua presa). Do outro lado, Shiho Himeno, o anjo Suriel, que estava parado e de braços cruzados, possivelmente dando cobertura ao seu 'deus' (apesar dele ser um Erasi, então isso ser totalmente impossível; quem sabe, fosse mais uma espécie de cúmplices). Mashiro Himeno continuava com as garras youkai herdadas de seu pai apontadas para o pescoço da única humana (pura) da cena.

"Eu estava pensando em tentar fugir..." – sussurrou-lhe de volta, no ouvido dela, cauteloso em não deixar que os outros ouvissem-no.

"Alguma idéia?"

"Muitas. Resta saber se daria certo."

"Está hesitando só por causa disso?" – ela parecia até divertida com aquilo, fazendo-o esquecer-se, por um instante, que estavam cercados e encrencados. – "Já devia ter executado o seu plano há tempos, se é assim."

"Bom... É que preciso cuidar da integridade física da Maiko-chan." – sorriu.

"Integridade física? Estamos a um passo da morte, Himitsu. Ou eu estou, pelo menos. A integridade física é o de menos."

"Permite-me...?"

O loiro sentiu a respiração dela, num longo suspiro, bater em seu ombro. E, então, ao vê-la erguer os olhos para encará-lo, pôde divisar um sorriso em seu rosto pálido.

"É incrível como você sempre pede permissão para as coisas mais inúteis!"

"Ah... Perdão." – ele sorriu ainda mais.

"Tudo bem, vai... Você é assim mesmo..." – deu de ombros. – "Agora, Himitsu, eu te ordeno: tire-nos daqui."

Maiko sentiu-se até uma espécie de tirana, abusando de seu poder de 'deusa' para fazê-lo arriscar tudo por uma chance de fuga (e ela não usava essa tática há tempos, tinha que admitir!).

Na verdade, até duvidava um pouco também das chances de fazê-lo. Mas ao senti-lo agarrar sua cintura, como se fosse mesmo levar a sua ordem a sério, calou os pensamentos.

"Sim, senhorita."

Só então, quando enfim pareceram voltar à realidade, perceberam que Remliel discutia com o gêmeo youkai, que permanecia ajoelhado, parecendo devolver os argumentos da assassina com palavras extremamente calmas.

"Tire esse projeto de 'Erasi' da minha frente e os pouparei." – ela disse, próxima, muito próxima da cena. – "Não é do meu feitio negociar com seres inferiores, mas estou sendo bondoso hoje."

"Seres inferiores? Somos da _mesma_ classe angélica, Rem-chan~! Aliás, o Iriel também é!" – Shiho riu, intrometendo-se antes que Mashiro respondesse. – "Assim você até me ofende! Vou contar pra ele também!"

"Surpreendente... Você consegue ser mais irritante que o Sehriel..." – suspirou.

"E eu nem me esforço." – o anjo abriu um sorriso ainda maior, parecendo mesmo, naquele momento, só uma criança normal.

Alheio àquilo, Himitsu baixou o rosto até sussurrar no ouvido dela de novo:

"Maiko-chan, eu vou contar até três. E, então, quero que você segure-se firmemente em mim. O mais firme que conseguir."

"O que vai fazer, Himitsu...?!" – não que já não estivesse acostumada com aquele aviso, mas era sempre bom perguntar. Vá que ele tivesse um surto de criatividade bem ali.

"Confie em mim." – ele disse, simplesmente, com o seu sorriso inabalável.

"Shiho-kun, pare de provocar o senhor (ou senhorita?) Remliel, por favor." – o meio-youkai suspirou também, talvez o único verdadeiramente adulto no meio dos três infantes inimigos.

"Um."

"Desculpa, Mashiro-kun. É que ver a Remliel me faz automaticamente querer ser maldoso. Desculpa mesmo." – o anjo continuou com seu imenso sorriso brincalhão.

"Dois."

"Não me culpe depois, quando seu coração sair voando pelos ares." – resmungou a loira em questão.

Ao contrário do que se esperou, Shiho apenas riu. – "Desculpe, bebê, eu sou o único por aqui que sabe como matar um anjo. E perfurar o coração não faz nada, apenas causa dor e incomoda até ele cicatrizar, o que acontece... Em questão de horas...?"

Ao ouvir aquilo, Maiko arregalou os olhos.

"Vocês não morrem com isso?!" – sussurrou, surpresa, muito surpresa, para Himitsu, que limitou-se a rir baixinho.

"Somos seres inorgânicos, Maiko-chan."

"E o que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?!" – ainda assustada.

"Isso explica tudo. Nós só simulamos a biologia humana. Não quer dizer que morremos com as mesmas coisas."

O aperto de Himitsu intensificou-se em suas costas. Maiko entendeu prontamente a mensagem, mesmo que o tom de conversa deles fosse até tranqüilo, e segurou-lhe firmemente. Imaginava que ele tentaria alguma manobra aérea.

"Três."

Tal qual previu, no segundo seguinte, Maiko não sentiu mais o chão sob seus pés. E, diante de si, viu uma cortina vermelho-sangue e ouviu o som do jorrar incessante.

"MALDITO!" – e ouviu a voz do anjo massacrante, viu suas asas vermelhas sacudindo, buscando-os no alto dos céus, e desejou nunca ter visto tanto vermelho assim.

**Nápoles – Itália**.

A manhã estava agradável, com um clima fresco e perfeito. O cheiro de água salgada que o mar exalava entrava diretamente em suas narinas, fazendo-o aspirar profundamente muitas vezes. Gostava daquele cheiro; fora ensinado desde pequeno a fazer bom convívio com as belezas marinhas.

Aquele era o terceiro dia que estava em frente ao Castel dell'Ovo [1], na pequena ilha de Megarides. Poderia, sinceramente, passar a sua vida inteira naquele lugar. Ele era retangular na sua forma, com um baluarte angular. Há muito que aquele castelo deixara de ser um local tranqüilo, na verdade: muitas de suas salas eram dedicadas à eventos e exibições. Sinceramente, ele preferia que a História permanecesse como a História, mas o progresso humano era cruel...

Sacudindo a cabeça e tirando da mesma os pensamentos inconvenientes, o rapaz deixou o pincel deslizar pela tela outra vez. Estava quase acabando. Antes de ir para o Japão, precisava acabar aquela pintura. Como prometera para ela.

Estava passando uma tonalidade esfumaçada de cinza na figura, quando ouviu o celular. Não sabia (ainda) porque o trazia justamente quando ia pintar.

Pintar, para ele, era como lutar, como bancar o Guardião de Apoio: era totalmente importante. Inadiável e perfeito. Todo o resto vinha em segundo lugar.

"Muratori." – e, mesmo assim, obrigou-se a falar.

"_Ah, ótimo! Muratori-san! Queria mesmo falar com você!_"

"Signore Hajaya [2]?" – o tom do rapaz era de surpresa, como não podia deixar de ser. – "O que o faz ligar a essa hora para mim?"

"_Que barulho é esse? Mar?_" – Najato, do outro lado da linha, emudecera alguns segundos para ouvir melhor. – "_Onde você está, Muratori-san?_"

"Em Megarides." – sorriu, tranqüilamente, dando mais uma pincelada no quadro enquanto conversava.

"_...Pintando?_"

"Exatamente."

O caçador japonês suspirou. – "_Olha, não querendo me meter nem nada, mas você não precisa ir tão longe para satisfazer o último desejo da sua mãe, a antiga Guardiã de Apoio de Câncer, Muratori-san._"

"Não faço isso porque é obrigação, signore Hajaya. Longe disso. Apenas gosto de cuidar do coração da signora Gautier. [3]" – disse simplesmente. – "Como dizer? Non posso vivere senza questo. [4]"

Quem o visse de fora, certamente pensaria que aquele era um exótico pintor, falando com alguém importante ao telefone, e auscultando o castelo de formas perfeitas com aqueles olhos tão azuis quanto o mar.

Cada vez que a brisa lambia o rosto branco, os cabelos castanhos e um pouco revoltos sacudiam de um lado para o outro, brincando com a franja dele, que o mesmo afastava cada vez que o incomodava.

"_Você é o Guardião de Apoio de Câncer, não de Áries, Alfieri-san. Cuidar da Sofie Gautier ou da filha meio-youkai dela é trabalho da Charrière._"

"Eu fico preocupado com signora Gautier. Desde a morte do signore Benetti e da signorina [5], a filha deles... Tento fazer o que posso para alegrá-la. Ela passou por muitas situações ruins, gosto de alegrá-la, mesmo que só por alguns segundos, com meus quadros."

Najato riu, inesperadamente. – "_Aposto que ela nem sonha que quem manda os quadros pra ela todo ano, no seu aniversário, é o Apoio do falecido dela!_"

"Também gosto de manter o anonimato." – Alfieri Muratori sorriu.

Eles ficaram mais um pouco em silêncio. O italiano continuava com as pinceladas delicadas na tela. Em sua mente, já desenhava o futuro perfeito, quando o quadro ficaria pronto. Iria mostrar para sua mãe, no cemitério, assim que o terminasse, e esperaria que a mesma o permitisse mandar o quadro para Sofie Gautier (enviando, como sempre, alguma espécie de sinal).

Ele era mestre em decifrar seus sinais: a mais frágil folha caindo ou a menor mudança de brisa. A falecida senhora Muratori sempre soube os gostos da amada do Guardião de Câncer, como deve ser.

"Não querendo apressá-lo, signore Hajaya, mas você não me ligou apenas para cuidar do meu coração, não é?" – (Eu agradeço, não se preocupe).

"_Droga, é mesmo! Eu tinha um assunto importante!_" – o moreno compreendia o japonês do outro lado da linha. Era só uma criança (ou pelo menos considerava a maioria dos Apoios assim): não iria condená-lo por se esquecer temporariamente de algo, por mais que fosse, pelo tom, de suma importância.

"Precisa ser mais dura com este menino, signorina Irieko. Ele é bastante esquecido quando quer." – tranqüilamente, o pintor falou, certo de que a anjo inorgânico ouviria-o.

Os ouvidos aguçados captaram uma risada feminina, e ele teve certeza que Irieko ouvira-o, e concordara com isso.

"_A Duvette já avisou que vocês precisam vir pra cá, né?_" – já Najato parecia querer esquecer que os dois estavam falando mal dele bem na sua frente.

"Já sim. E estava excepcionalmente séria, o que eu estranhei bastante. Mas, como eu disse, vou acabar este quadro primeiro."

"_Bom..._" – e Alfieri tinha certeza que, do outro lado, Najato estava abrindo o maior sorrisão. – "_E se eu disser que Câncer foi encontrado?_"

Muratori ouviu o som de sua mala de tintas derrubar-se ao chão (e teria um trabalho horrível para tirar-lhe a sujeira, depois), mas naquele momento, ficou totalmente sem reação, a ponto de sequer perceber que devia pegá-la dali.

"Signore Marco...?! Impossível!" – quase engasgou.

"_Não, não. A geração atual, Alfieri-san!_"

O silêncio foi ainda mais pesado depois disso. – "Gui... Signorina Guiulia?..."

"_A própria, Alfieri-san! Juro por todos os nossos antepassados que aquela energia não era de Marco Benetti!_" – a voz de Najato beirava a animação infantil. – "_Além disso, senti o youki [6] de um youkai desaparecendo pouco antes disso... Uma tênue emanação de Áries também... Só pode ter sido a Guardiã de Câncer desta geração!_"

"A minha Guardiã... Signorina Guilia... Viva?"

E, naquela mesma noite, Alfieri Muratori já estava a caminho de Tokyo.

**Tokyo – Japão**.

"Himitsu! Está tudo bem...?!" – Maiko tocou-lhe a mão que circundava o pescoço, e o anjo estremeceu.

"Ah, sim... Sim, não tem problema, Maiko-chan." – ele sorriu-lhe.

"Minhas garras são venenosas, Maiko Isono." – e, indo contra Sehriel, lá de baixo, Mashiro Himeno cruzou os braços, já com suas unhas normais de humano. – "Além de eu ter rasgado alguma veia importante do pescoço dele, o veneno está agindo. Temo que Sehriel não agüente muito tempo voando."

"Sabe as baratas, quando você fica apertando spray de veneno na cara delas direto? Elas ficam totalmente desnorteadas, já notou?" – Shiho sorria, ao contrário de Remliel, também no chão, junto com seu gêmeo. – "É mais ou menos o efeito do veneno do Mashiro-kun no sistema de alguém. E também dói muito. Não vai demorar muito, e você ficará exatamente como essas baratas, Sehriel. Desista antes disso."

Virando-se para o gêmeo youkai, Maiko apertou os lábios, impotente.

"Por que diabos fez isso, Mashiro?! Cê é louco?!"

"Bem... Era para ser em você, na verdade. Mas Sehriel foi mais rápido e deixou-se ser atingido no lugar." – suspirou. – "Uma pena, porque ele só vai agonizar, mas não morrer."

"Que desperdício de veneno..." – concordou Shiho.

"Tanto melhor..." – e, então, Remliel sorriu, de suas alturas. – "Quando eu torturá-lo, vou poder ver ainda mais dor nesse rostinho bonitinho, graças ao veneno youkai. Devo agradecê-lo, gêmeo intrometido."

"Às ordens, Remliel-san." – Mashiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Esquecendo-se apenas por um instante de que estava numa situação altamente delicada, Sehriel olhou ao seu redor. Mesmo que a rua estivesse inteiramente vazia, graças ao tumulto que a decapitação pública dos policiais tinha feito, ainda haviam algumas pessoas nos prédios, incapacitadas de sair ou simplesmente curiosas, buscando lugares mais seguros dos quais bisbilhotar.

Se Remliel o atacasse com aquela sua força homicida e descontrolada, sem dúvidas iria envolver alguém dali. Quem sabe, até fazer mais vítimas desnecessárias.

Além disso, certamente as autoridades já foram avisadas sobre a bagunça. Não tardaria para aparecerem viaturas, humanos de revólveres e, quem sabe, até a tropa de choque. Seria uma bagunça ainda maior se continuassem ali. E Maiko era uma humana, no fim das contas: se fosse ligada àquilo tudo (se é que já não foi), iria ter muitos problemas futuramente. E isso era algo que Himitsu também queria evitar.

"Maiko-chan, eu vou voar pra longe daqui. Pode agüentar só mais um pouquinho, caso a velocidade enjoe-a?" – ele voltou seu rosto outra vez para ela.

"Sem problemas, já tive experiências piores..." – nada como lembrar das acrobacias aéreas impossíveis que Sehriel fizera naquele dia de chuva.

"Hum... Eles estão muito longe. Remliel-san, pode cuidar deles, não é?"

"Que pergunta, meio-youkai! Eu **nasci** para cuidar deles!"

Mais uma vez, Shiho viu-se rindo (e pensando em como nunca tinha rido tanto na sua vida). – "Viu, Mashiro-kun? Não sujamos nossas mãos e temos nossos problemas resolvidos. Como o trabalho de equipe é bonito..."

"Fico um pouco triste. Também queria me divertir." – suspirou o gêmeo.

Ignorando a conversa dos idiotas lá embaixo, o anjo das asas escarlates como o sangue que escapava do pescoço de Himitsu avançou, sem conter-se nem um pouco, brandindo a foice. Com um grito de guerra que daria inveja à qualquer soldado romano da antiguidade, o som do metal zuniu nos ouvidos de Maiko.

Percebendo-se ainda viva, ela viu que o anjo das asas róseas havia feito uma manobra arriscada, descrevendo um perfeito semi-círculo acima da assassina alada, e parando atrás dela, com um suspiro aliviado.

Entretanto, o alívio não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Remliel rapidamente virou-se, e a foice mais uma vez zuniu bem perto da japonesa. Antes que pudesse acertá-la, Himitsu bloqueara a arma mortífera com o braço que antes segurava o pescoço.

"Ora... O meio-youkai fez um belo estrago." – constatou a cópia perfeita de Samantha Sharon, com um sádico sorriso.

"Um anjo que presenciou o massacre de Sadum e Amurah [7] jamais iria se deixar acertar por um golpe tão infantil, Remliel. E muito menos se abater por coisas tão simples como veneno." – sussurrou o loiro. – "Devia saber disso."

"Entendo. Quase esqueço que, apesar de ser um frouxo, você já foi um 'Erasi Primordial'. As aparências me enganam." – ela também sussurrou-lhe no mesmo tom.

(Aí estava algo que Maiko ainda não havia entendido direito. Teria que perguntar para Sehriel, depois, o que diabos significava, exatamente, ser um 'Erasi Primordial', apesar dela já ter uma leve idéia).

"Então, permita-me descobrir até que ponto você ainda tem traços disso!"

Erguendo a foice até acima da cabeça, Remliel fez um movimento muito semelhante ao da própria Morte, em filmes e quadrinhos, quando ceifava alguma vida.

Sehriel não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso. Ele conhecia aquele movimento.

O movimento dos anjos conhecidos como 'Erasi', o mesmo movimento que tirou a vida de milhares em guerras, em tempos de doenças... Kai kakoin ommatoin. [8]

Ele mesmo, há muito tempo atrás, também já brandira exatamente daquele jeito a sua foice, também fizera a mesma cara de gozo assassino. Também já sentira a rajada de vento, ouviu as árvores se partindo (quem sabe ouviria, agora, os vidros e prédios quebrando) e os humanos desfazendo-se em pedaços.

E ao perceber, num átimo de segundo, que Remliel não o queria, e sim, roubar a vida de Maiko Isono, que tudo aquilo era um joguinho desde o princípio de tudo onde todos queriam a vida dela, seu corpo agiu sozinho.

Shiho Himeno teve tempo de inclinar a cabeça um pouco para a esquerda, deixando que uma cortina de líquido rubicundo caísse junto com uma arma de Quintessência azulada, poupando sua cabeça de uma decapitação gloriosa.

"Ora..." – ele deixou escapar, surpreso, ao ver uma mão segurando a base da foice.

"Ora." – acompanhou-o o gêmeo youkai.

No céu, um gemido doloroso escapou dos lábios pálidos do anjo das asas vermelhas. E ela percebeu que sua arma e sua mão direita já não estavam mais ali.

"Filho de uma..."

"Se não sair da minha frente agora, Remliel..." – Himitsu suspirou, pondo o rosto de Maiko contra seu ombro para que ela não visse a cena grotesca. – "...Eu terei de ser obrigado a lutar com você. Seriamente."

Um agudo silêncio preencheu a rua vazia.

E, então, o som ainda mais estridente da risada do Anjo do Massacre.

[1] É um lugar de Nápoles conhecido, dentre muitas coisas, por ser o castelo onde o último imperador romano, Romulus Augustus, foi exilado. Ao lado do Castel dell'Ovo, atualmente, existe uma pequena vila de pescadores.

[2] "Senhor Hajaya", em italiano.

[3] "Senhora Gautier", em italiano.

[4] "Não posso viver sem isso", em italiano.

[5] "Senhorita", em... Tá, não me façam repetir. u_u

[6] Significa "Energia Sinistra", e é escrito originalmente (妖気), com o mesmo kanji YOU de Youkai.

[7] Nomes hebraicos de Sodoma e Gomorra, respectivamente.

[8] "A respiração venenosa que rouba o tempo", em grego arcaico.


	17. Tom XXVIII & Tom XXVIX

**NOTA:  
**_**Acho que, primeiramente, eu devo muitas desculpas aos leitores por ter tido um hiatus tão grande com Esperanto:Solfege. Não posso explicar perfeitamente porque decidi dar um tempo com a história; acredito que ela tomou rumos que eu própria desconhecia a princípio. Tornou-se por demais complexa, comprida e desnecessária. Precisei dar um tempo dessa atmosfera e retomar, então, minhas prioridades. Mas, graças aos céus, hoje consegui desvencilhar-me da névoa que sempre pairava na cabeça quando tentava continuar a cena... ^^'  
Ah sim, claro, também tenho que agradecer, então, à paciência dos leitores. Sei que é uma falta de respeito sem tamanho e que, provavelmente, a maioria deles nem se lembra mais do que aconteceu. Mas tudo bem. Vou suportar isso, já que a culpa é invariavelmente minha. Eu estava com a cabeça cheia, mas não devia ter envolvido meus queridos leitores, que por tantos meses estiveram esperando uma conclusão satisfatória dessa obra. Só posso dizer que, enfim... É bom estar em casa! u-u  
Enquanto eu revia as prioridades da fic, então, percebi que, por mais que Esperanto:Solfege seja uma spin-off de Guardians, acredito que não há mais espaço suficiente para que ela mantenha este espírito. Percebi isso depois de dois capítulos alongados inutilmente e que não adicionaram nada. Se isso continuasse, eu transformaria essa obra em um calhamaço de 60 capítulos. E não queremos outro Bavarois por aqui, né? XD  
Por isso, é com pesar e, ao mesmo tempo com alegria (é, podem me matar), que anuncio que a partir desse capítulo Esperanto:Solfege será mais Esperanto e menos Guardians (é claro que Najato continuará aparecendo... O cretino é do cast, afinal).  
Mas tudo não é apenas trevas. Pretendo, para compensar, escrever uma side, focando apenas os Guardiões de Apoio. Será muito mais vantajoso para mim e para a obra, além de manter a mesma qualidade e o espírito da fic para os fãs desta e da obra original. Não tenho previsão de lançamento dessa série de sides, mas tão logo tenhamos algum avanço ou novidade, manteremos os leitores avisados. Por enquanto, posso apenas dizer que será tão angst quanto Esperanto... O que é uma pena, já que Guardians tem uma aura tão mais leve que eu queria também copiar... Ora, enfim. O aviso mesmo era esse.  
Obrigadíssima por todo o apoio, queridos!  
Espero que gostem do capítulo. E voltamos enfim para nosso tradicional "2 em 1". 8D**_

"_Voe, voe, passarinho..._"

Em meio ao caos de uma Tokyo devastada...

Com meu próprio sangue escorrendo de mim...

Sentindo os braços dele me envolvendo tão carinhosamente...

"_...Você sabe que não pode fugir._"

Mais ou menos na tarde do dia 24 de abril...

...Eu morri.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXVIII: **_**Mundo Cínico**_.

**Há muito tempo...**

**Em uma época de trevas...**

_Matar._

_Qátala. [1]_

_Apokteino. [2]_

_Omorî. [3]_

_Occidere. [4]_

_Não importa onde quer que eu vá, o som é sempre o mesmo. "Matar" é assim. As mãos sempre acabam escorregando para a mesma direção._

_Um mundo vermelho. Um mundo vazio. Um mundo de caos._

_Feito apenas de gritos indistintos, visões de corpos tombando ao chão e vermelho. Muito vermelho._

_Cheiro de sangue. Presença do sangue._

_Ele é uma entidade que adere à pele como veneno._

_Consciências morrem por causa dele. Pessoas morrem por causa dele._

_Mas eu não sou afetado pelo sangue. Ele é apenas um componente necessário. É apenas um bônus, uma recompensa infeliz._

_O que eu busco é isso: os gritos. a morte._

_A prova da existência que vai separando-se lentamente do corpo terreno. Almas levadas pacificamente ao local aonde todos os mortos descansam._

_Eu busco a destruição. O mesmo vermelho caótico de minha mente._

_Não há nenhuma piedade nisso. Nenhum mérito. Nem mesmo satisfação._

_Simplesmente é o que eu sei fazer._

_Não posso fazer outra coisa senão matar. Afinal, nasci como um 'Erasi'. Eu nasci com este impulso._

_O impulso de brandir a arma e destruir a fundação._

_Não é algo que eu controle. Nem ao menos algo do qual devo me orgulhar._

_É simplesmente uma capacidade. Como os 'Construxi', que nasceram com o impulso de curar._

_Meramente o que eu devo fazer. Um dever cravado em minha pele imortal._

_...Quantas cidades eu já destruí?_

_...Quantas vidas já foram ceifadas por minhas mãos?_

_Nunca parei para contá-los. Não faz sentido. Um humano jamais conta quantas vezes respirou. Nem quantas vezes o coração bateu._

_É o mesmo. É minha força-motriz._

_Eu apenas brando minha arma e corto o ar, como garras._

_Assim, a morte chega. A piedosa e indiferente morte._

_Eu suspiro. O mundo é cheio de vida. Animais e plantas. Um impulso em mim tem vontade de destruí-los. Cada vez que olho alguma coisa transbordando de vida, tenho a sensação de que estou sendo afogado._

_Preciso matar algo assim. Silenciar. Deixá-lo imóvel._

_Afinal, sou um _Erasi Primordial_._

_Anjos inorgânicos podem se tornar 'Erasis'. Mas jamais serão como nós, cujo impulso homicida nasceu junto com nossa essência._

_Não importa, mesmo assim._

_Desde que eles não fiquem em meu caminho, é o suficiente._

_...Acredito que acabei de passar por um povoado._

_E não consigo deixar de comparar tal situação: um humano também jamais pensa muito depois que destrói um formigueiro, uma colônia de cupins._

_Ele simplesmente destrói e vai embora. Quem sabe, até mesmo sorri._

_Não estou sorrindo, mas foi o mesmo._

_Eu destruí uma cidade..._

_Mais uma vez, ergui minha arma e o vermelho tingiu minha visão. Como se o mundo fosse feito deste cheiro levemente metálico, desta cor preciosa._

_Como uma cortina de caos._

_Mesmo assim..._

_...Não creio, mas, alguém está me tocando?_

_Virei-me, sem nem mesmo arquear a sobrancelha._

_Segurando-me a perna, estava uma infante. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes; mas não era aquele medo que antecede a morte._

_Era... Gratidão._

_Banhada em sangue, com o olhar de uma pietà._

_Estava... Agradecendo-me?..._

_Um 'Erasi' sabe o que é gratidão?..._

"Obrigada._" – disse-me, numa voz tão embargada que eu estremeci. – "_Muitíssimo obrigada._"_

_Não pude deixar de surpreender-me._

_Como se, pela primeira vez, eu estivesse sentindo uma emoção. Como se aquela mão a me parar fosse... Uma catarse._

"O senhor me salvou._" – ela continuava. – "_Me salvou daquela vida..._"_

_Por que uma humana delicada não estava gritando histericamente, como todos os outros quando me vêem?_

_Ela era tão frágil que eu podia esmigalhá-la ali mesmo... Tão cheia de vida..._

_...Então, por que ela não gritava?_

"Sempre me disseram que liberdade para uma mulher é como o sol. Sem ele, não há colheita. Mas muito dele arruína a mesma._"_

_...Por que eu não me mexia?_

"Eu protestava... Sou a filha mais velha. Precisava de dignidade. De liberdade. E então, eles diziam..._"_

_...Por que eu não estava matando?_

"Queconvencida para uma mulher!_" – e ela me encarou, enfim, como se lesse no fundo de minha alma inexistente. – "_Ponha-se no seu lugar!_"_

_...Por que eu estava escutando-a?_

"Meu irmão era um incompetente. Mas ele era um homem. Iria suceder nosso nome, mas não tinha nem metade da minha capacidade. E repetia isso o tempo todo. Mas só era considerado sucessor porque era homem... A verdade é que, para meu irmão e meu pai, uma mulher só tem que suportar seu marido e nada mais._"_

_...Por que?_

"Dar à luz, cuidar de um lar e de um marido são coisas que só as mulheres podem fazer. Sem liberdade. Elas são escravas douradas._" – e aquela infante continuava cuspindo aquele ódio, enquanto eu só ficava imóvel, chocado comigo mesmo. – "_Então... Um dia, meu pai disse-me que eu iria casar. Ele conseguiu um partido vantajoso para nossa família. Eu questionei-o... Por que ele fazia isso comigo...?_"_

_Minha mão sequer estava tremendo, como que contendo a vontade de avançar sobre aquele corpo diminuto._

"E ele me disse: 'Mulheres só têm de aprender a cuidar de um lar e de um marido. E conseguir elogios da família do mesmo. Se você não sabe nem fazer isso, então não é minha filha'._"_

_Era como se eu estivesse sendo... Humano._

_Cativado invariavelmente por aquelas palavras._

_Pela primeira vez, escutando a voz de um sentimento._

"Pensava em fugir de casa. Mas iriam me achar e me punir. Então, o senhor chegou. E matou a todos... E me salvou._" – ela sorriu. Radiante, cheia de vida. – "_Não perguntarei o que o senhor é ou como o fez... Apenas quero lhe agradecer. Muito, muito obrigada._"_

_Ainda sim, ela era uma humana._

_Uma simples humana, com o cheiro que tanto me incitava à morte._

_Mas era uma canção homicida que eu não podia entoar._

_Já não tinha mais forças de brandir minha foice e ceifá-la da raiz. Apenas deixei que continuasse agarrada em mim._

**Tokyo – Japão.**

Boquiaberta, Maiko Isono perguntava-se quando em sua vida imaginou ver alguma coisa daquele tipo.

Uma batalha épica. Não conseguia encontrar outra maneira de descrever. Aquele antagonismo estava ali há séculos. Desde que o mundo era o mundo. E eles podiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre, brigando sem parar. Sem sequer cansarem. Não era normal; se bem que, desde que Himitsu atravessara sua vida, nada na mesma era normal.

O que incomodava a morena, porém, muito mais do que aquela guerra, muito mais do que os cadáveres ou a própria situação era o olhar daquela loira chamada Remliel. Seu olhar e suas palavras.

Sua pessoa estava encharcada em suspiros de gelo. Ela parecia ser alguém que vendeu seu coração à vingança. Seja lá que tipo de laço distorcido de antagonismo os unia, era tão forte que a única coisa que fazia a existência daquelas asas rubras valerem a pena era justamente Sehriel. Como se ele fosse o alfa e o ômega. Era um ódio tão forte, tão profundo e potente que ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ele sequer parecia real.

Mas Maiko percebeu o porquê: ele teve muito tempo para amadurecer e firmar-se. Humanos como ela vivem de forma etérea, apenas por um piscar de olhos.

Anjos inorgânicos vivem milênios, milhões de anos.

Aquele ódio não era de hoje, nem de ontem, nem de dez anos atrás. Era de um tempo indizível, tão afastado de tudo que parecia tão irreal quanto todo o resto.

Muito lentamente ele corrompeu todo e qualquer bom sentimento naquela tal Remliel. Tudo o que restou depois disso era uma carcaça que se movia ao som do ária da vingança. Justiça para um coração inexistente, feita com as próprias mãos.

O som de metal e rajadas violentas de ar preenchia de sons a rua vazia.

Como se estivesse em um filme de fantasia, Maiko tentou levantar-se, ainda entontecida. Jamais iria se acostumar a ficar tanto tempo no ar, nos braços de Himitsu, ziguezagueando e desviando de ataques cada vez mais inumanos. Antes daquela demonstração, ela jamais achou que uma criaturinha tão aparentemente frágil como aquela loira pudesse ter aquele tipo de força esmagadora.

Agora que estava devidamente no chão, como uma espectadora infeliz, tinha a impressão de que era protagonista de um sonho.

Desviou os olhos acastanhados para um ponto específico na rua.

Ali, antes, estava a mão decepada de Remliel. Ela começou a rir quando se viu sem o membro; um riso tão quebrado e assustador que a japonesa estremeceu só de lembrar.

"Sim, é isso! É isso!" – ela gritava. – "Eu quero o ódio! Dê-me o ódio!"

Ela não compreendia...

"Vamos, odeie com mais força, Sehriel! Odeie mais!"

Um ser inorgânico não podia ser detido só com um membro perdido. E, mesmo com a dor, foi apenas uma questão de uma chuva de penas vermelhas, e a mão milagrosamente estava no lugar outra vez.

Em algum lugar, algum dia, Isono ouvira que anjos não morriam nem quando tinham a cabeça cortada.

Fazia sentido, então, poderem simplesmente restaurar o que foi perdido.

Assim, tudo o que pôde fazer foi engolir em seco. Quis agarrar-se à Himitsu quando ele a deixou no chão, sorrindo despreocupadamente e pedindo para que o esperasse. Como se sentisse que algo ia acontecer se não o segurasse.

Mas ele foi embora. E estava lá no céu, numa guerra inacreditável. Devia estar acostumado àquela perseguição.

Maiko, porém, não estava. Bem como desgostara totalmente do que viu.

O que viu nos olhos azulados era dor. Dor pura e simples, como se ele fosse feito daquele único sentimento.

Por um breve instante, passou-lhe pela cabeça aquele Himitsu Isono que sorria como uma criança feliz no início, que dizia tudo que passava por sua cabeça e vivia para sua deusa. Ele deixou aos poucos de ser _aquele_ Himitsu...

Mesmo assim, ainda que tivesse amadurecido, continuava sendo aquele garoto tolo.

Aquela criatura tão tola que jogava fora seu bem estar e apenas acreditava que, protegendo os outros, estaria fazendo seu papel.

Um tremendo idiota, tal qual ela era.

Talvez, por isso eles se mereciam, de certa forma...

Porém, o que a irritava muito mais do que vê-lo aceitar tão pacificamente aquela punição que sequer devia existir era ser exatamente isso.

Uma humana inútil.

Remliel podia quebrá-la em duas com apenas um dedo. Não tinha a menor chance contra aquela força homicida e aquele ódio que devastava continentes. Seu desejo de ajudar Sehriel não era o suficiente.

"...Admirável."

E Maiko Isono gelou.

"Seus sentimentos são mesmo admiráveis, Maiko-san."

Só então se lembrou de que não estava sozinha ali.

"Receio, porém, que tenha de atrapalhá-la nesse solilóquio."

Garras que exalavam o cheiro da morte apontaram para seu pescoço, prontas a perfurar a pele e a vida.

"Mashiro... Himeno..." – gemeu. Tinha esquecido totalmente deles.

"Enquanto os cavaleiros digladiam-se, os bardos ficam com a princesa. "

...E Shiho Himeno, o 'Erasi' das asas negras. Ela estava **mesmo** em uma situação tão ou ainda pior que o anjo dos cabelos loiros, lá em cima.

"Shiho-kun, não diga isso."

Ele sorriu de leve, como era característico.

"Nós somos apenas dois simplórios vilões que estão convidando, gentilmente, a senhorita Isono a nos acompanhar."

Porém, as garras do meio-youkai pareciam contar outra história.

"Tudo bem, não digo mais isso, Mashiro-kun. Desculpe pela falta de modos, Maiko-chan." – Shiho suspirou, como uma criança contrariada.

Ela engoliu em seco outra vez.

Deuses. Aqueles gêmeos mudavam de lado como trocavam de roupa (apesar de todas elas parecerem ser a mesma coisa).

Num momento, pareciam aliados. No outro, viram inimigos.

"Isso é tão..." – sussurrou, contendo o ódio por ser tão inútil que sequer podia rebelar-se contra aquela criança. – "Usando a distração de Himitsu e Remliel para me levarem... Isso é realmente covarde..."

Mashiro apenas sorriu.

"Acho que são os genes do meu pai."

Era ali onde estava agora.

Talvez, fosse algum galpão ou estabelecimento abandonado. O que ela sabia é que estava contra a parede, enquanto olhos malignos brilhavam nas primeiras luzes prateadas do astro da noite.

"Foi realmente difícil fugir do Sehriel, mas..." – Shiho comemorou. – "...Estamos aqui, enfim! Acabou sendo mais fácil do que eu pensei!"

Mashiro assentiu, voltando-se para a presa encurralada na parede:

"A sua escola leva seus alunos a Kyoto na viagem do oitavo ano, Maiko-san?"

Como ela poderia respondê-lo decentemente, quando qualquer pessoa sabe que nunca se pode pensar com clareza quando garras imensas que poderiam rasgar sua face com um mínimo toque estavam ali, apontadas, esperando o sangue?

"Sabe por que? Dizem que se você cair das escadas em Kyoto..."

E ela apenas continuava encarando aquelas garras, aquela mão pálida, seguindo pelo caminho dos ombros, até encarar o rosto de olhos negros e ingratos.

"...Você irá morrer em três anos."

Oh sim, a sabedoria japonesa era ironicamente certeira. Ela caíra, sim, de uma escadaria num templo de Kyoto há três anos atrás, naquela viagem escolar tradicional.

Mas jamais teria imaginado que, de fato, anos depois, antes mesmo de completar três anos certos, ela iria morrer. E, o pior: morrer da forma mais infame possível; morrer pelas mãos de uma criança bizarra, porém mais nova que ela.

"Mashiro..." – sussurrou.

"Infelizmente, Sehriel não está aqui, nem pode nos achar no momento. Ele está bastante ocupado com Remliel. Por isso, por respeito ao fato de você ser a protegida dele, vou te dar o direito da escolha, Maiko-san: quer morrer pelas minhas mãos ou pelas do Shiho-kun?" – sorriu-lhe.

O gêmeo de asas negras sorriu ainda mais e inclinou-se, sem pressa, perto da garota encostada na parede gélida e úmida do depósito.

"...Aconselho a escolher o Mashiro-kun. Maiko-chan não vai gostar de ouvir seus ossos quebrarem como um galho seco em minhas mãos." – sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

Dentro de seu coração, ela gritou por Himitsu mais uma vez.

Mesmo sabendo que já não podia mais fazer nada.

Foi mesmo, até o fim, uma existência patética, a sua. Himitsu Isono, ao menos, pôde fazer feliz ao menos por algum tempo. Mas aquilo já era passado: já era algo de sua memória, que ela iria perder tão logo agarrar-se-ia à inconsciência.

"Bom, vou considerar este silêncio como um _Mashiro Himeno_, certo?"

E as garras aproximaram-se. Cada vez mais.

Até que ela pôde ver a morte. Aquela que tanto temeu no começo, mas que sempre a perseguiu, mesmo que a própria não tivesse noção do fato.

...Queria que Himitsu estivesse ali.

No fim, não passou de uma garotinha patética, quando achava que era uma barreira impenetrável, uma pessoa forte.

Esperava que o loiro a perdoasse por se deixar morrer tão pateticamente.

"Perdão..." – quis dizer. Mas nem mesmo os lábios se moveram.

"Boa noite, Maiko-san." – foi o sussurro do hanyou.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXVIX: **_**Mosaico**_.

Maiko fechou os olhos com força, esperando a morte que nunca veio.

Em vez disso, sentiu a dor aguda de um peteleco na testa.

"...Tola." – Mashiro suspirou, a mão aberta indicando que o autor da façanha havia sido mesmo ele.

Atrás deles, Shiho começou a rir.

"Mas é mesmo uma idiota!"

O cérebro começou a trabalhar muito mais rápido que a vontade de enforcar um certo par de gêmeos: ela estava... _Viva_? Certo, absolutamente viva. A não ser que ter matado os pais foi mesmo um pecado tão imenso que ela estava confinada no pior nível do Inferno na companhia daqueles pestes.

Encarou suas próprias roupas, em seguida: o mesmo uniforme escolar. Sujo, mas era o mesmo. Mas o que era aquilo, então...?

A realidade não correspondia às suas previsões, onde ela tinha uma morte tola e bizarra pelas mãos do hanyou, que se mantinha de braços cruzados e um olhar reprovador, logo ali à frente dela.

"O que vocês...?" – tentou argumentar, mas sem muito sucesso. A incredulidade era como uma corrente de ferro a pressionar as cordas vocais.

"Sua confiança em nós é assim tão pequena, Maiko-san?" – Mashiro parecia mesmo decepcionado. – "Tão pequena que foi só simularmos um seqüestro para que acreditasse piamente que iríamos te matar?"

Esbofeteada subitamente por aquela pergunta, foi como se todas as suas houvessem sido magicamente respondidas.

"N-não, eu..."

'_Mas vocês __**realmente**__ ficam só mudando de lado!_'. Se bem que era melhor manter aquela observação como um pensamento mesmo; do jeito que a situação estava, eles podiam provar a veracidade daquela afirmação no exato segundo.

"Tudo bem que não somos muito confiáveis, mas..."

...Shiho lia mentes, é?

"Por que vocês...?"

"Himitsu-san nos pediu para agirmos em seu favor, caso Remliel aparecesse." – o moreno explicou. – "Ele tinha a impressão de que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde."

Claro. É claro. Ela que fora idiota de não ter percebido mais cedo. Himitsu (apesar de ser mais lógico dizer 'Sehriel') devia estar acostumado à exaustão com aquilo. Afinal, há anos ele e a anjo das asas rubras brigavam daquele jeito. Já deviam ter usado, mais ou menos, aqueles estratagemas em algum lugar da trajetória de ambos.

"Foi ele, é..." – por algum motivo, isso não a surpreendeu tanto assim.

"Muito mais do que isso, quero falar sobre algo com a senhorita."

Shiho Himeno, que até então tinha se mantido tentando, sem muito sucesso, parar de rir da cara que Maiko fez quando achou que ia ser morta, voltou à seriedade habitual.

"Mashiro-kun, agora não é hora." – avisou, encarando a porta do estabelecimento.

"Ninguém virá." – o hanyou replicou.

"É, mas..." – suspirou. Não havia jeito mesmo! – "Isso não é problema _nosso_, Mashiro-kun. Não fique se envolvendo nessas coisas."

(Por que todos por ali falavam em código ou, no mínimo, numa linguagem que ela não conseguia acompanhar?).

"Eu sei, é um problema de Sehriel..."

"Exatamente!"

"...Mas nós o estamos ajudando." – finalizou Mashiro.

Suriel suspirou pesadamente. – "Ah, faça como quiser! Você é bonzinho demais. É tão errado isso!"

"O que aconteceu?" – a japonesa ergueu a sobrancelha, já desconfiando dos tópicos, só pela seriedade que o ar subitamente começou a ter.

O moreno sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, numa postura tipicamente oriental. Ao vê-lo relaxar, ou quase, Maiko também achou melhor seguir seu exemplo e sentar-se ao menos, não ficar tensa até os músculos doerem e posta contra a parede.

De alguma forma, o gêmeo parecia estar sondando o território antes de iniciar a conversa. E a cada olhar mais profundo que aqueles orbes escuros ofereciam, mais ela se sentia desconfortável.

"Algo me deixa bastante intrigado na senhorita desde que nos conhecemos."

Incrível! Um pirralho inteligente como Mashiro Himeno intrigado com algo dela? Mais um pouco e ela acharia que aquele era um último sonho alucinatório provocado pelo veneno youkai nas garras dele antes de morrer.

"Desembucha. O que é?" – sobrancelha ainda mais arqueada.

"...Se por acaso eu estivesse mesmo disposto a te matar, Maiko-san." – ele pausou calculadamente, como que medindo as palavras. – "Você faria o quê?"

Maiko esperava qualquer pergunta. Mesmo. Até algo bizarro, como qual o tamanho do sutiã que ela usava; mas não uma daquelas.

Os lábios fecharam-se como comportas. Duvidava até mesmo que conseguiria entreabri-los para demonstrar surpresa.

Vendo que aquilo teria de ser retórico, o gêmeo continuou:

"Acaso ficaria assim, passiva, estoicamente suportando a dor da morte?"

_Sim_.

Era o que devia dizer, não? Afinal, essa era a verdade. Mas não tinha coragem de sequer respirar mais profundamente.

"O que mais eu poderia fazer...?" – Maiko optou por desviar para aquela resposta genérica. – "Sou apenas uma humana. Anjos inorgânicos, youkais... São coisas além do meu nível. Não posso contra vocês."

O que veio a seguir foi algo que ela jamais esperou.

"Mashiro-kun!..."

Apenas o som seco de um tapa e o silêncio agudo. Nada mais, nada menos; nenhum drama, nenhuma música, nem sequer nenhuma emoção.

"Ai, droga! Se o Sehriel chegar a ver isso, ele vai te matar!..."

Mashiro apenas encarou a própria mão que usou para esbofetear a face de Isono, ignorando o pânico do gêmeo falso, e ergueu-se, subitamente sufocado de ódio.

"...Eu **detesto** pessoas como a senhorita." – rosnou.

Maiko também, apenas ficou calada. Apenas deixou a situação desenrolar-se diante de seus olhos, sem esforço.

"Pessoas que pisam em cima da vida que receberam... **É ridículo!**"

"...Mashiro-kun, chega." – o outro moreno percebeu que ele ia ter um ataque, no mínimo, e segurou-o pelo ombro.

"Se quiser morrer da próxima vez, ótimo!" – deu de ombros. – "Deixarei-a com Remliel, para que ela (ou ele?) possa te dar toda a dor a qual você se acha merecedora. E acredite, ela fará um trabalho **muito melhor** que o meu."

E virou-se, em seguida, para o irmão. – "Solte-me, Shiho-kun."

Como uma ordem, o anjo o soltou.

E Mashiro sumiu do depósito em seguida, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez, enquanto as ondas de raiva assassina escapavam dele como o vapor desprendendo-se de água fervendo.

Aquela era uma boa hora para se achar vítima. Apanhara de um moleque, um menino. Estava sem lugar para onde ir, com as horas contadas...

Mas a garota não sentia vontade sequer se piscar.

Sentia o rosto arder, mas não se importou. Já estava acostumada a dores físicas piores; apenas aquela que lhe assolava o peito parecia ser difícil de lidar.

Era a dor de quem tem a verdade finalmente jogada sobre o rosto. Enquanto tudo permanece como pensamentos, jamais dói tanto quanto quando finalmente tal revelação é proferida em voz alta, como um pecado vergonhoso do qual alguém dedica a existência a se ver livre.

"Ele tem razão..." – sussurrou, incrédula com a própria sinceridade.

"Mashiro-kun não fez isso por mal... É a pressão por estarmos tão perto do dia do acerto de contas final..." – Shiho tentou consertar, já que só ele sobrara para tal _nobre missão_. – "Ele só..."

"Não. Eu entendo."

"Agora, quem está intrigado sou eu." – sentando-se também no chão, assim, o anjo das asas negras encarou-a.

"Pessoas que estão vivas e não querem viver... Eu entendo perfeitamente que quem não tem mais o luxo de ver um futuro em si próprio deva odiar ou ao menos invejar quem joga tamanha preciosidade fora sem pensar duas vezes."

E, repentinamente, a ciência daquele ódio todo que viu em Mashiro fez Maiko encolher-se, assustada. O que havia feito...?

Quando ele percebera...?

"Você está deprimente, Maiko-chan." – Shiho suspirou.

"...Eu sei." – resmungou em resposta.

"Se o Sehriel aparecer e me ver aqui do seu lado com o seu rosto desse jeito... Chega a doer só de pensar no que ele fará comigo."

"Pode deixar que eu explico pra ele. A culpa não foi de ninguém, senão minha." – e virou-se, assim que percebeu o real sentido da coisa. – "Ah... Himitsu irá...?"

"Assim que ele conseguir se livrar da Remliel." – sorriu.

A japonesa murmurou um 'ah', sem maior susto, e voltou-se àquela estranha melancolia que lhe assaltou a alma desde o tapa no rosto.

Mashiro tinha razão. Era só nisso que pensava.

Não sabia como ou porquê ele descobrira, já que passou a vida sem ninguém jamais suspeitar disso, mas agora que aquele segredo sujo finalmente veio à tona, não se sentia leve, como achou que seria; apenas ainda mais suja.

"O que Mashiro-kun quis dizer, antes de perder a cabeça, é que você deve se valorizar um pouquinho mais."

"Eu ficava dizendo que não queria morrer, culpando o Himitsu por minha desgraça... Mas, no fundo, bem no fundo, quando vocês me revelaram que eu estava com os dias contados, eu fiquei feliz. Até mesmo fiquei irritada por vocês não me matarem de uma vez. Não queria mais viver... Não naquela casa, não com essa vida..."

Suspirou pesadamente.

"Desde o dia em que começaram a me culpar por ter matado meus pais... Eu já não queria mais viver. Achava que era uma obrigação morrer como eles. Mas não tinha coragem de me matar. Por isso, fiquei feliz. Enfim, iria morrer, do jeito que queriam tanto. Só queria que me matassem antes que..."

Shiho colocou a mão sobre o ombro trêmulo dela, em silêncio. Maiko encolheu-se ainda mais ao sentir tal toque.

"...Antes que eu acabasse me afeiçoando aos sentimentos de vocês."

"Sehriel, Iriel e eu... Todos nós estamos acostumados com 'Deuses' egoístas. Não é nenhum pecado pensar assim."

"Najato já me disse isso uma vez... Que eu estava pisando nos esforços de Himitsu o tempo inteiro pensando assim..."

O moreno baixou os olhos. – "De fato, você está."

"Shiho...?"

"Sim?"

"Por favor, diga-me aquilo que Mashiro iria me dizer."

Ambos os olhos encontraram-se. Todo um mundo se escondia em cada um. Suriel ergueu a sobrancelha, incapaz de perceber qualquer nuance debaixo daquela voz quebradiça como vidro.

"Mas você..."

"Não quero ouvir isso de mim mesma. Ainda sou covarde demais pra tal." – forçou um sorriso. – "Me dê esse sermão, por favor."

"Muito bem..." – sorriu. – "_Algo me deixa bastante intrigado desde o começo._"

Maiko também sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

"Mashiro não falou isso."

"Foi mais ou menos assim, minha memória não é tão boa!" – revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, pode continuar!"

"_Se por acaso eu estivesse mesmo disposto a te matar, Maiko-san, você faria o quê? Acaso ficaria assim, passiva, estoicamente suportando a dor da morte?_"

A morena suspirou. – "Sim."

"_Por que?_"

"Porque eu iria achar... Que fiz o suficiente."

"_Que criancinha boba e egoísta._"

Maiko fuzilou-o com os olhos. – "Mashiro não ia dizer isso!"

"Ahaha!~ Esse foi meu toque especial!~ " – e desatou a rir mais uma vez, parecendo mais infantil do que nunca com aquilo.

"Shiho..."

"Ah, tudo bem..." – beicinho. – "_Então, você ia jogar sua vida fora sem nem pensar. Isso pode ser lindo aos seus olhos, mas não serve para nada._"

Silêncio. Muito silêncio.

"Brincar de Mashiro é mais perturbador do que eu imaginei..." – o anjo estremeceu.

"Isso porque você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho." – concordou a outra. – "Até parece que eu tô mesmo falando com ele..."

"Nunca mais me peça para fazer uma coisa bizarra dessas! Vou precisar de séculos de terapia."

"...Se ele ouvir, é capaz de te rasgar em dois." – riu.

"Enfim! _Já parou para pensar em Sehriel? No caçador, Hajaya-san? Em Iriel? Mesmo na memória de seus pais? Em nenhum momento pensou neles, não é?_"

Não era verdade. Pensava neles o tempo inteiro.

"_...Está tão encantada com sua própria tragédia, oh pobre alma que nasceu apenas para sofrer e conhecer a dor, que sequer percebeu que eles também se sentem tristes quando você faz isso._"

Mas nisso ele tinha razão. Mashiro Himeno ia mesmo ter-lhe dito algo do tipo... E ela jamais poderia replicar.

Estava mesmo apaixonada por sua própria dor.

Afinal, era tudo o que tinha. Tudo que a fazia ser Maiko Isono. Era como uma marca registrada. Se houvesse crescido de outra forma, quem sabe, teria crescido com amor, com um pouco mais de amor próprio. Mas isso jamais aconteceu.

E tudo o que restou foi aquilo: contentar-se com o desejo da morte, com aquela tragicomédia que lhe deram.

"_O que a senhorita devia ter feito, Isono-san, era ter se debatido e se recusado a morrer. Não se entregar pacificamente, rezando para que a perdoem. Assim, o sacrifício de Himitsu-san não seria desperdiçado. O apoio de Hajaya-san e Iriel tampouco. E mesmo a memória e vida de seus pais, que giraram ao seu redor, não seriam perdidas._" – e tocou-lhe no rosto. – "_É isso que os 'Deuses' devem fazer. Debaterem-se. Lutarem. Não se deixarem levar. Não podemos imaginar quanta dor infligimos a um coração imortal quando simplesmente jogamos todos os sacrifícios deles fora e morremos assim, egoisticamente, sem sequer lembrar de tudo o que eles fizeram por nós até então._"

Por mais que tivesse tentado, Shiho deixou, neste momento, transparecer um sorriso triste. Tão triste que ele pareceu quebrar.

E Maiko compreendeu.

Realmente, não havia como não compreender.

Shiho também. Irieko. Himitsu. Quantos nomes tiveram antes destes? Quantas vidas? Era impossível não terem convivido com um 'Deus' que fez exatamente isso que ela ia fazer: simplesmente morrer porque queria, não porque era inevitável.

Jogando em um segundo toda uma vida de esforços. Pisando descaradamente em todos os outros momentos.

...Mashiro tinha toda a razão.

Ela merecia ser espancada, não apenas levar um tapa na cara.

Maiko teria feito o mesmo com Himitsu, se não fosse aquela ajuda providencial.

Teria pisoteado todos aqueles meses de esforço. Cada pedaço de alegria, cada sorriso dele, cada agrado; teria simplesmente os ignorado, encantada demais com sua própria morte, com aquela _tragédia infame_, como o hanyou iria dizer.

"As pessoas deviam ao menos tentar compreender que até mesmo nós possuímos sentimentos... E que, quando elas morrerem, nós continuaremos aqui."

E desta vez, ele estava falando como Suriel.

Talvez ter entregado a chave de sua casa para Charrière não fora uma boa idéia. Já imaginava as gêmeas destruindo sua pobre residência. Aliás, imaginava qualquer coisa, vindo daquele bando de loucos...

E talvez aquele esforço que fizera para aparentar saúde na frente deles o estivesse matando desde então.

Agora que havia saído, não conseguiu mais conter suas reações. Simplesmente deixou-se cair em um lugar mais afastado e vomitar tudo o que podia. Sangue e bile. Não importava. A dor era tanta que ele achou que fosse morrer ali mesmo.

Tentou respirar, mas os pulmões pareciam dois blocos de pedra. Era sempre assim; o maldito câncer o fazia parecer um asmático deprimente.

"Na-chan...?" – a voz.

Najato apertou mais a mão de Irieko. A mesma sempre o ajudava nesses momentos, fosse puxando sua franja para trás, inclinando-o para não se afogar ou buscando água, quando as crises de vômito passavam.

"Isso não é nada... Não é nada..." – gemeu. – "Precisamos nos apressar."

A anjo das asas verdes meneou a cabeça, de forma reprovadora.

"Você deveria descansar, Na-chan." – avisou. – "Ultimamente, suas crises têm estado mais constantes."

"É porque o câncer está em estágio final..." – sorriu o moreno. – "Na verdade, eu devia estar no hospital em uma hora dessas. Daqui a pouco, vou começar a perder o apetite, vomitar qualquer coisa que eu colocar na boca e tossir mais sangue do que posso produzir. Coisas assim..."

A jovem apenas aproximou-se mais dele. Sem maiores avisos. Como sempre foi.

Apenas um abraço, sem se importar com os que pudessem vê-los (se é que existia mais alguém por ali).

"Por favor, não diga isso."

Najato sorriu. A mão gelada tocou-a no rosto, e sentiu-a estremecer com a temperatura baixa. Mas deixou-o acariciar a pele aveludada, até enroscar-se no tapa-olhos.

Ela suspirou e tirou-o, deixando o outro olho da cor de âmbar exposto. Hajaya sempre fazia isso quando queria _encará-la_.

E riu. – "Se eu não tivesse vomitado, seria capaz de te dar um beijo."

"...Mais tarde, talvez." – riu também. – "Volte e escove os dentes."

"Se eu fizer isso, ficamos lá no banheiro mesmo. "

Gota. – "Não entendo como se esvai em fluídos nojentos e consegue, ainda sim, ser um pervertido nojento."

"Também te amo, viu?"

Irieko revirou os olhos, afastando-se.

"Vamos logo, Na-chan."

"...Peraí, eu ainda tô tonto!"

"Se não chegarmos a tempo, muito provavelmente, Remliel irá ceifar Ma-chan. E, se por acaso isso acontecer... Você sabe que precisaremos estar perto de Sehriel."

Najato assentiu, ainda encarando os próprios pés sujos de sangue.

"É, eu sei. Ele pode ficar fora de controle."

"Há mais de mil anos Sehriel não pisou mais neste território por medo de se envolver de novo com o mesmo povo daquela..."

O caçador meneou a cabeça.

"Esqueça! Apressemos o passo, vamos! A última coisa que queremos é que a tragédia de Sodoma e Gomorra se repita, desta vez com um 'Erasi Primordial' apenas (mas não menos poderoso) e em plena Tokyo!"

[1] Mesma palavra, em arábico.

[2] Em grego arcaico.

[3] Em romano arcaico.

[4] Em latim arcaico.


	18. Tom XXX & Tom XXXI

"_Agora você compreende..._"

Era tão inacreditável que sequer conseguia verter lágrimas. Simplesmente inacreditável. Ela era sempre tão ativa; tão viva...

Inacreditável pensar que não veria mais nenhuma manhã. Que não poderia mais reclamar dos chutes que lhe aplicava enquanto dormia.

Que simplesmente acabara ali mesmo.

Nunca achou que o som do sangue fosse tão irritante. Antigamente, adorava-o. Mas agora, o sangue dela... Era uma afronta.

Era inacreditável.

"_...A minha dor?_"

Sehriel encarou-a no fundo dos olhos. Aqueles orbes que derramavam a vingança assassina. Não via mais nada ali dentro.

Só um vórtice escuro e faminto. Só o seu pecado.

É, ele compreendia. Tão inacreditavelmente que quis gritar.

Repentinamente, então, ele perdeu toda e qualquer vontade de avançar sobre aquele corpo odioso. Apenas encarou-a. Apenas...

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXX: **_**A Divina Tragédia I**_.

Shiho revirou os olhos.

"Mashiro-kun, sinceramente! Com tantos momentos mais propícios, você foi escolher logo esse pra ser um pirralho birrento de quatorze anos?"

Mais à frente dos outros dois, o hanyou sequer moveu os ombros.

"Mashiro-kun! Quer fazer o favor de me responder?!"

Maiko, que evitava calculadamente uma aproximação maior do moreno que ainda parecia espumar de raiva, tocou no ombro do outro.

"Deixe-o, Shiho..."

"Como assim, deixe-o?" – o gêmeo encarou-a. – "Tem noção que, depois, quem vai ter que aturar essa impaciência sou eu?"

"Vai ser pior se pressionar agora..."

Novo suspiro. – "Não tenho mais idade pra presenciar briga de criança!..."

A japonesa sorriu. – "Por um momento, às vezes eu esqueço que você é mais velho que andar pra frente."

"Não só eu, mas... Na verdade, sou um anjo bem jovem, comparado aos outros..."

"Ah, é?..."

"É. Anjos inferiores, até sete pares de asas, não passam de excremento divino. Sequer somos considerados nas hierarquias. Sabe, tipo, marginalizados? Então..."

Maiko ergueu a sobrancelha.

(Devia ser tão triste estar acima de três pares. Ao menos, os inferiores podiam _brincar_ na terra. Os outros ficavam confinados naquele espaço tedioso).

"Irieko falou algo sobre isso. Disse que só existem anjos de no máximo três pares de asas por aqui, pois acima disso já não é mais possível ouvir a voz dos seres terrenos."

Shiho assentiu, distraído. – "Ela não mentiu."

"Não entendo como pode. Vocês são tão fortes!"

"Bem, somos mais fortes que qualquer humano, é verdade. Mas experimente nos comparar com um anjo de oito pares de asas, por exemplo." – ainda mais pensativo. – "Acho que é como comparar a força de um tigre e a de um rato."

A jovem também se distraiu um pouco, tentando imaginar a cena. Já era difícil por si só imaginar alguém com oito pares nas costas (como tudo aquilo _cabia_?).

Por sorte, despertou dos pensamentos antes de tropeçar vergonhosamente no meio da calçada. Suspirou pesadamente. Ainda ouvia os ruidosos comentários de desavisados que comentavam sobre a chacina no bairro onde ela trabalhava. A maldita Remliel não havia poupado público; até mesmo policiais tinham sido mortos.

Os outdoors noticiavam levantamentos da situação o tempo todo, o número de mortos e feridos apenas aumentando a cada anúncio.

Aliás, eles próprios estavam numa situação chata, já que a roupa suja e alguns outros detalhes evidenciavam que eles estiveram lá. Mas como ninguém parou um par de gêmeos e uma estudante, continuaram normalmente.

"...Então, todas as coisas que a Bíblia diz, por exemplo, foram feitas por anjos inferiores a quatro pares?"

Mais uma vez, Shiho assentiu. – "Foram sim. Ou grande parte delas, já que... Os Caídos tinham um nível absurdo. Gabriel também."

(Maiko pensou que começar a estudar mais a Bíblia, se sobrevivesse algumas semanas a mais. Ser Budista não ajudava muito a lembrar destas histórias; Irieko contara o básico delas, mas só. Aliás, só sabia da existência de Nephelim graças a ela também).

"Mas é claro que tem muita licença poética nisso tudo."

"É mentira...?"

"Não exatamente mentira. Apenas muito _exagero_." – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. – "Por exemplo, dizer que Deus quem ordenou que Sodoma e Gomorra queimassem. Ou mesmo que Ele próprio queimou-as... Deus não coloca um dedo na sujeira dos seres terrenos."

(Fazia sentido. Para quê anjos, senão?).

"E não foi Ele?" – para Maiko, aquele era um assunto bastante intrigante. Já ouvira falar bastante daquele episódio.

Aliás, parecia que Himitsu tinha algo a ver com ele (de acordo com a anjo das asas verdes, que não se alongou nessa explicação).

"Que nada! Aquilo foi puro trabalho dos '_Erasi_ Primordiais'."

"Sério mesmo?! **Só eles?**"

Ela lembrava-se de um quadro que vira uma vez, que ilustrava as duas cidades ardendo num verdadeiro mar de fogo. Parecia até algo meio apocalíptico.

"Aliás, foram apenas três."

"Mentira! Quais os nomes?!" – na verdade, pensou muito pouco quando perguntou aquilo. Só depois que percebeu que podia estar sendo metida demais. – "A-ah, desculpe... Se você não quiser falar, eu entendo..."

"Não, por mim tudo bem, mas..." – Shiho encarou-a ainda mais firmemente. – "Tem certeza de que quer ouvir?"

Engoliu em seco. – "Não pode ser tão ruim, né?"

(E, quem sabe, descobriria um pouco mais sobre aquilo que Irieko se recusou a falar quando ela insistiu com a mesma).

"Foram, basicamente, três '_Erasi_ Primordiais': Hamael, Sehriel e Ecanus [1]."

E Shiho emendou, depois de um risinho indecifrável. – "Ironicamente, dois destes anjos atualmente renegaram seus papéis de assassinos implacáveis para assumirem fachadas de dóceis 'Construxis'."

Ok, nunca ouvira falar dos outros dois anjos (assim que conseguisse, iria pesquisar a respeito imediatamente).

Maiko engoliu em seco, pensando em como sabia pouco sobre _Sehriel_.

Estava tão preocupada com _Himitsu_ que...

"Do jeito que você fala, Shiho, até parece que isso é uma coisa muito ruim." – ela comentou, mais séria agora.

"É porque **é** algo ruim."

"...Como poderia?"

"Maiko-chan, nunca ouviu falar em algo chamado _Harmonia Natural das Coisas_?"

Gota. – "Posso ser uma pirralha comparada a você, mas não sou tão burra quanto uma. Claro que sei o que é isso..."

"No momento que Hamael e Sehriel trocaram de lado, por assim dizer, eles quebraram essa _Harmonia_. Acontece que..."

"Que...?"

"...A essência deles não acompanhou essa mudança."

Silêncio. – "Quer dizer que..."

"No fundo, eles continuam tão '_Erasi_ Primordiais' quanto no dia em que foram concebidos pelo Universo. O que eles estão fazendo é refrear seus instintos mais básicos. Mas, você sabe... Quanto mais ar se põe num balão, mais tenso o mesmo fica..."

_...Até que ele, uma hora, explode._

Claro. Maiko Isono compreendera totalmente a analogia.

A frustração de ter milhares de 'Deuses' mortos, a frustração por ser perseguido eternamente por um anjo sedento de vingança... Quantas outras dores ele tinha, que iam se acumulando silenciosamente?

...E mesmo assim, Sehriel ainda conseguia fingir ser outra pessoa.

Uma pessoa que ajudava humanos egoístas que, provavelmente, pouco se importaram com o _verdadeiro_.

Por que, então, ele não ficava bravo e se rebelava?

Não fazia sentido ser assim tão bonzinho quando sequer havia motivos para tal. Suportar tanta pressão, mesmo que seu balão sequer conseguisse mais.

Não iria mentir: ela amava _Himitsu Isono_.

Mas, repentinamente, alguma coisa em si aqueceu-se ao pensar em _Sehriel_. No fundo, ele também era apenas...

Uma pobre criatura.

E ela sentiu-se podre por estar rebaixando-o assim, sentindo pena dele.

Inevitável, sabia, mas ainda sim podre.

"Ora, vejam só..." – Mashiro, que havia permanecido quieto todo aquele tempo (possivelmente ouvindo-os), finalmente falou algo.

Ele apontava para uma tela imensa em um dos prédios comerciais.

Mais notícias sobre a tragédia de Tokyo.

"...Sehriel e Remliel já não estão mais lá." – comentou, distraído. – "Provavelmente, então, Sehriel já conseguiu despistar Remliel. Precisamos nos apressar."

"Que? Apressar...?" – mais uma gota.

(De fato, eles saíram com tanta pressa do depósito, que ela nem sequer lembrara de perguntar onde diabos estavam indo!).

"Vamos nos esconder num lugar especial, Maiko-chan. "

"...Shiho, definitivamente esse seu sorriso me deixa só mais nervosa."

"Não ligue para ele, Maiko-san. Pode caminhar ao meu lado, se quiser. Prometo que serei mais _comportado_."

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

"...Cê não tava bravo comigo, Mashiro?"

"Bravo,?" – realmente surpreso. – "Ah, Maiko-san! Há muito já nem estou mais pensando naquilo! Aliás, peço perdão pela cena. Vou tratar de seu rosto, prometo."

"Ah, mas..."

Alguém poderia, por obséquio, parar o mundo para que ela descesse?

Shiho, ao menos, também parecia confuso. Afinal, Mashiro Himeno passara a viagem inteira quieto, andando à frente deles e absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, até com direito a uma aura realmente maligna rondando-o.

"...Estava apenas distraído demais. Sequer os ouvi, para falar a verdade." – e corou de leve, realmente incomodado pelo fato.

(Gota imensa nos outros dois componentes da cena).

"...Os genes do pai dele?" – Maiko.

"...Não. Esses foram os irritantes genes da mãe." – Shiho.

Meneando a cabeça, ela deteve-se em outro assunto que quase ia esquecer (mais uma vez).

"Afinal, para onde estamos indo...?" – só o que queria era ver Himitsu de novo. Esperava que ele encontrasse logo os gêmeos.

Mais silêncio.

Alguns passos hesitantes a mais, e ela não precisou repetir a pergunta. Mashiro adiantou-se, enfim.

"Na verdade, já chegamos."

Apontando para a construção à sua frente, a japonesa ficou boquiaberta.

Esperava um covil do mal, com trovões e tudo o mais, mas só o que viu foi um hotel qualquer. Bem normal, até.

"...Vocês estão aqui?" – impressionada.

Enquanto iam entrando e pegando a chave do quarto (aparentemente, o recepcionista já os conhecia até demais, chamando-os de Himeno-kun até), ela preferia observar a arquitetura clássica ao redor. Apresentou-se como uma amiga quando questionada do porquê estava ali.

Achou que a burocracia ia ser mais pesada, mas graças à Shiho, que afinal era um anjo (Himitsu fez o mesmo com Takuchi Isono, por exemplo), a mesma resumiu-se a apenas o básico.

"Minha nossa... Vocês moram mesmo aqui...?" – parecia tão mais bonito aquilo tudo do que por fora.

"Morávamos. Transferi minha mãe para outro hotel, mais seguro e também mais afastado daqui." – Mashiro disse.

(Ah, menos mal... Estava mesmo bastante nervosa com o fato de ter de encontrar a mãe dos gêmeos. Imaginava-a, na verdade, como uma monstrenga tirana; como os filhos).

"Vamos usar este apenas como esconderijo temporário." – Shiho sorriu.

"...Cêis têm dinheiro pra isso?"

"Dinheiro não é exatamente um problema." – e o anjo sorriu ainda mais.

(É... Eram anjos, afinal...).

Pararam diante de uma porta qualquer. Maiko leu o número 403 ali. Já pensava, na verdade, num bom banho. Estava **mesmo** precisando de um!

(Remliel que fosse para o Inferno, não ia ficar suja por causa dela).

"Hum... Que cheiro bom..." – Shiho comentou.

"Cheiro de soba." – há quantos anos não comia um...?

"Me deu até fome."

Mashiro revirou os olhos. – "Shiho-kun, Maiko-san, controlem seus estômagos, por favor. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, mantenham o foco."

"Não dá pra manter o foco com fome..." – ela concordou com o anjo.

"Ainda mais com esse cheiro de soba me torturando..."

"Mashiro, abre logo essa porta." – ela reclamou. Mais um pouco, e iria mesmo arrombar a porta do maldito que estava comendo isso e roubar tudo.

O hanyou fez o que lhe ordenavam, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o cheiro, na verdade, vinha dali.

"Quando é que você...?" – ele questionou, surpreso.

Com aquela luz tênue, Maiko conseguia ver muito pouco. Alguém já estava ali antes deles chegarem.

"Não faz muito." – a voz explicou. – "Quando vi que vocês já tinham ido, confundir os sentidos de Remliel foi bastante fácil. Consegui escapar antes que a mídia ou mais reforços militares chegassem."

O moreno ligou a luz, deixando o quarto pequeno ser iluminado outra vez, não só pelas luzes da cidade.

Himitsu estava ali, sentado na única cadeira por ali.

"Vocês demoraram." – ele sorriu. – "Se não se importarem, dei o endereço de vocês para pedir soba pelo telefone. Ainda está quente, querem?"

"...É claro que queremos (E COMO!). Além disso, demoramos tanto assim porque, ao contrário de você, viemos a pé." – Shiho resmungou.

"Ah, é mesmo. Esque... A-AH!~"

"HIMITSU~! É VOCÊ~~! "

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Maiko já havia pulado sobre ele, derrubando-o com o móvel e tudo.

"...Crianças." – Mashiro suspirou ainda mais pesadamente.

"Olha quem fala." – Shiho riu.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXXI: **_**A Divina Tragédia II**_.

"Deixe-me perguntar: Shiho-kun, o que você está sentindo agora...?"

Shiho (que roubara o que sobrou do prato de Maiko já que a mesma não parecia mais tão interessada em comer) sugou com um barulho um pouco mais pronunciado mais um pouco do caldo da sopa.

"Bem, Mashiro-kun... Na verdade, estou com uma sensação muito desagradável de querer arrancar meus olhos."

Ele assentiu. – "Então, somos dois."

"...Ei, Himitsu?" – o gêmeo chamou-o. – "Eu estou aqui, comendo o soba da Maiko-chan. Aliás, meu dileto irmão bateu nela mais cedo. Não vai fazer nada a respeito? Nos dar um chute, gritar impropérios, sei lá?"

Absolutamente nenhuma reação por parte dele.

"Desisto..." – e voltou a comer.

"Que cena deprimente..." – Mashiro concordou, ocupando-se em encarar a TV.

A cena (que o hanyou classificou como '_seria bem pior se não estivéssemos aqui, Shiho-kun..._', e o silêncio que se seguiu explicou tudo) já estava mais comportada agora que um dos envolvidos estava dormindo. Mas, infelizmente, não menos idiota.

Maiko estava dormindo, a cabeça apoiada no ombro do loiro. Como os gêmeos ocuparam-se da cama enquanto comiam, depois que todos devidamente pareciam um pouco mais limpos depois de um banho eficaz, ela sentou-se no colo dele e acabou por ficar ali mesmo. Mas a garota não parecia nem um pouco incomodada; aliás, parecia tão à vontade que até mesmo perdeu a fome que alegava ter.

Só de lembrar daqueles agradinhos de recém-casados ou das frases altamente melosas, Mashiro parecia querer repentinamente se matar mais cedo.

Pelo menos, agora estava suportável, já que ela dormia a sono solto. Himitsu apenas acariciava seus cabelos. Deprimente, sim, mas não passava dali. Se bem que, se ele abrisse a boca para sussurrar qualquer outra frase que tivesse as palavras 'amor', 'vida' ou derivados, ele ia cometer um homicídio.

"...E Hotaru-san?" – Shiho perguntou, de repente.

"Ah, ela está bem." – o gêmeo respondeu. – "Certifiquei-me que a barreira que consegui colocar lá está fazendo o devido efeito."

"Se bem que, mesmo sendo filho do rei, suas habilidades em criar barreiras não são tão louváveis, né?"

"Beiram o ridículo. Mas protegerão minha mãe por um bom tempo."

"...Quem é que estava dando um sermão na Isono por não ter um pingo de amor-próprio e tal?" – Shiho ergueu, ironicamente, a sobrancelha.

"Encaremos os fatos: ela tem muito mais chances de sobreviver do que eu."

O fluxo de pessoas nas ruas geladas da madrugada estava muito mais intenso agora. Geralmente, não era daquele jeito. Os carros também haviam aumentado o tráfego; como se toda a cidade pressentisse a tragédia.

A barreira estava ficando cada vez mais fragilizada. Agora, com aquela confusão que dois anjos inorgânicos fizeram, com direito a desmembramentos e tudo o mais (aquele tipo de imagem vazando pela Internet alimentou assuntos sensacionalistas em certos fóruns por horas, de acordo com Irieko, que se mantinha atualizada), apenas pioraram o que já estava naturalmente ruim.

Najato passou a mão pelos cabelos, ignorando a dor de cabeça que começava a latejar no fundo das têmporas.

Graças àquele fluxo anormal de pessoas, os youkais tinham muito mais vítimas de quem sugar energia vital para a barreira e para fortalecerem a si próprios. Era irritante ter que enfrentar criaturinhas que deviam ser fracas e estavam ficando cada vez mais problemáticas graças a isso!

Os Guardiões também não moveram um dedo diante daquela situação... Entendia que estavam ocupados com outras coisas, mas deviam, ao menos, terem se preocupado com a quantidade anormal de monstros.

(A tal Micaela Angeli não era perita em rastrear youkis? Só com a ajuda do corpo, Najato já detectara quantidades absurdas!).

"...E então, Iri-chan?"

"Nada." – sacudiu a cabeça. – "Por aqui, não há nenhum youkai."

"...Estranho, tenho a impressão de sentir algo anormal."

A jovem de cabelos verdes estava anormalmente silenciosa. Parecia estar sentindo algo que o caçador não podia. Podia muito se assemelhar a uma gazela selvagem escutando os passos de alguma leoa faminta.

De fato, segundos depois, ela segurou-o pelo ombro.

"Na-chan."

Ele suspirou, resignado. – "Não me diga que essa energia estranha é o que eu estou pensando que é..."

Irieko não respondeu. Remliel o fez para ela, aparecendo diante deles.

Em meio às pessoas que passavam, Najato prendeu a respiração. A garotinha impúbere dos cabelos loiros e de pele tão clara quanto um albino. Aquele olhar homicida era inconfundível.

"Remliel..." – e foi como ver o próprio Diabo.

"Ora, se não é Iriel e seu humano." – sorriu, com aparente prazer.

O moreno percebeu que as pessoas, invariavelmente, desviavam os olhos para observar a cena: uma moça vestida anormalmente, de cabelos verdes e tapa-olho, um garoto com um arco-e-flecha e uma terceira menina, tão anormalmente vestida quanto os outros dois, e com uma imensa foice azulada.

Não tinha, de fato, como não chamar a atenção. E aquilo era ruim; se ela pretendesse atacá-los em plena rua, vítimas seriam inevitáveis...

"O que você quer?"

"Que saia da minha frente. Tenho um trabalho a fazer." – respondeu.

Irieko ergueu a sobrancelha.

"...Não é relacionado à Sehriel, é?"

"O que eu e Sehriel fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não lhe diz respeito, Houka no Tenshi. Saia da frente."

'_Nada bom_', pensava Najato. E, mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que tinha poucas chances, ainda mais fragilizado pela doença, avançou.

"Dependendo do que quer, receio que terá de passar por mim antes."

A loira revirou os olhos.

"Não tenho intenção de considerá-lo um inimigo, humano. Sou um ser justo, apesar de não parecer. Meu ódio é apenas dirigido a Sehriel. Outros humanos que não os 'Deuses' dele não precisam sofrer minha ira."

Irieko colocou-se protetoramente em frente ao seu 'Deus'.

"...Acontece que Na-chan é um caçador de youkais."

"E se você pretende ir atrás de Sehriel e iniciar uma nova briga da mesma dimensão daquela anterior, até que ele perca o controle sobre si mesmo, receio que vou ter de impedi-la, como protetor dos homens."

Acariciando o cabo da foice, Remliel sorriu ainda mais. – "Ah. Um _idealista_, é?"

"E como o 'Construxi' de Najato Hajaya, eu, Iriel, serei obrigada a igualmente declarar guerra contra você, Remliel, se pretender dar mais um passo além daqui."

"...Ou seja: vocês dois vão se voltar contra mim."

O moreno meneou a cabeça.

"Mas não aqui. Vamos evitar vítimas humanas." – e virando-se para Irieko, sussurrou-lhe: – "Iri-chan, ligue para o Hi-chan. Avise-o da situação. E não deixe que ele venha para cá. Impeça ao máximo que ele cave a própria cova. Vou distrair Remliel enquanto você o faz."

"...Certo." – e ela já estava discando quando ele terminou a frase.

O anjo deitou-se, ignorando a sentença.

"Bom, tudo bem que você fez um acordo comigo... Mas só por causa dele você não precisa agir como naquele '_Abandone toda a esperança aquele que aqui entrar_'... Ei, isso faz de mim um Virgílio, né? Olha só! Estou guiando meu próprio Dante em direção ao Inferno! Aliás, qual era o nome dessa obra mesmo?"

"A Divina Comédia."

Himitsu sorrira.

"...Obrigado, Himitsu-san. Que bom ter alguém inteligente por aqui." – e encarou o irmão gêmeo de novo.

Resmungando algum xingamento em voz baixa, Shiho resolveu mudar para um tópico um pouco menos incômodo para ele.

"Maiko-chan ainda está dormindo, né?"

"...Como um anjo." – os olhos azuis enterneceram, tocando o rosto dela outra vez.

Mashiro suspirou.

"Ei, isso foi uma ironia?" – Shiho, por outro lado, já estava conseguindo lidar, aparentemente, com a náusea pelas ceninhas ridículas.

O loiro, que não percebeu suas próprias palavras até então, riu. – "Ah, não! Não foi uma ironia... Desculpe."

"Que nada. Foi engraçado!"

O hanyou encarou o teto. – "Também peço desculpas... Acho que me exaltei um pouco mais do que devia quando bati nela."

Himitsu descansou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça.

"De fato, o senhor exagerou." – assentiu. – "...Mas, não sei se foi graças a isso, Maiko-chan parecia diferente hoje."

"Diferente, como?"

"Como posso explicar...?" – pensativo, ele apenas voltou a falar quando achou as palavras mais ou menos certas. – "Ela estava mais _madura_. Arriscaria até mais _feliz_ consigo própria. Eu nunca consegui isso por mim mesmo; fiquei muito contente."

"...Mesmo assim, desculpe por bater na sua 'Deusa'." – realmente envergonhado.

"Não vou bater no senhor por isso, Mashiro-san." – sorriu, tranqüilizando-o.

"Se bem que o Mashiro-kun tá achando que merece um soco ou dois, né?" – Shiho riu da cara do irmão.

"Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que eu devia ser gentil com as mulheres..."

"Acredite, Mashiro-kun, você é gentil até com quem não deve."

O loiro assentiu. – "Concordo com Shiho-san."

"...Ela está melhor?"

Logo, o moreno arrependeu-se de ter perguntado aquilo. Porque, tão logo percebeu que ela estava em seu colo, Himitsu sorriu como um idiota e ficou brincando com os fios negros dos cabelos dela. Maiko não se movia, jogada em algum sonho agradável.

Ele invejou-a, de fato, por ela poder dormir tão tranqüilamente, mesmo em uma situação daquelas.

"Está sim. Maiko-chan é uma menina muito forte."

Realmente, o outro anjo das asas negras estava se adaptando com muito mais facilidade àquelas cenas deprimentes:

"Wow... Olha só isso, o olhar babão de um namorado." – cruzou os braços.

"...O mais deprimente nisso é que ele sequer sente vergonha."

"Viu só, Mashiro-kun? Ainda bem que você vai morrer antes de passar por uma experiência ridícula dessas!"

"Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas... Ainda bem mesmo."

O loiro apenas sorriu. Parecia mais um adulto relevando as implicâncias de duas crianças (se bem que era mesmo algo mais ou menos assim).

"Que horas são?..."

"...Deixe-me ver." – o hanyou mudou de canal. – "24 de Abril. Quatro e vinte e oito da manhã, precisamente."

"Que madrugada tediosa!" – Suriel reclamou. – "E eu achando que conversas entre três homens esclarecidos eram mais divertidas!"

"Aliás, Mashiro-san, não vai dormir?" – Himitsu questionou.

Himeno sabia que criaturas como eles não precisavam de sono, comida ou mesmo oxigênio. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo sendo uma criatura orgânica com necessidades orgânicas absolutamente compreensíveis, não pôde deixar de sentir-se uma certa aberração naquele momento.

"Acredita se eu disser que não estou com sono?" – deu de ombros.

"O senhor precisa cuidar mais de sua saúde." – o loiro sussurrou. – "Acredito que devia dormir só um pouco, senão irá desabar de exaustão. Manter duas barreiras ao mesmo tempo é demais..."

Surpreso, Mashiro deixou a máscara habitual de seriedade desaparecer, e ficou muito mais parecido com Shiho naquele momento.

"...Esqueci de que vocês são sensíveis a isso." – era como um pedido de desculpas.

"Na verdade, eu concordo com o Sehriel, Mashiro-kun." – o anjo assentiu.

"Posso manter-me por muito mais tempo assim. Obrigado pela preocupação de ambos, mas estou nas devidas condições. Ah, a propósito..."

E apontou para Himitsu.

"...Seu celular não está vibrando?"

"Oh, é verdade."

Pegando o mesmo do bolso, Isono atendeu-o, discretamente, enquanto os gêmeos, para dar-lhe o mínimo de privacidade, já que o quarto era pequeno, distraíram-se assistindo um humorístico qualquer que passava na TV naquele momento.

(Até alguns momentos atrás, Shiho estava divertindo-se vendo as avaliações e notícias sobre aquele mesmo acidente daquela tarde).

Quando Himitsu desligou-o, já estava se levantando da cadeira, com Maiko em seus braços. Ela apenas remexeu-se, mas não chegou a despertar; ele tinha movimentos graciosos e calculados o suficiente para impedir que tal coisa acontecesse. Mas o rosto traía aquela calma no corpo.

Himitsu Isono parecia... Nervoso.

Tanto Mashiro quanto Shiho não precisaram de mais do que alguns segundos para computarem a situação e compreendê-la.

"...Remliel?"

"Remliel ia nos atacar no nosso ponto cego."

O hanyou suspirou. – "Eu disse que minhas habilidades com barreiras beiram o ridículo. Não consigo manter esta, já tendo a que protege minha mãe."

"Não posso ficar aqui..."

Se ele tivesse alguma mala ou coisa para levar, possivelmente já estaria com a mesma na mão. Como estava sem nada, simplesmente colocou a mão na maçaneta e já estava-a girando, pronto a sair do hotel.

"Para onde vamos?" – questionou o anjo das asas negras.

"...Irieko-san nos disse para usarmos o tempo que eles nos darão para fugir. Talvez, até mesmo abandonar Tokyo."

"Até quando vai durar esse esconde-esconde com Remliel?" – Mashiro pôs as mãos nos bolsos, seguindo-o pelo corredor.

"Não sei... Mas não posso deixar que ela nos alcance agora." – Himitsu decidiu-se.

E, de repente, ele parou de correr.

"...Por que estamos nos preocupando em _fazer isso_?" – amaldiçoando-se pelos segundos perdidos, ele procurou uma janela. – "Vamos voar, ficará mais fácil."

"Não podemos voar muito. Lembre-se de que aqui é Tokyo e a polícia está louca atrás de um bando de malucos alados, de acordo com as notícias."

"Eu sei. Vamos apenas fugir brevemente."

"Aliás..." – Shiho já estava pegando a mão do gêmeo, pronto a pegá-lo também no colo quando alçasse vôo. – "Você disse 'ia nos atacar'. Quem a parou?"

"Najato-san." – e a voz do rapaz falhou.

"...Ele está com Remliel agora?"

"Ele e Irieko-san." – corrigiu.

Mashiro Himeno dignou-se a dar um sorrisinho, como se subitamente aquilo tivesse se transformado num show de humor. – "Aquele caçador está morto!"

Remliel, sem conseguir se conter, começou a rir.

Desta vez, mais pessoas encararam a cena anormal. Algumas arriscaram até parar, pensando que se tratava de alguma filmagem em plena madrugada.

"Evitar vítimas humanas, você diz...?" – ela perguntou, limpando as lágrimas.

Puxando a primeira flecha, Najato encarava-a firmemente.

Sentia os pulmões pesarem como pedras, mas forçou-se a continuar firme. Não podia deixar que ela avançasse; pelo bem daquela cidade. Se por acaso Sehriel se rendesse enfim aos seus verdadeiros instintos...

Não podia permitir sob nenhuma circunstância, como caçador e como humano, que tal tragédia se repetisse.

"Na-chan, Hi-chan disse já estar indo." – Irieko avisou-o.

"Ótimo. Assim, atrasaremos ao menos um pouco o encontro deles. O suficiente para que ele se prepare ou tenha mais um plano." – sorriu.

A loira sacudiu a cabeça, como se sentisse pena dos dois.

"Vamos esclarecer uma coisa: vocês não poderão me deter. Eu irei matar esse humano tão rápido que Sehriel sequer terá tempo de sair dessa cidade."

"...É o que veremos." – Irieko estreitou os olhos.

Remliel sorriu. Finalmente, alguma diversão! – "Ei, vocês disseram que não queriam nenhuma vítima humana, não é?"

"Vamos resolver isso em outro lugar." – Najato concordou.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor."

Engolindo em seco, o caçador preparou-se para o pior. E, de fato, ele veio: Remliel, sem nenhum aviso, abriu as vistosas asas vermelhas, assustando os pedestres que estavam ali naquele momento.

"Como dizem por aí, _o Céu é o limite_."

[1] Ecanus (ou Elkanah) é um dos cinco anjos que, por ordens de Deus, transcreveu aos homens 94 dos 204 livros do apocalíptico _Esdras_ (Esdras IV, 14:42).

**Prévia: **_**A Divina Tragédia III**_**.**

_(...) A foice rasgou o ar como se fossem experientes garras de um felino. Com um ágil movimento, Irieko conseguiu escapar do pior. Ouvia as exclamações abafadas dos humanos lá embaixo, enquanto pensava que uma chuva de penas verdes não iria confundi-los por muito tempo._

_Remliel não diminuiu o ritmo em nenhum momento. Ela estava possessa de uma fúria demoníaca, algo que não era daquele mundo._

_Definitivamente, não ia parar enquanto não os cortasse ao meio._

_Nem mesmo uma flecha revestida de ki de Najato surtira efeito. Ela só estremeceu, como se tivesse levado um choque, e desatou a rir._

"_Ora, vamos! Dê-me um pouco de emoção, Iriel!" – rosnou._

_...Ela queria emoção?_

_Se continuasse daquele jeito, tão irresponsável, iria ganhar muito mais do que um pouco de emoção. E Irieko iria providenciar isso pessoalmente._


	19. Tom XXXII & Tom XXXIII

"_Agora você compreende..._"

Era tão inacreditável que sequer conseguia verter lágrimas. Simplesmente inacreditável. Ela era sempre tão ativa; tão viva...

Inacreditável pensar que não veria mais nenhuma manhã. Que não poderia mais reclamar dos chutes que lhe aplicava enquanto dormia.

Que simplesmente acabara ali mesmo.

Nunca achou que o som do sangue fosse tão irritante. Antigamente, adorava-o. Mas agora, o sangue dela... Era uma afronta.

Era inacreditável.

"_...A minha dor?_"

Sehriel encarou-a no fundo dos olhos. Aqueles orbes que derramavam a vingança assassina. Não via mais nada ali dentro.

Só um vórtice escuro e faminto. Só o seu pecado.

É, ele compreendia. Tão inacreditavelmente que quis gritar.

Repentinamente, então, ele perdeu toda e qualquer vontade de avançar sobre aquele corpo odioso. Apenas encarou-a. Apenas...

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXXII: **_**A Divina Tragédia III**_.

**Nagoya – Japão.**

**Anos atrás...**

Era irritante. O som de sua própria vida lutando para continuar existindo era simplesmente irritante. Não conseguia escutar aquela máquina por muito tempo sem ter vontade de quebrá-la; e sabia muito bem que conseguiria fazê-lo, por isso, tentava ao máximo se acalmar.

Pensava na mãe, naqueles momentos. No seu sorriso, em todos os ensinamentos que ela lhe dera. Em como afagava a falta que o pai fazia em sua vida. E em como chorava ao descobrir que o filho mais velho tinha um câncer inoperável e maligno. Ela e o pai foram bastante claros: Najato Hajaya, ele, iria morrer. Não havia mais nenhuma chance de recuperação. Era questão de sentar e esperar.

Estava no hospital, na verdade, por simples conveniência. Pois logo, iria para Tokyo, para cumprir o dever de um Guardião de Apoio japonês: ir até onde a barreira se encontra e monitorá-la de perto. Cuidar de qualquer monstro que a ultrapassasse. E guiar os Guardiões que não eram daquele país.

Pensou em tudo aquilo. E dormiu, porque aquelas memórias, aquela vida que seria abruptamente interrompida... Tudo aquilo o exauria.

Ele adormeceu e sonhou algo muito bonito. Uma chuva de penas verdes.

No seu sonho, uma voz que não era nem de homem nem de mulher chamou-o por seu nome completo e perguntou como ele desejava a pessoa ideal. A vida ideal. A vida que aquelas penas lhe dariam até o último instante.

Najato desejou. Ele se entregou, achando tudo aquilo muito interessante. Foi assim que assinou o _resto da sua vida_.

Quando acordou, no dia seguinte, ainda ouvia as máquinas.

Mas viu diante de si, para sua surpresa, uma outra pessoa. Uma moça de olhos cor-de-mel e cabelos verdes e compridos. Tão sedosos que pareciam irreais... Uma pessoa...

"**C.C.?!**" – bradou, livrando-se de imediato daquele torpor sonolento.

A sobrancelha da jovem apenas ergueu-se.

"Não sou C.C. Meu nome é Irieko."

..._Irieko_.

Foi o nome que deu àquela criatura em seus sonhos que tinha uma voz de um timbre tão reconfortante. O nome que lhe passou pela cabeça, sem significado muito especial.

Apenas um nome que o fazia sorrir, porque lembrava uma professora do jardim de infância, cujo sobrenome era Irie, e depois de se casar, acabou mudando o sobrenome para Kizuki. Najato gostava de 'Irie'.

"Quem é você...?" – surpreso, achou que ainda estava dentro de um sonho.

Mas percebia que nem mesmo esfregando os olhos aquela visão passava. A moça vestida de branco e de aparência igual àquela contratante continuava ali.

"Você é aquele que criou a 'humana' em mim. Você é meu 'Deus', Najato-san."

E ela aproximou-se cada vez mais do seu corpo, até que a mão pálida tocou nos cabelos negros como a noite.

"...Eu nasci apenas para amá-lo."

Provavelmente, a máquina registrou o aumento de seus batimentos cardíacos.

E Najato pensou, ignorando até mesmo aquele detalhe vergonhoso, que não queria nunca mais acordar daquele sonho.

Um alvo. Dois alvos. Três alvos. Dois seguidos. Seis alvos. Sete. Oito. Com pouquíssimos centésimos de pausa, as flechas atingiram os objetivos com louvor.

"...Três segundos e sete centésimos. É um novo recorde."

Najato sorriu e foi-se sentar ao lado da garota dos cabelos verdes. Ela deixou-se segurar na mão dele, gesto que não passou despercebido; ao vê-la aproveitar-se do fato deles estarem sozinhos (a senhora Sachie sabia ser tão linha-dura quando queria), deixou-se abraçá-la, trazendo sua cabeça para o ombro dele.

"Mas ainda é muito ruim. Não é nada para derrotar youkais superiores."

Irieko revirou os olhos.

"Olhe a sua idade e seu talento. Isso é indiscutível: você é um gênio absoluto dentro dessa família."

"...Mas não sei até quando vou sobreviver." – suspirou.

"Isso não é seu problema. O pequeno Kaze vai substituí-lo."

"Meu pai tá colocando toda a pressão da sucessão nos ombros dele..." – o japonês ergueu-se subitamente, nervoso. – "Meu irmão ainda é uma criança!..."

A anjo das asas esmeraldinas também se levantou. Caminhou com passos calculados e leves até ele e abraçou-o por trás, deixando a cabeça descansar na linha de suas costas. Ela fechou os olhos; podia senti-lo vivo, mesmo que todos gritassem o contrário quando o encaravam.

"Você devia estar preocupado com a **sua** situação. Sequer está mais sendo considerado no testamento do senhor Masaru. Não tem mais nenhum direito."

"Não ligo pra isso... Eu tenho um câncer maligno e não vou sobreviver mais do que alguns anos. Mas Ka-chan vai sobreviver e vai me suceder... Se, por acaso, eu morrer antes da barreira ser lacrada... Como ele vai...?"

Ela abraçou-o mais forte, como se o proibisse de pensar nisso.

"Lembra da promessa que fizemos?"

O aperto no arco que segurava na mão esquerda foi se desfazendo aos poucos. O mesmo, em pouco tempo, ficou suspenso apenas pelos dedos de Najato.

"...Eu lembro."

Ele havia prometido que nunca morreria antes de cumprir _sua missão_.

Impossível esquecer de tal promessa.

"Você jurou que ia cumpri-la. Assim como eu prometi que iria ajudá-lo até o último segundo." – Irieko fechou os olhos. – "Eu estou cumprindo minha parte, Na-chan."

O caçador também fechou os olhos.

Mas, ao contrário dela, não resistiu ao impulso de envolvê-la em um abraço, largando o arco e a aljava de flechas no chão.

Sempre a achava excepcionalmente frágil naqueles momentos, como uma boneca de porcelana, mesmo tendo ciência do quão mais forte que ele, fisicamente falando, ela era.

"Desculpe... Eu estava resmungando coisas como um idiota..."

Irieko riu. – "Te perdôo por ser um idiota..."

E ele também. – "...Juro que não sei o que faria sem você."

**Tokyo – Japão.**

Eles sempre estiveram juntos. Sempre. Como unha e carne. Romeu e Julieta. Nas adversidades e nas alegrias. Até a própria senhora Sachie Hajaya dizia que eles eram o par perfeito. Considerava Irieko sua 'norinha querida' (apenas com um gosto para roupas bastante estranho, meio duvidoso – mas, afinal, ninguém era perfeito).

Mas havia uma coisa que sempre esteve ali, sempre os espreitando das sombras: o destino de duas almas entrelaçadas. '_Até que a morte os separe_'. Aquilo também se aplicava a eles. Um humano e uma criatura imortal. Um dia, invariavelmente, a morte iria fazer isso. Iria levá-lo para muito longe. Iria acabar com todos os momentos.

E Iriel, como uma criatura imortal, nunca, jamais poderia pisar onde Najato passaria o resto de sua eternidade.

Já tentara. E já ouvira relatos daqueles que tentaram.

Simplesmente foram repelidos. A imortalidade não é permitida onde vivem os mortais. É uma afronta, uma coisa fora de ordem, uma distorção desnecessária.

Uma vez separados, humanos e anjos, nunca mais poderiam se encontrar. O corpo etéreo de humano é banhado nas águas geladas do Lethe, o Rio do Esquecimento, e passa a se lembrar apenas de seu próprio nome. Nada mais do que isso é necessário no Elyssion.

E, para sempre, aquela se torna uma relação de um lado apenas.

Os humanos terminam sua existência. Os seres inorgânicos imortais apenas começam a deles.

Apenas com lembranças.

Apenas com a certeza de que seus 'Deuses' nunca mais existirão.

Para alguns, é uma dor forte demais para se conviver. Alguns enlouquecem. Alguns apenas superam. Outros, já desistiram a muitos séculos de criar qualquer laço afetivo com humanos, muito além do que seu personagem requer.

E não importa como lidam com tal fato, continuarão existindo do mesmo jeito.

Um ser imortal não pode se matar. Não pode morrer. Não pode cessar sua existência. Pode mudar de forma, mas jamais _morrer_.

Para sempre, as lembranças.

Para sempre, a dor.

Iriel sabia disso. Desde o começo, sempre soube. Nascera um '_Construxi_', e teve uma coleção de inúmeros 'Deuses' por todos estes anos.

Homens, mulheres, animais, crianças... Todos estavam lá, em algum lugar de sua memória. Alguns mais, outros menos; de alguns, ela lembrava o nome e não lembrava do rosto. Outros, vice-versa. E de alguns outros, nem uma coisa nem outra, mas sabia ao menos que existiram.

Mesmo assim, sentia um frio invadir-lhe as entranhas quando pensava em perder Najato Hajaya. E via a possibilidade da morte dele muito próxima.

Ele sabia que aquele humano sofria de um câncer pulmonar incurável e maligno, que ia se espalhando e matando-o aos pouquinhos. Najato já estava debilitado, no nível final de sua doença; a morte viria em questão de meses, numa previsão muito otimista.

Mas era apenas uma palavra.

Nunca passou por sua cabeça, verdadeiramente, que ele pudesse _morrer_.

E Iriel percebeu, naquele instante, quão infectado estava pelas idéias mortais; esse era um erro muito comum dos humanos. E ele estava cometendo-o!

Sua perspectiva mudou, porém, ao ver as asas vermelhas de Remliel.

Seus olhos, sua foice, suas asas, sua pose, suas palavras, o ar que ela respirava... Tudo convidava a morte, o pecado. A destruição.

Não havia nada de bom ali.

Era uma carcaça que havia se perdido em algum lugar da existência. Enlouquecida pela mortalidade dos homens.

"Remliel, recolha suas asas agora." – Irieko rosnou.

"Tarde demais, Iriel. Agora, os humanos já me viram." – ela sorriu.

A jovem engoliu em seco.

Olhando ao seu redor, via o pânico nas faces dos civis que por ali passava. Ouvia seus sussurros assustados, e percebia as fotos. Aquilo estava passando de mal para pior.

"Na-chan, baixe sua arma." – ela pediu. – "Não podemos..."

"Esse anjo mostrou-se na frente de todos." – o caçador, entretanto, estava bem mais decidido. – "Alguém que desrespeita a ordem pública desse jeito merece uma correção."

"...E quem vai me corrigir? Você, Najato Hajaya?"

O riso da loira não o fez reagir.

"Sim. **Eu.**"

Mas o contrário aconteceu. Remliel ergueu a sobrancelha, apertando os olhos; um humano insolente era o típico exemplar que eliminaria da face da Terra, se pudesse.

(Se bem que... Ela podia).

"Se erguesse essa flecha com a intenção de me matar, já o teria feito há muito tempo, Najato Hajaya. Eu conheço esse truque." – ela encostou a têmpora no cabo da enorme foice. – "Isso é intimidação usando o medo da morte e da dor. Totalmente inútil contra uma criatura que não pode morrer."

Najato revirou os olhos.

E as pessoas gritaram quando pingos de sangue caíram na calçada, enquanto o corpo de Remliel caía com um baque surdo.

O sangue jorrava de sua testa, formando uma poça que manchava seus cabelos. A flecha enterrara-se certeiramente. Alguns começaram a correr, e como o caçador imaginou, o tumulto começara oficialmente.

"Levante-se, anjo!"

Tanto Najato quanto Irieko sabiam que uma criatura imortal jamais se abalaria com aquilo. Era apenas uma simulação tosca de alguém morrendo.

"...Não pense que isso não dói, humano." – ela gemeu, erguendo-se.

O espanto de algumas pessoas foi visível.

Mas o caçador de youkais, acostumado com as bizarrices daquele mundo místico, apenas pensou em como seria trabalhoso impedi-la. Porque a morte jamais faria isso.

Remliel tirou a flecha de sua testa, com um impropério escapando dos lábios.

E, antes que ela baixasse totalmente a mão, Najato lançou uma segunda flecha em seu braço, prendendo-o junto ao ombro, num ângulo perfeito.

A loira gemeu outra vez, e um instinto assassino aflorou naturalmente em seus olhos, um misto de rubro-castanho, enquanto mais uma vez o líquido vermelho escorria pelo braço alvo.

"Na-chan, o que está fazendo...?!" – Irieko exasperou-se. – "Ela não irá morrer, pare de gastar suas flechas!"

"Não pretendo matá-la, Iri-chan..."

Puxando mais uma flecha, ele mirou diretamente na garganta dela.

"...Pretendo apenas atrasá-la."

Os olhos da cor do mel fecharam-se, compreendendo subitamente. Não podia lamentar aquele momento; a morte estava sempre em todas as batalhas que empreenderam juntos. E eles sempre a superaram com um trabalho impecável de equipe.

Teria de ser a mesma coisa, ali. Trabalhar juntos.

Como sempre foi.

"Muito bem... Então, eu estou indo."

Um par de asas verdes estendeu-se majestosamente das costas da jovem, com o som inconfundível de um pássaro alcançando vôo. Para Najato, era a visão mais bela de todas. Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Para os civis que teimavam em tirar fotos e observar aquela luta que passara dos limites do CG, era uma visão que os abismava totalmente.

Como se aquelas asas fizessem a garota subitamente mais rápida, ela descreveu apenas uma linha reta e verde no ar antes de segurar Remliel pelo pescoço. A '_Erasi_' percebeu seu movimento, via-o como se ela se movesse em câmera lenta, mas teve pouquíssimos nanosegundos para reagir.

Segundos em vão, já que agora tinha seu pescoço nas habilidosas mãos da namorada do caçador de youkais.

Nem mesmo as asas rubras puderam libertá-la. E Remliel e Iriel voaram em alta velocidade para o céu, o mais alto que conseguiram.

Remliel apertou os pulsos da outra, tencionando esmagá-los.

Irieko não pareceu importar-se com aquilo.

E, quando parecia que iriam desaparecer da Terra, alcançarem os confins do espaço, a trajetória do Houka no Tenshi subitamente mudou.

E, então, a anjo das asas vermelhas viu-se firmemente segurada, descendo numa velocidade estonteante, como um míssil, em direção do solo.

Um humano normal espatifar-se-ia com aquela pressão esmagadora.

Sobreviver seria pouco. Nem suas células iriam existir depois daquilo.

Mas ela era um anjo imortal. Uma criatura inorgânica. Aquilo iria apenas destruí-la um pouco, e ela poderia se reconcertar no momento seguinte.

"É inútil, Iriel... Não podemos morrer!" – ela resmungou, tentando livrar-se daquele aperto de ferro. A foice, na confusão, ficara lá embaixo.

Sequer podia esmagar um braço de Iriel; a mesma a mantinha com tanta força que era impossível se mexer.

"Cale-se." – disse-lhe no ouvido. – "Já dissemos que não queremos matá-la."

Remliel engoliu em seco. Aquilo era... Um _combo_.

Sentiu, então, a garganta ser atravessada por algo. A força do impacto fê-la inclinar o corpo para trás. Não sentiu mais o corpo da inimiga dos cabelos verdes contra si. A desgraçada livrara-se da dor antes disso.

Mas sentiu o chão. A dureza. O sangue afogando-a.

Um estouro, como uma bomba caindo ao chão, ergueu uma nuvem de poeira, apavorando ainda mais os cidadãos.

"...Conseguiu?" – Najato tirou mais uma flecha da aljava.

Irieko pousou graciosamente ao lado do caçador, limpando a poeira que grudou-se na roupa na hora da queda.

"Sim. Ela espatifou-se no chão."

"Se fosse uma humana, aquela flecha teria partido seu crânio e sua espinha em dois. Mas isso é tão frustrante... Ela não poder morrer..." – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Continuaremos com o plano de atrasá-la o suficiente, então."

Najato assentiu, desviando o olhar ao perceber uma energia elevando-se monstruosamente, vinda da cortina de poeira.

De fato, Remliel estava em frangalhos. O sangue a cobria e as roupas estavam acabadas. Frágil num corpo de criança, ele quase sentiu pena dela; parecia mesmo apenas uma infante normal.

Porém, lembrou-se da visão dela e daquela foice perigosa. Dos olhos assassinos.

E recobrou o sangue frio.

Mas Hajaya não teria precisado disso. Tão logo limpou um filete do líquido vermelho dos lábios, ela trincou os dentes, numa fúria explosiva.

"**COMO SE ATREVE?! EU VOU MATÁ-LO, NAJATO HAJAYA!!!**"

...Realmente, não teria precisado de muito mais.

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXXIII: **_**A Divina Tragédia IV**_.

Abrindo os olhos numa lentidão preguiçosa, Maiko percebeu-se ainda nos braços de Himitsu. Era tão quente e tranqüilo que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Uma nova onda de torpor invadiu-a, seduzindo-a a se arrastar mais uma vez para o mundo dos bons sonhos. O corpo também implorava por um descanso; estava exausta.

Tanto acontecera num só dia. Vira destruição, sangue, reconciliação e a paz num mesmo conjunto de horas. Antes de aquilo acontecer, não acreditava que tanto podia mesmo se desenrolar em um só dia. Parecia até inacreditável.

Agora, ela nunca mais duvidaria de livros que narravam aventuras de cavaleiros que se apaixonavam, guerreavam, beiravam a morte e perdoavam a si próprios, tudo em menos de uma tarde.

Virou o rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo, que confusão de pequenas vozes era aquela que ouvia, mas ouviu o pescoço estalar. Estava mesmo exausta...

"Bom dia, Maiko-chan." – ouviu a voz dele.

Ergueu os olhos, com um sorriso automático a brotar-lhe nos lábios. Himitsu estava ali, encarando-a com aqueles puríssimos olhos azuis. Ele também lhe sorria. Sem pensar, abraçou-o mais.

"Bom dia, Himitsu." – assim que disse aquilo, abriu os orbes acastanhados. – "Ah, mas... Ainda está escuro."

"Bom dia, Maiko-san."

Mashiro Himeno e seu anjo estavam ao lado do loiro.

"O que vocês...?"

"Estamos na estação. É de madrugada ainda, por isso, pode voltar a dormir. Sei que, como humana, você precisa de descanso."

Shiho riu. – "Mashiro-kun fala como se fosse um inorgânico!"

Agora sim é que seu sono havia passado!

"Himitsu... O que está tramando...?"

Há muito que já não sabia exatamente tudo o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz.

Só podia especular, mas os olhos preocupados dele, mesmo com toda aquela gentileza que disfarçava isso, não podiam negar nada a ela.

"Mashiro-san tem razão, Maiko-chan. Você precisa dormir um pouco mais."

"Mas..."

"Ah, antes disso, quero que escolha uma coisa."

Puxando do bolso da calça escolar o que parecia ser dois panfletos de viagem, Himitsu Isono mostrou-os à japonesa.

"...Nara? Kyoto?" – gota.

"Vamos fazer uma viagem de emergência. Escolha para onde. "

Maiko encarou-o. Se os gêmeos Himeno estavam ali em plena madrugada, com aqueles olhares nervosos dardejando de um lado para o outro, era porque as coisas não estavam assim tão seguras.

Ela só pôde pensar no pior: e veio-lhe à mente Remliel.

...Sim, certamente eles deviam estar fugindo dela. Sehriel fez isso várias vezes. Por isso, mesmo no corpo de Himitsu, sabia do que estava falando. O perigo era mesmo real.

Mesmo assim, Maiko teve vontade de repelir aquele convite. Não queria simplesmente fugir, sem uma mala, sem absolutamente nada; mesmo que nada nem ninguém a mantivesse presa àquela cidade.

'_Mas e a escola? E minha higiene pessoal...?_' – ocupou a mente com questões mais pertinentes. E não achou nenhuma resposta.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Se Himitsu sabia o que estava fazendo, confiaria nele. Apesar de lhe doer pensar que iria simplesmente fugir daquele jeito...

Voltou-se, mais uma vez, para os panfletos. A tradicional Nara, com todos aqueles templos envoltos em florestas de cerejeiras róseas ou Kyoto, a cidade dos turistas e dos Outonos mais belos de todos?

(Se bem que as duas eram cidades vizinhas...).

Ela já havia ido a Kyoto, de qualquer forma. Mas talvez Himitsu nunca fora conhecê-la. E era tão bonito! Ou talvez ele já tinha ido sim, em uma de suas milhares de vidas servindo humanos.

(Não, não tinha tempo de ficar pensando até amanhã).

Se não havia escolhas...

"Vamos para Nara. " – sorriu-lhe.

"Muito bem. Será Nara!~" – ele devolveu o sorriso.

"...Mas os gêmeos vão junto?"

"Não vamos." – Mashiro meneou a cabeça. – "Aqui é o ponto final. Vamos nos separar a partir daqui e, muito provavelmente, não voltaremos a nos encontrar."

Shiho deu um sorrisinho, concordando.

Ela tencionou descer dos braços do loiro, mas o hanyou impediu-a.

"...Não fique se forçando sem motivos, Maiko-san." – e segurou-lhe a mão por um breve momento. – "Apenas seja forte."

O anjo das asas negras foi se retirando aos poucos, suspirando.

"É, fiquem aí se despedindo, então. Eu vou comprar as passagens para o primeiro trem que sair."

"Se puder, pegue aquele que vai direto para lá, certo, Shiho-san?" – Himitsu falou-lhe, um pouco mais alto, quando o outro já estava mais afastado.

"Tá bom!" – respondeu de lá.

Mashiro sorriu outra vez. Desta vez, permitiu-se abrir um sorriso um pouco maior do que aqueles que costumava dar, tão discretos.

"Eu gostaria muito de acreditar que, ainda sim, vamos nos encontrar no Elyssion." – confessou. – "Mas sei que isso não será possível. Por isso, este é um _adeus_."

O grito alcançou-lhe a fronteira do medo. Todo o instinto de sobrevivência profundamente enraizado na alma humana do caçador eriçou-se diante daquela voz; o tempo inteiro avisou-o de que aquilo era suicídio. Um perigo sem precedentes e do qual, muito provavelmente, ele não escaparia vivo. Com muita sorte, perderia um membro ou talvez dois.

Mesmo sendo madrugada, a quantidade de boêmios naquela área era grande. E aquela estranha batalha já passara dos limites do aceitável. Os que não corriam estavam encobertos do pó da rua destruída. Sem dúvidas, a Polícia e alguma ambulância já foram acionadas; não teriam mais tempo para prolongar aquela guerra ali.

"Irieko, vamos subir!" – Najato avisou.

"Sim!" – assentiu.

Remliel, neste momento, avançou sobre os dois. A foice azulada descreveu um arco perfeito no céu, numa cor que misturava o ciano e o dourado. Parecia até mesmo uma lua minguante semitransparente.

Porém, Irieko já subira aos céus antes disso. E da cortina de poeira plúmbea, ergueu-se aos céus o anjo das asas verdes, derramando sobre os olhos que os fitavam, abismados, aquela mesma chuva de penas verdes que o caçador tão bem conhecia.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, pensou que aqueles que tiravam fotos com o celular iriam ter provas de que foi realmente um anjo o causador daquela baderna.

E, em outras situações, teria tomado precauções para que tais provas fossem devidamente destruídas.

Mas, naquele momento, ele não tinha condições de se preocupar com isso.

Remliel abandonou aquele cenário que cheirava a pó e a destruição poucos momentos depois que eles. Seguia-os ensandecida de ódio.

Os inimigos de Najato, até então, foram sempre youkais. Eram poderosos, de níveis avançados, mas apenas seres orgânicos que podiam muito bem morrer e pararem de se mover. Assim, ele podia descansar. Mas aquele anjo de asas vermelhas era um ser imortal e vingativo: ele jamais deixaria de persegui-los.

Seu plano não tinha nada de inovador: era apenas distrair Remliel o suficiente para que Sehriel e Maiko Isono escapassem.

O resto deixaria nas mãos experientes do próprio '_Erasi_ Primordial'.

"O que faremos agora, Na-chan?" – ela lhe perguntou, tirando-o brevemente de seus pensamentos.

Najato meneou a cabeça. – "Não sei. Mas, por enquanto, vamos nos preocupar apenas em levar essa batalha sanguinária para longe dos civis."

"Entendido." – assentiu.

Ele virou-se, posicionando uma outra flecha para acertar Remliel. Mas viu-a erguer a foice (que, até onde se lembrava, era feita de Quintessência).

O brilho azul das pedras incrustadas na mesma fê-lo estremecer.

Como se fossem fantasmas que vinham assombrá-lo na ilusão da noite. Uma arma digna de um assassino que atravessava os milênios.

"Cuidado, Iri-chan! Ela vai atacar!"

A foice rasgou o ar como se fossem experientes garras de um felino, logo ao término da frase.

Com um ágil movimento, Irieko conseguiu escapar do pior, mas ouviu a roupa rasgar em algum lugar do processo. Se houvesse acertado alguma de suas pernas, teria sido um problema. A dor a teria desequilibrado o suficiente para que Remliel se aproveitasse de tal distração e a atacasse seriamente.

A anjo inorgânica ouvia as exclamações abafadas dos humanos lá embaixo, mais desavisados do que nunca, enquanto pensava que uma chuva de penas verdes não iria confundi-los por muito tempo.

Remliel não diminuiu o ritmo em nenhum momento. Ela estava possessa de uma fúria demoníaca, algo que não era daquele mundo.

Definitivamente, não ia parar enquanto não os cortasse ao meio.

Nem mesmo uma flecha tirada da aljava e revestida de ki de Najato surtira efeito. Ela só estremeceu, como se tivesse levado um choque, e desatou a rir. Como se fosse a catarse perfeita.

"Ora, vamos! Vão ficar fugindo o tempo inteiro e me atacando com essas táticas de bebês?" – perguntou, irônica.

"Não subestime a mim e a Irieko, anjo!" – Najato devolveu.

"Cale-se, humano. Dê-me um pouco de emoção, Iriel!" – rosnou Remliel.

Irieko trincou os dentes, numa entonação muda de raiva.

Ela queria _emoção_?

Se continuasse daquele jeito, tão irresponsável, iria ganhar muito mais do que um pouco de emoção. E Irieko iria providenciar isso pessoalmente.

...Mas não podia ser agora. Não enquanto sobrevoavam Tokyo.

"Iri-chan, olhe." – Najato apontou o horizonte, na selva de pedra.

Tudo que ela via era a noite coloria pelas luzes da civilização, uma pontinha de luz que nem era suficiente para preencher de azul a área ao seu redor indicando o sol que teimava em querer despontar, enfim.

Mas não precisou de muito mais do que aquele pensamento para entender os detalhes. Entender, de fato, o que ele queria dizer com...

"A estação." – meneou a cabeça, amaldiçoando-se por cometer um erro tão tolo.

"Dê meia volta. Não podemos ir para lá." – Najato sussurrou.

"Remliel está..."

A mesma abriu um imenso sorriso ao vê-los parar.

"Ora. Não me diga que..." – e baixou o rosto, cobrindo-o com a mão e contendo a vontade de gargalhar. O corpo tremia do riso contido. – "Sehriel é tão previsível, como sempre... Pretende abandonar a cidade num trem, é isso...?"

O caçador encarou Irieko, que fez o mesmo. E assentiu para ela. Os olhos abriram-se, numa surpresa muda.

Mas ela precisou compreender que era necessário.

Irieko tirou o tapa-olho que sempre estava usando. O rosto ficou livre de qualquer traço gótico. Ambos os olhos âmbares cintilaram num descontentamento evidente.

Assim, ela abriu o máximo que pôde suas asas e deu meia volta, como o ordenado. A loira segurou a '_Construxi_' pelo braço quando se aproximaram perigosamente, apertando até ouvir o som de algo quebrar.

Porém, subitamente foi assaltada por uma dor esmagadora. Parecia gemer como o gorjeio de um passarinho quando é ferido. A situação era a mesma. Já não era apenas o rubro do sangue que maculava suas asas. O vermelho da dor veio-lhe aos olhos, turvando a visão normal das coisas.

Najato Hajaya pulou sobre ela, a flecha cravada firmemente na asa direita. Remliel perdeu o equilíbrio no mesmo segundo, a dor rasgando-a por dentro; e caiu, como uma ave tombada por algum tiro certeiro.

Quando Irieko tentou pegá-lo, entretanto, ela o agarrou pelo rosto, cravando as unhas em suas bochechas até arrancar sangue.

"...Já que veio para meus braços, pequenino, nada mais justo que cairmos juntos."

Ele debateu-se, mas sem sucesso. Cada vez mais seu ar perdia-se em algum lugar daquela queda vertiginosa; prendeu a respiração, tentando manter o máximo de oxigênio que conseguia devidamente nos pulmões.

O aperto de ferro de Remliel não relaxou em nenhum momento. E cada vez mais ele via o chão. Cada vez mais a iminência da dor. A morte.

Irieko tentava alcançá-los, a mão estendida. Mas já era tarde.

Najato ergueu a mão que conseguiu mover um pouco por entre os braços pálidos da anjo das asas rubras. Preparou-se, fechou os olhos e esperou.

O baque de um corpo caindo no chão em alta velocidade, do céu, explodiu nas ruas de Tokyo, chamando a atenção de qualquer um que morasse por ali ou estivesse passando ao acaso naquele instante.

Uma nova nuvem de poeira venenosa ergueu-se, dissipando-se, porém, muito mais rápido do que a outra que já haviam produzido anteriormente.

"NA-CHAN...!"

Penetrando na densa barreira feita de poeira, Irieko procurou nervosamente qualquer traço daqueles dois. Ouviu um som metálico e arranhado, e deduziu que fosse a foice caindo instantes depois de sua mestra.

Quando finalmente aquela espessa nuvem começava a dispersar-se no ar, a figura de Remliel apresentou-se.

Nenhum arranhão. Apenas o mesmo sangue, a asa ferida que se recuperaria em segundos. Absolutamente nenhum dano adicional.

"...Ao que parece, o garoto virou patê." – limpou a poeira da roupa.

Iriel engoliu em seco. Apostara todas as fichas naquela probabilidade de...

Não. Najato estava vivo. E provou isso quando seu corpo jogou-se sobre o de Remliel e rendeu-a no chão.

"IRIEKO, AGORA!" – chamou-a, num tom que beirava a seriedade ensandecida.

Sem perder um segundo sequer, as asas estenderam-se, deixando que as penas tão afiadas quanto adagas cravassem-se nos pulsos da anjo inorgânica. Remliel viu-se numa teia de dor aguda, como se estivesse numa cruz no próprio chão.

"Impossível...!" – ela sussurrou. – "Como um humano sobreviveu à tamanho impacto de uma queda daquela magnitude?! É simplesmente **impossível!**"

Porém, logo depois de dito isso, percebeu o tapa-olho no rosto do caçador.

"Não..." – e rosnou, numa fúria crescente. – "Não..."

Irieko suspirou, aliviada.

"Este tapa-olho está com a Iri-chan desde que ela _nasceu_. Está completamente encharcado com as bênçãos dela. Com um pouco da força de um anjo inorgânico." – Najato explicou, mantendo um sorriso cansado no rosto.

Ao contrário de Remliel, ele tinha parte da roupa em frangalhos, o corpo bastante ferido e arfava com dificuldade. O princípio da exaustão era visível.

"Então, isso não era meramente um enfeite..." – a loira riu de tamanha ironia, presa ao chão pelas penas verdes.

"Nem pensar. Era minha chance de sobrevivência para casos extremos, como esse. A benção dela podia me proteger de coisas assim, que em casos normais teriam me matado sem dúvidas."

"...Mas você usou todo o poder que ela guardou todos estes anos agora, não é?"

Najato caiu de joelhos no chão, rindo. Gemeu brevemente de dor.

"De fato, quase todo ele foi usado... Sobrou muito pouco. E, mesmo assim, tive uma ou duas costelas quebradas, acho."

"Suas flechas e seu arco se partiram."

"Tenho outras habilidades além dessas."

Desta vez, quem riu foi Remliel. Encarou o caçador, que levantava-se com dificuldades e ia ao encontro de Irieko, e meneou a cabeça.

"Eu os subestimei..." – deliciada com aquele fato.

"Se esse é o seu nível, se você já caiu aqui mesmo, Zansatsu no Tenshi, dificilmente você vai poder derrotar Sehriel, se ele decidir usar toda sua força." – Najato alertou-a.

"Não. Desta vez, eu vou usar todo meu poder contra vocês dois."

E Irieko sorriu.

"Eu disse, anjo: nunca subestime o trabalho de equipe de Najato Hajaya e Irieko." – ele também o fez.

"Eu nunca cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes, humano." – e o olhar sádico retornara.


	20. Tom XXXIV

"_Agora você compreende..._"

Era tão inacreditável que sequer conseguia verter lágrimas. Simplesmente inacreditável. Ela era sempre tão ativa; tão viva...

Inacreditável pensar que não veria mais nenhuma manhã. Que não poderia mais reclamar dos chutes que lhe aplicava enquanto dormia.

Que simplesmente acabara ali mesmo.

Nunca achou que o som do sangue fosse tão irritante. Antigamente, adorava-o. Mas agora, o sangue dela... Era uma afronta.

Era inacreditável.

"_...A minha dor?_"

Sehriel encarou-a no fundo dos olhos. Aqueles orbes que derramavam a vingança assassina. Não via mais nada ali dentro.

Só um vórtice escuro e faminto. Só o seu pecado.

É, ele compreendia. Tão inacreditavelmente que quis gritar.

Repentinamente, então, ele perdeu toda e qualquer vontade de avançar sobre aquele corpo odioso. Apenas encarou-a. Apenas...

**Esperanto:Solfege  
**_Petit Ange_

**Tom XXXIV: **_**A Divina Tragédia V**_.

"Quando eu conseguir me soltar, humano... Eu vou te matar."

A voz de Remliel era entediada e muito calma. Como se ela tivesse a certeza de que a luta já estava ganha, mesmo estando em absurda desvantagem.

Ela tinha, afinal, toda a eternidade para esperar bem ali até que pudesse livrar-se.

Diante de si, tinha um anjo exausto e um humano ainda mais cansado. Ferido, encurralado e à beira da morte; era absolutamente ideal. Uma presa que já não tinha condições nenhuma de escapar de um inimigo de nível superior.

Forçou os pulsos mais uma vez daquelas adagas verdes. Ouviu o som de sua pele imortal rasgar dolorosamente, arrancando-lhe um suspiro de dor.

As ondas subiram por seu corpo, arrepiando-a. Aquela era a dor...

Tencionando desestabilizar mentalmente o caçador, Remliel deixou que de suas asas saíssem cerca de sete penas vermelhas que, como mísseis teleguiados, jogaram-se na direção de Najato.

"Na-chan!" – Irieko percebeu que teria tempo. Podia parar a trajetória daquelas...

"Deixa, Iri-chan!" – mas ele impediu-a.

Em vez disso, as penas chocaram-se numa superfície metálica, cessando o poder de ataque e caindo inutilmente no chão, como flocos de neve escarlate.

O círculo perfeito que descrevera desapareceu, como uma flor efêmera de ferro.

"De Masaru Hajaya, aprendi a usar o arco-e-flecha. E de Sachie Hajaya, a espada. É sempre muito útil ter pais graduados em estilos diferentes." – o moreno explicou, com um sorriso no rosto. – "Se bem que eu prefiro o arco-e-flecha, é claro... Mais prático."

"Você é um ratinho cheio de truques." – a loira refletiu.

"Isso é um elogio, né?..." – deu de ombros. – "Bem, obrigado."

Irieko suspirou, puxando-o com uma delicadeza calculada pelo ombro. De fato, Najato havia quebrado uma ou duas costelas. Estava enfraquecido demais.

Ter conseguido rebater todas aquelas penas foi um milagre possível graças ao treinamento excepcional que recebeu desde pequeno como um Guardião de Apoio. Usando humanos normais, os mesmos mal se agüentariam em pé.

Não. O próprio Najato estava se esforçando além da conta...

"Na-chan..." – ela sussurrou.

"Eu tô bem, Iri-chan." – ele disse, soltando-se da mão dela. – "Vamos agilizar isso aqui. Precisamos limpar a área. Peça para as pessoas irem embora."

"Mas, Najato... Você está..."

Mais uma vez, ele apenas meneou a cabeça, tocando-a no rosto.

Ainda tinha o tapa-olho dela no mesmo.

"...Por favor."

"Está bem!" – Irieko desistiu. – "Mas, depois, vê se devolve meu tapa-olho. Ele não combina com você!"

O caçador riu. – "Tá bom, prometo que não estrago."

Que irritante era estar sob o julgo de um mero humano e de um anjo tolo que se rendeu ao amor que sentia por um.

Remliel não podia estar mais humilhada. Bufou, totalmente desgostosa com sua situação, e esperou que ele morresse. Desejou ardentemente que todos aqueles humanos explodissem numa bola de fogo, como cinzas ascendendo aos céus. Poderia explodir alguma coisa, estourar um cano... Qualquer coisa.

Mas ela sabia que nada daquilo ia acontecer. E irritou-se por estar tão fragilizada diante do inimigo, sem sequer poder se mover do chão.

Os pulsos rasgaram um pouco mais, quando tentou puxá-los para se livrar das penas verdes que a prendiam. Respirou profundamente; mais um pouco e iria decepar (de novo) toda sua mão. E o pior: seriam as duas.

Foi quando ouviu o mesmo som que identificou como o baque de um corpo caindo e de alguma coisa metálica seguindo o mesmo destino.

Erguendo o rosto o máximo que conseguiu, dada sua posição desfavorável, ela viu Najato Hajaya de joelhos, curvado sobre si próprio, enquanto uma turba de curiosos se afastava de perto dele. A espada estava logo em sua mão que pendia perto do solo, fracamente segurada pelos dedos trêmulos.

O chão estava coberto de sangue. O garoto estava fragilizado por dentro, afinal.

"Najato!..." – e Iriel, como imaginou, correu em seu auxílio. Um anjo tolo com uma missão tola.

Tossindo, Hajaya limpou o resquício vermelho que ficou nos cantos da boca.

"E-eu estou bem... Estou bem..." – gemeu.

_Humanos..._

Sempre tão frágeis. Sem eles, os anjos, eram completos inúteis. Não sabiam viver sozinhos ou andarem sozinhos ou pensar sozinhos...

Como se fossem donzelas de contos-de-fada, sempre esperavam um príncipe.

Como rosas delicadas, precisavam ser cuidados e acariciados.

Houve um dia em que Remliel também já fora assim. Um dia em que não se importava de cuidar do coração dos humanos. Aliás, lembrava-se, como se nem se reconhecesse, que até gostava de cuidar deles.

Quando foi que aquela Remliel afundou-se para sempre nas trevas...?

Quando ela decaiu do céu até as profundezas do inferno...?

"_Anee oheiv otakh. Morphya. [1]_"

Que olhos tão gentis a fizeram perder totalmente o rumo, até se tornar apenas um boneco movido pelas cordas da vingança?

"_Mi amas vin... Arda... [2]_"

...O que ela estava fazendo ali, como uma tola, enquanto a criatura que ousou macular para sempre a alma de seu amado estava fugindo impune, sem sequer sofrer a pior das dores, assim como ela?

O que ainda estava fazendo ali...?

Remliel sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. O rosto de Arda ainda era tão vívido em sua memória, mesmo depois de milênios, que era quase como se ele estivesse ali ao lado dela.

Como se a incitasse a se levantar...

A jamais deixar impune...

Isso mesmo. Como Morphya e como Remliel, naquele dia a anjo das asas rubras prometera dedicar sua existência a vingá-lo.

Jamais deixaria a morte de Arda ser assim, só um acontecimento do mundo.

Se ninguém desse valor àquele acontecimento, então ela daria.

Ela o faria ter um sentido.

Senão... Como poderia suportar tamanha perda? Se ela não fosse tão grande quanto o Universo, como ela iria agüentar?

Não podia sofrer sozinha. Nunca.

Sehriel devia sofrer com ela. Na mesma moeda.

Por culpa dele, Arda simplesmente desaparecera. Para sempre. E Remliel nunca mais conseguiu vê-lo; porque nunca conseguiria atravessar a fronteira que separa os mortais dos imortais.

Arda tornou-se uma lembrança. Sehriel, uma meta.

Uma lembrança para sempre...

"_Ani lo mevin otach... [3] Por que você continua sorrindo, mesmo em minhas memórias, Arda...?_" – gemeu. – "_Isso não é certo. Você devia odiá-lo..._"

Porque, enquanto ele estava morto, Sehriel continuava perambulando por este mundo. Continuava sorrindo; continuava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Um hipócrita que se tornou um '_Construxi_', enterrando para sempre todas as pessoas que ele matou antes disso, toda a dor que trouxe consigo.

Um maldito demônio...

Ouviu o som de seus pulsos rasgando, o sangue quente jorrando. A dor fazia-a arquear o corpo. Mas não desistiu.

A visão de Sehriel, o odioso Sehriel, vivendo em paz com a humanazinha...

Enquanto Remliel foi deixada pranteando sobre o cadáver de Arda...

**IMPERDOÁVEL**.

Irieko ouviu o som de algo rasgar. Como se fosse tecido. Ossos quebrando. O som de metal sendo arrastado do chão.

E um grito lacerado, vindo do fundo de uma alma.

Um movimento. Um pouco mais do que um arfar.

Nem Najato, nem Irieko sequer souberam quando Remliel soltou-se de fato.

O caçador, ainda tossindo sangue, ergueu-se cambaleante, brandindo a espada, mas só viu o ar riscar-se de vermelho, como se um rastro de néon passasse por ali, e sentiu o frio. Não. Não foi o frio que sentiu. Foi o contrário.

Himitsu havia se sentado num dos bancos da estação há algum tempo. Desta vez, Maiko contentou-se em ficar ao lado dele, segurando-lhe a mão enquanto esperavam o tempo passar para o primeiro dos trens. Shiho só conseguira passagem para um que cruzaria Kyoto antes. Demoraria três horas a mais que o normal por causa daquilo.

Três horas que ele não tinha para perder. Precisava esconder Isono o quanto antes. Najato e Irieko não conseguiriam lidar com toda aquela fúria animalesca por muito tempo. Himitsu sabia pois, como Sehriel, tinha muitas lembranças dos fatos.

A vingança da loira não conhecia limites ou distrações. Era focada e instintiva.

Por enquanto, os gêmeos não os abandonaram. Preferiram esperar até a partida deles. Ficariam até o último momento.

Ela, na verdade, estava mais uma vez entregando-se ao sono interrompido de antes.

O silêncio era demais. Quase não acreditava que estavam _fugindo_.

Isso até Maiko Isono perceber sua mão sendo, subitamente, apertada. Encarou Himitsu como se o visse pela primeira vez; ele estava tão nervoso que deixou cair os bilhetes, quando se levantou.

"Sentiram...?" – perguntou, incrédulo.

Mashiro Himeno também estava... _Aturdido_?

"Não creio." – disse, simplesmente. – "Não pode estar..."

"Sehriel, está esperando o quê? Ela vai matar todos aqui dentro também." – Shiho alertou-o.

(Maiko não entendeu nada no início, mas fez um esforço).

'_Ela_'... Remliel...?

Eles sentiram Remliel se aproximar?

"O... O que aconteceu?" – perguntou, assustada com aquela seriedade toda que a tirou abruptamente da calmaria anterior.

Himitsu trocou um olhar preocupado com Mashiro.

Eles estavam escondendo alguma conclusão que estava fora do alcance dela.

"Não vamos poder esperar o trem." – sussurrou.

"_Voe, passarinho..._"

Ao ouvir o hanyou falando-lhe aquilo, foi como se algo tivesse despertado dentro do loiro. A decisão dele foi firme e muito rápida.

Himitsu Isono puxou Maiko pelo pulso e colocou-a em seus braços.

"Importa-se se formos até Nara voando, Maiko-chan?"

"Ma-mas..." – e ela tinha alguma escolha?

"_Rápido_, Sehriel."

"Mas e vocês dois?" – dirigiu-se ela aos gêmeos. – "Vocês vão ficar aqui, não é? Não vamos mais..."

O moreno meneou a cabeça, segurando mais uma vez a mão dela.

"De alguma forma, estaremos juntos."

Shiho riu. – "Você tá se tornando tão meloso ultimamente, Mashiro-kun!"

"Cale-se, Shiho-kun." – sorriu calmamente. – "Agora vá, Sehriel. Não perca mais um segundo. Aquele menino deu tudo de si para..."

Aquele menino?...

_Najato?!_

"E-espere um momento!" – foi como se tivesse entendido. Mas ela desejou nunca ter compreendido aqueles olhares. – "Onde está o Najato?!"

"Vá logo, Sehriel."

"Obrigado, senhor Himeno." – ele assentiu.

"...Não me agradeça."

E o rapaz voltou-se para Maiko no segundo seguinte. – "Maiko-chan, segure-se! Vamos voar a toda a velocidade, certo?"

Mesmo os protestos dela não foram capazes de impedir que, cada vez mais, Shiho e Mashiro Himeno se tornassem apenas um borrão indistinto no meio da estação. A própria parecia apenas uma casinha de boneca depois de alguns segundos.

Tudo que via diante de si era a aurora florescendo como uma rosa silvestre.

E um medo que fez seu estômago transformar-se em um traçado de gelo assaltou-a ao pensar no porquê de Himitsu ter simplesmente, sem maiores explicações, fugido dali.

...Quando nem mesmo Mashiro estava calmo, como devia estar.

Um calor absurdo começou a brotar de seu estômago, como se tudo dentro dele estivesse escapando por alguma brecha inexistente. O calor jorrava.

Ele ouviu a voz de Irieko. Ouviu os gritos alheios.

E compreendeu.

Aquele era seu sangue. Era sua dor que fazia cada célula do corpo berrar como se lhe tocassem com um ferro em brasa. Era a foice de Remliel quem venceu.

"Maldita bênção!" – a anjo inorgânica bufou. – "Se não fosse ela, você teria sido fatiado ao meio agora!"

Mas foi o mesmo...

Najato ainda sentia o sangue... Ele ia abandonando-o de qualquer forma...

Sentiu que ia cair ao chão. Mas Irieko foi mais rápida e amparou-o.

Incrédulo, o caçador encarou sua companheira de toda uma vida. E percebeu, com um espanto que não pôde camuflar, a falta do outro braço dela.

"Iri-chan...!" – tossiu, nervosamente.

Ela tremia. Najato sentia como se as mãos dela lhe contassem uma história que aquela dor era terrível; que o que ela mais queria era gritar e libertá-la.

"Eu estou bem..." – ela também gemeu.

"Najato Hajaya iria ser cortado igual. Não devia ter se colocado na frente, Iriel." – a loira revirou os olhos.

"...Cale a boca." – Irieko rosnou.

O moreno apenas sacudiu a cabeça, como se pedisse para que ela deixasse a outra para lá. E tocou em seu próprio rosto, lentamente tirando o tapa-olho.

"É horrível enxergar só com um olho." – sorriu.

"Isso não é pra qualquer um..." – Irieko também sorriu.

Ela achou que estava indo bem. Sorrir. Apenas sorrir. Um humano sempre precisa de um sorriso caloroso antes de ir embora... Mas...

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir Najato limpando-lhe o que pareceram ser lágrimas.

"Não chore, Iri-chan." – sussurrou.

"Então, não morra." – devolveu-lhe, séria.

"Estou com tanto frio..." – Hajaya confessou. – "Acho que não posso prometer que não vou morrer."

A dor de ter perdido um braço já não era mais nada para a anjo das asas verdes.

Ela lhe abraçou o máximo que pôde com apenas aquele membro que lhe restava, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. O cheiro dele impregnava suas narinas; e mais lágrimas assaltaram-na ao perceber que seria a última vez que o sentiria.

A mão dele acariciou seus cabelos, como se consolasse uma criança que chorava seu brinquedo quebrado.

"...Não consigo achar uma palavra que resuma tudo o que eu queria dizer."

Irieko queria dizer para que ele não falasse mais.

Mas, se ele não falasse, nunca mais teria tal oportunidade.

"Penso no meu pai, na minha mãe... No meu irmão, que agora terá que me substituir... Penso nos outros Guardiões... Na Ma-chan, no Hi-chan... Até mesmo naqueles gêmeos cretinos... E, mesmo assim, só sinto vontade de chorar quando penso em você, Iri-chan... É estranho pensar assim?"

Irieko sacudiu a cabeça, veementemente.

_Não vá..._

"...Eu o amo."

_Não vá..._

"Eu também a amo..."

Ele calou-se por um breve instante, como se absorto em pensamentos. Cada vez mais o brilho nos olhos negros ia apagando-se.

_Não vá..._

"Ah! Acho que encontrei..."

_Por favor..._

"Iri-chan, eu fiz a minha parte."

_Não vá..._

Iriel conhecia aquilo. Como se fosse hoje. A dor estaria sempre presente.

A mão do caçador afrouxou-se. Os olhos não se fecharam totalmente. Um olhar perdido no vazio da morte.

_**Não vá.**_

Remliel engoliu em seco quando ouviu o grito de Irieko.

Assistir aquela cena era como ver Arda morrendo mais uma vez em seus braços. Seus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas involuntárias.

Mesmo quando um humano já está para morrer, ele continua agarrando-se à vida.

Nunca os compreenderia de fato.

Sacudiu a cabeça, numa dor muda que lhe cortava o coração (ela ainda tinha um?) ao ouvir o pranto do anjo das asas verdes.

Os humanos ao redor deles, os corajosos que permaneceram ali até o fim, estavam divididos entre a incredulidade e o pânico. Ignorou-os totalmente. Em vez disso, encarou sua foice suja do sangue de Najato Hajaya.

"Olhe para mim, Iriel."

A jovem dos cabelos verdes que tiveram algumas madeixas cortadas quando ela perdeu um dos braços encarou-a, estática demais na dor até para odiá-la.

"Remliel... O que você quer agora...?" – e surpreendeu-se consigo mesma por não ter avançado sobre aquela assassina.

Tudo que conseguia assimilar era o cheiro de morte.

O cheiro de Najato estava sendo substituído aos poucos. Desaparecendo totalmente, assim como ele próprio.

Ajoelhando-se, ela tocou na poça que o ferimento aberto dele produziu.

"Juro por esse sangue que a morte dessa criança não será em vão."

"...Ela já foi em vão." – gemeu, transtornada. Mais uma vez, sentindo-se uma tola por isso, Irieko estava chorando.

"Não, não foi. Eu vou acabar com Sehriel." – a loira declarou. – "E vou honrá-lo neste momento. Prometo-lhe."

E quando se ergueu outra vez, tocou nos cabelos da outra.

"Iriel... Se quiser me odiar, assim como eu vivo odiando Sehriel... Vou estar te esperando. Vou compreender se quiser me exterminar."

Irieko fechou os olhos.

"...Eu só quero _silêncio_, agora. Não quero odiar ninguém."

Remliel assentiu. – "...Paz, meu irmão."

"Vá embora, por favor..."

Em seguida, abriu suas asas rubras, deixando o vermelho dali confundir-se com todo o sangue que maculava o cenário. Uma pena rubra caiu bem em cima de uma das poças, parecendo até mesmo uma lágrima dos céus.

_Sehriel_. Em sua mente, só havia Sehriel.

Foi com tal ódio inspirador que voou, como se fosse um foguete. E desapareceu em questão de segundos.

"_...Você sabe que não pode escapar._"

Aquela foi, talvez, a última vez que vira Iriel.

**Nagoya – Japão.**

**Anos atrás...**

"_Não está com medo?"_

_Najato ergueu a sobrancelha._

"_...Medo?"_

_Revirando os olhos, Irieko forçou-se a explicar:_

"_Você está deixando Nagoya, enfim. Vamos para Tokyo." – cruzou os braços. – "E, lá, você vai pagar suas próprias contas, viver sua própria vida, cuidar de você mesmo e ainda supervisionar a barreira. Não sente medo de tanta responsabilidade?"_

_O caçador apenas sorriu._

_A jovem dos cabelos esverdeados não gostou daquele risinho desleixado, de quem não se preocupa consigo próprio._

_Mas, antes que pudesse reclamar, ele pegou sua mão._

"_...Na-chan, estamos no meio do avião." – avisou._

"_Tudo bem, eu só peguei na sua mão." – e, apenas para provocá-la, trouxe a mão dela até seu rosto e encostou-a ali, com as costas da mesma tocando em sua bochecha._

"_Se olharem torto pra gente, você que se vê com eles."_

"_Prometo que não passo disso." – sorriu de novo. – "Mas, sobre a pergunta de antes... Não, eu não sinto medo nenhum. Afinal, eu desejo isso há muitos anos. Ser livre, sem precisar me sentir sufocado pela pressão daquela casa."_

_Irieko baixou os olhos. Sim, de fato, sabia da rivalidade e do ódio velados entre o primogênito e o pai distante._

"_Além disso..."_

"_...Não vai me dizer que trouxe seu cofrinho de porquinho?" – gota._

"_Não! Nem sei que fim levou o meu!" – ele riu._

_A anjo inorgânica também sorriu diante daquilo. – "Tudo bem, continue. 'Além disso', você dizia..."_

"_Além disso, eu tenho você, né Irieko..."_

_E ele beijou delicadamente sua mão._

"_...Graças a esse fato, não tenho medo de nada que possa me acontecer."_

_Ignorando até mesmo seu próprio pudor, a garota acariciou o rosto dele, com um olhar de alguém que se perde em amor._

_...Se não estivessem num avião, ela teria feito pior._

"_Eu também o amo, tolinho."_

_Najato voltou a sorrir, tão ternamente quanto ela._

"_Eu sei, Iri-chan. Eu sei disso. Mas não mais do que eu."_

[1] "Eu amo você", em hebreu.

[2] Mesma frase, mas em esperanto.

[3] "Eu não o entendo", também em hebreu.


End file.
